The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: The Polaris Epidemic
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: Ratchet and Kim Possible are back in an all new adventure. Kim's old foes have invaded the Polaris Galaxy and are planning to use several planets within the galaxy for their own evil agendas. It's up to the adventurous duo and their friends to put a stop to their evil plans. This time, there will be new surprises that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

A few months have passed since the events involving the Great Clock. A lot has happened with Kim and Ratchet since their outrageous adventure. After they were able to reestablish and rekindle their feelings for each other, they have decided to pursue their relationship and promised to always remain together, never allowing anything or anyone to stand in between them ever again.

Since those events, Kim had not returned to space as she was working diligently to fix up her apartment within the ISSF. She does remain in contact with Ratchet, of course since they are very much in love and want to remain in touch. He has also visited her on Earth time and again and they have spent a lot of their time together. She, however, does not let him see the apartment or allow him to help her with it because she wanted to surprise him once she has finished with it.

Eventually, the apartment was completed and the ISSF was launched back into the Polaris Galaxy where Ratchet still lived with his best friend Clank. After receiving the news of the arrival of the ISSF, Ratchet decided to pay a visit to the space station.

That day, Ratchet flew in his starship, the Aphelion, towards the ISSF. After he entered it, he landed his ship within the space station's docking bay. He jumped out of his ship while holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was dressed in his regular clothes. As soon as he rang the buzzer, his image appeared on a monitor within the Possible's apartment. Dr. Possible and his wife noticed him immediately. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Well, look who it is. It's Ratchet." **Dr. P.:** "Hey, Ratchet. How are you doing, my boy?" **Ratchet:** "Hey, Dr. Possible. Is Kimberly there?" **Dr. P.:** "Well…she's not in our apartment; she's actually in hers." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I thought as much. I can't wait to see how it looks." **Dr. P.:** "Well, come on in. She's been waiting for you."

He entered the elevator and arrived on another floor of the space station. From there, he walked up to a nearby door. As he stood in front of it, he was scanned. **Computer** **voice:** "Recognition confirmed. Ratchet. Access granted."

The door opened for him. He peered his head in. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, are you in here?" **Kim:** "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen right now." **Ratchet:** "Is it alright if I just let myself in?" **Kim:** "Sure, of course. I'm just finishing up with making dinner. Come on in, please."

As he made his way inside, the door closed behind him. Continuing in, he had a chance to look around the apartment. The walls were painted in a lovely red and violet color. Near the door was a sofa as well as the living room table that was placed front of it. There were also a few shelves and picture frames. The frames contained pictures of her family and herself as well as her friends Ron, Clank and of course, Ratchet. The shelves contained memorabilia from her days in high school, including a few pictures of her and her squad in their cheerleading outfits and a few trophies that she had won from a few cheerleading competitions.

Ratchet was amazed with everything that he saw. **Ratchet:** "Wow, you really did a great job with this place; it looks nice." **Kim:** "Thanks, I've spent these past few months getting it just right." **Ratchet:** "Well, it's phenomenal, Kimberly. I like how the place looks." **Kim:** "Glad to hear it. I've always wanted to show you the place after I finished it, which was why I didn't want you helping; it would have spoiled the surprise." **Ratchet:** "By the way, what did you make for dinner? I can smell something really good in there." **Kim:** "Oh, it's just a little something that I have been working on for a while now. I think I've managed to perfect this recipe, or at least get it just right the last time that I made it. I only hope that it turns out alright." **Ratchet:** "Eh, I'm sure that whatever you've made will turn out just fine."

He made his way towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he spotted Kim, who was still cooking. She wore some regular clothes, consisting of a teal t-shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. She turned around and spotted Ratchet. **Kim:** "Oh! Ratchet! I didn't notice you were there." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly. It's been a while, hasn't it?" **Kim:** "Yeah, it's good to see you again."

She walked up to him and grabbed his head with both of her hands as she kissed him on the lips. She then noticed the flowers. **Kim:** "Are those flowers for me?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, thought you might need something to spruce up this place a little."

She looked at him in a suspicious look on her face. **Ratchet:** "OK, OK, they're for you. I picked them out special." **Kim:** "Aw, you're too sweet."

He handed the flowers over to her as she took them from him. **Kim:** "Please, come on in, I just finished up with making dinner for us." **Ratchet:** "Great, can't wait."

She walked back towards the stove. **Ratchet:** "So, what's the special occasion? You celebrating finally getting this apartment set up?"

She pulled a rectangular, glass pan out of the oven and carried it towards a small round table in the kitchen. **Kim:** "Well, yeah, that…"

She placed it on the table as Ratchet sat down. **Kim:** "But also to celebrate us being together for these past few months since we've renewed and rekindled our relationship, so what better way to do that than to have my first dinner in my new place and have it with you?" **Ratchet:** "You know what? I can't think of anything better than this."

She smiled at him. Soon enough, she sat down and they got on to having dinner together. As they were eating together, they spent the time chatting with each other. They both seemed to enjoy talking with each other almost as much as they just enjoy spending time together. They couldn't possibly be any happier at the time.

After dinner, they sat down on the sofa together. Kim had cozied up with Ratchet while he had his arm around her. **Ratchet:** "I have to admit, that was a delicious meal. It could have used a little more salt, but other than that, it wasn't half bad." **Kim:** "I'm glad you liked it. I've spend a lot of time practicing that recipe with my mom. When she heard that I wanted to make it for you, she was more than happy to help me out with it." **Ratchet:** "Well, that was awfully nice of her. I'll have to thank for that. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how's Ron been doing, since he, you know, broke up with you? I know it was difficult since he also had feelings for you, but he did it so that we could be together." **Kim:** "Oh, yeah…Ron. He's been doing a lot better actually. He does admit that breaking up with me was the most difficult decision he's ever made, but he also mentioned that it was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders." **Ratchet:** "Hm, glad to hear he's doing well. I feel bad for what we've put him through."

Kim suddenly began to feel sad. **Kim:** "No, it was my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing by going for Ron to avoid you, but what I was really doing was hurting myself by avoiding you and running away from my fears of what others would think of me, for having feelings towards you. What he said to me that day, he was right, I shouldn't let others intimidate and influence me to do what they want me to do and just go for what makes me happy. I shouldn't mind anything that they say. I should have accepted my feelings for you instead of burying them just because I was afraid of what they think…" **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

They leaned in closer to each other and briefly kissed, just then, they heard what sounded like the chime of the Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Is that…Wade?" **Kim:** "Yeah…I need to take this."

She sat straight up, leaning closer towards the table. She tapped on it a few times; a holographic monitor appeared near them, displaying an image of Wade. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Kim, sorry for interrupting your intimate time with Ratchet, but I just received a message from Talwyn, she said she needs both of you in Meridian City pronto. There's been something strange going on." **Ratchet:** "Hm…what do you think? Should we answer the call?"

Kim thought for a minute, but then a thrilled grin appeared on her face, she stood up. **Kim:** "I say we go for it. Ratchet?"

He was speechless at first, but then he also became thrilled. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, let's do it." **Kim:** "Wade, tell Talwyn that we're on our way now." **Wade:** "Got it, Kim. I'll let her know right away."

Wade hung up as Kim rushed over towards another part of the room. Ratchet then witnessed something that amazed him. Before long, Kim was in her mission outfit. **Kim:** "Let's get going."

Ratchet still seemed very much amazed. He then developed a mesmerized grin. **Ratchet:** "I'll follow you anywhere." **Kim:** "Uh, you're the one with the ship, so I would follow you." **Ratchet:** "Oh, right. Uh…of course."

He let out a nervous grin as he chuckled in the same manner. **Ratchet:** "Let's…get going."

They made their way back into the hanger bay, got back into the Aphelion and launched out of the ISSF.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long flight, they arrived back in Meridian City. Upon entering the city, they arrived at a mission control base. They landed the ship, got out of it and entered the base. As soon as they arrived in mission control, they met with Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr, Qwark and Clank. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet! Kim!"

Talwyn rushed over towards them. As soon as she got up to them, she embraced them both. She broke off and looked at both of them as she had both of her hands on their shoulders. **Talwyn:** "It's so good to see you both again." **Kim:** "Same here, Talwyn." **Ratchet:** "So, what's going on? What's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "Hm, you guys really are so much alike. Come on, the others have wanted to see you both again."

She walked them towards the holo-viewer within the center of the room. There, the others stood near them. Clank walked up closer towards them. **Clank:** "Hello, Ratchet. I am glad to see you. And Miss Possible. It is good to see you again." **Kim:** "It's good to see you, too, Clank."

Cronk and Zephyr approached them next. **Cronk:** "So, the 2 of you are finally going steady, eh? Good on you to do that." **Zephyr:** "I knew that you and that girl would end up together, rookie." **Cronk:** "Aw, young love. Does it not warm your circuitry?"

Qwark approached them next. He grabbed both of them and squeezed them tight. **Qwark:** "It is so good to see you guys are finally together. I can not believe this. It's moments like this that make me…make me want to…"

He then began to blubber out like a big baby. **Qwark:** "You 2 grow up so fast!"

Ratchet then broke himself and Kim out of Qwark's arms. **Ratchet:** "Enough, guys. We're flattered that you're all happy about our relationship, but we know that we weren't called here just so you could smother us." **Talwyn:** "I'm afraid you're right, Ratchet. A while ago, we picked up on some unusual readings from several planets within the galaxy." **Kim:** "Unusual readings? Do you have any idea what could be causing them?" **Talwyn:** "Not really sure. Wade is currently looking into it. But just recently, we found out something else very strange: these readings seemed to be similar to those from…Earth." **Ratchet:** "Earth? You mean Kimberly's home planet?" **Kim:** "But what could this mean?"

Suddenly, the holo-viewer within the center of the room began to react strangely. Everyone looked up, projected from the viewer were images of 2 very familiar looking villains: Dr. Drakken and Shego. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no." **Clank:** "This…can not be…" **Qwark:** "Hey, I know them. They're…uh…what are their names again?" **Ratchet:** "Drakken and Shego." **Kim:** "Well, this is an expected surprise but more unpleasant than anything." **Drakken:** "Kim Possible! It has been a long time, hasn't it?" **Kim:** "Not long enough, I'm afraid." **Drakken:** "I can see that you have made a few more annoying alien friends other then that cat alien boyfriend of yours." **Kim:** "Alright, Drakken, what are you and Shego doing in the Polaris Galaxy? What exactly are you up to?"

Drakken then let out a sinister laugh. **Drakken:** "An excellent question. I'll have you know that we have taken over several planets within this galaxy, with myself and Shego controlling one of them." **Ratchet:** "Wait a minute. You and Shego are controlling 1 planet? Just 1?" **Clank:** "With several planets under the control of others besides the both of you?" **Kim:** "Who else is involved in this?" **Shego:** "Oh, we're not going to reveal that to you now; that would take the fun out of all of this. That will be something for you and your cute little Lombax boyfriend to find out for yourselves." **Ratchet:** "Are you…challenging us?" **Drakken:** "But of course. We feel that it would be a lot of fun to watch as you attempt to save all of these planets. I must warn you, however, that it's a big galaxy and saving all of them won't be so easy."

Clank stepped forward a bit. **Clank:** "Challenge accepted, Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure. If you think we'll let the galaxy fall under the control of you and a bunch of other nutcases, whoever they are, then you're even more absent-minded than I remembered you to be. What say you to that, Drakken?" **Drakken:** "Hmph! We shall see who will triumph in the end. Happy hunting, Kim Possible and cat alien boyfriend."

Drakken laughed maniacally as his and Shego's images fade. Everyone just stood by for a bit. Kim was annoyed as she folded her arms. **Kim:** "Well, this I one homecoming that I was hoping to not come across." **Ratchet:** "Hm, I really would like to know who else is involved in this. Just what are Drakken and Shego up to?" **Kim:** "So, any ideas on where they could be?" **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps Wade should be able to find that out."

Just then, Wade's image appeared from the holo-viewer before them. **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you guys. I've tracked their signal to a remote planet called Praxis XII. I've uploaded the coordinates to your nav-unit." **Ratchet:** "Let's go. Clank? You coming?" **Clank:** "I will be right there."

Ratchet and Kim were about to walk out. Clank followed after them. **Talwyn:** "We'll remain here and look for any more intel regarding what Drakken and Shego just mentioned to us." **Cronk:** "Good luck out there, rookie." **Zephyr:** "Let us know if you need anything from us."

They stopped and looked back towards them. **Kim:** "Will do, guys." **Ratchet:** "We'll be back as soon as we're done with Drakken and Shego."

They continued on their way. **Talwyn:** Uh, Ratchet? Kim?"

They stopped to look back towards her one last time. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "Um, I'm glad that you both reestablished your feelings for each other and you have decided to pursue your relationship. Since the day I first met you guys, I always knew that you would end up together." **Ratchet:** "Thanks for telling us that and also…thank you for supporting our relationship."

They were then able to approach their ship. Ratchet, Kim and Clank got into it and took off. Talwyn watched as they flew off and left the planet. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet…Kim…good luck…with everything…"

They were flying through space. **Ratchet:** "OK, let's use this time to discuss what we know about Drakken and Shego." **Clank:** "Hm…well, we have encountered them years ago, so we have some idea of who these 2 unruly individuals are." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that much I'm aware of, other than the obvious, there really isn't much that we know about them. Kimberly, you've faced off against them many times in the past. Maybe you can tell us what you know." **Kim:** "Well, Dr. Drakken is a self-proclaimed evil genius." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I'm already aware of that." **Kim:** "Of course, but here's something you haven't even heard. Dr. Drakken had once attended the same college as my dad; he was even a former classmate of his."

Ratchet was shocked to hear this. **Ratchet:** "Wait! Your dad went to the same college as Drakken? No way!" **Kim:** "Yep, he was even teased by him and his other colleagues when Drakken was trying to build a few female robots, which he really wasn't good at." **Ratchet:** "Huh, I guess that's what fueled him into becoming evil. But he did turn out to create some deadly androids, despite him not being as much of an evil genius as he claims he is." **Clank:** "And then, there is the matter of Shego. She is indeed a very dangerous woman, not to mention that glowing, green energy that she is able to produce from her hands. Is that from a special equipment of sorts?" **Kim:** "Actually, that's a special ability of hers." **Ratchet:** "You mean it's like some kind of super power, not from any equipment that was built by Drakken?" **Kim:** "Yes, believe it or not, she used to have been part of a team of sibling crime fighters with her brothers Hego, Mego and the Wego twins known as Team Go."

Both Ratchet and Clank were very surprised to hear this. **Ratchet:** "Shego used to have been a crime fighter?" **Kim:** "Yeah, she was, but then she got bored with it as well as becoming fed up with putting up with her brothers." **Ratchet:** "So then she pretty much ditched all of that and took on the messed up lifestyle of committing crimes." **Kim:** "Yep, that just about sums her up." **Clank:** "Hm, I have to wonder if the extensive amount of time she has spent tolerating her brothers and their rowdiness have repelled her from fighting evil and attracted her to the aspect of becoming evil." **Ratchet:** "Well, if that's the case, that must be one very dysfunctional family if it made her love evil so much." **Kim:** "I hate to admit, but that does make sense. The team pretty much fell apart after she left since she was the only one who held them together." **Ratchet:** "Huh, guess they weren't such a great team, after all." **Clank:** "But I wonder, why would she compel herself to work for Drakken? She is very easily exasperated by this nonsensical irrationality." **Ratchet:** "I know, right? He's nothing more than just another annoyance to someone like her." **Kim:** "Hm, in all the years that I have known her, I still don't know the answer to that."

Clank was also pondering this. **Clank:** "Hm…a conundrum so perplex that it has yet to be comprehensible throughout these many years." **Kim:** "That's pretty much Drakken and Shego in a nutshell." **Ratchet:** "And to think, in all the times that you've fought against them, you would have at least been able to figure out something by now."

Kim sighed as she held her hands out and shrugged her shoulders. **Kim:** "I know, and yet, it's still mind boggling."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, they arrived at Praxis XII. **Aphelion:** "Now arriving on Praxis XII."

They were just landing near a large, mechanical base. **Aphelion:** "I am picking up on a lot of hostile readings within the nearby area. Please proceed with caution." **Kim:** "Will do. Thanks, Aphelion."

They got out of the ship. **Kim:** "Talwyn, come in. This is Kim, Ratchet and Clank. We just arrived on Praxis XII." **Talwyn:** "Copy that. What do you guys see there?" **Ratchet:** "There is a massive fortress directly in front of us at a great distance. You think that could be Drakken's base?" **Talwyn:** "Well, Wade did provide us with a lot of intel regarding Earth and the humans. The base itself does consist of some technology and ingenuity very similar to humans." **Kim:** "Then Drakken must be there." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's go."

Just then, they heard the chime of the Kimmunicator. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, there's something your father wanted me to send to you."

With a few clicks of the keyboard, Wade's vendor appeared before them. Transported from it was a female robot that they haven't seen in a while. **Kim:** "Say, isn't that Clank's admirer?" **Wade:** "That's right. She's been wanting to help you guys out for quite some time, so Dr. Possible and I had her remodified. We've worked almost endlessly to have her revamped so she can be just as compatible as Clank."

The female bot went over towards Kim and morphed into a backpack as she attached herself to Kim's back. **Wade:** "I've placed a lot of the nifty features that are similar to the modifications that I've made to the Centurion Armor. I hope you like it." **Kim:** "Hm, better let me give her a test run so that I may see for myself."

Kim got a chance to utilize the special modifications of the infobot. She seemed very thrilled by them. **Kim:** "Wade. This is amazing. You rock." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you've really outdone yourself again, Wade." **Kim:** "Shall we get going?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah. Let's go stop Drakken and Shego."

Clank attached himself to Ratchet' harness like he always does. Then he and Kim headed towards the base. Within very little time, they were fighting through many of the obstacle along the way. There were enemy robots everywhere as they were making their way towards the base. Thankfully, they were able to fight through them. They have been managing through just fine with the use of their special skills, weapons and equipment, including their companions.

Meanwhile, within the base, Drakken and Shego were watching them. **Drakken:** "Ah, they have arrived at last. Shego, care to greet our old foes the same way that you always do?" **Shego:** "With pleasure, doc."

Shego made her way out. **Drakken:** "Computer, how much further along are the other bases that we're building on the other Praxis planets?" **Computer voice:** "All bases are 95% complete." **Drakken:** "Excellent, soon, I will be able to have absolute control of these planets and their resources and then, the Earth shall be mine! (laugh)" **Computer voice:** "Um…why do you want domination over just one planet when you would have so many of these under your control?" **Drakken:** "Quiet, computer! I'm the evil genius, I make the plans and my plan is to rule over the Earth! Nothing more! (laugh)"

He walked off. There was a brief moment of silence. **Computer** **voice:** "Why didn't I get blown up with that space station?"

While Kim and Ratchet continued fighting through the area, their friends back on Igliak contacted them. **Cronk:** "Ah, the Praxis planets. I remember when we were assigned to deal with them massive modflies of Praxis XI while protecting the base that was set up there." **Zephyr:** "No, ya durn fool! That was Praxis VIII! Praxix XI never had a base! Or…was it Praxis III the one that didn't have a base? Dang nabbit! All these durn planets be jumblin' up my memory banks!" **Talwyn:** "Guys, we just received intel on Drakken building bases on each of the planets of the Praxis system. They are dangerously close to finishing them. Once they're completed, he will have full control of all of those planets." **Kim:** "Is there any way to stop that from happening?" **Talwyn:** "Well, Wade did manage to pick up on these bases receiving signals for the one that you're heading to now. He must be using it as a control hub for the others." **Ratchet:** "So, if we take out this base, then that will stop Drakken from gaining control of those planets." **Talwyn:** "Wade seems to believe that, so I would think that's reasonable." **Kim:** "Sounds like it to me. This shouldn't be too hard." **Ratchet:** "Without a doubt." **Talwyn:** "Be careful you guys. I'm sure Drakken and Shego wouldn't allow you to foil their plans without a fight." **Kim:** "Oh, that's a given, Talwyn."

The fight through continued on. The amount of robots that they were fighting increased gradually as they got closer to the base. Along the way, they noticed something about the robots that amazed them. **Ratchet:** "Wow, these robots seem pretty advanced; almost like they were built by someone who's not from Earth." **Kim:** "Yes, but some of their designs bear Drakken's signature." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true. For some absent-minded, self-proclaimed genius, he really does know his way around robotics." **Kim:** "I know, it surprises me, too." **Clank:** "Hm…I do detect some outside influence involved with Drakken's handiwork." **Ratchet:** "Wait, are you saying that someone else really has helped him out with building these robots?" **Clank:** "It is uncertain…but probable." **Kim:** "I wonder what that means." **Ratchet:** "Who knows?"

The fight through was rigorous, but soon enough, they were about to get up to the base. Before they would be able to enter it, Shego appeared directly in front of them. **Shego:** "Aw, well if it isn't Kimmie and Ratchet? You both look even more adorable together then the last I saw you." **Ratchet:** "Shego. I didn't think I would see you again." **Shego:** "I know, right? It's been a long time since we last met. Thanks to you, I received like the longest prison sentence that anyone has ever gotten." **Ratchet:** "Uh, that wasn't on us. You and Drakken stole Dr. Possible's space station and planned to use it to dominate the Earth, not to mention that it had a built-in death laser capable of wiping out all life on an entire planet. Of course you received a massive prison sentence of cosmic proportions." **Shego:** "(grunt) You're as snarky as I remembered you to be, Lombax!" **Kim:** "(giggle) That's Ratchet for ya." **Ratchet:** "And another thing, I still don't know why you work for Drakken. It's obvious that you don't like the guy; he's a massive headache for someone like you and he's clearly irrational." **Shego:** "I have a better idea: instead of answering your question, how about I fight both of you here and stop you from foiling another of Dr. D's plans." **Kim:** "And have you be defeated by us again? Oh, I am so all over that." **Ratchet:** "And whatever she likes to do, I'll gladly do it with her. Prepare for another serious beat down, Shego!"

Kim and Ratchet were getting ready to fight against Shego. **Shego:** "I can't even begin to tell you how long I've been wanting to face off against you lovely pair again!"

The fight against Shego was fierce. She utilized a lot of attacks with the use of the green energy producing from her hands. Sometimes, she would use them as projectiles, other times, she would use them as weapons. She also did a number of melee attacks as did Kim. Ratchet seemed to also know a few melee moves. The battle seemed to have continued on like this for a while. Shego was a fierce fighter but the duo was more than a match against her. As they were coming close to beating her, she became even more aggressive. She was going from spamming her special green energy attacks to just being all around vicious with her melee moves. The last few moments of the fight was brutal but they were eventually able to subdue her. **Shego:** "This isn't over, you 2! Expect another rematch from me!"

She went back into the base. **Ratchet:** "Relentless and vicious as always. Some things never change." **Kim:** "Oh, that's so much like Shego." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, we need to continue further. Drakken is at the brink of taking complete control of the Praxis planet system." **Ratchet:** "I know, Clank. Come on, Kimberly, let's hurry."

They ran into the base as fast as they could. As soon as they entered, they were already faced with the facility's robots. **Kim:** "Hm, I'm guessing this is the "welcoming committee"." **Ratchet:** "Heh, I'm already starting to feel right at home."

While they were fighting the facility's defenses, Shego returned to the main control room. **Drakken:** "Shego? You've been defeated by them again?" **Shego:** "Those 2 are a lot tougher than when I fought them all those years ago, especially that Lombax. He really knows how to put up a good fight." **Drakken:** "Bah! Curse that Kim Possible and cat alien boyfriend of hers. But no matter, soon, I will have absolute control of these planets and their resources and then the Earth shall be mine! (laugh)" **Computer voice:** "All of this just to dominate 1 measly, far-off planet? This life form's pattern of thinking is beyond comprehensible." **Shego:** "Tell me about it; I've been putting up with it for years."

Shego walked off. **Computer** **voice:** "If only I had blown up with that space station."

Kim and Ratchet continued fighting through. Kim then switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you pinpoint Drakken and Shego's location?" **Wade:** "I seem to be picking up a few reading very similar to them on the far end of the base directly in the center. Head Southwest and then take the direct route from there." **Kim:** "OK, got it. Thanks, Wade. Let's go, Ratchet."

They kept going, then went on to do exactly what Wade told them. They continued in further, fighting through more of the robot forces. Just then, Talwyn contacted them again. **Talwyn:** "Guys, come in. Are you still there?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Talwyn, we're here. What's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "We have a major problem on our hands. We just found out that Drakken has already gained control of most of the planets' resources. He's dangerously close to absolute control over all of them. Wade is doing everything he can to delay that but you guys need to hurry." **Kim:** "Got it, we're on our way now." **Talwyn:** "Please keep at it, you guys. If those bases are completed, than nothing will stop him from taking and maintaining absolute and permanent control; not to mention that the Earth will be in serious trouble." **Kim:** "I know, Talwyn."

They continued through without hesitating for even a second. After a long fight through, they were eventually able to reach Drakken and Shego within the control hub of the base. **Kim:** "End of the line, Drakken! We're here to shut you down!" **Ratchet:** "That's right! Don't think for a second that we'll allow you and Shego to endanger Earth or any of these planets." **Drakken:** "Ah! Kim Possible! And…cat alien boyfriend!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, Lombax. I thought I went over this the last time we met, and I have a name, you know." **Drakken:** "Grr! Whatever! Think you can foil my plans this time? Don't think it will be as easy as our last encounter. I have spent a lot of time studying alien technology and I now know how to use it so that I can carry out my plans to take over the Earth!" **Kim:** "Oh, so not, Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Heh, so not indeed." **Shego:** "You 2 are sounding more and more alike, it's almost frightening. No wonder why you're both so infatuated with each other."

Kim and Ratchet looked at each other and smiled then looked back towards Drakken and Shego with conceited grins. **Ratchet:** "Well, then, let's show you evil, conceited humans what Kimberly and I can do together."

Drakken was about to have more of his robots sent out. **Drakken:** "Get them!"

From there, the robots were brought out. Kim and Ratchet got on to fighting them. These robots were a lot tougher than the ones that they have faced earlier. They were really putting the duo through a very tough fight; it went on for an extensive amount of time. They were eventually able to destroy all of them. From there, Drakken became very annoyed, almost as though he was about to throw another fit. **Drakken:** "Shego!" **Shego:** "I'm on it, Dr. D!"

Shego jumped down and began fighting them again. **Shego:** "Ready for round 2, Kimmie and Ratchet?" **Kim:** "Really, Shego? We just beat you like a while ago and you still want to fight?" **Shego:** "I just told you to expect another rematch." **Ratchet:** "We weren't expecting one so soon." **Shego:** "Well, I'm still itching for a fight, Lombax! Not to mention that I still have a reason to fight." **Ratchet:** "Geez, you're stubborn."

The fight against Shego took a while and she was really giving her all this time. She seemed much fiercer than the last time she fought them. Regardless, they could take her on. Just then, Talwyn contacted them again. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Come in." **Ratchet:** "What is it, Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "Wade just figured out a way to disable the control hub and shut down the other bases. You guys need to keep Drakken and Shego busy while he's able to take care of that." **Ratchet:** "Got it, we'll give him all the time he needs."

The fight continued on. **Drakken:** "Yes! Keep at it, Shego! Really give it to them! Show that Kim Possible and her cat alien boyfriend what you're really made of!" **Shego:** "Uh, would you mind keeping it down, Dr. D.? Your shouting is really breaking my focus here!" **Drakken:** "Hmph! Fine, I'll just check on the…huh? What's this?"

Drakken went to check on one of the consoles. **Drakken:** "Hm! Wha-! Oh, no! Someone's interfering with the signals being sent to the other bases! Not on my watch! Prepare to be counter-hacked, you unwanted cyber intruder!" **Ratchet:** "Talwyn! Drakken's on to us! He's trying to counteract Wade's attempt to hack the system!" **Talwyn:** "Don't worry, you guys. I'm already a step ahead of Drakken. I'll prevent him from interfering with Wade." **Drakken:** "What the? Another hacker!? Drat! Computer! Block out these annoying interlopers!" **Computer voice:** "Negative. Too much interference to process. Unable to comply." **Drakken:** "Too much to process!? But I thought…Grr! You alien computers are supposed to be advanced!" **Computer voice:** "We can only process so much. Obviously, you're still too much of an imbecile to fathom that concept." **Drakken:** "Grr! Lousy smart-mouthed alien computer!" **Ratchet:** "Say, isn't that the same computer from the first model of Dr. Possible's space station?" **Kim:** "Yeah, it does sound like it. I thought it was destroyed with the space station. How did it survive?" **Computer voice:** "Your guess is as good as mine. If only I was eradicated with the ISSF." **Ratchet:** "Hah! When you work for someone like Drakken, it's no surprise you would think that way." **Shego:** "Yeah, I know the feeling." **Ratchet:** "Well, if he annoys you so much, then why do you still work for him, Shego?" **Shego:** "Less talking, more fighting, Lombax!"

They continued on with the fight. After an extensive amount of time, there was a slightly unusual reaction occurring. **Drakken:** "Huh? What is…going on?" **Computer** **voice:** "Warning: All connections with the other bases have been severed. Why does this not surprise me?" **Drakken:** "What? No! My bases! My brilliant plan!" **Ratchet:** "Yes! Way to go, Wade!" **Talwyn:** "Guys, I just uploaded a program into Clank's receiver that will enable Wade to connect to all of the bases through him." **Kim:** "So what does this mean? Will he be able to get rid of them?" **Talwyn:** "Yes, he'll be able to destroy all of them." **Kim:** "So then I guess that it would be time for us to leave." **Talwyn:** "That's right. Get going so that I'll give Wade the go ahead once the coast is clear." **Kim:** "You heard her, Ratchet. Let's get going, now." **Ratchet:** "I'll go anywhere with you, Kimberly."

They finished up with the fight and rushed out of the base as fast as they could.

Soon enough, they were directly outside; they were able to make it to a safe distance away from the base. **Ratchet:** "OK, we're clear." **Kim:** "Anytime, guys."

Back inside, Drakken and Shego could hear some explosions. **Drakken:** "Um…what's happening?" **Computer voice:** "Warning: Destruction of base imminent. All personnel evacuate immediately." **Drakken:** "Um…Uh-oh…" **Shego:** "Well, so much for Operation: Praxis Domination." **Drakken:** "Grr! Curse that Kim Possible and her cat alien boyfriend! Come on, Shego, let's get out of here and meet back with the others." **Shego:** "Fine by me. This operation may have been a bust but at least we were able to carry out our role in the master plan."

As the base exploded, Drakken and Shego hitched a ride on a shuttle and flew out. Ratchet and Kim watched as they flew off the planet. **Ratchet:** "Well, there goes Drakken and Shego." **Kim:** "Another evil plan foiled. I must admit that this has turned out to be a great start of the day."

Just then, Ratchet spotted something. **Ratchet:** "Uh…Kimberly? You…might want to take a look at this…"

Kim turned around and noticed exactly what Ratchet was seeing. From a distance, they could see an unusual tower. **Kim:** "What is that?" **Ratchet:** "It looks like…some sort of tower…" **Kim:** "Wade, Talwyn, anyone, come in." **Talwyn:** "What is it, Kim?" **Kim:** "Ratchet and I just spotted an unusual tower. Can you see it, too?" **Talwyn:** "Uh…yeah…I can." **Kim:** "Any ideas on what it could be?" **Talwyn:** "Hm…I've never seen anything like it. Doesn't look like it was anything built by Drakken…or by anyone that I know of for that matter." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, the designs of it does look very different from what Drakken built or could build. So…he didn't make that thing, right?" **Kim:** "No, I wouldn't think that he did. I'll have Wade look into it." **Talwyn:** "Good idea. You guys come back to Meridian City. There are some things that we need to talk about." **Kim:** "Check. We're on our way back. Let's go, Ratchet."

They made their way back towards where the ship was landed. As soon as they got back to it, Clank and the infobot detached themselves from Ratchet and Kim. Suddenly, the infobot seemed as though she was short circuiting. Clank went over to her. He seemed very concerned. **Clank:** "Oh, dear. Are you…alright?" **Kim:** "Wade, there seems to be something wrong with the female robot. Is she OK?" **Wade:** "Don't worry, she's fine; her circuits are just under a lot of stress. She's not use to being out on the field like this. She just needs to be refurbished, that's all. Dr. Possible and I will need you to have her transported back to us."

Wade's vendor appeared again. Kim looked at the infobot for a bit, she then looked at the guys. Soon enough, she picked up the bot and placed her into the vendor. **Clank:** "We will see you again once we arrive on the next planet."

The infobot waved goodbye as she was transported out. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get back to Meridian City and meet up with Talwyn and the others."

They got back into the ship, took off and left the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

After another long flight, they were able to return to Meridian City. They landed within mission control, got out of the ship and went back to reunite with their friends. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim."

She rushed towards them and greeted them with another warm embrace. As she broke off from them, she looked directly at them with her hands on their shoulders. **Talwyn:** "I'm so glad you guys made it back." **Clank:** "Yes, it is good to be back." **Cronk:** "Outstanding work, you guys." **Zephyr:** "Yeah, you rookies are heroes." **Talwyn:** "He's right. What you guys did not only saved Praxis XII, but the entire system." **Kim:** "Oh, it was no trouble, really." **Ratchet:** "Hah! Yeah, it's always been a pleasure to foil and chase away Drakken and Shego." **Kim:** "But we know that this is far from over." **Talwyn:** "You're right about that, unfortunately. Wade just found out something else and it doesn't look good. You guys…may need to see for yourselves."

They walked up to the holo-viewer within the center of the room. They looked up at the holo-screen displayed on it. **Talwyn:** "Wade did a wide-spread scan of the entire galaxy for any readings that originated from Earth and he was able to confirm positive indications of life forms and machinery from that planet. He also managed to identify who these life forms are."

Kim and Ratchet kept looking at the screen. **Kim:** "This looks like…a list of names." **Talwyn:** "Yes, these are the names of the humans that have been causing these strange activities within the galaxy. Are either of you familiar with any of them?"

They continued to look at the list. **Kim:** "Hm…Duff Killigan, Camille Leon, Sr. Senior Senior and Sr. Senior Junior…Oh, my gosh! Ratchet! These are…these are all villains that I have faced off against in the past!" **Ratchet:** "Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Adrena Lynn, Gemini? You're right! These ARE your old foes! But…what are they doing all the way out here?" **Kim:** "I don't know…Maybe…maybe they're all out for revenge…against me…" **Clank:** "Oh dear, this does not look good." **Kim:** "I know…these are my enemies…I…I never wanted to bring any of this into the galaxy. I…this…is really bad. Everyone will think that I'm…I'm responsible for this. I…can't…believe…this is…"

Kim stood by very distraught. Everyone looked towards her; they were very worried. Ratchet seemed a lot more concerned for her. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood closer to her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…don't worry about this too much. Despite how this looks, despite your connections with all of this, this really isn't your fault. We will put a stop to all of this. I'll make sure of that."

Kim looked at him as she let out an emotional smile. He smiled back at her. Just then, Wade image appeared from the holo-viewer. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. Just want to let you know that I'm still looking into the data involving our situation. It might take a while, though." **Ratchet:** "Keep at it, Wade. We're really going to need your help now more than ever." **Wade:** "I'll do my best, as always. In the meantime, why don't you guys take a short break? You've earned it after foiling Drakken and Shego." **Ratchet:** "Uh, are you sure about that? I don't think that this is a good time for that." **Kim:** "I agree. We really shouldn't…" **Wade:** "I hear that there is a massive outlet mall that opened up within the downtown area of the city." **Kim:** "An outlet mall? Let's go over there now!" **Ratchet:** "Hold on a sec there, Kimberly. There is no way we're going over to some mall. We need to focus on the…"

Just then, he noticed her doing her infamous puppy dog pout. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, not the puppy dog pout! Not again!"

She kept making that face, it took a while, but Ratchet eventually caved. **Ratchet:** "(grunt) Fine! You win. We'll…we'll head over to the mall…"

Kim screeched with excitement and rushed off. Ratchet was very annoyed. **Wade:** "Oh, by the way, I also heard that Grummelnet has set up a storefront at the mall." **Ratchet:** "What? Why didn't you just tell me that sooner!?" **Wade:** "I thought you would be all for checking out that mall; you do like to shop after all." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, for important stuff like weapons and armor. Outlet malls usually consist of the mindless shopping that Kimberly enjoys, mostly because they contain those stupid trendy clothing stores, like Club Banana." **Wade:** "Oh, so you pretty much have a…very bitter outlook on malls." **Ratchet:** "Anything related to Club Banana is detestable to me, except for Smarty Mart; that store is very decent."

He made his way out of the room. **Ratchet:** "Yeah. Smarty Mart: where smart shoppers shop smart and anyone who thinks other wise is an idiot." **Clank:** "(giggle) Some things never change."

Clank walked off after them.

Soon enough, they arrived at the outlet mall. Upon their arrival, they stood beside each other for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "Alright, guys, we don't have a lot of time so let's get on doing what we want to do here and then finish up quickly." **Kim:** "Yes, of course." **Clank:** "Understood."

They rushed out in different directions and went into the different stores. Kim, of course, went into a few clothing stores. Ratchet went to check out the Grummelnet store front. He seemed quite pleased with the selection of weapons that he saw there as well as the modifications for the weapons. He was able to find out that there were some mods that he could only do at the store front as opposed to the vendors placed all over the galaxy. Clank went on to do his own thing.

Awhile afterwards, Talwyn contacted them. **Talwyn:** "Guys, I need you back here pronto. Wade just found out a few things that you need to hear." **Ratchet:** "OK, we're on our way. Clank, Kimberly, let's head back now." **Kim:** "OK, I'm on my way back now." **Clank:** "I will be right there."

They left the mall and headed back to mission control almost immediately.

They were able to arrive back within a very short amount of time. **Talwyn:** "Oh, good. You guys made it back. Wade wants to brief us on what he just found out but only after you got back." **Ratchet:** "Alright, Wade, fill us in." **Wade:** "At the moment, I'm still looking into a few things but I did find out something that you guys urgently need to hear. I just picked up on a few readings similar to Earth on a planet named Proteus VII. Most of the planet's surface is covered in magma, with very little solid ground." **Kim:** "What exactly is so special about this planet?" **Wade:** "Well, our good friends of Grummelnet colonized the planet and are using its resources for multiple purposes. You know, business stuff. However, this is where those unusual readings come in: I just found out that the Bebes are on that planet right now." **Ratchet:** "What!? The Bebes!?" **Kim:** "No! You can't be serious!" **Clank:** "This…is terrible." **Talwyn:** "Another one of your old foes, huh? But who are they exactly?" **Ratchet:** "We'll brief you on the way there! We have to leave for Proteus VII now!" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, there really is no time to stand around." **Clank:** "Yes, we must hurry over there."

They made their way toward the ship, then took off and left the planet immediately.

As they flew through space, they contacted Talwyn. **Ratchet:** "Talwyn, you there?" **Talwyn:** "Yeah, I'm here. I take you guys are going to tell us everything you know about the Bebes?" **Ratchet:** "Yes. We are." **Talwyn:** "OK, so who exactly are they?" **Kim:** "The Bebes are extremely dangerous androids." **Ratchet:** "Yeah and perhaps the most advanced form of robotics to ever be built by humans. Kimberly has struggled against them the few times that she encountered them." **Kim:** "But it did take some ingenuity as well as a few sneaky tricks to bring them down. They were really tough." **Talwyn:** "I see. So, who built these incredibly advanced and lethal androids?" **Ratchet:** "Believe it or not, it was Drakken who built them." **Talwyn:** "Drakken? You mean that nutcase human you defeated just recently?" **Ratchet:** "The very same." **Clank:** "Those female androids are indeed formidable fighters but they have shown to be easily vulnerable to alien weaponry." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, considering that they were built by a human." **Talwyn:** "I see. So, if they really are so easy to harm, then why are you guys in such a rush to get to them?" **Ratchet:** "Like I said, they are very likely the most advanced form of robotics to have ever been built by humans. They were built with AI, so they are capable of thinking, which is something that very few robots built by humans have. They're so advanced that not even Drakken could control them." **Kim:** "The Bebes believe themselves to be perfect or at least should be and if they feel that they aren't, then they would strive for perfection." **Clank:** "I believe that their defeat by our hands has threatened such perfection so I am to perceive that they would want to accommodate for such." **Ratchet:** "I was thinking the same thing and from what we've found out, the planet that they're on was colonized by Grummelnet for its resources." **Kim:** "I would imagine that they'd want to take those resources and use them on themselves." **Talwyn:** "Yes, that does make sense. Who knows what those androids could be capable of once that happens?" **Ratchet:** "Which is exactly what we need to get over there before it's too late." **Talwyn:** "Understood. No wonder why you guys were in such a rush." **Kim:** "Exactly." **Talwyn:** "Well, be careful, you guys. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." **Ratchet:** "Yes…neither do we."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, they were approaching the next planet. **Aphelion:** "We are now entering Proteus VII."

As soon as they arrived, they were landing the ship. **Aphelion:** "I'm picking up hostile androids within the surrounding area. My readings indicate that they are extremely dangerous. Please be careful." **Kim:** "Of course, we're very well aware of that."

They got out immediately after landing. **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's go find those androids and stop them."

Kim and Clank nodded. Not too far from where the group was, they were being observed by the dangerous androids. **Bebe 1:** "Analysis: confirmed. Kim Possible has come." **Bebe** **2:** "Also, alien life form recognized as affiliated with Kim Possible. Conclusion: indefinite enemy of Bebes." **Bebe 3:** "Also recognized is traitorous, squishie-loving robot." **Bebe** **1:** "Objective: foil Bebes' plan to achieve perfection." **Bebe 2:** "Recognized as potential threat to Bebes' plans of achieving perfection." **Bebe 3:** "Must not allow threat to remain active." **Bebes:** "Conclusion: Bebes must eradicate threat."

At that time, Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how's that infobot doing? Is she ready to return to the field?" **Wade:** "Yep, we just finished up with a lot of the maintenance work. I'll send her back to you guys now."

Wade's vendor reappeared, transported from it was the female bot. She made her way back to the group. **Wade:** "Dr. Possible and I have been working real hard on her to have her sent back to you guys. We'll need to have you return her as soon as you guys are finished on that planet." **Kim:** "OK, got it."

The infobot morphed back to her backpack form and reattached herself to Kim's back. Clank did the same with Ratchet. They then rushed off.

As they hurried through the entire area, they fought through many enemies. They spoke with their other friends via communicators along the way. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, Clank, come in. Are you guys there?" **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade, we're here." **Ratchet:** "Do you have anything on the Bebes?" **Wade:** "Yeah, I'm picking up on their readings all over the place, but…there's something else about them that I've noticed,…something…strange…" **Talwyn:** "I've noticed it, too, Wade. The readings seem to be a mix of…Earth technology and…Grummelnet equipment as well as equipment from several other worlds throughout Polaris." **Clank:** "Hm…it may seem that those lethal androids have already infused themselves with multiple, advanced technology." **Kim:** "So, they've already began to remodify themselves." **Ratchet:** "That's not good." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, we must hurry; time is short."

They continued on through. Soon enough, they came across one of the Bebes. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! Look!" **Kim:** "Yeah, I've noticed." **Bebe:** "Analysis: confirmed. Recognized as potential threat to Bebes' objective, such that was identified earlier by Bebes. Must neutralize threat."

The android began to attack them. **Cronk:** "So that must be one of them Bebe bots." **Zephyr:** "Yowza! That android sure is deadly!" **Cronk:** "Yeah, I have to admit, that is one fine lookin' bot." **Zephyr:** "Cronk! Don't go swoonin' over the enemy, ya durn fool!"

They continued to fight over the Bebe bot a bit more. Soon enough, they were able to subdue it. It short-circuited a little. **Bebe:** "Error. Integration too insufficient. Threat still can not be neutralized. Bebes must become stronger."

It departed from the scene. **Ratchet:** "Geez! That android was tougher than the last time we fought against it." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I am detecting small traces of Polaris integral apparatus integrated into that Earthly android." **Ratchet:** "How much was installed into that android?" **Clank:** "Approx. 23%." **Kim:** "Huh, that's hardly much." **Clank:** "Its fortitude and might has slightly increased from this modification. It is indeed insufficient but the improvement is already distinguishable." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, it was tough, but still far from unbeatable. Come on, let's make sure it stays that way."

They continued on further. As they rushed through, they fought off more enemies. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I'm analyzing the Bebes at the moment. I think I'm able to pick up on a slight weakness to their integration, but I'll need to look into the data a bit more just to be certain." **Ratchet:** "Keep at it, Wade. We're most likely going to need it to bring down the Bebes."

They ran and fought through some more. Nearby, another of the Bebes was observing them. Soon enough, it leapt up and landed directly near them. **Ratchet:** "Uh-oh! Another one!" **Bebe:** "Analysis: Confirmed. Threat still active. Threat still potential. Must annihilate immediately."

It began to fight against them. It seemed to be much tougher than the last one as well as faster and more vicious. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! This one's really going all out on us! And I thought the last one was brutal!" **Clank:** "I am picking up on more of the apparatus integrated into this one. Its modifications have been confirmed to be uploaded by 43%." **Kim:** "That's not a lot but it is much tougher than the last one. Even with the changes not stretching out so far, it's shown to be very effective."

This fight took longer than the previous but the robot was eventually subdued. It short-circuited a little. **Bebe:** "Error. Modification still too insufficient. Bebes must become even stronger. Bebes still must continue to achieve perfection."

It fled the scene. **Ratchet:** "That was a close one." **Kim:** "We have to keep going. The Bebes are becoming even more dangerous." **Clank:** "Yes, it will not be long before they become greatly overpowered. Time is of the essence."

They continued on some more. Along the way, they fought through the area. More and more enemies were spawning around them but they persisted through further. Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how's the analysis coming along?" **Wade:** "I just got finished up with that. I've found a potential weakness from their modifications. I'm already working on something to exploit that weakness and completely thwart their remodification plan." **Ratchet:** "That's great! Get that finished up because we're really going to need it." **Wade:** "I know, guys. Just hang in there, OK?"

They progressed further through the area as fast as they could, fighting off more enemies. At that time, the Bebes gathered within another part of the area nearby. The first 2 were getting themselves remodified. **Bebe 1:** "Modifications with alien technology have made Bebes even stronger, but modifications are still insufficient to neutralize threat." **Bebe 2:** "Bebes still not strong enough. Bebes must become even more powerful, still." **Bebe 3:** "Threat has shown to be dwindling in strength, but threat can not be eradicated." **Bebe 1:** "Threat continues to be persisting." **Bebe 2:** "Threat will stop at nothing to hinder Bebes' attempt to become even stronger." **Bebes:** "This is a problem." **Bebe 3:** "Threat must be eradicated in order for Bebes to become stronger. I must eradicate threat. I will eradicate threat indefinitely."

The fight through progressed on. As they reached another area, a massive shockwave took them by surprise. **Ratchet:** "Whoa!" **Kim:** "What was that!?"

Emerging from the shockwave was another of the Bebes. **Bebe:** "Recognized as enemies of Bebes and indefinite threat. Threat perceived as persisting and an annoyance. Must terminate threat here…and now."

The robot began fighting. This time, it unleashed devastating attacks that the others didn't have, including the shockwave attack. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, our situation has become dire. I am picking up a 78% integration of Polaris integral technology. Much of the equipment consists of that which the previous 2 Bebes did not have." **Kim:** "78%? That's a lot!" **Ratchet:** "Not to mention these other mods have made this one even more lethal! This really isn't good." **Bebe:** "Must eradicate threat. Threat must not be permitted to stand in the way of Bebes achieving perfection." **Kim:** "We can't let that happen." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree with you on that, Kimberly."

The battle lasted much longer than the one before. The android was coming down on them really hard with one vicious attack after another. After progressing very, very long, the android was subdued. It short-circuited a little. **Bebe:** "Error, error. Sufficiency levels of integration still absent. Still can not annihilate threat. Installation must reach maximum levels. Bebes will eradicate threat then. Bebes must eradicate threat. Threat will hinder Bebes' obtainment of absolute perfection."

The android rushed out. After the battle, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I have some good news and some bad news." **Kim:** "Please tell us that the good news is reassuring!" **Wade:** "I just finished up on assembling a sonic emitter. It's built to exploit the weakness of those alien parts that I have picked up on and looked into. It should be able to cause a severe malfunction to those parts and greatly damage the Bebes." **Ratchet:** "In other words, the sonic emitter will use their own mods against them. Nice one, Wade." **Wade:** "But…here's where the bad news comes in. If their modification reaches 100% completion, then they'll become completely invulnerable. The sonic emitter will be ineffective." **Clank:** "Their modifications are already completed by a little more than ¾." **Ratchet:** "We don't have a lot of time left. We have to hurry and find those androids before they're completely remodified." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They continued further. They rushed through the area, faster than they have before. They were really in a hurry this time as they had a good reason to. They fought through more and more enemies without hesitating for even a second. They kept going until they came across all 3 of the Bebes. **Ratchet:** "Alright, there they are." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible. This situation has become even more dire. I am picking up on a 97% completion rate of their modifications." **Kim:** "What!? They completed that much already!?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, our time really has been cut short. That sonic emitter is our only hope of stopping these androids. It's now or never, guys!"

They stood before the Bebes as they were about to fight. **Bebe 1:** "Analysis: confirmed. Threat is on approach." **Bebe 2:** "Threat has proven to be difficult to eradicate. Bebes' modifications were insufficient." **Bebe 3:** "Bebes should be stronger now." **Bebes:** "Bebes must annihilate threat."

The fight had begun. The Bebes were shown to be even stronger and a lot more vicious than the last time they fought against them. They had a number of even more powerful attacks and many more weaponry that they didn't have before.

Within a short amount of time, Ratchet and Kim were having a very tough time staying on their feet. **Ratchet:** "Man, these robots really took on some massive changes! I can't even lay a scratch on them!" **Kim:** "I know. We may not stand a chance; not even with our advanced weaponry." **Clank:** "The Bebes have become mostly consistent of technology dissimilar to that built by humans. Such drastic changes have made them much more formidable and have greatly diminished their susceptibility to our weaponry." **Bebe** **1:** "Analysis: Bebes have been easily susceptible to alien weaponry." **Bebe 2:** "Solution: Bebes must infuse themselves with alien technology in order to counteract that troublesome inconvenience." **Bebe 3:** "Bebes must be tougher, Bebes must be stronger, Bebes must be invulnerable." **Bebes:** "Bebes must be invincible, Bebes must be perfect." **Ratchet:** "These robots won't go down easily this time, guys." **Kim:** "Apparently."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I've managed to finish assembling the sonic emitter. It's good to go." **Ratchet:** "That's great, Wade. Some time before too late would be greatly appreciated." **Wade:** "Got it, I'll get right on that." **Ratchet:** "Please and thank you."

Wade switched on the sonic emitter. A massive, high-pitched sound was broadcasted from the Kimmunicator. The Bebes were immediately affected by it. **Bebe 1:** "Warning, w-w-w-warning. Sonic emitter d-d-d-detected." **Bebe 2:** "Tr-tr-tr-trace of sound wave must be c-c-c-confirmed." **Bebe 3:** "M-m-m-m-must seek o-o-o-out source o-o-o-o-of sonic e-e-e-emitter."

The fight continued. The Bebes viciously, but they were showing signs of being badly effected by the sonic emitter. They were short-circuiting and their attacks were also badly affected. They could not fight well or land any of their attacks more accurately. As the fight progressed on, they were getting worse. Their short-circuiting had also grown much worse. **Bebe 1:** "Danger. System mal-mal-mal-malfunctioning." **Bebe 2:** "Mo-mo-mo-modifications have been br-br-br-breached." **Bebe 3:** "Sy-sy-sy-system f-f-f-failure immi-mmi-immi-imminent."

Soon enough, explosions were set off all over the Bebes. From them, they were being badly damaged. They were brought down easily. **Ratchet:** "Well, so much for being invulnerable." **Kim:** "Great work, Wade. Everything worked out as smoothly as we hoped that it would." **Ratchet:** "And not a moment too soon. We barely made that in time." **Clank:** "I believe the Bebes and their modifications have been…compromised. We will not need to worry about them any longer." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get back to Aphelion."

They rushed back towards the ship.

Shortly afterwards, the damages done to the Bebes were miraculously repaired. The Bebes then stood back up. **Bebe 1:** "Sensors indicate modifications have been destroyed. This is unfortunate." **Bebe 2:** "However, master plan is still in affect. Bebes have played their roles admirably." **Bebe** **3:** "Reestablishment of modifications is viable." **Bebes:** "We must return to base."

The Bebes launched themselves into the sky with the use of rockets built into their systems. The group immediately took notice of the Bebes flying off and leaving the planet. **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

Kim then turned the other way and spotted something that greatly startled her. **Kim:** "Guys! Look!"

Ratchet and Clank both turned towards that direction and spotted exactly what Kim saw. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! That's…"

Sure enough, they spotted another tower. It looked exactly like the one that they spotted a while ago. **Ratchet:** "It's another tower! It looks exactly like the one we saw on Praxis XII." **Kim:** "Hm…what are these…towers?" **Ratchet:** "Come on, we need to get back to Meridian City." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah, of course. We'll have Wade look into this on our way back."

They arrived back where the ship was landed. Kim had the infobot transported back with the use of Wade's vendor. They got back into the ship and from there, they off and left the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were flying back to Igliak, Wade appeared on the monitor. **Kim:** "Oh, hey, Wade. What is it?" **Wade:** "Uh…"

He seemed a little uneasy. **Clank:** "Wade, are you alright? You do not seem like yourself." **Wade:** "Um…I'm just receiving a transmission…from Mr. Barken. He said that he wanted to speak to you guys…right now." **Ratchet:** "You can't be serious." **Wade:** "I wish I wasn't." **Clank:** "Oh, no, not that unruly man again." **Kim:** "Tell him that we're not interested in anything he has to say to us." **Wade:** "He insisted on speaking with you guys. Although…he seemed…much less abrupt this time, if fact, he seemed chastened, almost as though he's ashamed of something." **Kim:** "What?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, Wade, are you…are you sure about this? This is Mr. Barken we're talking about." **Wade:** "I know...and I'm positive." **Clank:** "Hm…well, this is awfully peculiar of him." **Ratchet:** "I know, right? Barken's always been too proud to feel any shame for anything he's ever done, regardless of how horrendous it is."

Kim let out a displeased sigh. **Kim:** "Put him on, Wade."

Wade switched transmission. Displayed on the screen was Mr. Barken. He was tapping his fingers together as he looked down, he seemed despondent. He then looked up at the group. **Mr. Barken:** "Um…heh…hello…Kim Possible…and…uh, Kim Possible's alien friend…uh…Ratchet, was it?" **Ratchet:** "Well, if it isn't the bad-mannered Earth Blarg, himself?" **Kim:** "What do you want with us this time, Mr. Barken!?" **Mr. Barken:** "Um…"

Mr. Barken cleared his throat a bit before continuing. **Mr. Barken:** "Well…I…I thought I would call you guys…so that I can…uh…I could…apologize…" **Ratchet:** "What? Did I hear that right? You're…apologizing?" **Mr. Barken:** "Yes…um…I know that I…said some…terrible things to you guys…the other night…" **Ratchet:** "Terrible!? Heh! Are you kidding me!? You insulted us that night! You came up to us and said some awful things to me and Kimberly! You called us all sorts of despicable names! And why!? Because you were disgusted with Kimberly being in love with me! A Lombax! A space alien! Even as she was running home crying, you still continued with your cruel and insensitive rants without any regards to how devastated she was! You ruined our night on the town and worst of all, you hurt her really bad! Yeah! We are way past terrible, Barken!" **Mr. Barken:** "OK, OK, I get it! I was a mean, horrible, awful man! I said some things that I shouldn't have! I'm…I'm sorry…I was insensitive…and single-minded. I only saw you guys by what was on the surface and failed to see you both for who you really are, especially you, Ratchet. Plus…I'm…I'm just not use to space aliens or anyone being in love with them, that's all." **Kim:** "That's no excuse for everything that you said to us." **Mr. Barken:** "I know! I just…I will…I would like to change me outlook on the 2 of you. I'm willing to accept that you both really care about each other. I now understand that…it doesn't matter where you're from or what species you are, if you really care about one another, then there should be no reason to keep the 2 of you apart."

Kim and Ratchet exchanged displeased looks with each other. **Ratchet:** "I really hope you mean that, Mr. Barken, because I'm more than just a Lombax, some space alien and Kimberly is more than just a human. We're tired of caring about what people think of us. We will pursue our relationship and our feelings for each other and we will never go back on that." **Mr. Barken:** "Yes, of course, Ratchet and good on the both of you to do that. You have mentioned that to me the last time we met face to face, but this time, I will concede."

Everyone was in a bit of a state of belief over what they were hearing. **Clank:** "Um, I am curious about something. Why the sudden change in heart?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I'd like to know that, too. You were hardly this conceding, especially when Kimberly's parents confronted you." **Mr. Barken:** "Well, you see, Stoppable came up to me the other day." **Ratchet:** "Ron?" **Mr. Barken:** "Yes, he was furious with what I said to you guys that day. He said things to me that I didn't think I would have ever heard from him. He told me that he broke off his relationship with Possible because he felt that the 2 of you should be together. At first, I didn't want to hear anything that he had to say, but the way in which he had said all of it, well…it demonstrated how much he has grown and matured. He didn't seem like the same immature juvenile from when you guys were in high school. He's changed…a lot and he does care a lot about his friends, human or otherwise. Possible, you're lucky to have such great friends and a terrific family to always stick up for you and it's very brave of you to stand up to a world that is dissatisfied by you having feelings for an alien. If 2 people really love each other, then nothing should ever keep them apart. Be it distance or other people's opinions. Let nothing stand in you way."

There was another brief pause. Everyone seemed despondent but touched. **Ratchet:** "OK. Thanks…Mr. Barken…that…means a lot. I'm glad you finally understand."

The transmission was severed. The 3 of them sat by; spellbound. They seemed surprised by what they have just heard from him. **Kim:** "I…I can't believe it…" **Ratchet:** "I know…I…I never thought…that he…he would say anything like that…" **Clank:** "Hm…it seemed that Ron had finally gotten through to him." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…he did…that's never happened before. Ron…really has…been growing up and…it seems that Mr. Barken has also taken notice of that." **Clank:** "Yes, that and…he has demonstrated once more that he is a true friend to us as well as Miss Possible." **Ratchet:** "Hm, yes, he has…"

Kim clenched her hands together as a small, emotional smile appeared on her face. **Kim:** "Ron…thank you…"

They made their way back to Igliak and Meridian City. They landed within mission control, got out of the ship and met back with the others. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys. Uh…are you…are you OK?"

They had concerning looks on their faces as they were making their way back towards their friends. **Ratchet:** "We're fine, it's just…Mr. Barken contacted us just now." **Talwyn:** "That unruly, bone-headed human who insulted you guys a while back? Don't tell me, he left you guys with some more rude comments about the 2 of you being together?" **Ratchet:** "Actually…he…he called us to apologize." **Talwyn:** "Huh, really? Well that was…unexpected of him." **Kim:** "I know…we couldn't believe it, either."

Everyone remained silent for a bit. Just then, Kim noticed something. **Kim:** "Hey, has anyone seen Qwark?" **Talwyn:** "Oh, uh, he rushed out immediately after Wade just informed us about a golf course being set up on another planet."

Suddenly, Qwark busted into the room. **Qwark:** "Oh, good! You guys got back! There's this new golf course being set up on the planet Pratoma! Your computer genius friend just told us about it! I'm heading over there now!"

He then rushed back out. The others soon noticed Qwark leaving the planet on his ship. **Wade:** "Uh…yeah. Unfortunately…he didn't stay long enough to hear the whole briefing. I'm afraid to say that the golf course is hardly legit." **Ratchet:** "What do you mean, Wade?" **Wade:** "It's a major hazard to the planet. It contains plants and other stuff that is hazardous to the planet." **Kim:** "If that's true, then we need to put a stop to it immediately." **Wade:** "I agree with you, but that's not the main reason why it needs to be shut down. I just picked up on explosive devices in addition to another bio-reading that confirms a human life form. I don't think I need to tell you what that means, right?" **Kim:** "Right. Duff Killigan. Where there are illegal golf courses taking place, you can bet that he's involved." **Ratchet:** "Let's go." **Clank:** "Yeah, at once. Who knows what damages that maniacal human could be causing to that planet?"

They hurried back to their ship, took off and left the planet.

They flew through space as fast as they could. As they continued through, Talwyn contacted him immediately. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys. So, Wade just briefed me on this…Duff Killigan guy. From what I've heard, he is…some sort of golf fanatic with a lot of serious issues?" **Kim:** "Oh, yeah, to say that would be a huge understatement, Tal. He has been banned from pro golf for his displays of throwing temper tantrums and from what I can tell, he is very unstable." **Clank:** "His continual bouts of uncontrollable fits of rage has even caused him to be barred from the sport on the land of his home, Scotland and that would go without saying." **Kim:** "Yeah, exactly." **Ratchet:** "So, basically, we're dealing with some Scottish golf fanatic with some serious anger issues." **Kim:** "I'm afraid it's worse than that. The guy turned to a life of crime after he was banned from all of these golf tournaments. The first time that Ron and I faced off against him, he had kidnapped a researcher that was experimenting on an instant grass growing formula and from there, he planned on turning the entire Earth into a massive golf course." **Talwyn:** "Whoa, that sounds really tense." **Kim:** "Well, he does proudly call himself "The World's Deadliest Golfer"." **Talwyn:** "And by "world", you are referring to your home planet Earth." **Kim:** "Of course." **Ratchet:** "So, let me see if I got this straight: instead of taking anger management for his fits of rage, he decided to turn to villainy and commit a series of golf-related crimes? This guy has really gone off his rocker. It's almost laughable just how much of a nutcase he is." **Kim:** "Yeah, I know. He is…well…we've already been over this enough times." **Clank:** "Yes."

Just then, Qwark appeared on the screen. **Qwark:** "Guys! I have just arrived on the planet of the new golf course! You've got to see this! It's amazing!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, Qwark. We're on our way now. There are…some things we need to talk to you about." **Qwark:** "Uh….what…kind of things?" **Ratchet:** "We'll fill you in once we get there."

They continued their way through space.


	7. Chapter 7

After another long flight, they made it to the planet Pratoma. **Aphelion:** "Now arriving at planet Pratoma."

They flew through the skies high above the planet's surface. **Kim:** "Aphelion, what's the status report on the planet's condition?" **Aphelion:** "I am picking up readings of hostile vegetation within one particular area. The readings indicate that the vegetation is foreign to the natural plant life of the planet." **Ratchet:** "Well, that can't be good." **Clank:** "Have there been any threats to the planet's delicate balance and ecosystem?" **Aphelion:** "Threat levels minimum but that will rapidly change should we allow the unnatural flora to spread throughout." **Ratchet:** "We won't let that happen. Let's head over there now."

They flew off and made their way towards the source of the readings.

Soon enough, they arrived within a specific area. From there, they landed near where Qwark landed his ship. As soon as they got out of theirs, they walked up next to Qwark. He stood near a ledge atop a hill, looking out towards a massive meadow before them. **Kim:** "Whoa, just…look at this place." **Ratchet:** "I know, he's already got started on messing up this entire area." **Clank:** "Hm, I do detect multiple readings of dangerous and otherworldly plant life." **Ratchet:** "Looks like Duff Killigan has already polluted this planet with a lot of these monster plants." **Qwark:** "This place looks awesome! I can't wait to get started playing on it!"

Ratchet looked at Qwark in an agitated manner. **Ratchet:** "Qwark, could you not be a clueless moron for once? This golf course is illegal; it needs to be shut down now!" **Qwark:** "Uh…what's going on, exactly?"

Ratchet placed his hand on his head in frustration and grunted. **Ratchet:** "Seriously, what are we going to do with you?" **Kim:** "If you would have stayed in Meridian City long enough to hear the entire briefing, then you would know exactly what is going on here." **Qwark:** "It's a massive golf course being set up on the entire planet! What more is there to know?" **Kim:** "Really, Qwark? Even you can't be THAT stupid!" **Ratchet:** "This golf course is being set up by another one of Kimberly's old foes; some Scottish golf loving nutcase named Duff Killigan." **Qwark:** "So, this amazingly awesome golf course is built by another of that girl's enemies? Huh, who knew? Hm…come to think of it…it does look awfully dangerous…and terrifying!" **Kim:** "Well, he does call himself "The World's Deadliest Golfer"." **Qwark:** "Uh…of this world?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…I think she was referring to her home planet, Earth!" **Qwark:** "Oh, Earth! That…uh…that's a home planet to the humans?" **Ratchet:** "THE home planet of the humans!" **Qwark:** "Oh, right, they only live on one planet. I…forgot. Hold on a moment. Did you guys say that this golf course is illegal? That that means…we have ourselves a super villain on our hands!" **Ratchet:** "Gee, it's amazing just how quickly you catch on to things, Qwark." **Qwark:** "Don't mention it. Now then, come on, guys. We have an evildoer to thwart."

He ran towards a ledge in front of them and jumped down. **Qwark:** "Wheeee!" **Kim:** "Great, now there are 2 oversized nutcases to deal with this time: 1 we have to baby-sit and the other we have to foil." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this, either, Kimberly. Come on, let's get this over with."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "I know. Hang on, I'll have her transported over to you now."

Wade's vendor appeared again. Transported from it was the infobot. She morphed into her backpack form and reattached herself to Kim's back. Clank did the same with Ratchet. They both jumped down and continued on.

They made their way down the hill towards the golf course. There, they stood before Duff Killigan as he continued to build his golf course. Almost immediately, he noticed them. **Duff:** "Oy! Kim Possible! I con see thet you have made sum alien friends, just like they say you did." **Qwark:** "Stand down, evildoer; your days of building dangerous and illegal golf courses on other planets are over! Even though…this is…the second planet that you're attempting to build one, but we will see to it that you will never build one on another planet again and yes, I mean "attempt" because that will be as far as you will be allowed to go…or something…like that…um…" **Kim:** "Qwark, please just stop." **Ratchet:** "Well, this is a great first impression to meeting another of your enemies for the first time in years." **Duff:** "Uh…who be this…yammerin' ijit?" **Kim:** "That's Captain Qwark. He's what you would call a would-be hero…" **Ratchet:** "At best." **Qwark:** "Hey, who are you guys calling a "would-be" hero? I'm an absolute, bona-fide prime cut hero." **Ratchet:** "Right…and I'm…still unimpressed."

He giggled with Kim. **Ratchet:** "But let's forget about that for a minute. So, you're Duff Killigan? You're known as the "World's Deadliest Golfer"? Heh, I've always known that Kimberly fought against a lot of nutcases, but you are a real basket case; heard you got banned from competing in several golf tournaments because you've thrown too many hissy fits. Ever heard of anger management or perhaps you're far too unstable for that?"

As Ratchet continued on, Duff Killigan became more and more enrage. **Ratchet:** "And if that's the case, it's no wonder you turned to crime and villainy. You're every bit insane enough to have become another criminal!"

Duff Killigan, greatly enraged, growled out loud. **Duff:** "Why you…! Fer a wee, lil space mouse, you sure have a big mouth on you. that as well as a sharp tongue!" **Ratchet:** "Why, thank you. I greatly appreciate you noticing that. By the way, I'm a Lombax and FYI, I'm more so a feline than a rodent." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, Lombaxes are indeed a species that are very much cat-like." **Ratchet:** "Oh, and another thing, what's with the skirt? Couldn't find a decent pair of pants to go with that stupid looking hat?"

Duff became even more frustrated from Ratchet's snarky comment. **Duff:** "It's not a skirt! It's a kilt! A kilt, you snarky lil…! It's no doubt that you're a perfect match fer the lass over there. You're both extremely agitatin'!" **Kim:** "Hm, compared to a lot of other things that I've heard, I think I'll take that as a compliment." **Ratchet:** "Huh, I feel the same way." **Duff:** "Oy! Then how about ye take this, as well!?"

With the use of his golf club, he swung and hit some of his explosive golf balls at them. **Kim:** "Incoming!"

They jumped out of the way and managed to dodge their explosions successfully. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Explosive golf balls!?" **Kim:** "Well, Wade did mention that he has explosives on him." **Ratchet:** "Oh, right, of course, golf-based weaponry, because he's a golf fanatic. Should have known." **Clank:** "I suppose that he is teed off. (giggle)"

Duff was seen rushing off towards the far end of the golf course. As soon as he made it over, many of the vicious plants emerged from everywhere. Duff was seen jumping for joy while laughing. **Duff:** "Let's see if you cen put a stup to my golf course thees time, Kim Possible!" **Kim:** "Geez, this looks a lot more lethal than his previous one." **Ratchet:** "Any chance that he would change his alias to the "Deadliest Golfer in the Universe"?" **Qwark:** "No evil plant infested golf course shall stand between me and justice, evil golf loving criminal. After him!"

They rushed right into the golf course. Everywhere, they were bombarded constantly by the plants. They fought through the best that they could but there were just too many of them. **Ratchet:** "This is really bad! We just can't handle fighting off all of these plants!" **Clank:** "Hm…I am detecting a 7.9% increase in this obstructive vegetation. That amount will elevate gradually within a very short period of time." **Ratchet:** "Oh, man! We need to get rid of these things now!"

Kim contacted Wade immediately. **Kim:** "Wade, we have a massive problem on our hands! These plants are everywhere and we can't fight them off for long! We're not going to last much longer out here!" **Wade:** "Hang on, let me look into something that may help you guys out." **Ratchet:** "If at all possible, could you please hurry, you know, before we're dead!?" **Wade:** "I know, sometime before too late. I'll see what I can find."

As they continued cutting through, Duff Killigan whacked more seeds into the field like golf balls with the use of his golf club. From them, more plants began to spawn, which made the situation even more difficult. **Ratchet:** "Oh, great! Just what we need, even more deadly plants!" **Duff:** "Oy! Je-ust try to fight your wuy outta thees one, ya space-born wallopers!" **Qwark:** "Ratchet! Young miss! I just wanna say that THIS IS THE WORST GOLFING EXPERIENCE I'VE EVER HAD!"

Ratchet looked back at Qwark in a very irritated manner.

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I think I may have found something that could help you out. I just recently discovered research on experimental sound waves that can be used to eradicate any unwanted plants. It's said that the sound waves can disrupt the plastids, disenabling their ability to convert sunlight into food." **Kim:** "So, basically, these experimental sound waves can cause them to starve to death?" **Wade:** "Precisely, I'm working on collecting the data and finding the right frequency that won't affect the natural plant life of Pratoma." **Clank:** "I am objective to the idea of utilizing any means of widespread eradication of plant life, but this form of vegetation should not have been produced on this planet. Do whatever is necessary, Wade. We must put a stop to this as soon as possible." **Wade:** "I'm on it, Clank. Once I find the right frequency, I'll have it uploaded to your receiver. Just hang in there, you guys."

The fight continued on. The group was really having a tough time fight through. Duff Killigan was jumping for joy as this went on. **Duff:** "Thot's right! Go at those space-born interlopers, me deadly vines! Show them what ye-u're made of!"

More and more, things were really looking grim. At the last second, the Kimmunicator chimed again. Kim answered it again. **Wade:** "Guys, I found the right frequency for these plants. I'm uploading it to Clank's receiver now."

Wade did just that. He needed only a few seconds. **Clank:** "Upload complete. Initiating plastid disruption sound wave now."

Clank sent out the sound wave from his antenna on all of the vicious plants. From that, they were being crippled very badly. **Kim:** "It's working!" **Ratchet:** "Alright! Way to go, Wade!" **Qwark:** "Huzzah for the genius kid from the planet Earth! Now, let's sock it to these evil plants while they're being weakened." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so all over that. How about you, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Did you even need to ask?"

They went back to fighting the plants. This time, they were able to stand a chance against them. Duff Killigan stopped jumping for joy and stood by, shocked with what he was seeing. He then became very furious. As the group continued to fend off the plants, Duff Killigan took them by surprise as he lashed out and fought them, himself. The guy has shown to be a very dangerous fighter as he used his golf clubs as weapons. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Does he even know what he could do to us with those things!?" **Kim:** "Well, he is unstable!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, duh! That's a given!"

As they continued to fight him, he became more and more agitated and swung at them much harder. Ratchet locked his weapon with Duff's golf clubs. Clank sometimes helped out by grabbing on to the golf clubs as they were being swung towards Ratchet. **Duff:** "Oy! Hold still so that I may beat the stuffing out of ye stubborn dobbers!" **Ratchet:** "Not gonna happen, you golf loving nutcase!"

Qwark then got close enough to Duff and got the chance stood close to him. **Qwark:** "Take this, evildoer!"

Qwark punched him in the face, knocking him down. **Ratchet:** "Yes! That was awesome!" **Kim:** "Way to go, Qwark!"

Qwark then stood by and smiled.

Soon enough, all of the vicious plants died out. **Kim:** "Well, I'll say that ends that evil plan." **Ratchet:** "Heh, certainly, we've put a stop to Duff Killigan and saved this entire planet." **Qwark:** "Well then, I have to say mission accomplished. No evil golf course is going to be built on this planet or any other for that matter."

Suddenly, Ratchet noticed something. **Ratchet:** "Uh…guys? Where's Killigan?"

They soon noticed that Duff Killigan was gone. **Kim:** "Um…Qwark? Didn't you keep him at bay?" **Qwark:** "What? I thought you guys had him." **Kim:** "Uh, you look like you could keep him subdued a lot better than us." **Qwark:** "Oh, right. Oops!"

Ratchet placed his hand on his head and shook his head as he grunted. **Duff:** "Oy!"

They looked up and noticed Duff Killigan aboard a hovering vehicle. **Duff:** "Ye meddlesome lot may have bested me and my evil plan, but this be far from over! There is still more to come1!"

He flew off and left the planet, they watched as this was happening. Suddenly, Ratchet spotted something within the corner of his eye. He turned his head and was immediately startled. **Ratchet:** "Guys! Look!"

The others turned and spotted this as well. **Kim:** "What the…?"

Before them was another tower. **Kim:** "I don't believe it! It's another tower!" **Clank:** "Hm…it is exactly like the previous ones." **Ratchet:** "What the heck is going on here?"

Just then, Talwyn contacted them. **Talwyn:** "Guys! Come in! We have an emergency!" **Ratchet:** "What's the sitch, Tal?" **Talwyn:** "We just picked up on another reading similar to Earth. It seems to be coming from a moon base orbiting planet Terachnos. Wade just confirmed that another of Kim's old enemies is involved in this: some mad scientist named Professor Dementor." **Kim:** "What!? Him again!?" **Talwyn:** "I've already left for the moon base with Cronk and Zephyr. We need you guys to meet us there pronto." **Ratchet:** "OK, we'll be on our way now." **Kim:** "Let's head back to Aphelion." **Ratchet:** "Qwark, think you can handle this mess without us?" **Qwark:** "No problemo, I'll take care of everything from here." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's get going, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Right."

They rushed back to the ship, took care of a few last minute things, then got back in, took off and left the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough, they were approaching planet Terachnos. **Aphelion:** "Now approaching the Terachnos moon base. Warning. Warning. I'm detecting massive defenses from the moon base. We must proceed with caution."

Within very little time, many defense drones emerged from the moon base and flew towards Aphelion. **Kim:** "Whoa!" **Clank:** "Incoming drones." **Kim:** "Yeah, I can see that." **Ratchet:** "No doubt that we're not welcome here." **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Are you there?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we're here. We just arrived at the moon base orbiting Terachnos." **Kim:** "It seems that Professor Dementor has just sent his drones after us. We'll need to fight them off if we need to get inside." **Talwyn:** "Roger that. We'll be there to help you guys out as soon as we can." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Tal. Guess we'll be doing some space combat. You guys think you can handle this?" **Kim:** "Of course." **Clank:** "We are ready as we will ever be." **Ratchet:** "Alright. Let's go."

They got on to fighting the defense drones. During the fight, the group remained in contact with Talwyn and her old robot cronies. **Kim:** "So, Talwyn, while we still have the time, perhaps we should brief you on what we know about Professor Dementor?" **Talwyn:** "That's OK, Kim, Wade told us everything we need to know. There really wasn't much to say about him, although he did mention that he is kind of a rival to your other arch-foe, Dr. Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Huh, how about that; Drakken has a rival in the villain's department. I take it Dementor thinks of himself as being more superior to Drakken." **Talwyn:** "From what I've heard, that's a given. Dementor doesn't even think of Drakken as someone who comes close to being his equal."

Kim and Ratchet started giggling. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that doesn't come as a surprise to me at all." **Talwyn:** "Hm…this guy, even though he is someone that I find to be greatly detestable, he's actually…kind of impressive for a villain. He has better equipment at his disposal, his henchmen are well staffed and his finances are really good; he has a lot of great things under his belt. It's no wonder why he thinks of himself as a more superior evil mastermind." **Kim:** "Yeah, Professor Dementor has so much more under his belt, especially the fact that he's much more financed, as opposed to Drakken, who's constantly in debt." **Ratchet:** "These guys don't like each other very much, do they?" **Kim:** "No, they don't. They've always had like a bitter rivalry with one another. At one point, Drakken tricked me into stealing from Dementor."

Ratchet almost cracked up. **Ratchet:** "Hold on a sec! Drakken tried to steal from Dementor? And he actually used you to commit the theft? Geez, Drakken must seriously be lousy with building machinery to want to steal from his long hated rival." **Kim:** "Yeah…My encounters with Dementor have been…unpleasant ever since." **Talwyn:** "Wow, um, yeah, I agree with Ratchet on that. Dementor's an incredible engineer, so it's no surprise that Drakken wanted to steal from him." **Clank:** "Hm, Drakken is indeed quite an…um…unusual fellow." **Ratchet:** "Heh, no kidding, the guy can be a…a bit of an enigma." **Cronk:** "Hmph. You can say that again. From what that Wade feller told us, he has that Dementor guy's phone number on speed dial." **Zephyr:** "I know, right? He displays such resentment towards him, so why have his number on speed dial? Perhaps they don't hate each other so much, after all." **Ratchet:** "I don't know, guys. Drakken is hardly ever straight forward, so he can be difficult to understand. But…you know…you could be right that, Zeph. Maybe they don't hate each other so much. Hm…"

Soon enough, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr arrived in their ship. **Kim:** "Guys! You made it!" **Talwyn:** "Yeah, I was hoping that we weren't too late." **Ratchet:** "Not at all. Think you can help us out with the moon base defenses?" **Talwyn:** "Um, certainly. We were informed by Wade that it has an interior security function that locks out any unwanted guests. I'll need to hack the security in order to deactivate those locks." **Kim:** "Then that means we'll need to cover you guys while you get on with that." **Talwyn:** "You've got it." **Ratchet:** "No problem. Just leave that to us. You get on doing what you need to do." **Talwyn:** "OK, be careful, you guys." **Kim:** "Same to you."

The 2 ships went in different directions. Talwyn placed hers near the moon base and remained there. The Aphelion continued to fight off the drones. Several times, the drones went for Talwyn's ship. Thankfully, Ratchet, Kim and Clank were able to keep them off. This went on for an extended period of time.

Shortly afterwards, the moon base did something that the group didn't see coming. There were lasers and turrets firing at them. Both ships were hit. **Kim:** "Whoa! What was that!?" **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I am picking up on the source of those direct attacks coming from the moon base." **Ratchet:** "So, Dementor has decided to attack us directly from within his domain, huh? Well, let's see how he likes a few countermeasures from…" **Talwyn:** "Ratchet! Wait!" **Ratchet:** "Huh? What is it, Tal?" **Talwyn:** "The weaponry and defenses from within the moon base are impenetrable; you'll never be able to shoot them down. Wade is already working on hacking the defenses and shutting them down from the inside." **Ratchet:** "OK, got it." **Kim:** "Let's hope he gets them shut down before we get blown to bits."

As the fight continued on, the turrets shot at Talwyn's ship. That kept going for a bit. **Cronk:** "Dang nabbit! These turrets have become a bit too overwhelming. Hang on, I'll take her around so that we'll be able to avoid them."

The ship began to move. **Zephyr:** "Cronk! Don't go too fast, ya durn fool! Ya know that Miss Apogee can't get a clear signal at that speed." **Cronk:** "Ah! Keep quiet, ya annoying loudmouth! I know what I'm doing!"

Just then, they were attacked directly by one of the turrets. **Zephyr:** "Cronk! Pay attention! We're getting shot at!" **Cronk:** "I said keep quiet!" **Talwyn:** "Guys! Knock it off! You're constant fighting is making it difficult for me to focus!" **Zephyr:** "Now you've gone and done it! You're breaking her concentration!" **Kim:** "Uh, guys? You're not helping anyone when you're both like this."

They persisted on with the intense space fight. Ratchet, Kim and Clank fought off a lot of the oncoming defense drones while managing to defend Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. They were also dodging a lot of the lasers and turrets from the moon base. The fighting kept going on like this for an extensive amount of time. Eventually, the lasers and turrets stopped shooting. **Wade:** "Guys, I've managed to shut off the lasers and the turrets. Things should be easier for you now." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Wade. Now all we need is for Talwyn to deactivate the security systems and then we'll be able to enter the moon base." **Kim:** "We're counting on you, Talwyn. Keep at it." **Talwyn:** "Alright, just leave it to me."

Ratchet, Kim and Clank continued to cover for Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr as Talwyn persisted with hacking the moon base. **Talwyn:** "Whoa, this is incredible!" **Kim:** "What is it, Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "The technology of this base consists of a mixture of both human ingenuity and machinery built by the Terachnoids." **Kim:** "Well, that's to be expected." **Ratchet:** "Heh, of course, the base was built by the Terachnoids after all and Dementor would want to build his own gadgets and devices into the system; ones that he most likely built by hand." **Clank:** "Yes, that much is true but a human could not be able to comprehend any advanced ingenuity without any aid from the alien race that constructed it." **Kim:** "You would be right about that, Clank. Even Wade needed some help with understanding a lot of this alien technology. Professor Dementor may be smarter than Dr. Drakken…" **Ratchet:** "Uh, try a lot smarter than Drakken." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, that…even so, he still wouldn't be able to figure out how a lot of this machinery would work." **Ratchet:** "Hm, true, any ideas on what Terachnoid could be working with Dementor?" **Clank:** "Hm…oh! I am picking up on several cargo ships departing to and from the moon base."

Soon enough, Kim and Ratchet noticed this, too. **Kim:** "Hey, you're right. Any ideas on where they could be coming from or heading to from the moon base?" **Clank:** "Hang on, I will look into that."

Clank did that for a brief moment. Just then, he was startled by what he had found. **Clank:** "The readings indicate that the cargo is being shipped from…Pollyx Industries." **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Kim:** "You can't be serious, Clank!" **Clank:** "I am dead serious, Miss Possible. The readings do not lie. See for yourself."

Kim went to check on the readings. She was also startled by what she saw. **Kim:** "I don't believe it! He's right! There are all kinds of hi-tech equipment and other things delivered from Pollyx Industries." **Ratchet:** "That's not good. This could only mean 1 thing; Kimberly, you thinking what I'm thinking?" **Kim:** "Yeah, I know exactly what this means: Pollyx is supplying Dementor with materials from his company, which means that he's involved with Dementor." **Ratchet:** "Great, just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse." **Kim:** "I know, once I get my hands on that 4-legged weasel, I'll have him crawling on the floor before he even gets the chance to beg for mercy." **Ratchet:** "Better save some for me, Kimberly. I have a few choice words that I would like to force feed him, the hard way!"

A few moments went by and they were still fighting the defense drones. Soon enough, they caught a break. **Talwyn:** "Guys, I was able to shut down the interior locks of the moon base. We are clear to enter." **Kim:** "Thanks, Talwyn. Now let's get in there and take the fight to Dementor." **Talwyn:** "Sure thing, Kim. I've been itching to crack the skull of a bad human." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's not wait another minute." **Clank:** "Yes, let us bring it hard on that horrid human."

They made their way into the moon base, landed their ships and got out of them. **Kim:** "Thanks again for helping us back there. We wouldn't have made it here without you." **Talwyn:** "It was my pleasure. Thanks for covering for us." **Kim:** "It was no trouble." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's hurry through this; I highly doubt that Dementor would let us pass through here so easily." **Talwyn:** "Obviously."

They rushed through the base as fast as they possibly could. There were many robots everywhere. They were a lot tougher than they looked as well as much tougher than the ones that they have faced off against earlier. The group fought through them the best to their abilities. It was a very tough fight through, perhaps the toughest that they have faced so far. **Cronk:** "Ah, this place brings back memories, like that one time when you crazy kids broke into our space station." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah, I remember that. You guys tried to kill us. Good times." **Kim:** "Um, I wouldn't exactly call nearly getting killed a "good time", Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Why not? It was the first time that we met them." **Zephyr:** "Ah, yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday. You youngsters have shown to be quite tenacious and formidable. Good thing we never took you guys on ourselves, otherwise we would have been reduced to scrap metal within seconds." **Cronk:** "Well, maybe you would have fallen apart easily, Zeph, but I think I was built to be pretty sturdy."

Cronk was banging on his chest with his fist. **Zephyr:** "You? Sturdy? Ha! You hold together just as well as a vibrating blender without its nuts and bolt screwed on tight enough." **Cronk:** "What? Why don't ya come over here and say that to my face, bolt brain?" **Zephyr:** "Don't mind if I do! While I'm at it, I'll pop that loose head of your on and screw back on upside down." **Talwyn:** "Guys! That's enough! Can't you save your petty squabbles for after we're done here?" **Cronk:** "He started it!" **Zephyr:** "No! You did! But I'll gladly end it for ya with you dragging your own rear end out of here after we're done!" **Kim:** "Not again." **Ratchet:** "Uh, guys, we're supposed to be fighting the enemy, not each other."

As the group continued their way through, Dementor was overlooking everything from within a control room. He had a stern look on his face. **Dementor:** "Pollyx!"

Soon enough, Pollyx came rushing in. **Pollyx:** "You called, sir?" **Dementor:** "What is the status report on that last shipment that just arrived?"

Pollyx went to check on a small clipboard looking device that he was holding in his hand. **Pollyx:** "Um, well, let's see…I just found out that the last of my company had just come in on that final cargo ship. Everything has been accounted for just like you wanted." **Dementor:** "Excellent. With all of this advance technology that is far beyond anything that was seen or built by any human, I will be able to have the entire Earth under my control. It would indeed be a snap to take over the Earth." **Pollyx:** "Uh, pardon me, but why would you want to waste our highly technological equipment to dominate 1 primitive planet, not to mention one that is within another galaxy?" **Dementor:** "Might I remind you that the planet you are referring to is MY home planet!?" **Pollyx:** "Uh…yes! Of course! YOUR home planet! You have mentioned that to me and that you have always wanted to take over your own home planet! I'll just…leave you…to your…whatever it is that you were doing!"

Pollyx rushed off in a panic. Dementor brushed off his frustrations towards Pollyx and went on to relishing in his own rambling. **Dementor:** "I bet Drakken couldn't have made it this far. He may have been the first of us to have worked with alien technology, but I'm pretty sure that I can understand this stuff a lot better than he does. With the help of Pollyx and the rest of these Terachnoids, all of my plans for dominating the Earth will run smoothly."

Shortly afterwards, he heard a crash coming from directly behind him. He turned his head and looked behind him with a smug look on his face. **Dementor:** "Ah, Kim Possible. You have arrived at last."

From a doorway nearby stood Kim, along with Ratchet as well as Talwyn and her 2 robot companions Cronk and Zephyr. **Dementor:** "And I can see that you have brought along a few of your alien friends, including that feline that you have taken an extreme fondness to." **Ratchet:** "Professor Dementor, can't say that it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard that you think of yourself as someone who is far too superior of an evil mastermind for Drakken to be compared to you."

Dementor smiled even more conceitedly as he turned around to face his foes. **Dementor:** "Ah, yes, that is true indeed. I am very well aware that you have met Drakken several years back; it is how you and Kim Possible were able to cross paths for the first time. I suppose I should give him some credit for spurring many of her adventures in space with you as well as her intimate relationship with you. I should also give him some credit for the start of sending humans into space, such as me, but I will once again prove just how much of a superior villain I am." **Kim:** "Superior or not, you know that we're here to put a stop to your evil plans." **Ratchet:** "That's right, so don't think for a second that you will succeed." **Dementor:** "Au contraire, my furry, alien foe, I have all around me alien technology that is lightyears beyond anything that could have ever been seen or built by anyone on Earth. With all of this at my disposal, taking over the Earth will be a snap."

At that moment, Pollyx came walking up to Dementor. **Talwyn:** "Pollyx!? You're selling your services and resources to criminals again?" **Pollyx:** "Oh, how could I possibly resist such an enriching offer? This human is sitting on a gold mine of cosmic proportions. All of the Earth currency that he carries will have us profiting off of a lot of bolts once we undergo the currency exchange." **Ratchet:** "Of course, it's always about making a little extra money on the side. I did hear that Dementor is well financed so it goes without saying." **Kim:** "Yeah, unfortunately, it does make sense." **Pollyx:** "However, I'm not just doing it for the money." **Talwyn:** "What do you mean?" **Kim:** "I think he means revenge. Isn't that right, Pollyx?" **Pollyx:** "Well, aren't you smart for a single-brain organism? That's right, I have a bone to pick with the 2 of you. You interfered with and foiled my previous plans." **Ratchet:** "You're referring to the Great Clock, aren't you?" **Pollyx:** "But of course. There were so many things that I wanted to do once we were able to gain control of that massive mechanical marvel, but then you 2 had to get involved and ruin everything! Never in my life have I been so full of ire! It burns me up so!"

Kim and Ratchet both stood by, they seemed very discontent from what they just heard. **Kim:** "Uh…you know, for a member of one of the most intelligent species in the Universe, you sure are a complete idiot. In case you didn't know, the clock was not a time machine and should never be used as one." **Ratchet:** "She's right. It was built to maintain temporal order in the Universe." **Kim:** "Misusing the clock even slightly would have ripped apart the entire Universe." **Ratchet:** "In other words, everyone would die and reality would have been completely eradicated." **Kim:** "If you really are as intelligent as you claim to be, then you would have been able to figure that out."

Kim and Ratchet's comments greatly intensified Pollyx even more. He was about to scream at them. **Dementor:** "Bah! Enough of this talk of time travel! That was then; this is now. And right now, I need you to finish up the last phase of my master plan, so get to it, Pollyx!" **Pollyx:** "Uh! Yes, sir! Of course! Right away!"

Pollyx ran off. Dementor was left facing the group. **Dementor:** "And as for you troublesome interlopers, I think I will leave you to "test out" my new, updated security system."

Dementor snapped his fingers, at that moment, many of the facility's robots and other security functions surrounded the group. Everyone readied themselves for the tough fights ahead. **Kim:** "Pollyx is so in for it once we're done with this." **Ratchet:** "Heh, no arguments there."

From there, they fought against all of the defenses that came at them. The fight itself was long and very persisting. The defense system itself did not let up even for a second. For each of the defenses that were destroyed, more of them spawned. It seemed almost as though there were an endless amount of robots and weaponry. This really did continue on for an extensive amount of time.

Throughout all of it, Dementor stood by and watched it take place. Pollyx stood beside Dementor as he was also watching this take place. Eventually, Dementor was heard laughing maniacally. **Dementor:** "You may claim that you can do anything, but even you can't fight off my endlessly spawning security functions, especially with the help of your little alien friends." **Cronk:** "Dang nabbit! All of this darn weaponry just keep coming! There's no end to them!" **Zephyr:** "Pay attention, ya durn fool! All of your complaining won't do any of us any good!" **Cronk:** "I AM paying attention! How else am I supposed to notice all of this endless respawnin'?" **Talwyn:** "Guys! Enough! All of your griping isn't helping our situation!" **Zephyr:** "Uh! Darn it all! Now that you mention it, Cronk, our situation has been looking awfully grim!" **Cronk:** "Eh! I sure hope that Wade feller has come up with a way of helping us out of this one!" **Kim:** "Let me check."

Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we're in a terrible bind here. Dementor and Pollyx have us fighting their defenses one after another. We need some way to shut them down." **Wade:** "I've tried doing that, but Dementor had Pollyx and his employees create and upload an extremely advanced holo-key and a very powerful hardware program. Their systems are beyond impenetrable." **Ratchet:** "Well, that's hardly good news." **Wade:** "However, I have been working on a way to bypass their advanced security software. I need some time to work out any potential flaws. Think you guys can hold out just a little longer?" **Ratchet:** "Um, well, let's see, we've been fighting for who knows how long, we're pretty much tired out with no hope in sight, so, yeah, we can give you all the time you need." **Wade:** "Just hand in there, you guys. I'm working as fast as I possibly can." **Kim:** "We'll hold out as long as we can, but please hurry." **Ratchet:** "We're counting on you, Wade; now more than ever."

The fight continued on. Things were looking grim for the group, but they held on for as long as they could. **Talwyn:** "This isn't looking good, you guys. We're not good to make it." **Zephyr:** "That this rate, that Wade is our only hope."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. **Cronk:** "Oh! Well, what do ya know? That's him right now!"

Kim answered it immediately. **Wade:** "Kim! Ratchet! I just finished the program." **Ratchet:** "Great! Not a moment too soon." **Kim:** "I figured that you found a way to bypass the system's security hardware?" **Wade:** "I have. I'm going to need to upload the program into each of your weapons. It can very easily pass through the security hardware and put a stop to the constant respawning." **Zephyr:** "Well, what are you waiting for? Upload the program into our weapons already!" **Wade:** "On it!"

With a few clicks on the keyboard, the group's weapons let out projectiles that, with several direct hits from the security functions, causing all of the different functions to discharge and shut down completely. Dementor and Pollyx were greatly startled from this. **Dementor:** "What!? No! How is this possible!?" **Pollyx:** "I don't know! Our program's security hardware is the most advanced in the entire galaxy. It's pretty much flawless." **Kim** : "Excellent work, Wade. Now let's bring down Dementor!" **Dementor:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, my foes. Pollyx!"

Pollyx went on to a small device that he was holding in his hand. **Pollyx:** "I'm on it!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no you don't!"

Kim and Ratchet rushed over towards Pollyx and knocked the device out of his hand. **Ratchet:** "Sorry, but we're not going to allow you to take over the Earth." **Kim:** "Give it up, Pollyx. You already went too far when you were working for Nefarious." **Pollyx:** "Hmph! Try if you might, but you can't stop me." **Talwyn:** "I wouldn't be too sure of that. Kim, contact Wade. Tell him to call the Polaris Defense Force and have them be brought here immediately." **Kim:** "Oh, it will be my pleasure." **Pollyx:** "Wait! L-let's not bring the Polaris Defense Force into this. Please, they already have a rap sheet on me that's become much larger than my IQ." **Kim:** "Gee, I wonder why." **Ratchet:** "So, what's it going to be, Pollyx? Will you surrender quietly or are we going to have Wade call the Polaris Defense Force to have your sorry hide sent to Zordoom?"

Pollyx stood by, uncertain of what decision he needed to make. Soon enough, he let out a dejected sigh. **Pollyx:** "Fine, you win."

Kim, Ratchet and the rest of the group let out a conceited smile. **Ratchet:** "So good of you to give in to our demands."

Pollyx glared at him. Kim went on her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "I've managed to hack the system, everything has been shut down. The Earth is safe from Dementor's world domination plan." **Ratchet:** "Good work, Wade. You pulled through for us once again." **Wade:** "The pleasure is all mine. I have to admit, that penetration program that I uploaded into your weapons worked a lot better than even I anticipated. It crippled the system so much that I was able to hack in so easily." **Kim:** "Hm, impressive." **Ratchet:** "I'll say." **Dementor:** "Hmph!"

They turned their heads and spotted Dementor at the doorway nearby. **Dementor:** "You may have foiled my world domination plan, but this was just a minor setback. You have not seen the last of me!"

Dementor ran out. **Ratchet:** "Minor setback!? All of this was just a minor setback!? What the heck is going on here!?" **Wade:** "Uh…guys? I just…found…something…shocking. There's a…well…just take a look for yourself."

Displayed on the Kimmunicator was an image of another mysterious tower. It was located on the ocean near Axiom City. **Ratchet:** "What!? Another one of those towers!?" **Pollyx:** "What? What's this I hear about a tower?"

Kim held up the Kimmunicator in front of Pollyx. He got the chance to look at what was on the screen. **Pollyx:** "What the…!? What is this tower and what's it doing on my home planet!?" **Kim:** "You mean you didn't know about it?" **Pollyx:** "Eh! No! I didn't even look back towards my planet except for anything that involved my company. Dementor kept telling me to focus on my company and nothing else." **Kim:** "And you weren't even the least bit suspicious of that?" **Pollyx:** "Of course not. Our objective was all that I was concerned about. He made certain that I remained on our task."

Kim and Ratchet looked at each other. At first, they seemed concerned, then they smiled and looked back towards Pollyx. **Ratchet:** "Hm, sounds as though Dementor's been keeping you in the dark about what he was doing with Terachnos." **Pollyx:** "What!? Are you saying Dementor had something to do with this?" **Ratchet:** "Well, we have been noticing towers like this one each time we have faced off against Kimberly's arch-foes, so…I would believe he is." **Kim:** "And he did mention that foiling this plot was just a minor setback. I believe his true objective involves this tower." **Pollyx:** "I don't believe it! I've been outsmarted by a human! A primitive monkey! I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" **Ratchet:** "Heh! Serves you right, Pollyx." **Kim:** "But there's still the matter of what these towers are and what my arch-foes are planning to do with them." **Ratchet:** "Hm, good question. One thing I am certain of: we'll continue to see more of them as we seek out and face off against more of your old foes. Come on, let's get back to Meridian City so that we can figure out what these towers are exactly."

They were about to walk out. **Pollyx:** "Wait!"

They stopped to face Pollyx again. **Kim:** "What is it, Pollyx?" **Pollyx:** "Um, perhaps I could look into this matter for you." **Kim:** "Hah! You? Seriously? After what you've put us through? Why should we trust you?" **Pollyx:** "Well, I'm curious about these towers, myself. I am not familiar with the technology involved with them and I know for a fact that they weren't built by humans. And let's not forget that one of them is placed on Terachnos. MY home planet! Is that not reason enough to trust me with this?" **Ratchet:** "Um…well…he does make a valid point." **Kim:** "Yeah, he does." **Pollyx:** "And besides, Dementor used me and kept me in the dark about this. I have a bone to pick with him for tricking me and humiliating me like this." **Kim:** "Yeah, good point." **Ratchet:** "I guess since he has a few motives for helping us with this, we can trust him."

Kim and Ratchet turned their heads towards Talwyn. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Tal, you OK with this?" **Talwyn:** "Normally, I would object, but I can understand that he does have his reasons for wanting to do this. Still, I don't feel comfortable with this, considering that he had been working for criminals several times." **Kim:** "I feel the same way." **Pollyx:** "Um, perhaps you guys would consider my cooperation as a means of making amends for my past…misdeeds?" **Kim:** "Heh, as if! You are far from making amends for everything you did with just this!" **Talwyn:** "She's right. It will take more than just helping us out to make up for what you did. But…I guess this could be a start. I'll talk with the Polaris Defense Force about coming up with a fair compensation for you." **Pollyx:** "If that would involve community service, then I will agree to that." **Talwyn:** "Fine, I'll see to it that we can make that possible, but don't push your luck; you're already on thin ice with us and the authorities." **Pollyx:** "U-understood." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get back to our ships."

The group walked out and made their way back towards their ships. **Ratchet:** "Well, glad that we got that over with." **Kim:** "Yeah, but there is still more to come." **Ratchet:** "Of course, that much is true. So, shall we head back to Meridian City and look into where your other enemies could be?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "Guys, I'm picking up on a strange reading on a distant planet called Ringus Minor." **Ratchet:** "Is it similar to that from Earth?" **Wade:** "No, although I am picking up a slight reading that is human, it has nothing to do with this one. I'll need someone to head over there and check it out." **Talwyn:** "You guys go and do that, we'll head back to Meridian City." **Ratchet:** "OK, then, we'll meet you back there as soon as we're done on Ringus Minor. Let's go, Kimberly." **Kim:** "OK."

The group returned to where their ships were docked. Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr got back into their ships. Ratchet, Kim and Clank made at least one final arrangement before returning into the Aphelion. Both ships then flew out of the moon base and went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

After another long flight, they were able to reach Ringus Minor. They soon landed on the surface and got out of the ship. They looked out towards the area before them. The entire place was filled with many industries. The scenery before them was pale; the skies consisted of an unhealthy and unnatural haze. Kim didn't like what she was seeing. **Kim:** "So, this is what an industrial planet looks like. I have to say that this place looks absolutely atrocious." **Clank:** "The layout of the entire area is indeed the result of so many factory buildings in one place." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I have to admit that the place does look abysmal." **Kim:** "Hmph, and I thought that mining planet that was a forest reduced to a desert was horrible." **Ratchet:** "You know, this would go a long way to teaching humans the importance of taking care of their planet." **Kim:** "Hm, yeah, it would. If this doesn't get through to them, I don't know what will." **Clank:** "Hm, I do not understand why humans are so irrational." **Ratchet:** "Neither do I. Come on, let's go find the source of that bizarre reading."

Kim had the infobot transported via Wade's vendor and attached to her back. Clank latched on to Ratchet's harness like he always does. The 2 of them soon rushed out.

As they made their way through, they were faced with many vicious mutated creatures. They came at the duo without hesitation. Kim and Ratchet fought through the creatures with everything they had. The creatures came at them from different directions. **Kim:** "Ugh! These creatures are everywhere! Is there no end to them?" **Clank:** "I am detecting all forms of these mutated creatures emerging from many different sections of the area. Their point of origin is currently unknown." **Kim:** "No doubt this entire area becoming industrialized caused these mutations." **Ratchet:** "Wouldn't doubt it one bit, Kimberly."

Kim let out an annoyed grunt. **Kim:** "I hate this place! Everything about it is just awful! All places like this make me sick!" **Clank:** "I do not blame you for thinking that way, Miss Possible. I, too, am appalled by the poor condition of this place." **Ratchet:** "Same here."

The fight continued on, however, it only lasted for a while. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I have pinpointed the location of the strange reading that Wade informed us about." **Ratchet:** "Great, where is it?" **Clank:** "My sensors have indicated that it is a good distance from here, within a remote facility." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's head over there now." **Clank:** "There is just one problem: the entire facility is surrounded by massive hoards of these horrid creatures. We would not be able to get through them." **Kim:** "Oh, great, just what we need; more issues." **Clank:** "I am, however, able to locate an alternate route. There is a massive sewage system directly below us. **Kim:** "A sewer!? Are you kidding!?" **Clank:** "If we could find a way in, we would be able to safely navigate ourselves towards the facility with very little obstructions." **Kim:** "Serious!? Are we really going to crawl through a sewer!?" **Ratchet:** "It's either this or fight off even more of these monsters."

Kim let out another irritated grunt. **Kim:** "Fine! Let's just…seek out an entrance to the sewer and get through this already." **Clank:** "It is just up ahead. We'll need to hurry; this area will be swarming with more and more of these creatures soon." **Ratchet:** "Come on!"

They ran off as they scurried through the area. They were soon able to find a latch to the sewer. Ratchet lifted the latch, Kim jumped in, he went after her. He closed the lid as he ducked down below it.

They stood for a bit within the sewer, their feet were submerged within the filthy water below them. Kim lifted her foot out of the water for a bit **Kim:** "Oh, so gross." **Clank:** "We should be much safer down here but I would not recommend staying down here for too long." **Kim:** "Believe me, I don't plan on staying within this place any longer than I need to." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's keep moving."

They began trekking through the sewer.

The passage through was not too hard, but it was hardly pleasant. Despite it being a safer route than facing the mutated creatures above them, there were other forms of mutated creatures within the sewer as well. Thankfully, there wasn't an abundance of them, so they were able to handle them just fine.

Shortly afterwards, they ran into someone that they have met before. It was the plumber; he was working on a run-down pumping machine. **Ratchet:** "Hey, look who it is." **Kim:** "No way! I don't believe it."

The plumber then turned his head and noticed the duo immediately. **Plumber:** "Oh! Hello there! I wasn't expecting to see you guys here of all places." **Kim:** "Uh, neither did we. Although, if we were to run into anyone in a…place like this, it's no surprise that it would be you." **Plumber:** "Well, I'm glad that I'm able to see you guys again. I wanted to thank you for introducing me to my new assistant."

Soon enough, Bonnie was seen standing near the plumber. She was wearing the same clothes as him. She looked very unhappy. Ratchet and Kim noticed her almost immediately. A little afterwards, they smiled. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, the pleasure is all ours."

Bonnie let out an extremely agitated grunt. **Bonnie:** "I can't believe this! Never in my life would I ever take on such a disgusting and extremely low line of work! This is so lame!" **Kim:** "Well, you needed a job and the plumber needed an assistant; so it seemed to have worked out well for most of us." **Bonnie:** "Hmph! You guys put me up to this just to make me miserable!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, can you really blame us?"

Kim was heard giggling. **Kim:** "How could we not? It was hard to resist. And besides, we were hoping that this job would help you to clean up your act." **Clank:** "Yes, that would go without saying."

Clank let out his usual giggle. **Ratchet:** "By the way, I'm really glad to see you wearing those clothes that we gave you; they were a special deal…from Smarty Mart."

Bonnie looked down at her clothes, greatly startled by what she heard. **Bonnie:** "Are you serious!? I'm wearing Smarty Mart clothes!? (grunt) It's bad enough I've had to take on this loser job, but I'm also wearing geek clothes!?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, you know, for what's it's worth, those clothes really do work for you."

Bonnie did not seem to appreciate his compliment. **Ratchet:** "And besides, do you really want to ruin your best outfits in this line of work?" **Kim:** "I know I wouldn't." **Bonnie:** "Could you have at least picked up overalls like these from Club Banana? I would feel better knowing they were from my favorite store." **Ratchet:** "Sorry, didn't feel like it. You know how much I detest Club Banana and Kimberly wouldn't even think to buy anything for you." **Kim:** " Uh, yeah, that is so true."

Bonnie seemed exasperated as she slumped down and let out a sigh. **Bonnie:** "I can't believe in what I've been going through after leaving high school. And I was annoyed over attending summer school on the year of my graduation, all because I missed Barken's one quiz." **Ratchet:** "Hm, who knew one of Barken's irrational methods would be put to good use?"

Kim nodded, Clank was heard giggling. **Bonnie:** "But after that, my life just got worse. All of my friends have been like too busy having lives to spend any time with me. I was the best thing that they ever had." **Kim:** "I disagree." **Ratchet:** "Same here." **Clank:** "Ditto." **Bonnie:** "Even our old cheerleading squad members have jobs now and other things that they've been too busy with. Then they demanded me to get a job. Me! I use to have been the one to tell them what to do and they think they're too good to even hang out with me? All of my friends are now so lame!" **Ratchet:** "That's because they're doing this thing that you obviously don't like called "growing up". Maybe you should try it sometime; you would be amazed with how much happier you'll be." **Bonnie:** "Tch! As if I would take advice from some know-it-all, especially an alien. You things are hardly at the right standard to tell me what to do." **Kim:** "Uh, aren't you forgetting that you're working for one of them, Bonnie?" **Ratchet:** "Not to mention that you're amongst all kinds of aliens out here in this galaxy, so try showing some respect for once."

Bonnie growled out loudly again. **Plumber:** "Alright, young lady. That's enough. You need to get back to work; we still have a few more of these machines to fix up before we have to leave for our next job."

Bonnie slumped over as she let out another sigh. **Bonnie:** "Fine."

She then went back to working on the machine. **Bonnie:** "Things were so much better when I was still in high school." **Ratchet:** "Uh, just to let you know, if she becomes too much of hassle for you, we would gladly take her out of your hands." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. I really feel bad for leaving her with you since she is so overbearing." **Plumber:** "Oh, don't you worry about me, young'ins. The little miss can be rough around the edges, but she has been very helpful." **Ratchet:** "She has?" **Plumber:** "Oh, yes. She's not as difficult to work with like you warned me about; although she does complain a lot." **Bonnie:** "Come on, you useless piece of alien junk! Work already! (grunt) Does nothing on this miserable planet work properly!? I'm not wasting my entire shift trying to clear out this stupid machine!" **Kim:** "Well, she does need the money, so I'm not too surprised. I'm just glad that you're able to…put up with her attitude." **Plumber:** "But of course. I can handle a little griping. She's done a phenomenal job, so I don't mind anything that comes out of her mouth, regardless of how dreadful they could be. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have a little extra money to bestow on the little lady as compensation for working a job she clearly doesn't like."

Bonnie then let out another frustrated grunt. **Bonnie:** "You've got to be kidding! This machine is full of all this disgusting gunk!? This is ridiculous! Am I really going to be on this all day!? This couldn't possibly be any worse!"

Just then, the machine splattered the gunk all over her, covering her almost completely. **Bonnie:** "AAAHHH! I hate you, you stupid, miserable piece of…GRRRR! How much more of this do I need to put up with!?" **Plumber:** "Oh, dear. Well, better get back to work. The poor girl sounds like she's having a bit of trouble." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you do that, we're just going to go back to making our way through this place. Uh, good luck with everything." **Plumber:** "Thanks, you, too."

The Plumber went back to work on the machine with Bonnie while Ratchet and Kim walked off. As they kept going, they could hear Bonnie complaining even more. They smiled as they tried to hold in their laughter.

They continued to navigate through the sewer, fighting off a few more of the mutated sewer creatures. **Ratchet:** "Clank, how much further to the source of that reading?" **Clank:** "It should not be far now. This next exit will bring us real close." **Kim:** "Finally! We'll be able to get out of this sewer!"

They kept fighting through until they were able to find another latch. **Ratchet:** "There, that should be exit."

Kim leapt up and opened the latch. She and Ratchet were able to emerge from below. She then closed the latch. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of an unusual warehouse. It was white, which made it stick out of the entire area; it was rectangular shaped, making it look like a factory building, but it was indeed a warehouse. **Ratchet:** "So, this must be the place." **Clank:** "Yes, the reading is emanating from that warehouse. I am able to sense it strongly." **Kim:** "Alright, let's go inside."

They walked up to it and opened the door and made their way inside. From there, they had a chance to look around. Even the infobot detached herself from Kim and spent some time looking around. **Kim:** "Whoa, check this place out." **Ratchet:** "I know, it looks like…some sort of…old laboratory."

It was indeed a very old looking laboratory. There were all sorts of machinery and equipment spread out everywhere throughout the massive room. Clank had the chance to observe some of the equipment. **Clank:** "Hm…this place appears to have been around for a very long time and yet…it does not seem as though this equipment is obsolete or abandoned for that matter." **Ratchet:** "Hey, you're right. A lot of this stuff looked like it had been used recently." **Kim:** "If it had, then who had been using it and what was all of it being used for?" **Ratchet:** "Beats me. I don't even know where to start looking for answers to those questions." **Clank:** "Perhaps Wade may be able to help us out with that." **Ratchet:** "Good idea, pal."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, are you there?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim. What's up?" **Kim:** "That bizarre reading that you picked up on led us to this very unusual laboratory. What do make of this place?" **Wade:** "Hm…let me check…"

He went on his computer. Just then, Clank spotted something. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible. Look over there."

They looked over and spotted what Clank was seeing. **Ratchet:** "Hey, is that…"

Within a good distance from them was what appeared to be an old computer. **Clank:** "It appears to be a very ancient computer monitor." **Kim:** "A computer? That's…odd." **Clank:** "Hm, indeed."

They went up to the computer and took a good look at it. **Ratchet:** "Is it still working?"

Clank went on the computer for a bit, he then paused to look at it a bit more. **Clank:** "Hm…apparently." **Kim:** "I wonder how old this computer is." **Clank:** "I am uncertain of that, Miss Possible. But…there seems to be some very cryptic data on this monitor. I am unfamiliar with this intel." **Kim:** "Let's see if Wade is able to figure this out. Wade?" **Wade:** "I'll get on that right away."

Just then, they heard was sounded like an alarm of sorts. **Kim:** "What is that!?" **Wade:** "Uh, guys? I just picked up on something within your current location, something bad." **Ratchet:** "What is it!?" **Wade:** "It's a bomb!" **Kim,** **Ratchet,** **Clank:** "A bomb!?" **Wade:** "Yeah, I'm afraid so." **Ratchet:** "Where is it, Wade!?" **Wade:** "It seems to be buried just below the laboratory. I don't know exactly where, but I think I may have a good idea what it could be. If what I believe is to be true, then it could blow up that entire lab as well as a little of the surrounding area." **Kim:** "Oh, no!" **Ratchet:** "We have to get out of here now!" **Wade:** "I'm already working on that." **Clank:** "But what about the cryptic date on this computer?" **Wade:** "I won't be able to analyze all of it in time, but thankfully, I don't need to at this moment. I already have a way to upload the data so that I can look into it at my discretion." **Ratchet:** "You have? That's great. What is it?" **Wade:** "It's something that you guys have with you." **Ratchet:** "Huh?" **Kim:** "What do you mean?" **Wade:** "The infobot."

Soon enough, they noticed the infobot as she was staring very deeply into the monitor. Her eyes looked as though it was scanning the monitor. **Wade:** "I've uploaded a special program into her that will enable her to collect data from any hard drive or computer, regardless of the complexity of the data." **Kim:** "Wow, impressive."

After that brief moment, the infobot's eyes flashed twice. **Wade:** "There, I've managed to upload all of the data, now send her back to me so that I can look into the data that she had collected."

Wade's vendor appeared; Kim placed her back into it and had her transported back. **Ratchet:** "Great, now we just need to get out of here." **Wade:** "Already took care of that. I just sent Aphelion to come get you guys."

Before long, they noticed Aphelion directly outside. **Aphelion:** "Did someone call for an escape vehicle?"

They rushed over to the ship and jumped in. **Kim:** "Thank goodness you came, Aphelion! Get us out of here,! Now!" **Aphelion:** "On it."

Aphelion's cockpit window closed as it took off and flew away. As Aphelion flew high into the sky at great speed, the warehouse exploded. The explosion could be seen from very high in the sky. **Ratchet:** "That was a close one." **Kim:** "Yeah, I can't believe we got out of there alive." **Ratchet:** "I know, it's a good thing Wade thought ahead of the situation." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. It seems that whoever was using that lab really didn't want anyone to find out what they were doing there." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I feel the same way." **Clank:** "Let us hope that Wade will be able to shed some light on what was occurring in that lab and who was using it." **Ratchet:** "Sure, I really do hope that he is able to find out anything from what that encrypted data."

Kim nodded. **Ratchet:** "Let's get back to Meridian City."

They left the planet and made their way back to Igliak.

They took a long flight through space. **Ratchet:** "Clank, contact Wade."

Clank pushed a few buttons on the dashboard, bringing up an image of Wade on the screen. **Wade:** "Hey, guys, heading back to Meridian City?" **Kim:** "Yeah, we're going to find out about where we'll need to go next. How's the infobot doing?" **Wade:** "She's holding up very well, although, she'll need to be fixed up a bit before I have her sent back to you. In the meantime, I'm currently looking into the encrypted data that I received from her." **Ratchet:** "Let us know if you were able to find out anything important from it." **Wade:** "No problem, I'll keep you guys posted."


	10. Chapter 10

They kept flying through space and eventually made it back to Igliak. They returned to Meridian City and landed the ship within mission control. They met back with the others. **Talwyn:** "Oh, good, you made it back. Did you manage to find anything?" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, we did. There was a really old laboratory on Ringus Minor. Despite it being there for a very, very long time, it was used just recently." **Talwyn:** "Huh, well, that's odd." **Clank:** "Yes, but what was even more unorthodox was that a lot of the old equipment was still functional, including one very old computer. It contained a lot of cryptic data." **Ratchet:** "There was undoubtedly something going on there but we don't know what it was and whoever was using it didn't want anyone to find out. There was a bomb that buried direct beneath the facility that went off shortly after we arrived; it blew up the entire lab." **Kim:** "We narrowly escaped with our lives." **Ratchet:** "Thankfully, Wade was able to get us out of there before it exploded." **Talwyn:** "Oh…well, thank goodness that he did." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's another one that we owe him." **Talwyn:** "Well, I'll have you guys know that while you were still on Ringus Minor, Wade was able to find another of your old enemies. Check this out."

She looked up towards the holo-screen within the center of the room along with everyone else. Displayed on it was an image of a violet-blue planet. **Talwyn** : "This is planet Calcimum. A while ago, he picked up on a few readings on this planet that were confirmed to be humans." **Kim:** "Hm, what kind of planet is that?" **Talwyn:** "It's an ocean-filled planet that consists of many ocean cities; the most famous out of them is Aecor City, which is also the largest city on the planet." **Zephyr:** "That planet is a very popular vacation spot, perhaps one of the most famous one in the entire galaxy." **Cronk:** "Oh, without a doubt. Many people from all over the galaxy flock there. I can remember when I've spent many of my younger years there. They were good times." **Talwyn:** "From what we were informed about, the planet was bought out by 2 very wealthy humans; an elderly father and his adult son. They attain the planet in a very unethical way and completely took it over. I'm sure you know who these 2 are, Kim."

A subtle tense look grew on Kim's face. **Kim:** "Yes, I do. Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior." **Ratchet:** "Uh, what?" **Talwyn:** "Exactly. After they took over the planet, they set up their base in Aecor City, which, I'm sure also doubles as a vacation villa." **Kim:** "Hm, that sounds like them, alright." **Talwyn:** "They've been profiting off of the many resources of the planet, including the tourists and vacationers. They have been going about it in a very unethical manner. If this keeps up, then only wealthy people will be able to afford taking a vacation on the planet as well as many of its ocean cities." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we have to free that planet from those humans before they suck that and its tourism completely dry." **Clank:** "Absolutely, we must not allow their horrid crimes to go unpunished." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They ran back to the ship, got in, took off and left for Calcimum.

As they flew through space, they had an image of Talwyn on the screen, they chatted with her. **Kim:** "I take it Wade had already informed you about the Seniors." **Talwyn:** "Uh…yeah…so, Senior is their last name, huh?" **Kim:** "Yeah. They go by Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior." **Ratchet:** "Wow, their names sure are a mouthful." **Talwyn:** "Hm, yeah, their names are…quite unusual, but I do know more about them than just their names. Señor Senior Senior is a very friendly old man, indeed very well financed and Señor Senior Junior is a humongous brat. Also from what Wade has told me, they weren't always villains." **Kim:** "That's right, they were just a regular wealthy father and son living a secluded island." **Clank:** "Then how was it that they became felons?"

Kim let out a dejected sigh as she slumped over. **Kim:** "Ron accidentally persuaded them into taking on villainy." **Ratchet:** "What!? Ron convinced them to become villains!?" **Kim:** "Unfortunately, yes, he did. Several years back, the Seniors had a giant tanning lamp at their secluded home that caused a blackout all across Western Europe, but it was an accident. Ron and I went over to their remote island home to resolve the issue, but then Ron began to impulsively comment on how their house looked a lot like a villain's lair then blurted out all sorts of different ideas to make it one. They took his ideas into consideration and the next day, they caused a blackout throughout all of Europe, which they did on purpose."

Ratchet placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head in an annoyed manner. **Ratchet:** "Of all the ridiculous and stupid things that he's done, this is by far one of the most idiotic disasters that he has ever caused." **Clank:** "Hm, indeed, he has always been known to have his mind wander aimlessly; he has no sense of direction sometimes." **Ratchet:** "Heh, no kidding; he hasn't exactly been the brightest person we've ever known." **Clank:** "Without a doubt." **Ratchet:** "I would think that people in Europe didn't take this very well." **Kim:** "No, they didn't. I had to resolve the whole thing and…it was a lot to handle. If not for the people that I have helped before then, none of it would have been resolved. Although, there are a lot of people who still hold a grudge against Ron; some of them are even glad that we're no longer dating and they couldn't care less about me being in an intimate relationship with an alien."

Ratchet scowled a little. **Ratchet:** "I would be flattered by that, but Ron is my friend, too. He may be absent-minded at times, but he is a good person. What happened with the Seniors was just an accident, no use holding a grudge, regardless of how much trouble it has caused. He's done some good things, too, such as demonstrate how much of a true friend he really is...to us."

Kim smiled at Ratchet as he smiled at her. **Ratchet:** "It shouldn't be long now. We'll be arriving at Calcimum. Once we're there, we'll figure out how to put a stop to the Seniors and free the planet from their sinister influences."


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, they were able to reach Calcimum. As they entered the planet's atmosphere, they flew towards Aecor City. **Aphelion:** "Now arriving at Aecor City."

They landed in the middle of the city and got out of the ship. At that instant, they were contacted by Qwark. **Qwark:** "Ratchet, young miss, Qwark here. I have some very important intel regarding the Senior human guys." **Kim:** "Seriously, Qwark? Can't you address me by name?" **Qwark:** "Um…I, uh…maybe, Miss…Palpa-stein?"

Kim let out a dejected sigh. **Kim:** "What's the sitch, Qwark?" **Qwark:** "We just received intel that Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior…Junior, wow, their names sure are a mouthful." **Ratchet:** "You're telling me." **Qwark:** "Anyway, the Seniors are hosting a battle tournament within Aecor City." **Kim:** "Huh, I didn't know there was a battle arena on this vacation planet." **Qwark:** "Uh, originally, there wasn't, but the Senior guys bought out the arena on Murow and had it transferred to the planet you're on now." **Ratchet:** "What!? Are you serious!? Why would they even want to do something like that?" **Kim:** "Señor Senior Senior had always been all for high quality entertainment and such that can generate a ton of money." **Ratchet:** "Hm, you don't say? Well, these kinds of battles are very well known for receiving a lot of money from many spectators placing bets." **Kim:** "I don't believe this! They're turning this incredible vacation spot into a…a…terrible thug-infested nightmare and all just to further enrich themselves!" **Ratchet:** "I know, this is awful; we have to get them off of this planet before they cause any more trouble." **Kim:** "Let's go."

Kim received the infobot via Wade's vendor as she had the bot attached to her back. Clank latched on to Ratchet's harness, they then rushed out further into the city.

As they made their way through, they were faced with a lot of lethal robots. They fought through them. There were indeed a lot of robots; they have been coming towards the duo by droves. It was a tough fight through. **Kim:** "Geez, I can't believe there are so many of these robots here!" **Ratchet:** "I know, these things look as though they cost a fortune, which apparently is what the Seniors are standing on." **Kim:** "Hm, the best robot forces that money can buy; that sounds like them, alright." **Clank:** "I fear that we have barely scratched the surface of how dire this situation is." **Kim:** "Yeah, Clank, that's a given."

They continued fighting through more and more of the robots. They kept coming at them in much larger numbers as they advanced further. Kim let out an annoyed grunt. **Kim:** "They're everywhere! How are we supposed to fight through all of them!?" **Ratchet:** "I'm more worried about whether or not we'll be able to find the Seniors within the city." **Kim:** "Hm, good point. Now where to start looking?"

Just then, Qwark contacted them again. **Qwark:** "Ratchet. Miss, um…Perceptible? Did I get that right?" **Kim:** "Uh…close enough…" **Ratchet:** "What's the sitch, Qwark?" **Qwark:** "Whoa, you 2 sound so much alike, it's almost creepy. Anyway, I may have found out something that could be helpful." **Kim:** "Go ahead, Qwark, we're listening." **Qwark:** "It involves the battle arena that I just told you about. There is more to it involving the Seniors other than just them hosting it. They've also set up a special tournament in which the winner will receive a week long, all expense paid vacation on Calcimum." **Ratchet:** "Whoa, that is a prize." **Qwark:** "It also includes a brief tour of the Seniors' elaborate and luxurious condo situated somewhere within the city and uh…it's also a mobile condo." **Kim:** "Mobile?" **Qwark:** "Yes, it's a highly advanced mobile condo with a state of the art hovering equipment that enables them to hover anywhere on the planet with ease." **Kim:** "Wow, that is…impressive." **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing it has the best technological equipment that money can buy, knowing those 2." **Kim:** "Obviously." **Clank:** "Hm…it seems as though we'll need to enter this tournament if we have any hope of getting near those humans." **Kim:** "My thoughts exactly, Clank." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go find that arena so that we can enter that tournament."

They rushed off and ran through as fast as they could.

The fight through was still ongoing, robots were coming at them everywhere. It made a few feet seem like it went on for miles. It was indeed very tough, but they could handle it and they did persistently as they had some place they needed to go.

They kept fighting through until they were able to reach the battle arena. There, they stood in front of it for a bit. **Ratchet:** "There it is, the battle arena. Let's get inside and register for the tournament."

They rushed in as fast as they could.

As they made their way in, they were on their way to register for the tournament. Shortly afterwards, they noticed something that took them by surprise. **Ratchet:** "No way, I don't believe it!"

They ran over towards what they spotted; it was actually a duo that they have seen a few times: Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Lilo! Stitch!" **Lilo:** "Hey! Kim! Ratchet! Haven't seen you guys in a while." **Kim:** "Same here. How have you guys been?" **Lilo:** "Things have been good. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! Bachoota." **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing you guys are here to check out the new battle arena that was just built here." **Lilo:** "Absolutely. Stitch is always itching to fight some battles within these alien arenas." **Stitch:** "Ih! They're not so tough! Stitch can take on all of them! Feeboogoo!" **Lilo:** "So, what brings you guys here?" **Ratchet:** "2 of Kimberly's old foes, Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior, are here on this planet." **Kim:** "We received intel that they took complete control of the planet, so we're hoping to find them and remove them from here." **Lilo:** "Oh, is that so? Well, if you guys need any help, you know that Stitch and I are always willing to lend a hand. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! Lilo and Stitch willing to dispatch justice for Ratchet and Kim whenever we can." **Kim:** "Well, thank you for that, you guys." **Clank:** "Yes, that is most appreciative of you." **Ratchet:** "So, Stitch, have signed up for the tournament, yet?" **Stitch:** "Naga. Stitch only came for the fights and nothing else." **Lilo:** "Yeah, Stitch isn't interested in the free vacation here, not after what those 2 bad men have done to it. What were their names again? Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior?" **Kim:** "Yes, that's right." **Lilo:** "Regardless, I'm sure Stitch would like to enter with you guys so that he can help you out." **Stitch:** "Ih! Stitch naga want free vacation, but will enter to help out Ratchet, Kim and Clank." **Kim:** "Sounds good to me." **Clank:** "We thank you for your assistance, Stitch." **Ratchet:** "OK, then, let's get to it."

They went over to register for the tournament and then continued on their way. As they continued through the lobby, they had a chance to talk with each other. **Lilo:** "Oh, by the way, Clank, I haven't seen you in a long time. It's good to see you again." **Clank:** "It is good to see you, too, Miss Lilo and you as well, Stitch." **Stitch:** "Ih, same here." **Lilo:** "So, we heard that you were in some sort of massive clock. Not only that, but it was built to fix all sorts of bad things that happened to the flow of time." **Clank:** "That is correct. Its purpose is to restore and maintain temporal normality in order to prevent the Universe from collapsing in on itself." **Kim:** "The clock does have some functions that are similar to time travel, but it's not a time machine and must never be used as one." **Ratchet:** "Yep, that much is true." **Lilo:** "I've heard about that. That dummy head, Dr. Nefarious, attempted to use the clock as a time machine so that he could do whatever he wants and cause all sorts of chaos." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that would actually be the best thing that could have happened if he did." **Kim:** "But if he were to misuse the clock, then the Universe would have been destroyed, thereby bringing an end to all of existence." **Ratchet:** "Exactly."

Lilo and Stitch seemed startled and a bit terrified. Stitch trembled for a bit. **Stitch:** "Oh…Beesa Sota. Barambah." **Lilo:** "You said it, Stitch." **Kim:** "Thankfully, we were able to thwart him and save the Universe…again." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, but at a very hefty price."

Ratchet sulked as he hung his head down. Kim looked over towards him, concerned. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He then looked towards her and smiled. **Lilo:** "Oh! I've been wanting to say this to you guys. Congratulations." **Kim:** "On what?" **Lilo:** "On you guys becoming a couple. I always thought that you 2 were great together."

Kim and Ratchet seemed surprised as they looked at each other and then back towards Lilo. **Ratchet:** "You really think so?" **Lilo:** "Absolutely. You're always looking out for each other, it really shows how much you guys care for one another. Ron and I have spoken a lot about you guys, he always thought that you guys belong together and you know what? So do I." **Stitch:** "Ih! I agree."

Kim and Ratchet were speechless for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "Wow, Lilo. That's…actually…very touching. I…I don't know what to say." **Lilo:** "Think nothing of it. Now then, shall we head over and have you guys get started on this tournament?" **Kim:** "Sure, let's do it." **Ratchet:** "Alright. Kimberly, Stitch. Let's do this." **Lilo:** "Good luck in there." **Kim:** "Thanks, see you soon, Lilo."

Kim, Ratchet, with the infobot and Clank attached to their backs, and Stitch made their way towards the transporter to the arena's battlegrounds and warped in.

They stood within the battlegrounds. It was a massive platform surrounded by a very large body of water. It was very, very deep and was filled with lots of nasty sea creatures. The entire area around that was encircled in a surrounding booth filled with many spectators. The ceiling, much like all of the stadiums that they have attended before, was very, very high.

Soon enough, Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior descended on a platform from above the ceiling. Kim and Ratchet looked up and noticed them immediately. **Ratchet:** "So, that must be them." **Kim:** "Yes. Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior. They're the ones we're looking for." **Senior:** "Welcome, other worldly beings from far and wide, to the Calcimum Battle Complex's first ever tournament. I am your host for this event, Señor Senior Senior and this is my son, Señor Senior Junior." **Junior:** "Greetings, space people. My father and I are so glad to have all of you here as spectators to this most amazing and excitingly brutal event that we have been working real hard to have arranged." **Senior:** "Yes, indeed and we are especially pleased to have here with us…"

Just then, the spot light shined on both Kim and Ratchet. **Senior:** "Our old nemesis, Kim Possible and her new alien beau, Ratchet, partake in this tournament. It has been an age since we have faced this young girl and this will indeed be the first time that we get to witness this young man beside her in action. It will most certainly be an event that I will find truly unforgettable." **Ratchet:** "I really hope that you and your son enjoy this tournament, old man, because once Kimberly and I finally reach you both, we'll chase you off of this planet so that you will never set up another event here ever again." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. We will put a stop to you no matter what." **Senior:** "Ah, yes, such vibrancy and determination from such a young pair. I look forward to seeing that during this tournament. Now then, Junior, will you do the honors of commencing this tournament?" **Junior:** "Certainly, father. Ahem. Let the incredibly brutal maulings begin!"

And so, the epic battles began. Kim and Ratchet fought all sorts of nasty enemies with Stitch helping them out. Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior made comments of the battle via the loud speakers throughout the entire round. Enemies came at the group from everywhere but they were determined to fight through all of them and they were really wailing at them with ease. Halfway through the fight, the oncoming onslaught of enemies stopped. **Senior: "** Hm…it seems that these battles seem a bit too easy for our young fighters. Perhaps we should make things much more challenging for them. Junior, unleash the Spinning Tops of Doom." **Junior:** "Yes, father." **Ratchet:** "Spinning Tops of Doom?" **Kim:** "Hm, haven't seen those things since the first time that Ron and I have faced off against them." **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing they were one of the things that Ron suggested to them." **Kim:** "That's right." **Ratchet:** "Man! He can be such an idiot sometimes!" **Kim:** "Yeah, I know."

The second part of the battle continued with the Spinning Tops of Doom being brought out. They made the fights a lot tougher just like Señor Senior Senior had hoped. The group endured the immense hazards and kept fighting the best that they could. The battles themselves were very time consuming thanks to the large and dangerous hazards that were just brought out, with them coming at the group constantly. Eventually, they were able to finish the last of the battles and with that, the first round was finally over.

Soon enough, the platform that Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior were standing on lowered itself to where they were several feet above Kim, Ratchet, Clank, Stitch and the infobot. **Senior:** "I must say, well done to our young fighters for making it through the first round. They have indeed become qualified to fight in the second round as well as become much closer to winning the grand prize."

Kim and Ratchet grabbed on to each other's arms, nearly jumping for joy as they smiled at each other. **Senior:** "However…"

They then stopped and looked back up at the Seniors. **Senior:** "In addition to the week long all expense paid vacation here on beautiful Calcimum and the brief tour of our lovely state-of-the-art mobile condo, the winner of the tournament will also receive free tickets to my son's concert so that they will be able to witness the first ever show of the future pop star of the Polaris Galaxy. To give you a sneak peek of what will be in store for our winners, my son will now be performing his first hit single: Galaxy Cruising. Take it away, Junior." **Kim:** "Oh, no, please no."

Soon enough, the entire place went dark for a brief moment. Then, a few spotlights shined on Junior. **Junior:** "Hit it!"

From there, music started playing on the loud speaker. **Kim:** "Anything but this. Please!"

Then, Junior began to perform. His performance itself was of Junior singing a terrible song off key while carrying out some horribly, embarrassing dance moves. Kim and Ratchet watched his performance with horrified and awkward looks on their faces. The infobot was holding both sides of her head while cringing in agony. Clank was also greatly appalled as he watched. Stitch was holding both of his ears down while rolling around the floor in pain. Lilo watched the performance from within the lobby, she was absolutely mortified. Señor Senior Senior was the only one enjoying this horrible show. **Ratchet:** "You know something, Kimberly? His "performances" would make perfect Zordoom prison torture material." **Kim:** "Yeah…unfortunately…that statement would be…all too accurate." **Ratchet:** "I…agree…" **Clank:** "As do I. This tone deaf human expects to be the next rising star of Polaris with that kind of performance? I can not even begin to imagine the kind of agony the entire galaxy would be going through just from listening to his horrible singing." **Ratchet:** "Heh, yeah, not to mention his embarrassing dancing and…well…everything else." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure."

Stitch, having reached his breaking point with enduring this painful performance, furiously grabbed a large piece of the battlegrounds, tore it off and tossed it towards Junior. He barely dodged it, but his "performance" was immediately interrupted. Señor Senior Senior was greatly shocked by this. **Stitch:** "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" **Senior:** "What!? You insolent little monster! How dare you interrupt my son's marvelous performance!" **Ratchet:** "Marvelous performance!? Ha! Stitch actually did everyone a huge favor. That humongous child of yours can't sing or dance for squat. If free tickets to his concert were the only prize of this tournament, then I wouldn't mind getting killed during these battles."

Kim and Clank were heard giggling. However, Señor Senior Senior was greatly infuriated from this. **Senior:** "That does it! You youngsters have pushed me beyond my breaking point! I was planning on going to intermission, but not anymore! We shall move on to the second round this instant!" **Kim:** "Fine by me. I'll gladly approve of any faster means of getting closer to you." **Ratchet:** "So will I. We'll keep at this until we are able to get you off this planet." **Senior:** "Oh, don't think it will be so easy, you 2. We will do everything we can to derail your advances. We will bring everything we've got!" **Ratchet:** "Tch! Like I'm afraid of the likes of you! We will take you down!" **Senior:** "We'll see about that my persistent, furry little foe. We shall see."

Ratchet's glared intensified as he stared up at Señor Senior Senior.

The platform that the Seniors stood on rose back up and the second round began immediately. This time, the battles were a lot tougher. Señor Senior Senior was true to his word as he had made things a lot harder for the group. He brought out more enemies them to face and even more hazards for them to overcome. The battles were becoming a lot to handle as there were many things that were coming at them in different directions. As brutal as the battles were, the group fought through them all. There have been a number of close calls here and there, but they continued on. Stitch helped out a lot by causing a lot of chaos towards the hazards as well as the entire battleground. Thanks to Stitch, Señor Senior Senior's attempts to deter the group greatly backfired.

They were eventually able to win the second round, but from all of the chaos, the battlegrounds were severely damaged. The platform that Señor Senior Senior and his son stood on lowered back closer towards the group, both men looked very annoyed. **Senior:** "Hmph! Just look at this place! You youngsters really have made a mess of this glorious battle arena." **Ratchet:** "Heh, serves you right. You guys tried to kill us." **Kim:** "You know they always say: what goes around comes around." **Stitch:** "Ih! Bad men always have bad things happen to them." **Clank:** "Indubitably."

Señor Senior Senior let out a soft groan. **Senior:** "I would commence the third round at this time, but…given the current circumstances, I have no choice but to call for an intermission. We will need some time to fix this place as well as our equipment, but don't think that you have gotten away from this all too easily. The next round will be even tougher for all of you. Make no mistake."

Shortly afterwards, the group were transported back into the lobby. There, Lilo had been waiting for them. **Lilo:** "Guys! You made it back! I'm so happy that you did! Those battles that you faced were seriously intense." **Kim:** "I know, right? I just can't believe we actually made it through all of that." **Lilo:** "Yeah, but thank goodness that you did. Those bad men really had it in for you guys, especially after Stitch interrupted that other guy's terrible performance." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. Stitch really did help us out throughout all of that." **Lilo:** "Well, that's great. Way to go, Stitch."

Stitch arrogantly rubbed his knuckles on his chest then glanced at them as he spoke. **Stitch:** "Eh, it was no problem. Stitch happy to do it for Kim and Ratchet, and Clank as well."

Clank giggled a little. **Kim:** "Well, now we have several more of those battles that we need to worry about and things will get even tougher now." **Lilo:** "Um, true, but I have faith that you guys will fight through all of them and win this tournament before you know it." **Ratchet:** "I don't think so!" **Lilo:** "Huh? What do you mean by that, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "I mean I don't intend to continue fighting these battles. I want to bypass all of them so that I can get close enough to those humans to pound both of their faces in." **Lilo:** "But…how will you be able to do that?" **Ratchet:** "Well, all of that destruction that Stitch had caused inspired me to come up with a few ideas. I know it sounds risky and perhaps extremely insane, but if we can really pull this off, it could give us the push we need to get to them a lot faster so we can face them personally. So, how about it? Are you guys with me on this?"

Everyone stood silent for a bit, they were concerned about what Ratchet just told them. **Kim:** "Well…it does sound crazy, but…it could be our best chance to actually reach them. I did say that I would approve of any faster means of getting closer to them. I'm in." **Stitch:** "Stitch also agrees to this. Stitch like to cause chaos, but for justice now! Let's pound bad men!" **Ratchet:** "Alright, so, this is what I was thinking we should do…"

Ratchet then got on to telling everyone his plan.

Much time later, the battlegrounds were completely repaired. The group was able to return. They stood before Señor Senior Senior and his son once again. **Senior:** "Welcome back, my foes. I hope that you enjoyed your respite because from here on out, there won't be anymore breaks. You will continue to fight in one match after another nonstop. There will be no escape from this."

Kim and Ratchet stared up at Señor Senior Senior with serious and tense looks on their faces. **Senior:** "Now then, let the continual brutal mauling commence."

The third round began. It was serious this time as Señor Senior Senior was really going all out with a lot of the hazards and brought out a lot more enemies. It was becoming a lot more than the group could handle, but with the plan that they had in store for the Seniors, they didn't seem worried. However, they were struggling, a lot. Señor Senior Senior and his son relished greatly in watching the group struggle during the fights. But then, when the Spinning Tops of Doom came out, Ratchet and Stitch were just about ready to carry out the plan. They had one of the lethal hazards lured out. From there, Stitch was able to get his hands on one of them. Both Seniors became startled as they saw this. **Ratchet:** "Stitch! Now!" **Stitch:** "Okie-taka!"

Stitch tossed the massive object up, causing even more damage and destruction. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! Go!"

Kim leapt up and used the wreckage to climb up towards the Seniors. **Junior:** "Father! This is looking real bad!" **Senior:** "Yes, I can see that, Junior. We must leave, now!"

The platform they were on rose above the ceiling. Kim continued to make her way towards the ceiling. Ratchet was mesmerized as he watched her. Stitch looked up at Ratchet, he seemed worried about him. **Stitch:** "Eh…is he…OK?" **Clank:** "Do not worry about him; he is like this whenever Miss Possible…performs her stunts." **Stitch:** "Oh, uh, right. Of course."

Stitch also looked up and watched as Kim continued climbing towards the ceiling and watched along with Ratchet and Clank. **Stitch:** "She's amazing." **Clank:** "Yes, she is." **Ratchet:** "You can say that again."

Stitch looked back towards Ratchet, who still seemed mesmerized. **Stitch:** "Uh…Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Uh, you go on ahead, Stitch. I'll be right there." **Stitch:** "Um…OK…"

Stitch jumped up, Ratchet followed after him.

They climbed up the wreckage after Kim. Kim was able to maneuver herself upward with the use of her athletic abilities; Stitch was able to climb with the use of his claws. Ratchet didn't have the kind of advanced skills for climbing that Kim and Stitch did, so he had to rely on his equipment, such as his Swingshot, as well as his friends. As soon as they were able to reach the ceiling, Stitch ripped off the latch. Kim and Ratchet jumped up through the opening. Stitch, however, stayed down. **Stitch:** "Stitch can not go with you guys. Stitch worried about Lilo, have to go back." **Ratchet:** "OK, Stitch, you go back to Lilo, then, we'll handle Señor Senior Senior and his annoying, bratty son." **Kim:** "We'll meet with you and Lilo after we finish up here." **Stitch:** "OK, see you guys soon."

Stitch jumped back down towards the bottom, Kim and Ratchet rushed off.

They kept going until they were able to spot the Seniors' condo, then made their way towards it as fast as they could. From there, they fought off many more robots. It was a tough run through, but it was manageable. They kept fighting through, not hesitating for even a second. It did seem like there was no end in sight.

Soon enough, there were able to reach the condo. From there, they scaled the massive house until they found the Señor Senior Senior and his son standing a top a platform on the roof. They stopped and stood before the 2 men with serious looks on their faces. **Kim:** "Surrender, Señor Senior Senior." **Senior:** "Ah, Kim Possible. You have arrived at last. I knew that you would come and you, young man. You're indeed real close to Kim Possible, I take it."

Kim and Ratchet glance towards each other for a brief moment then back towards Señor Senior Senior. **Senior:** "I must say, despite you brashness earlier, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Hm, I'm surprised to hear you say that, Señor Senior, uh, Senior, it's not everyday when a villain is so polite to me; usually, they just want to blow me up." **Junior:** "Kim Possible, is it true that you are dating that cat…alien thing?" **Kim:** "He's not a thing, Junior, he's a Lombax and yes, we are dating." **Ratchet:** "So, what of it?" **Junior:** "Uh, nothing, it's just…unexpected, that's all. Never had I thought that Kim Possible would be going steady with an alien." **Kim:** "Um, you know, to be honest, I didn't think so, either. It just…happened." **Senior:** "I have to admit that the 2 of you are quite clever, utilizing our deadly hazards to get to us, but don't think that you will win against us so easily. Junior, the time has come. Let loose the seeds of their demise." **Junior:** "Certainly, father."

Junior pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. From that, much larger robots were brought out. They surrounded Kim and Ratchet. **Senior:** "Let's see you try to fight your way out of this, my young foes."

They began fighting off the large robots. Their size made it hard for them to bring down but it wasn't impossible. They were just a little tougher than the usual robots that they would have fought against. They fought through every singe robot until they were all destroyed. **Senior:** "Hm, not bad, but that was just the first wave. Junior, send out the second batch of deadly robots." **Junior:** "Yes, father."

Junior pushed another button on the remote, another batch of robots came out. These looked sturdier than the previous batch. Kim and Ratchet began fighting them. They were indeed more durable so bringing them down took much longer. Still, they kept going at it and fought through every last one. Eventually, they were able to defeat all of them. Señor Senior Senior was annoyed but seemed somewhat impressed. However, he was more so annoyed. **Senior:** "Hm! You 2 are indeed very diligent. The vibrancy of youthful folk can be…quite vexing. Enough of this, I'm through playing around with the both of you. Junior, bring out the massive fighter-bot." **Junior:** "With pleasure, father."

Junior went on to press another button on the remote. **Junior:** "This is for interrupting my show and insulting my performance!"

At that moment, the roof opened up and a massive robot emerged from underneath. **Senior:** "Kim Possible, you and your alien friend shall experience true power that money can buy." **Ratchet:** "Geez, if I didn't hate facing off against wealthy villains before, I sure do now!" **Kim:** "Same here."

The fight against the massive robot had begun. It was perhaps the toughest fight that they had to face. The massive robot was attacking them with all kinds of weaponry. Missiles, lasers, you name it. It took them a really long time to chip it down, but as they continued to fight it, they were able to gradually weaken it. They kept at it relentlessly until they were able to finally bring it down. From there, the robot flew off away from the condo and blew up.

Both Seniors were very displeased to see their robot defeated, to say the least. It was a crushing defeat for the both of them. **Senior:** "Unbelievable! That massive robot cost us a fortune! Gah!" **Ratchet:** "Guess money can't buy you real power, huh, old man?" **Senior:** "Grrr! You are as every bit as annoying as Drakken and Shego say you are, young man. But…I digress." **Ratchet:** "Huh?" **Senior:** "I must admit to something. Kim Possible, even though we are enemies and we have fought bitterly against one another time and again, I am indeed willing to accept your feelings for that alien friend of yours."

Both Kim and Ratchet seemed surprised to hear him say that. **Kim:** "You…you really mean that?" **Senior:** "Of course I do, you and Ratchet seem very happy together, despite the 2 of you being completely different species. I may not have given this kind of impression earlier or at all for that matter, but I am indeed a man who is willing to see things for what they really are as opposed to what many believe they should be. I can see that the 2 of you belong together." **Ratchet:** "Uh…gee…thanks. You know, not many people think that way and a lot of the "non-villain" types have said some terrible things to us. That means a lot, especially from some crazy geezer like you." **Senior:** "Ah, the pleasure is all mine, young man. Should 2 people want to be together, then why stand in between them? Do people not know that love should not be limited by such silly rules? If it is meant to be, then why go against it? Love whomever you want and always follow what your heart truly desires." **Kim:** "Wow, that…that's very thoughtful of you." **Ratchet:** "Well, you did say that he wasn't always a bad person." **Kim:** "True." **Senior:** "Alright, that's enough rambling for now. Junior, let us leave this place."

Soon enough, a shuttle was brought up from underneath the platform that the Seniors were standing on. They both got into it. **Senior:** "You may have bested us this time, but don't think we are finished here. Junior! It is time! Bring up the tower from below the planet's oceans." **Junior:** "Yes, father."

Junior pushed another button on the remote. At that moment, a tower rose up from below the ocean. Kim and Ratchet were both very startled as they watched this happen. **Ratchet:** "No way! It's…one of those towers!"

The shuttle the Seniors boarded then lifted up. **Senior:** "Don't bother celebrating this victory just yet. We shall return to reclaim this planet. Farewell, Kim Possible and Ratchet. We shall meet again."

The shuttle took off and left the planet, Kim and Ratchet had serious looks on their faces as they watched the 2 men depart from the planet.

Later on, the group met back with Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Well, it's been great seeing you both again." **Kim:** "Yeah, thanks so much for helping us out." **Lilo:** "It was our pleasure. We're always happy to help our friends out anytime. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! Stitch always happy to help out Kim, Ratchet and Clank dispatch justice whenever possible." **Kim:** "Well then, we were able to finish up our mission on this planet." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so now that we have managed to chase out Señor Senior Senior and his son from this planet, we should be going." **Lilo:** "OK, Stitch and I will stay here and help to clear out this battle arena. We'll have the entire Ohana help out, too. With all of us working together, we'll have this place cleaned up and this battle arena transferred back to that other planet in no time." **Kim:** "OK, then, good luck, you 2." **Clank:** "We hope to see you again in the near future, Miss Lilo." **Lilo:** "Same here, Clank." **Stitch:** "Bye."

The group went off and made their way back tot the ship. As soon as they got back, Kim had the infobot transferred back to Wade. Then, the group looked out towards the mysterious tower. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, this tower is just like the others. Just what the heck is going on here?" **Clank:** "Hm…this is indeed most worrisome."

Kim grabbed her arm with her other hand as she held her head down and sulked. **Kim:** "I really hope that there is something we can do about this."

Ratchet worried about her, he then placed his hand on her shoulder. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kimberly, we'll get through this. I will help you out however I can."

Kim glanced over towards him and smiled, he smiled back at her. All 3 of them then got back into the ship, took off and left the planet.


	12. Chapter 12

After another long flight, they returned to Meridian City and reunited with their friends. **Talwyn:** "Welcome back, you guys." **Qwark:** "Great work with chasing away those dastardly villains." **Zephyr:** "Yeah, thanks to you, Calcimum should be able to go back to being the beautiful vacation planet that it once was." **Cronk:** "Oh, for darn sure, you have freed that planet from those horrible humans." **Zephyr:** "Yeah, you guys should be proud." **Kim:** "Um, yeah, but…not really. It's still not over." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no doubt about that. Also, that won't be the last that we see of those guys." **Talwyn:** "Yeah, all of that is true. Wade had been working with Pollyx in analyzing those towers. They were able to find out a few things. They wanted to speak to you guys about them."

They looked up at the holo-screen, images of Wade and Pollyx appeared on it. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't chatted with you for a while. I've been busy with analyzing a lot of the data that we've collected." **Ratchet:** "That's fine, Wade. I just can't believe you're working with Pollyx." **Kim:** "Yeah, same here. The guy hasn't exactly been solid with us before or at all for that matter." **Pollyx:** "Um…I know we've had our…difficulties in the past, but I assure you that I am working on the side of good this time." **Kim:** "Tch! Let's see how long that lasts." **Clank:** "So, have either of you found out anything about these mysterious towers?" **Pollyx:** "Well, let's see. I have done a thorough scan of all the towers that you guys have encountered and found that they consist of some advanced technology, perhaps some of the most advanced forms of technology that I have ever seen." **Kim:** "Is it even more advanced than yours?" **Pollyx:** "Surprisingly, yes. I have never seen anything that goes beyond what we Terachnoids are able to construct. The only other kind of technology we know that would top ours is Zoni technology." **Kim:** "Hm, true, the Zoni have been known to construct some pretty complex machinery. You would compare this tower to Zoni technology?" **Pollyx:** "I would say…yes. Ohhhh! It's so infuriating to find any type of machinery that is further along than our own! Never in my life have I ever felt so insulted! To be brought down to the same level as so many primitive creatures! Hmph!" **Ratchet:** "Now we know we can trust him; his pride has taken a serious beating."

Kim was heard giggling. **Wade:** "There's something else you guys should know, I have spent some time analyzing the data that the infobot copied from that computer and found that the readings are very similar to that which we picked up from the towers." **Kim:** "So, whatever that old lab was being used for had something to do with those towers?" **Wade:** "It's a possibility, but I would say yes. There's still very little that we know. It took me hours of analyzing the data to find just that. I'm still looking into it but I've got to say, it is taking a really long time to process all of it. I've never looked into anything this advanced before." **Ratchet:** "Well, we know that Kimberly's old enemies are connected to all of this, but just what are they planning?" **Wade:** "Pollyx and I will continue to look into this. At the moment, we just picked up on another reading similar to human on a remote jungle planet called Ebaro." **Kim:** "Let me guess, the readings also consist of being part monkey, right?" **Wade:** "You've got it. You know what that means." **Kim:** "Yes. Monkey Fist." **Clank:** "Monkey Fist?" **Wade:** "I have also picked up on a few mystical readings." **Kim:** "No doubt they're more mystical monkey artifacts." **Wade:** "Correct. Earth isn't the only planet that contains such magical items." **Kim:** "Really? That's fascinating." **Ratchet:** "Uh…mystical monkey what?" **Kim:** "Well, looks as though our next stop is this Ebaro planet." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I suppose so." **Talwyn:** "But before you guys leave, I just want to let you know that your friend Ron is there."

Kim and Ratchet were both very surprised. **Ratchet:** "What? Really?" **Talwyn:** "Yes and he brought along another person; a ninja girl from some sort of secret school on that large island on your planet called...Japan?" **Kim:** "What? Yori is there, too?" **Talwyn:** "They've been on Ebaro all morning, dealing with this…Monkey Fist person from what I've heard." **Ratchet:** "I can't believe it! Ron's there!" **Kim:** "Yeah, I'm also surprised by that. Then again, he has faced off against Monkey Fist several times before, so it's understandable that he would be there, too." **Ratchet:** "Hold on a moment. Ron has fought against Monkey Fist? But isn't he afraid of monkeys?" **Kim:** "It's…a long story. Come on, let's leave for Ebaro now." **Ratchet:** "Alright, we actually get the chance to meet Ron's ninja friend. This should be exciting."

They rushed off back to the ship, got back into it, took off and left the planet.

They took another long flight through space on their way to Ebaro. **Ratchet:** "So, since it will be a while before we arrive at the next planet; let's use the time to talk about this…Monkey Fist." **Clank:** "Yes, I would like to know about this strange fellow since we are going to being facing off against him." **Kim:** "Sure, I'll tell you guys everything I know. First off, his real name was Monty Fisk. He was once a famous archaeologist. When Ron and I first met him, he asked us to retrieve a strange monkey artifact. He claimed that he was planning to send it to a museum. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about him at the time, but Ron kept saying that he was on a "bad road", just because he was fascinated with something very much related to Ron's greatest fear." **Ratchet:** "Yep, that sounds a lot like Ron." **Kim:** "I brushed all of that off just because of how he is, but then, my cousin Larry informed me that he had a deranged motive for collecting these monkey artifacts. He was obsessed with obtaining mystical monkey powers. He was also an expert in Tai Shing Pek Kwar or monkey king fu." **Clank:** "Monkey kung fu?" **Kim:** "He even had his hands and feet genetically modified into making them monkey hands and feet to go along with the whole obsession." **Ratchet:** "Geez, everything seems to be about monkeys with this guy. He sounds like a really messed up human." **Kim:** "Tell me about it. Ron was the one who faced off against Monkey Fist several times in the past. The first time that he did, he had to go it alone because my dad dragged me into visiting my cousin Larry after ducking out so many times." **Clank:** "So, Ron must be very well acquainted with this Monkey Fist." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so it may seem. I bet you Ron will be thrilled to see us again." **Kim:** "Yeah, he would. He could use the extra help with facing Monkey Fist, plus, I'm sure he would be happy to receive a surprise reunion with us." **Clank:** "Indeed." **Ratchet:** "Well, then, let's get to it. We should be arriving at the next planet very soon."


	13. Chapter 13

After the long flight, they eventually arrived at the planet Ebaro. As soon as they entered the planet's atmosphere, they were flying through the skies. **Ratchet:** "Aphelion, track down Ron. We need to find him." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative. Tracking down Ron's current location now."

There was a few seconds of silence as there were faint beeping noises being heard. **Aphelion:** "I've pinpointed Ron's location. He should not be far from here." **Kim:** "Great, head over now."

The ship flew off towards a specific direction.

Soon enough, they landed within a surrounding jungle and got out of the ship. At that moment, they heard a familiar voice. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet!"

They looked over and noticed Ron immediately as he ran towards them. Along side him was Yori. **Kim:** "Ron!"

Kim and Ratchet ran towards him. As they approached him, they did a group embrace. Yori stood nearby as she watched. She seemed quite pleased as she watched. They soon broke off from one another as they stood near each other. **Kim:** "It's so good to see you again!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while!" **Ron:** "I know! How have you guys been? I've missed you!" **Ratchet:** "Well, can't say we're doing better, but things aren't too terrible, either." **Ron:** "Um, that's good to hear."

Ron then turned towards Clank. **Ron:** "Clank! Hey, how's it going, buddy? How's life been treating you since you walked out of that massive clock?" **Clank:** "It has been treating me well, Ron, thank you. Do you still have Rufus with you?"

At that moment, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Ta-da!" **Ron:** "Did you even need to ask?"

Soon enough, Rufus noticed Clank. **Rufus:** "Clank!"

He jumped out of Ron's pocket and into the palms of Clank's hands. **Clank:** "It is good to see you again, Rufus." **Rufus:** "Yay! Clank!"

Suddenly, they could hear Yori giggling nearby. Everyone turned her attention towards her. **Ron:** "Oh! Right! Ratchet, Clank, I want to introduce you guys to someone."

Yori then walked up next to Ron. **Ron:** "This is Yori, she's a fellow student at the secret ninja school that I attended during an exchange program." **Ratchet:** "Hi, nice to meet you, Yori." **Clank:** "Yes, it is indeed a pleasure." **Yori:** "It is an honor to meet you both. Stoppable-san has spoken of many things about the 2 of you." **Ratchet:** "Uh…Stoppable-san?" **Kim:** "It's what she usually calls him."

She then walked up to Ratchet. **Yori:** "So, you must be Ratchet. Stoppable-san has told me how much you are acquainted with Kim Possible and that she is greatly infatuated with you. It is truly an honor to meet you." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, same here." **Yori:** "And I must say, you are as cute as they say you are." **Ratchet:** "Aw, well, I'm hardly ever so easily flattered, but please, go on." **Kim:** "Whoa, easy there, Lombax."

Kim pulled him away from Yori a bit. **Kim:** "I wouldn't want this extra attention to go to your head." **Ratchet:** "Oh, you worry too much, Kimberly."

Kim looked at him in a humorous manner. Yori soon looked towards Clank. **Yori:** "And you must be Clank."

She walked up to him, bent down and placed her hand on the back of his hand. **Yori:** "I have especially been wanting to meet you. I have never come face to face with a robot before. This is truly an honor, and you are also quite adorable."

Clank giggled. **Clank:** "Why, thank you kindly, Miss Yori." **Kim:** "Uh, guys? Can we get on with the mission?" **Clank:** "Oh, right, sorry about that, Miss Possible." **Ron:** "So, what brings you guys all the way out here?" **Kim:** "We came because we received intel that Monkey Fist is here." **Ratchet:** "And we intend to flush him out and chase him off of this planet." **Ron:** "Hey! That's exactly why Yori and I came here!" **Clank:** "Yes, we already knew that, Ron." **Ratchet:** "However, it's been a lot more for us than just Monkey Fist; we've been dealing with a lot of yours and Kimberly's old foes." **Ron:** "What? Are you guys serious? You've faced off against our other foes?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we have." **Kim:** "A lot of our old enemies came to this galaxy and they have been causing all kinds of…" **Ron:** "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up for a sec. Our old foes are here? The same ones that we have faced off against in the past? They're here? In the Polaris Galaxy?" **Kim:** "Yes, Ron, they're here." **Ron:** "Including Drakken and Shego?" **Ratchet:** "Especially Drakken and Shego! Not only have we faced them again, but we also took on the Bebes, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor and we just recently chased off Señor Senior Senior and his bratty man-child son, Señor Senior Junior." **Ron:** "Whoa, you guys really have been through a lot." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, and we're no where near finished; we still have a few more of your old foes to flush out and take down."

Ron seemed very concerned about what he's heard from them. **Ron:** "Gee, I wish I could help you guys out like I use to, but I have my own things that I need to take care of." **Yori:** "That is right, Stoppable-san has a mission of his own that he must fulfill. We sincerely apologize if this comes as an inconvenience to you." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about it, you guys. We can handle it, you just continue to do your own thing." **Kim:** "Yeah, I'm sure that it's important for you guys to continue with what it is you're doing." **Clank:** "In the meantime, perhaps we should use this opportunity to help each other out with getting to and bringing down this Monkey Fist." **Ron:** "Oh, I'm so all over that, Clank, in more ways than one." **Clank:** "As am I, Ron."

Clank let out another giggle. **Kim:** "OK, then, let's get to it. Any ideas on where Monkey Fist could be?" **Yori:** "Well, he should be making his way towards a massive temple nearby. Our resources have revealed that this planet, as well as many others, contains mystical monkey artifacts." **Ron:** "And we know that Monkey Fist loves to get his freakish monkey hands on them." **Kim:** "Then we need to hurry over there before he does." **Ratchet:** "Right, let's go, you guys."

Kim then went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how's that infobot doing?" **Wade:** "We just had her fixed up. She's good to go." **Kim:** "Excellent. Thank you, Wade." **Wade:** "The pleasure is all mine, Kim."

Ron then rushed over towards Kim and look directly into the Kimmunicator. **Ron:** "Hey! Wade!" **Wade:** "Ron? Is that you? So Kim and Ratchet did manage to find you!" **Ron:** "Sure did! So, what was it you said about an infobot?" **Wade:** "Oh! That! Just hang on for a sec."

Soon enough, Wade's vendor reappeared. Transporting from it once again was the infobot. Ron seemed surprised and also ecstatic to see her. **Ron:** "Hey! Isn't she that…that robot girl that admires Clank?" **Wade:** "The very same. Dr. Possible and I have been working hard on remodifying her, so that she can be just as compatible in helping out Kim and Ratchet as Clank is."

The infobot then attached herself to Kim's back the same way she's always been. **Ron:** "Whoa, that's so cool! You da man, Wade!"

Suddenly, Yori was heard giggling again. **Yori:** "Oh, Stoppable-san, you always make me chortle with your American style lingo." **Ron:** "Eh, it's what I do best." **Ratchet:** "Uh…what?" **Kim:** "It's another thing that she always says. Get use to it." **Ratchet:** "Um…OK? Humans are funny creatures, aren't they?" **Clank:** "I find their eccentricity to be quite amusing as well as truly fascinating. Humans are indeed very unique as is any organic life form." **Ratchet:** "Well, at least she's nice. I'll take a kind, bizarre human over a coldhearted one any day." **Clank:** "As do I, Ratchet." **Kim:** "Don't we all?"

Clank then latched on to Ratchet's harness like he always does and the group were on their way. As they made their way through the jungle, there were many hazards and impasses all around them. There were also a lot of tree top structures for them to climb. The ground levels seem awfully tough as there were many different kinds of creatures that came at them, be it the native creatures or fierce monkey ninjas. They managed through the best that they could. If the fight through was too tough or if the path ahead was blocked, destroyed or wasn't passable at all, they would climb or jump up towards the tree top structures and use the pathways built on the structures to continue on through.

There were also a lot of enemies as they made their way through the tree top pathways. They were all around berserk as they attacked the group mercilessly and constantly. They were indeed incredibly fierce, but so was the group with their advanced fighting skills, including Ron, much to Kim and Ratchet's surprise, as he displayed of a lot of monkey-like kung fu moves. **Ron:** "Man! Where did all of these dang monkeys come from? I know that Monkey Fist is obsessed with monkeys, but geez! This dude really puts the wack in wack job!"

Yori was heard giggling again. **Yori:** "Oh, Stoppable-san, you are always so amusing with your American style jokes."

Ratchet looked at Kim with a baffled and displeased expression on his face, Kim slumped over and let out another dejected sigh. **Kim:** "She…tends to say that a lot."

Ratchet rolled his eyes and shook his head; he also let out a slight grin, almost as if he was about to chuckle.

After a long and perilous journey through the jungle pathway, they were able to arrive in front of a massive temple and stood before it. **Yori:** "This is it, everyone. This is where we believe Monkey Fist was heading for." **Clank:** "Hm, it may seem that would be the case." **Yori:** "It is true, we are certain of it. Stoppable-san and I have traveled through this most treacherous planet, seeking out temple after temple, many of which have been made as base camps. I am not sure what Monkey Fist is planning, but one thing was clear: all of those temples that we have visited have led us towards this." **Ron:** "Plus it's huge! Doesn't this place look as though it would scream "Major destination"?" **Kim:** "Well, that does make sense." **Ratchet:** "Well, yeah, of course. Alright, everyone, let's stay together and access the situation that we're about to…" **Yori:** "Um, actually, I would prefer to have Stoppable-san go in before us."

Ratchet looked at Yori with another perplexed look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Uh, what? Are you serious?"

He then looked at Kim as he pointed to Yori with his thumb. **Ratchet:** "Is she serious?"

Kim nodded. **Yori:** "But, of course."

She then closed her eyes as she pressed her hands together in front of her and bowed. **Yori:** "It would be an honor for Stoppable-san to go first."

Ron also seemed very displeased and annoyed. **Ron:** "Do I have to?" **Ratchet:** "Does he have to?"

Yori nodded as she continued to bow with her eyes closed and hand pressed together. Ron and Ratchet gave each other dejected looks, Ron then slumped over and let out a slight groan before walking into the temple. Yori followed after him a little afterwards. Ratchet gave Kim an awkward look; Kim just shrugged her shoulders as she held her hands out. Ratchet rolled his eyes and shook his head again. They both walked into the temple after Ron and Yori.

As they entered the temple, they were met with many dangers. There were deadly traps, vicious enemies as well as modern equipment and machinery installed into the temple, such as flame throwers and electro shockers. They made their way through a lot of the deadly traps, with Ron fumbling through some of them. Yori seemed to find his fumbling around humorous, but Kim, Ratchet and Clank were annoyed and had to help him out through a lot of them.

The traps themselves were incredibly deadly but Yori seemed greatly agitated by the machinery. **Yori:** "Oh! How dare that Monkey Fist defile this sacred place with these…these…horrible contraptions! Such machinery does NOT belong here!" **Ratchet:** "Whoa, take it easy, Yori. I had no idea that something like this would bother anyone." **Yori:** "Of course it bothers me! To tarnish such an ancient sanctum with this advanced technology is absolutely dreadful! He will pay for this abominable defilement!" **Ratchet:** "Hm, never bothered me before. I'm always around advanced technology, even on ancient planets." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible. I am picking up readings of that mystical monkey anomaly at the far end of the temple. Even more so than that, I am picking up traces of a life form consisting with being part human and part monkey not too far from the anomaly." **Yori:** "Oh, no! That must mean Monkey Fist will be approaching the mystic monkey relic that is contained here! We must not allow that to happen!" **Ron:** "Don't worry, Yori, I'll see to it that it doesn't." **Yori:** "Oh, Stoppable-san, I know that I can count on you. After all, you have bested Monkey Fist several times in the past."

Yori kissed Ron on the cheek. From that, Ron became overly excited as he jumped up and then held his arms up. **Ron:** "Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, brother…could he possibly be any more overly dramatic?"

Clank was heard giggling again. **Yori:** "We must hurry, Stoppable-san, we can not allow Monkey Fist to lay a hand on another mystic monkey artifact." **Ron:** "Gotcha! Just it to me!" **Yori:** "Let us keep going, everyone!"

Ron and Yori ran off. Kim and Ratchet stood by for just a bit. **Ratchet:** "Uh…wow, they're…uh…" **Clank:** "Unorthodox?" **Ratchet:** "I…would use something much simpler than that , but yeah. They are…that." **Kim:** "Hm, they seem very happy together, don't you think?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, they do. Come on, let's just keep going already."

They rushed after Ron and Yori and continued the fight through the temple, dodging one deadly trap after another. It was a long and perilous journey as the temple was incredibly massive to begin with. There were also a lot of dangerous hazards all over the place. It was indeed an extreme run through.

After finally making their way through, they were coming close to the very end of the temple. There, they were able to run into Monkey Fist. He seemed real calm as he sat on the floor, meditating. **Ratchet:** "Look! There he is!" **Kim:** "Let's go."

They approached him. **Kim:** "Hello again. Haven't seen you in a while." **Yori:** "This has gone off long enough! It is time for you to pay for your atrocities!"

Monkey Fist opened his eyes and looked directly towards them. **Monkey Fist:** "Well, if it isn't Kim Possible? And her monkey phobic friend! As well as that annoying ninja girl, and…hm…"

He soon noticed Ratchet. **Monkey Fist:** "You must be that alien that Kim Possible has taken a grand liking to." **Ratchet:** "Monty Fisk, aka Monkey Fist. I have to admit, I've come across some insane humans recently, but you are seriously a huge nutcase. You sound as though you have an incredibly sick obsession with monkeys and this…mystical monkey power as everyone calls it, not to mention that you had your hands and feet genetically modified to make yourself into a monkey. I have to wonder if you've always believed that you are monkey. No surprise to me if you do; everything seems to be about monkeys for you." **Monkey Fist:** "Grr! Well, aren't you a snarky little cat creature? No wonder Kim Possible is so very fond of you! But no matter. I have taken complete control of this planet in my quest to obtain the mystical monkey artifact that was placed within this temple. I am so close to obtaining that which will make me even more powerful and once I have it, I will be one step closer to my goal of achieving absolute control over mystical monkey powers!"

Clank stepped forward. **Clank:** "Do not count on that, Monkey Fist. Miss Yori has much faith that Ron will be able to thwart you and so do we."

Monkey Fist brought out a nasty sneer. **Monkey Fist:** "You would count on that buffoon to stop me? It's idiotic and nonsensical to waste away such misguided hope towards someone so foolish." **Ratchet:** "This coming from some guy who was stomped out several times by Ron? You're just as much hilarious as you are insane. If you ask me, you're the one who's misguided, in more ways than one." **Yori:** "Ratchet is right! Stoppable-san is very much able to stand a chance against you as he has indeed defeated you many times in the past. Furthermore, he is much more qualified in attaining the mystical monkey artifacts than you will ever be! To say that you are unworthy would unmistakably be a huge understatement!"

From there, Monkey Fist became greatly anger. He then threw a fit which looked very similar to that of a real monkey, which is to be expected of him. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! He even throws a fit like a monkey!" **Monkey** **Fist:** "That does it! I have had just about enough out of you! The mystical monkey power WILL BE MINE! And none will stand in the way of that, especially not aliens! Monkey ninjas, attack!"

At that moment, a horde of monkey ninjas came at them, Monkey Fist fled the scene. The group began fighting them off. **Ron:** "You guys stay here and fight off these monkey ninjas, I'm going after Monkey Fist."

Ron ran off. **Kim:** "Ron, wait!"

Kim was about to go after him, but then Yori grabbed her by her shoulder. **Yori:** "No! This is Stoppable-san's mission; we can not interfere." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, and besides, we have all of these…monkey ninjas to deal with."

Kim hesitated for a bit but decided to stay behind to fight off the monkey ninja with Ratchet and Yori. From there, they fought against them. It was indeed a very crazy fight. **Clank:** "Hm, everything does seem to be about monkeys for this most disturbed human." **Ratchet:** "I'm not so sure he's even human anymore."

Later on, Monkey Fist stopped in front of a massive door. Then, he placed his hand on it, it started to glow a strange, green light. The door opened up, he walked into the next chamber with both of his hands behind his back. The door then closed behind him. The chamber itself wasn't very large. It only contained one pedestal with a statuette of a golden monkey sitting on top of it. He walked up towards the statuette and was about to grab it. Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening and then slamming shut. **Ron:** "Monkey Fist!"

He turned around and immediately spotted Ron standing behind him. He was greatly surprised and agitated by this. **Monkey Fist:** "What!? You!? But I left you and the rest of your friends to face off against my monkey ninjas!" **Ron:** "My fight is with you and you know it! My friends would have wanted me to make sure that you would never lay your grubby and freakish monkey paws on that artifact!" **Monkey Fist:** "Grr! Well, then, if you think you can take me, bring it!"

At that moment, the 2 of them began fighting. It was a long and vicious struggle as it went on for who knows how long. As they fought, the golden monkey statuette began to glow. The 2 of them were brought out of the chamber as they struggled against each other. As the fight continued on, it grew more and more serious.

Meanwhile, the group was still dealing with the monkey ninjas. That fight was also quite fierce. **Ratchet:** "I really hope that Ron is doing better against Monkey Fist than we are against these monkey ninjas." **Kim:** "So do I."

At that time, Ron was still fighting against Monkey Fist. **Monkey Fist:** "Grr! I have to admit, your artistry with the mystical monkey powers are indeed formidable, but artistry alone won't be enough to triumph against me. I will be the one to prevail in the end." **Ron:** "Dream on, Monkey Fist! You're not prevailing against anything!" **Monkey** **Fist:** "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

He snapped his fingers. At that moment, a massive monkey robot emerged. Ron was greatly startled by this. **Ron:** "Whoa! What is that!? Some sort of giant monkey robot!?" **Monkey Fist:** "Well, how very observant of you. You see, I have make a new friend recently and he has bestowed upon me a gift which will guarantee my victory." **Ron:** "What kind of sick, twisted evil person would give giant robots to their friends!?" **Monkey Fist:** "Let's just say his motives are more massive than this robot that is about to subdue you. Now then, if you will excuse me, I will be claiming the prize that I have come here for. Have fun playing with my new toy."

Monkey Fist ran off, the massive robot went on to attack Ron. He ran off screaming as it chased after him. He spent a lot of time avoiding the robot as it attacked him constantly. While that was occurring, Rufus poked out of Ron's pocket. He spotted the massive robot and let out a screech. He then crawled out of Ron's pocket and scurried off towards the corridor.

Meanwhile, the group was still fighting off the monkey ninjas. They were also rushing through the corridors of he temple while doing so. After a long and enduring battle, the monkey ninjas stopped coming at them and all was calm. **Kim:** "Phew, glad that's over with." **Yori:** "But we need to find Stoppable-san." **Ratchet:** "Any ideas on how we'll be able to do that?"

Just then, they heard what sounded like someone whistling to them. They looked over and spotted Rufus, who was signaling to them. **Rufus:** "Over here!" **Kim:** "Rufus!"

The ran over towards him. **Yori:** "He must know were Stoppable-san is." **Ratchet:** "Of course. Lead the way, Rufus."

Rufus turned around and scampered off, the group followed after him.

At that time, Ron was still running from the massive monkey robot while screaming as it pursued him continuously. He was soon cornered, shivering in fear as the robot came at him. Just then, the robot was blasted by something. He stood by, startled for a brief moment. **Kim:** "Ron!" **Ratchet:** "Hey, Ron!" **Yori:** "Stoppable-san!"

He looked over and spotted the others. **Ron:** "Guys! Hey!"

They ran to his side almost immediately. **Yori:** "We have come for you, Stoppable-san." **Ron:** "I'm so glad you're here." **Kim:** "Rufus came for us so he could help us find you. I had no idea you were in this terrible of a situation." **Ron:** "No kidding! Monkey Fist had a nasty surprise waiting for me! I can't fight this thing myself!" **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Ron, we're here for you!" **Kim:** "We'll always be there whenever you need us." **Yori:** "Yes, we shall indeed brave many dangers together."

Ron smiled at his friends as they smiled back. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's fight off this giant robot and then go after Monkey Fist." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Let's do this!"

They faced off against the robot together. As they fought, they used their special fighting skills against it. Yori was a skilled marital artist as was Kim. Ratchet just used his fire arms just like he always does. Ron had his mystical monkey powers to help him out. The 4 of them were really pulling together as they fought the massive robot. Eventually, they were able to completely decimate it. **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Take that, evil monkey robot! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "Good work, everyone! Now to find Monkey Fist." **Clank:** "But where is he?"

Just then, Monkey Fist was thrown across the room and slammed against a wall. The group seemed to have been taken by surprise by this. **Kim:** "Well…that…didn't take long."

They then turned toward the door as it glowed. **Ron:** "Uh…guys? What's happening?"

Soon enough, the door opened, the monkey statuette floated out and drifted towards the group. Soon enough, it approached Ron. Monkey Fist, having got himself up, looked towards this as it was happening. He was greatly shocked by this. The statuette then landed into Ron's hands. He stood and stared at it for a bit. He seemed amazed as did his friends. **Yori:** "It appears that the artifact has chosen you, Stoppable-san." **Ron:** "I…I don't…I don't…believe it…" **Monkey Fist:** "NO!"

They looked towards Monkey Fist, he seemed really, really mad. **Monkey Fist:** "That monkey artifact was supposed to be MINE! MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! And yet, it has chosen to fall into the possession of this imbecile!? Inconceivable!" **Yori:** "I would not count on that, Monkey Fist! It is just like I have mentioned before, Stoppable-san his indeed worthy of its power, unlike you, who have demonstrated to be most dishonorable with your trickery and underhanded tactics for winning!"

The infobot nodded. **Monkey Fist:** "NO! I'm the only one who should possess all of the mystical monkey artifacts! I'm the only one who is worthy of obtaining the true mystical monkey power! ME! ME!"

Clank shook his head. **Clank:** "You poor, deluded creature. Your ongoing obsession with this mystical monkey power has made you blind to how pitiful you have become." **Kim:** "And that goes without saying."

From there, Monkey Fist became even more furious. **Monkey Fist:** "Don't think that this is over! I WILL have all that which I desire! Ultimate Mystical Monkey Power will be mine! MINE! MINE!"

He ran off, the group just stood by, flabbergasted for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "Geez, this guy just doesn't know when to give up." **Clank:** "He continues to be driven by this obsession of his, despite any realization or indication of being unable to achieve that which he aims to fulfill." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree; he is a delusional nutcase, as much of an understatement as that is." **Ron:** "That's just how he is. I told KP that he' on a bad road and I was right."

Ratchet and Clank nodded. **Kim:** "Come on, let's…just get out of here. I am so done with this place." **Ratchet:** "Same here."

They were able to finally exit the temple. As soon as they were out, they continued walking alongside each other. Ron was still carrying the monkey statuette and continued to stare at it for a bit. **Ron:** "I really want to thank you guys for helping me out back there; I never would have made it through all of this without you." **Kim:** "Oh, it was no problem, really. We're always happy to help you out whenever possible." **Clank:** "Oh, but of course, you are our friend, after all, Ron, just as much to me and Ratchet as you are to Miss Possible." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure. You really have shown how much of a true friend you've been, to Kimberly and to me. You helped us to reestablish our feelings towards each other and gave us the courage to pursue our relationship, regardless of what others say about us; especially the humans." **Kim:** "Um, speaking of which, Mr. Barken had spoken to just while back. He told us what you just said to him."

Ron was a little startled to hear this. **Ron:** "He…he did?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, he did. He…also apologized for all of the horrible things that he said to me and Kimberly, then told us that it was because of what you said to him." **Ron:** "Huh, he actually took what I said about you guys to consideration. Did I really get through to him?" **Clank:** "Apparently. We were just as surprised as you are, though, he did mention that from your words, he had noticed how much you have grown and matured." **Kim:** "I'll say, even we were impressed by that." **Ratchet:** "Without a doubt."

Ron smiled at his friends.

As they were making their way back to Aphelion, Ron continued to stare at the statuette, he seemed puzzled though. **Ron:** "Hm, I still can't believe that this monkey relic picked me. I never thought that I would be good enough for this thing." **Kim:** "Well, I think that you are." **Ratchet:** "So do I." **Clank:** "As do I." **Yori:** "I also believe this to be true." **Ron:** "Wow, really? You guys are serious?" **Voice:** "I would believe so, for I feel that they are not wrong."

Ratchet and Clank looked around as the unseen voice spoke. **Ratchet:** "Huh? Who said that?" **Ron:** "Sensei? Is that you?" **Voice:** "Indeed it is."

Soon enough, an image of Sensei appeared before them in a bright light. **Ron:** "Whoa! Sensei! It is you!"

They stood before the image, Yori bowed before him. **Yori:** "It is good to see you again, Sensei." **Sensei:** "As am I, young one."

He then looked towards Kim. **Sensei:** "Ah, Kim Possible. It has been an age since I last saw you." **Kim:** "I know, it has been a while, hasn't it?" **Sensei:** "Indeed it has."

He turned his attention towards Ratchet and Clank. **Sensei:** "So, you 2 must be the alien friends of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. It is a pleasure to meet you both." **Clank:** "The pleasure is all ours, good sir." **Sensei:** "And you, young man. You must be Ratchet, correct?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's right." **Sensei:** "So, you are the one that Kim Possible is enamored with. I have heard so much about you both from Ron Stoppable, as well as what he has done so that you and her can be together. His deeds are truly noble as well as selfless and kind." **Ratchet:** "Hm, yeah, they are…"

Ratchet looked towards Ron as he looked back towards him. **Ratchet:** "He is indeed a genuine person."

Sensei seemed pleased, he then turned his attention back to Ron. **Sensei:** "Young Stoppable, I can see that you are able to retrieve the mystical monkey artifact contained on that planet." **Ron:** "Well…actually…it…sort of…came to me. I don't know why considering how much of a goofball I am who isn't good at anything." **Yori:** "That is not true, Stoppable-san. There is much that you can do." **Sensei:** "Yes, she is right about that. Young Stoppable, I can understand that you are confused as to why the artifact has chosen you and not Monkey Fist. Allow me to shed some light on this seemingly contradictable conundrum. The mystical monkey artifacts have the capability to read the hearts of all those who have been touched by the mystical monkey power. Monkey Fist was deemed unworthy by the artifact due to his lack of honor and resorting to trickery and deceitful tactics to win against his enemies. You, Stoppable, have been deemed truly worthy in the eyes of the statuette from your pure heart as well as you and your friends' undying loyalty towards one another. You truly are deserving of the mystical monkey power."

Ron smiled and looked at his friends as they smiled back at him. **Sensei:** "Now then, the time has come for you to depart for your next destination." **Ron:** "Where to, Sensei?" **Sensei:** "We were able to sense out mystical energy very similar to the mystical monkey power on a planet very far from here known as Florana." **Ron:** "Florana!? But…but…that's all the way out in the Solana Galaxy! I have no way of getting there and I know that Ratchet isn't going to fly us there, especially with what he, KP and Clank are doing right now!" **Yori:** "Not to worry, Stoppable-san, you know that our graduates of the Yamanouchi Ninja School are always willing to assist us." **Ron:** "Yeah, I know that, but there's no way they could…"

Just then, a large shadow was looming over them. They looked up and spotted a massive spacecraft high above them. Ron seemed greatly surprised by this. **Ron:** "Oh…my…" **Sensei:** "Ah, they have arrived at last." **Ratchet:** "Hold on, since when do Earth ninjas know how to fly highly advanced alien spacecrafts?" **Sensei:** "Hm, hm, it is one of our training courses of the secret Yamanouchi Ninja School, my young alien friend." **Ratchet:** "Uh…you train your students to be able to do these kinds of things? But do you even…you know what? Forget it! It's probably better for your school to remain a secret since the things you do there are most likely more mysterious than the school itself." **Sensei:** "Hm, hm, as you wish, young Lombax."

The spacecraft dropped a rope ladder near Ron and Yori. **Sensei:** "Come, Ron, Yori. It is time to leave." **Ron:** "Got it, Sensei."

He and Yori looked towards Kim, Ratchet and Clank. He looked at them and smiled. They smiled back at him. **Ratchet:** "Good luck out there, Ron."

Ron gave out a thumbs up. **Ron:** "Thanks, see you guys soon." **Yori:** "It was truly an honor to have met you and Clank, Ratchet-san." **Clank:** "Yes, it was indeed a pleasure."

Ratchet and Clank smiled at her as she smiled back at them. **Ron:** "Let's go, Yori." **Yori:** "Yes, at once."

Ron and Yori grabbed on to the rope ladder and were pulled up. Ratchet, Kim and Clank watched as they were pulled up. The spacecraft then flew up into the sky, departing from the planet. **Kim:** "We…should get going, too." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, of course, let's head back to Meridian City."

They headed back towards Aphelion. Kim had the infobot transported back to Wade. They then got into the ship, took off and left the planet. Ron watched as his friends left the planet. He seemed happy but then spotted something that greatly startled him. **Yori:** "Stoppable-san! What is it!?"

She then spotted what Ron was seeing, she also became startled by it. **Yori:** "Wh-what is that!?"

From directly outside them, they could see another one of the mysterious towers that Ratchet, Kim and Clank have encountered several times. **Ron:** "That…that doesn't go there…" **Yori:** "I…I do not…believe it…" **Ron:** "Yori? When we get done on Florana, we should return…here…to this galaxy." **Yori:** "I…agree…Stoppable-san."


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving Ebaro on Aphelion, Ratchet, Kim and Clank were flying through space yet again. **Kim:** "So, what did you guys think of Yori?" **Clank:** "Well, I found her to be a polite young lady." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree, she is nice and I do like her for that, but, geez is she weird? I can understand why Ron likes her so much." **Kim:** "Yeah, he does like her a lot and she likes him just as much."

Ratchet chuckled a little. **Ratchet:** "I mean, I did appreciate when she complimented me and all that, but seriously, I've never met anyone like her before, I mean the way she was all allowing Ron to walk into danger first because it is his "honor" to do so and how she would say things like, "Stoppable-san, you're so funny with your American style jokes". Those 2 were made for each other, also, I am no where near being in the market for a new girlfriend anytime soon or ever for that matter."

He then looked at Kim. **Ratchet:** "Considering that the one I have is far too amazing to pass up."

Kim looked at him and smiled, he smiled back at her.

Eventually, they returned to Meridian City and reunited with their friends at control central. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys. Welcome back." **Kim:** "It's good to be back, Tal." **Talwyn:** "So, how was it reuniting with Ron?" **Ratchet:** "It was surprising…and interesting…in some ways. His friend Yori was nice, but…she's a bit…too unusual for my taste. I get why Ron likes her so much." **Clank:** "Indeed, they both seemed very happy together." **Ratchet:** "And they're perfect for each other. Oh, boy, are they ever...perfect...for each other?" **Kim:** "Huh, can't argue with that." **Talwyn:** "Hm, that's…nice. Glad to hear Ron is doing well, in spite of what he had to do."

Kim and Ratchet looked at each other. They then looked back towards Talwyn. **Kim:** "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them again soon." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so do I." **Clank:** "I look forward to that." **Ratchet:** "Same here." **Kim:** "Mm, hm!" **Talwyn:** "OK, back to the matter at hand. Wade and Pollyx were able to find out a little more about those towers and they've been wanting to fill you in on it."

They looked up towards the holo-screen, appearing on it were images of Wade and Pollyx. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. Good to see you back from Ebaro." **Kim:** "So, what's the sitch, you guys?" **Wade:** "Well, I was able to find out a little more from the cryptic data and the functionality of these towers. I still have no idea what they do but I was able to find that in order for them to do what they need to do, they have to be placed on different planets." **Ratchet:** "Hm, OK, but…was that all you were able to find out?" **Wade:** "Unfortunately…yeah. It took me another several hours to decipher just that. The analyzation is ongoing and I'm still looking into it. It really is going to take some time to crack this extremely complex code." **Ratchet:** "Talk about frustrating. I only hope that you are able to decipher all of that data before it's too late." **Wade:** "I'm working as fast as I possibly can. I have my all of my computers running double-time just on that. I won't rest until I'm able to find out everything that we need to know." **Kim:** "Keep at it, Wade. You're doing great, so far." **Clank:** "I concur." **Wade:** "Thanks, guys. In the meantime, Pollyx would like to reveal what he was able to find out from analyzing these towers. Go ahead, Pollyx, tell them what you know." **Pollyx:** "Well, I can say that the technology is indeed very advanced, so much so that it infuriates me to my very core!" **Kim:** "Yeah, enough of that already, Pollyx. Just tell us what you were able to find out." **Pollyx:** "Yes…well, um…"

Pollyx cleared his throat a bit. **Pollyx:** "Even more so than that, these towers are sending signals to one another, so they are in fact, very much connected to one another." **Kim:** "That much we are able to gather, but do you even know what these towers even do?" **Pollyx:** "Sadly, no, but whatever it is, they have to connect to one another via receivers." **Wade:** "Pollyx was also able to pick up on readings very similar to these towers from different planets across the entire galaxy, including the ones that you were able to seek out and land on, but…we don't know exactly which ones."

Kim, Ratchet and Clank seemed startled to hear this. **Ratchet:** "What? What do you mean you don't know?" **Wade:** "We're unable to track these readings directly back their originating sources. We know that the towers are receiving signals from other planets, but these signals become jumbled up to and from the main sources. Pollyx was able to confirm that each tower is built with a signal scrambler as well as very advanced signal receiver. Thankfully, we're able to track the ones on the planets that you have been on recently, including Ebaro." **Kim:** "Yeah, we already know that there's one there, even though we haven't seen it." **Ratchet:** "So, now what?" **Wade:** "Well, at the moment, we're still looking into all of this. By the way, I was able to pick up on another reading that is confirmed to be human. It's on a desert planet called Maxus. I did further analysis on this reading and found genes that are somewhat to similar to Drakken, which means that it could only be one person: Motor Ed."

Kim slumped over. **Kim:** "Oh, no! Not that guy again!" **Clank:** "Hm…you just mentioned that this Motor Ed has genes that are somewhat similar to Drakken. Could they be related?" **Kim:** "Yeah; they're cousins." **Ratchet:** "Oh…great. Just what we need; as if dealing with Drakken wasn't bad enough, but now we have to go up against his relative?" **Kim:** "Unfortunately, he's even more annoying than Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Even better."

Kim continued slumping over and let out another dejected sigh. **Kim:** "Come on, guys. Let's…just get this over with."

She walked off, Ratchet and Clank glanced at her then looked at each other. **Clank:** "This is not a sign of good things to come." **Ratchet:** "No kidding, if this guy is as annoying as Kimberly says he is, then I'm so not looking forward to this, either."

They then went after Kim. They returned to their ship, took off and left the city.

They spent some time flying through space. They remain silent for a bit. Kim pouted as she folded her arms. Ratchet and Clank both exchanged looks with each other, not knowing what to say or if they should even say anything. Ratchet's eyes shifted back and forth a tiny bit before he opened his mouth. **Ratchet:** "So, uh…you…you wouldn't mind…telling us more about this…Motor Ed person, would you?"

Kim did not seem thrilled about taking his offer, but took it anyway. **Kim:** "Well…since we are going up against him…I guess I should. Motor Ed is a psychotic, mechanical maniac with a love for incredibly fast and extremely dangerous motor vehicles. He has a knack for making, uh, extreme modifications to any vehicle and then would take them for a joyride. By the way, "extreme" is too mild of a word to describe these modifications that he tends to make." **Ratchet:** "Whoa, sounds like one seriously deranged human." **Clank:** "And what do you mean by extreme being too mild of a word to describe these modifications?" **Kim:** "Imagine, if you will, having rocket parts and jet engines, some much like what Aphelion is built with or perhaps even more advanced than that, being attached to vehicles that don't belong on them. That's what he likes to do." **Clank:** "Oh, my!" **Ratchet:** "And you humans are not use to stuff like that." **Kim:** "Not even close." **Aphelion:** "Oh! This human sounds incredibly horrifying." **Ratchet:** "No surprise you would think that way, Aphelion. From what we've just heard, I'm sure that he would love to dismantle you and use your parts for his modifications." **Aphelion:** "Keep that horrible human away from me!" **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, I'll find nice, safe place to land you so that he won't even lay a single hand on you, much less a wrench." **Kim:** "Other then his dangerous hobbies, what I find irritating about him are his extremely annoying habits." **Clank:** "Annoying habits?" **Ratchet:** "What kind of habits are we talking?" **Kim:** "He has a tendency to repeat this one word over and over again as well as break into air guitar. Trust me on this, you guys; after like a few seconds, you'll be annoyed by him, too."

Ratchet and Clank glanced at each other with disturbed looks on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

After another long flight, they were able to make it to the planet Maxus. Soon enough, they flew towards what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, landed the ship inside of it and jumped out. Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how far is Motor Ed from here?" **Wade:** "He seems to be a very, very long way from where you guys are now." **Kim:** "Great, we'll be on our way." **Wade:** "But hold on a second, why couldn't you have landed much closer to him? The climate on that desert planet is harsh and incredibly intolerable. Shouldn't you guys save yourselves the risk of dying in that heat?" **Ratchet:** "Well, Aphelion prefers to be as faraway from Motor Ed as possible." **Aphelion:** "I don't want that unruly and incredibly frightful human anywhere near me." **Wade:** "Oh, right, judging by the kind of person he is, that's understandable. Hang on, let me get something ready that will help you guys out."

He got to work on something for a brief moment. **Wade:** "OK, done. I just uploaded a program into the infobot. I'll transfer her to you now."

Wade's vendor reappeared. Transporting from it was the infobot. She latched herself on to Kim's back. **Wade:** "She's been remodified with a special sun block program that can protect anyone from harmful UV rays as well as extreme heat of any planet. I've spent a few years trying to perfect this. I'll have her upload the program into Clank's hardware so that he'll be able to shield Ratchet from the heat and harsh UV rays just as well as her."

Clank attached himself to Ratchet's harness just like he always does. Soon enough, the infobot's antennas began flashing and then, so did Clank's antenna. **Clank:** "Program upload complete." **Ratchet:** "Cool. Nice going, Wade." **Wade:** "Always happy to help." **Kim:** "Come on, let's find Motor Ed."

They ran out of the warehouse and began the long trek through the desert. It was a long and perilous trek. The heat was blistering, but Clank and infobot kept Ratchet and Kim from being overwhelmed by the intense heat. However, there were a lot of hostile native creatures all around them. They came at the duo and attacked them constantly. **Wade:** "Careful, you guys, if Clank and the infobot take damage, it could disable the sun blocker program." **Ratchet:** "Well, isn't that just lovely? Get our robots wrecked and we'll end up overheating." **Wade:** "Sorry, guys, I was still trying to complete the program before I knew that you had to head out to Maxus. I thought you would land Aphelion much closer to Motor Ed's location, I didn't think that you would land her so far away, so this was so sudden. I wasn't able to perfect the program, so this was brought out on a rush." **Kim:** "No worries, Wade. We'll just have to be careful as we make our way towards our target." **Clank:** "Oh, dear, this is quite a difficult situation that we are in." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, buddy. I'll keep you safe." **Clank:** "I…hope that you will."

They kept fighting; Kim and Ratchet did everything they could to prevent their bots from getting damaged. It wasn't easy and there have been a few close calls here and there, but they were able to fight through all of it. Along the way, Wade contacted them again. **Wade:** "Guys, I'm picking up on a lot of different readings other than just Motor Ed. I was able to identify readings consisting of several other humans." **Kim:** "That must be Motor Ed's pit crew. No surprise to me that he would bring them all the way out here." **Wade:** "I'm also picking up on a lot of high-tech material being brought into the nearby area. This is incredible! I'm picking readings of technology from many different alien species from all over Polaris; Terachnoid, Vullard, ancient Fongoid, even Lombax!" **Kim:** "Whoa! That sounds like a smorgasbord alien tech!" **Ratchet:** "No doubt stolen alien tech from what you've said about this guy." **Kim:** "I wouldn't doubt that in the least." **Ratchet:** "Let's hurry, we have to get over there!" **Kim:** "Nough said."

After a very, very long trek, they came across a huge valley. There, they looked down and saw exactly what they were looking for: Motor Ed and his pit crew. They seemed to setting up something within the valley. They stared down directly towards Motor Ed. **Ratchet:** "So, that must be Motor Ed." **Kim:** "Yep, that's him. I recognize the mullet anywhere." **Clank:** "I am picking up on a few traces of DNA that are indeed somewhat similar to that of Drakken. He is undoubtedly related to him just like you have mentioned to us." **Ratchet:** "I can also see a little of the family resemblance; he does look a little like Drakken." **Motor Ed:** "Dude! This place would make like a totally killer motocross park! Seriously!" **Kim:** "Aaaaand there he goes." **Ratchet:** "What was the one word that he repeats constantly?" **Kim:** "That last word he just mentioned." **Ratchet:** "Seriously?" **Kim:** "Seriously." **Motor Ed:** "I mean think about it, an entire desert planet? Made into this totally awesome motocross park? That would be so rad! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "Wow, you're right, he does repeat that word." **Kim:** "What did I tell you?" **Motor Ed:** "Plus, with all of these alien spaceship parts that we've stolen from all those alien nerds, we could build like a lot of totally awesome rides! It would be totally rad! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "Geez, this guy gets annoying like real fast." **Kim:** "Yes, this is why I wasn't looking forward to coming here." **Ratchet:** "No kidding." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I am picking up on readings of stolen alien parts. The readings consist of many different forms of technology." **Ratchet:** "It's just like Wade informed us." **Clank:** "A lot of these different technological parts consist of some highly unstable materials." **Ratchet:** "And he plans on using these parts to build vehicles!?" **Kim:** "Yeah, that's what he likes to do." **Clank:** "To do something like that would prove fatal!" **Kim:** "And that's something I know he would find very thrilling." **Ratchet:** "We need to put a stop to this! We can't let this happen!" **Kim:** "Yeah, I agree. Let's go."

They jumped down and descended towards the valley with the use of their robots. Shortly afterwards, Motor Ed noticed them descending near him. **Kim:** "End of the line, Motor Ed! You won't be doing anything here!" **Motor Ed:** "Whoa! Red! You actually came! And I see that you brought your little alien boyfriend! What's going on, little dude?" **Ratchet:** "What do you think? We're here to put a stop to your massive, illegal operation. We're not going to let you vandalize this planet OR use stolen parts just so you can have you own personal, deadly motocross park!" **Motor Ed:** "Whoa, no need to cramp my style by ruining my fun, guys. Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "OK, this guy is really getting on my nerves. Seriously! Grr! Oh, great! Now I'm doing it!" **Kim:** "Yeah, he has that affect on a lot of us." **Motor Ed:** "But, if you both think that you have the guts to tell me to tell me to scram, then how about we do a rad race through the desert?" **Kim:** "A rad…race?" **Motor Ed:** "Yeah, it'll be totally awesome! We could do like a run through this entire valley. We can use a few of the rad rides that I was able to put together with a few of these stolen alien parts. It'll be like so totally awesome, it'll be all…"

He then lunged out and did his air guitar thing while shouting. **Motor Ed:** "That would be like totally rad! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "OK, you need to stop repeating that word; it is getting old like really fast." **Motor Ed:** "No way, little alien dude! You and Red can't tell me what to do; only I say what I should and should not do. It'll totally cramp my image if I let others tell me what to do. Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "Great, he's uncompromising; add another one to the extensively long list of things that makes this guy really annoying." **Kim:** "Again, this is why I wasn't looking forward to facing this guy again." **Ratchet:** "If I didn't see that before, I most certainly can see that now, Kimberly." **Clank:** "I say you and Miss Possible race against this brute and give him what for." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree with you, Clank. Alright, Motor Ed, we'll accept your challenge, just promise that you and your band of criminals will leave this planet if we would beat you." **Motor** **Ed:** "Fine, but don't think that I'll let you win so easily." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I'm not worried about that; in fact, I'm more worried about what we'll do to you out there. I'm so looking forward to leaving you in the dust and then pounding your face in afterwards."

Later on, the 2 racers were on 2 ridiculously modified quads. Kim and Ratchet were both on one, with Kim latched on to Ratchet. She was also holding a device of sorts that looked like some kind of megaphone. They both glanced towards Motor Ed with tense looks on their faces while he sneered back towards them. Clank stood beside the infobot as they were spectators for the race. **Motor Ed:** "Get ready to bite my dust when I win this totally rad race. Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "We'll see about that, motor head! Kimberly, let's do everything we can to beat this jerk!"

Kim had the device that she was holding switched on. **Kim:** "Oh, you can count on me!"

Soon enough, one of Motor Ed's crew members stood in front of the 2 racers and signaled the start of the race, the 2 quads drove out at great speed.

It was a fierce race as they drove their quads through the harsh desert. Throughout the entire race, Motor Ed did a lot to annoy the duo. Sometimes, he would shout a lot in excitement. **Motor Ed:** "Wooo! Aw, yeah! This desert is like so totally rad! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "OK, this guy is really getting on my nerves!" **Kim:** "Mine, too."

Other times, he would throw bombs at them. **Motor Ed:** "Eat this, losers!"

As he threw the bombs at them, they were almost thrown off of their vehicle. **Ratchet:** "Hey! He can't do that! That's cheating!"

Kim got the device that she was had ready. **Kim:** "Don't worry, Ratchet, I've got this."

From the device, she shot out a huge sonic-wave towards Motor Ed; it hit him directly. It shook him up, knocking him and his quad down. Ratchet stopped near him and looked down at him with Kim. **Ratchet:** "What's the matter, Motor Ed? Is this race a little too extreme for even someone like you?" **Motor Ed:** "Grr! No one pulls dirty tricks like that on me! That's like so vulgar, dudes! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "Tch! Serves you right! You attempted to bring us down with bombs! It seemed only fair to get back at you for that!" **Kim:** "Sorry, it was either that or be brought down by the likes of you!"

Ratchet revved the engine and drove off. Motor Ed became furious, he then got himself back up and back on his quad, then drove off after them. As they continued on with the race, Motor Ed grabbed a bazooka from one of his crew members then chased after the duo. Continuing through, he shot at them constantly, Ratchet was caught off guard but he managed to dodge all of Motor Ed's attempts to shoot them down. **Ratchet:** "What the…!?"

He and Kim looked back toward Motor Ed, he had a crazed look on his face as he aimed his bazooka at them. **Ratchet:** "A bazooka!? Man! This guy is completely insane!" **Kim:** "Tell me about it!" **Motor Ed:** "So, you thought you guys could mess with me on my own race course!? I'm gonna bring you down so hard, there won't be nothing left of either of you! Seriously!" **Ratchet:** "This guy is really not messing around!" **Kim:** "You just keep driving, Ratchet, I'll deal with him!"

Kim shot out another sonic-wave towards Motor Ed, he swerved as he dodged each of her attacks. They continued attacking each other constantly throughout the entire race. After the long battle, Ratchet was able to drive through the harsh desert terrain and, from reaching the very end of the massive loop around the entire area, he was able to score a win. Both he and Kim were overjoyed as Kim latched on to him, embracing him happily. At that time, Clank and the infobot rushed over towards Ratchet and Kim as they rejoiced with them. Soon enough, Motor Ed drove up near them. **Motor Ed:** "Hmph! I can't believe it! I lost to some scrawny cat alien thing! Cuz had told me how much of a tenacious fighter you are." **Ratchet:** "Well, sorry, you can't win em all. Now then, how about you and your men hightail it off this planet for good?" **Motor Ed:** "Oh, no way, little alien dude! I ain't going nowhere!" **Ratchet:** "What!? But you promised you would leave if we would beat you in this race!" **Motor Ed:** "And I already told you that ain't no one going to tell me what to do and that only I can do that! That ain't gonna fly with me, little alien dude! Seriously!"

Ratchet then became very agitated. Clank placed his hands on hips and shook his head. **Clank:** "It is apparent that this brute has no sense of honor." **Ratchet:** "That does it! Ever since we came across you after we just arrived on this planet, you have been the most annoying pain in my…"

He held his fists up and shook them in frustration before he continued ranting. **Ratchet:** "Everything that Kimberly had said about you is true! No wonder why she didn't want to face off against you again! If you're not going to leave this planet, then I'll force you off of here, the hard way!"

Motor Ed revved up his engine and drove away. **Motor Ed:** "You won't be taking me down so easily!"

Kim and Ratchet drove off after him. As Ratchet drove after Motor Ed, Kim used the device that she had used on him during the race to try shooting him down. It was an ongoing chase as Ratchet chased after Motor Ed. He would dodge Kim's blasts so many times that she and Ratchet would become very easily irritated. They kept him persistently to bring him down and he continued to avoid them while irritating them other ways.

After a really, really long and very irritating chase of putting up with Motor Ed, trying to shoot him down, getting annoyed from his constant shouting and dodging their attacks and putting up with even more of his shouting, they were finally able to bring him down.

He was knocked off of his quad, a few of his crew members went over to help him back up. As he was being held up, he glared at Ratchet and Kim as they did the same with him. **Motor Ed:** "Don't think you've won this! I will come back here and I will crash here, for good!'

His crew members helped him into a shuttle nearby. **Motor Ed:** "Don't let this swell your head like incredibly major, you guys! Seriously!"

He and his crew then took off in shuttles. Ratchet, Kim and their robots watched as they left the planet. **Ratchet:** "Good riddance. If I ever see that annoying jerk again, it'll be too soon!"

Kim grabbed onto her arm as she sulked. **Kim:** "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Ratchet."

He looked towards Kim, he seemed worried about her. **Ratchet:** "No, don't worry about it. If anything, I'm sorry you ever had to put up with that guy."

Kim looked at him and smiled, he smiled back towards her. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get off this planet already."

They made their long trek back to the ship. As soon as they arrived back, Kim had the infobot transported back to Wade, then the group got back into the ship. Shortly afterwards, Talwyn contacted them. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys."

They were completely caught off guard. **Kim:** "Oh! Talwyn! What's up?" **Talwyn:** "Uh, there are a couple of, uh, young people who would like to see you guys." **Clank:** "Hm, really? Who would they be?" **Talwyn:** "Uh, you may need to come back to find out." **Ratchet:** "Ok, we're heading back now."

They took off and left the planet. At that time, another of the mysterious towers appeared not to far from where they landed.


	16. Chapter 16

They spent another long flight in space and managed to return to Meridian City. As they reunited with their friends, they were immediately startled as they spotted both Lilo and Stitch within the control room along with their friends. **Ratchet:** "No way!" **Lilo:** "Aloha again, you guys." **Stitch:** "Ih! Aloha!"

They rushed towards the duo. **Kim:** "Lilo! Stitch!" **Ratchet:** "Didn't expect to see you guys here." **Lilo:** "Thought we should stop by to see you again. How have you been since you left that other planet that we were on?" **Kim:** "Oh, things have been…interesting. We were able to find and thwart a few more of my old foes." **Lilo:** "Oh! Well, great work, you guys and keep thwarting more of those bad guys." **Stitch:** "Ih, make all bad people go away. Kaki mienna!" **Kim:** "Aw, well, thanks, guys. We appreciate the encouragement." **Lilo:** "Anytime, we're always happy to help out our friends however we can. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Of course, we always help out our friends."

Kim and Ratchet smiled at them. **Clank:** "By the way, Miss Lilo, how is the clean up back on Calcimum going?" **Lilo:** "It's going well, Clank. It's kind of slow, but our Ohana have really been working on it. We'll have that planet back to its old self in no time." **Ratchet:** "That's great, keep at it." **Lilo:** "Thanks! Um, you know, after we get done cleaning up that planet, we're thinking about making it our new home." **Kim:** "Really? You want to live on Calcimum?" **Lilo:** "Certainly. It could be like our second home, it even reminds us a lot of Hawaii, only no Myrtle and her evil posse." **Kim:** "Those girls are still bothering you?" **Lilo:** "Well…I hardly ever see them since Stitch and I have been traveling through space a lot, but whenever we run into them, even a few seconds with them like a total nightmare. They even hate you guys, probably you a lot more, Kim, since you guys are dating and they're even more horrible towards me for defending you guys." **Ratchet:** "Geez, don't those girls ever grow up?" **Stitch:** "Naga, they're bad girls. Naga bootifa." **Lilo:** "But, from what I've heard, things have been getting a lot worse for them." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Kim:** "Heh, serves them right." **Stitch:** "Emba-chua."

Ratchet and Kim then turned towards Talwyn. **Ratchet:** "So, Talwyn, anything from Wade about that cryptic data that he's still looking into?" **Talwyn:** "Well, he did mention that he found something else really important, but he's looking into that at the moment. In the meantime, he was able to pick up on another reading that's confirmed to be human. The reading itself came from the planet Tourmalia. Wade had already uploaded the coordinates to your ship." **Kim:** "Got it, we'll head over there now."

They were about to leave. **Talwyn:** "Wait. Before you go…"

They stopped and faced Talwyn again. **Ratchet:** "What is it, Tal?" **Talwyn:** "There was something…strange about the reading itself. It was human but…there were indications of many different forms of all kinds of species…and other things."

A serious look grew on Kim's face. **Ratchet:** "Hm, that does strange…Kimberly, do you know any human that can take on other forms…or something like that?" **Kim:** "Yes! Camille Leon." **Clank:** "I beg your pardon?" **Talwyn:** "Wade did mention that he was familiar with this kind of reading and he had a few things implemented to deal with this particular individual." **Kim:** "Sounds good to me. Ratchet, Clank, let's go."

Ratchet and Clank nodded once then they along with Kim. They then stopped and looked back towards Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Well, it was great seeing you guys again." **Lilo:** "Same here, good luck, you guys." **Stitch:** "Ih, bring down that bad person." **Ratchet:** "Oh, we will, don't you worry about that."

They turned back about and returned to the ship, took off and left the city.

As they were flying through space again, they chatted with Talwyn via the screen on the dashboard. **Kim:** "OK, Tal, let's get on with exchanging information. What can you tell us about the next planet Tourmalia?" **Talwyn:** "The planet itself consists of many thriving Metropolises; all of them are marvelous spectacles." **Kim:** "Hm, an entire planet with glorious cities. I'm guessing that they have a lot of shopping malls." **Talwyn:** "Yep, some of the most popular and expensive brands that you can find all over the galaxy." **Kim:** "Hm, sounds a lot like Camille's kind of planet." **Ratchet:** "Now then, let's get to talking about this…eh…what was it you said her name was? Camille Leon?"

Kim let out a mildly intense glare. **Kim:** "She is not exactly someone that I would say is one of my favorite people to come across. She is a spoiled, rich heiress who spends too much of her time shopping." **Ratchet:** "Oh, she's one of those brats! Yeah, actually, I remember hearing about her. I take it that's not all of what you have to say about her." **Kim:** "No, I'm afraid it gets much worse than that. When she was disinherited by her father, she took on a life of crime to continue feeding on her expensive hobby." **Ratchet:** "Oh, even better. She had taken on theft so that she can continue buying more expensive clothes that she obviously doesn't need. Yeah, it's just like you told me several years back." **Clank:** "Such a poor, misguided creature." **Talwyn:** "Wade did mention something about Camille having a special ability of sorts." **Kim:** "Oh, yeah…that. Well, she had herself genetically modified by a rouge plastic surgeon named Dr. Beaufox which gave her the ability to change her appearance at will. From that, she can make herself look like whoever she wants." **Talwyn:** "You can't be serious!" **Kim:** "Believe me, Tal, I wish I wasn't." **Ratchet:** "Yeah! A spoil, self-centered bratty diva with shape-shifting powers; that clearly isn't a disastrous combination, at all." **Kim:** "I have tangled against her a few times. The first time around, she has committed a number of thefts while taking on the appearances of a few celebrities. When I started the case, she had already framed Britina for her first theft and had her sent to jail." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah, I did hear about that. I felt bad for Britina." **Clank:** "As did I. I have always thought of Miss Britina as a sweet girl." **Kim:** "Next, she stole a prize basket while taking on MC Honey's appearance live on television." **Ratchet:** "Hah, hah! That did not look good for MC Honey." **Kim:** "She was able to frame her successfully even though Ron and I were with her when the crime took place." **Clank:** "Your brothers helped you out with that case, did they not?" **Kim:** "Yeah, they were the ones who were able to figure out Camille's ability through some digging of their own and they helped me to expose her as the true perpetrator of the crimes as well as expose her ability." **Ratchet:** "And now she's running amok on this city planet doing whatever evil agenda that she has in mind." **Talwyn:** "With that kind of power, who knows what she's capable of." **Kim:** "Which is why we need to stop her before she does anything." **Ratchet:** "But how are we going to be able to find her if she can take on any appearance at will?" **Clank:** "Hm…I do recall hearing that Wade has come up with a few means of handling this Camille Leon." **Talwyn:** "Oh, right! He was still working on those when I last spoke with him. Hang on, I'll see if I can get him on the line."

Within a few moments, the transmission was switched over to Wade. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. Going after Camille Leon next?" **Kim:** "Of course." **Ratchet:** "You mentioned to Talwyn that you had been preparing a few things for dealing with her." **Wade:** "Yes, I have. First off, I want to inform you of something important before you reach Tourmalia. When Camille was still in jail, she was given a lotion. Unbeknownst to her, the lotion contained a special chemical. It is odorless, colorless and tasteless, it is also completely undetectable except for some very sensitive tracking technology that can pick up on this chemical." **Ratchet:** "And who was the genius that we have to thank for coming up with that chemical?" **Wade:** "You're looking at him." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Uh, right. Did I even need to ask?" **Wade:** "I also invented the only tracking program capable of tracing this specific chemical. I'm currently installing the program into the infobot right now. Once I transfer her over to you guys, I'll have her upload the program into Clank's hard drive." **Kim:** "So that both robots will be able to track Camille wherever she is and whatever form she takes on." **Ratchet:** "Alright, so once we land on the next planet, we'll get to work on snuffing out that spoiled diva before she attempts to pull anything."

Kim slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand with an eager look on her face. **Kim:** "Oh, yeah, I am so looking forward to this."


	17. Chapter 17

After another long flight, they arrived at the planet Tourmalia. Soon enough, they were flying through the skies above the surface. **Talwyn:** "Guys, I'm picking up traces of human within one of the major metropolises named Opal City. Strange, the readings consist of a very faint trace of human; much less than the other readings we received from the other humans. Sorry, guys, I couldn't be much help with this one." **Ratchet:** "That's, OK, Tal, we already have something that can help us out with this one." **Kim:** "Yeah, it's no big, really. We can handle this." **Talwyn:** "Well…OK…good luck, you guys." **Ratchet:** "Thanks."

They kept flying until they arrived at Opal City. There, they landed and got out of the ship. Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, is the infobot ready to be transferred?" **Wade:** "Yep, she's good to go. Just hang on for a second."

The vendor reappeared, transporting from it was the infobot. She immediately attached herself to Kim's back. Clank then did the same with Ratchet's harness. **Wade:** "I'll upload the program into Clank now."

After a few moments of standing by, the infobot's antennas flashed as did Clank's. **Clank:** "Program upload complete." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's go track down Camille."

They soon went off. As they made their way through the city, they spent some time trying to locate Camille. **Ratchet:** "So…what are we going to do once we find her?" **Wade:** "Glad you asked that, Ratchet. Along with the tracking device, I manage to create a special sound wave program that will disrupt her ability, thereby forcing her to morph back into her true form." **Kim:** "Oh, I like the sound of that." **Ratchet:** "So do I. Just wait till we see the look on her face once we expose her." **Wade:** "I have spent a lot of time studying Dr. Beaufox's work and finding some way to disrupt Camille's morphing abilities. However…there's still one problem: the program still isn't complete." **Ratchet:** "Huh? What do you mean?" **Wade:** "It's an excruciatingly complex program; I'm still working on getting it completed, but it's going to take some time. Once I have, I'll upload it to the infobot." **Clank:** "We will gladly give you all the time you need, especially considering that I am detecting Miss Camille Leon at a good distance from us." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure, we will have more than enough time since going through this whole city will take us a really long time."

Just then, they received a surprise transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Um? Guys? Are you there?" **Ratchet:** "Tal?" **Talwyn:** "We...have another issue." **Kim:** "Huh? What is it, Tal?" **Talwyn:** "We just received word that…Kim has been seen committing a number of thefts throughout Opal City." **Kim:** "What?" **Ratchet:** "No way!" **Clank:** "This cannot be!" **Kim:** "But…we just arrived in this city and I hardly did anything! Besides, I've never even been to this city before!" **Talwyn:** "The news came directly from the boards of Opal City. They had just placed a bounty on Kim as well as an arrest warrant. It doesn't look good." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly did not steal from anywhere! I can vouch for her innocence and I will!" **Clank:** "As will I." **Talwyn:** "There is some good news, however: I just spoke with the Polaris Defense Force about this and they believe that Kim is innocent. But…"

Talwyn paused before she could even continue speaking. **Ratchet:** "What is it?" **Talwyn:** "The accusations towards Kim by the city boards seem...fishy; it's almost like…they want to believe that she has been committing thefts all over the city. Cronk, Zephyr and I will be heading for the city to look into this. In the meantime, we had Qwark sent out to help you guys." **Kim:** "Qwark? You've got to be kidding me." **Talwyn:** "The entire city will be after you guys, so you'll need the extra set of hands to help you through this." **Kim:** "Do we really need any help from the likes of him?" **Talwyn:** "Well…it's better than receiving no help at all." **Kim:** "I beg to differ."

Just then, they were approached by dozens of hostile robots. They aimed their weapons towards the duo. **Kim:** "Oh, great, they're here." **Clank:** "My sensors have indicated that they are targeting Miss Possible."

Ratchet stood in front of Kim as he held his Omniwrench out, ready to take on the robots. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kimberly, I'll protect you."

Kim was touched as she looked at Ratchet, but then an eager look appeared on her face as she looked towards the robots.

They began to fight against the robots, smashing them to bits one by one. After beating this first batch, they continued through. As they made their way through a bit more, they were faced against many robots left and right. **Kim:** "Great, this is how our entire trek through this city is going to turn out?" **Ratchet:** "Heh, I'm use to this. This shouldn't be anything that we can't handle; in other words, no big, right?" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, of course; so not the drama."

The fights continued on, there were able to handle them, but as the robots came at the duo constantly; they were in trouble. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, this doesn't look good." **Kim:** "Yeah, there's no telling how long we'll last. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I really hope Qwark gets here already."

The fight continued on some more. The duo was gradually getting worn-out. Soon enough, they couldn't continue fighting as they fell to their knees, panting. Suddenly, one of the robots were about to strike them both. But then, Qwark threw a punch; completely wrecking the robot. Ratchet and Kim were startled by his sudden appearance. **Qwark:** "Hey, guys, I hear that you're in the need for a strong and dashing hero." **Kim:** "Uh…I wouldn't exactly consider all of that to be confirmed, but…thanks." **Qwark:** "Don't mention it, Miss Passable. Seems like you really are in need of my help considering the kind of tight spot you guys are in at the moment." **Kim:** "Uh, it's Possible." **Qwark:** "My thoughts exactly! It is indeed possible for us to get through this!" **Kim:** "No, I meant my last name. My last name is…! Gr! You know what? Forget it! Let's just have you come up with a nickname for you to use on me and call it a day." **Qwark:** "Eh…why is it you want me to come up with a nickname for you?"

Kim looked at Qwark in an annoyed manner. Suddenly, they were surrounded by more robots. **Ratchet:** "Oh, good! Just was what we need; more robots!" **Kim:** "And we're in no condition to continue fighting."

Qwark then grabbed on to both Kim and Ratchet and held them both in his arms. **Qwark:** "Hang on, you guys. I'm gettin' us out of here!"

He rammed through the robots with his head and kept on going.

Soon enough, they found a safe place to catch their breaths. **Qwark:** "I have already heard about this Camille Leon and that she's been framing the young miss over here while committing a number of larceny crimes all over the city." **Kim:** "Yeah, so much of the law enforcers within the city are convinced that I'm guilty of all of those crimes!" **Qwark:** "I don't get it, why would they think that way? You've never been here before, not to mention that you would never commit any crimes. It's just not like you at all." **Ratchet:** "Well, from what Talwyn just informed us, there seems to be more to it. She suspects that for some reason, the higher ups of this city want to believe that Kimberly has been committing those crimes." **Qwark:** "Hm…now that you mention it, she did say something like that. I wonder what is going on around here and why they want to accuse this young lady of stealing." **Kim:** "Well, Talwyn is arriving here with Cronk and Zephyr to get to the bottom of it." **Ratchet:** "So, for the time being, we'll be on the run until we find Camille Leon and bring down that evil brat." **Qwark:** "Well, then, I'll just have to stay with you guys and help you fight through this." **Kim:** "Wow, I'd never thought that I would be happy to have you around, Qwark and as crazy as this may sound; I would like to thank you for being here to help us out." **Qwark:** "Don't mention it, young miss. Now then, let us dispatch justice within this metropolis and bring down an evil criminal." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah, let's go for it! Nobody frames my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

Kim smiled at Ratchet and then an eager face appeared on her face again. **Kim:** "Yeah, let's do this, guys."

And from there, they continued to fight through more and more robots. Qwark helped them out a lot through the incredibly tough fights. Surprisingly, he didn't back out even once, but he did let out a lot of battle cries which didn't take long to annoy the group. The fight went on for a long time as they fought through one area of the city after another.

Soon after enduring one fight after another, they were able to reach a breakthrough. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, we are just about able to detect that Miss Camille Leon is not far off from our current location." **Ratchet:** "Good work, pal. Point us in the right direction so that we can go after her."

Clank and the infobot then utilized their tracking programs. From there, the group made their way towards a specific location where the signal they were picking up became stronger. However, they were stopped by a few robots, but Qwark was able to take on all of them by himself. **Qwark:** "You guys go on ahead, I'll handle this!"

Ratchet and Kim hesitated for a brief moment before they rushed out.

They rushed through a bit more until the signal was at its strongest. They soon stopped in front of a random civilian. However, the signal was going crazy. The civilian became startled upon noticing them and then ran. **Ratchet:** "That must be her!" **Kim:** "Yeah, come on, we can't let her get away!"

They jumped down and chased after the civilian. Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, is that disrupter ready, yet?" **Wade:** "Just finishing up the final touches. OK! Done! It's good to go." **Kim:** "Alright. Go for it, Wade!"

And with that, Wade was able to activate the disrupter. From that, the civilian stopped running as they were being affected by the sound wave and then began to change in appearance. At first, the process was sluggish, almost as though that person was fighting back against morphing. Eventually, the civilian was morphed into Camille Leon, no doubt, the true form; her true form. **Ratchet:** "Well, look what we have here; the infamous shape-shifting bandit, herself. You know, from what I've heard about you, you'd make perfect "Oversized Brat of the Year" material."

Camille then stood upright as she placed her hands on her hips. **Camille:** "Oh, hardy, haw, haw. Some ugly cat thing has decided to grace me with its presence; how cute." **Kim:** "Uh, "ugly cat thing" is what I would call your cat, not this one." **Camille:** "Hmph! Make all the jokes you want. I have this entire city wrapped around my finger. These stupid aliens are so easy to manipulate." **Ratchet:** "Alright, you stuck up, spoiled monkey! What evil agenda do you have this time? We know that you've been going around this city, committing one crime after another while taking on Kimberly's appearance. Also, we suspect that something fishy is going on with the nature of the immediate accusation against her. What exactly is going on here?" **Camille:** "Hm, hm, let's just say that something big is going down and I have been receiving a lot of help. Oh, by the way, ew! Did that cat thing just call you by your real name, Kim Possible? That's almost as gross as it being in love with you." **Kim:** "So, what of it?" **Camille:** "Hmph! You'll know soon enough that we're not the only ones who greatly despise you being in a relationship with that alien, Kim Possible."

Just then, several robots show up, taking the duo by surprise. **Camille:** "Oh, looks like the security bots have arrived. I'll leave you guys to sort out this horrible mess that you've gotten yourselves into. Ta-ta!"

She ran off. **Ratchet:** "Hey! Wait!"

She morphed again as she fled the scene. Ratchet was greatly agitated as he and Kim were left to fight off the robots.

The fight went on for just a bit. However, the robots were much more durable than the ones they have fought before. Even though there weren't a lot of robots, they were still having a very tough time against them. Shortly into the fight, Qwark appeared. He lunged out and slammed both of his fists on to one of the robots. **Kim:** "Qwark! You made it!"

Qwark stood up and did a heroic stance. **Qwark:** "Of course I did, young miss! Now then, where is that criminal?" **Kim:** "We were able to find her, but she got away." **Clank:** "Not to worry, though. We are still able to track her. As much as she is able to elude us, we have the means to seek her out wherever she may conceal herself." **Ratchet:** "In other words, she can run, but she can't hide." **Clank:** "Exactly." **Kim:** "Come on, guys, let's go find her…again."

They rushed off and continued through the city, fighting off more robots that came at them constantly. Just then, Talwyn called them again. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Come in. Are you there?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we're here, Tal. What's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "I was able to arrive and we've just established communications with the city boards. I did also manage to bring with me the Polaris Defense Force. They did vouch for Kim's innocence with me. They were even able to present enough evidence to prove it, including a strong alibi indicating that she couldn't possibly be here around the time of the thefts and confirmed that she had never been in the city. They were also able to collect a lot footage of Camille Leon morphing, but…the boards weren't convinced at all. They're still naming Kim as the perpetrator to the crimes." **Kim:** "What!? But…even the Polaris Defense Force has confirmed that I'm innocent! Why are they still saying that I'm guilty!?" **Talwyn:** "I don't know. There's clearly a lot of evidence to back your innocence, so much so that even Qwark isn't stupid enough to believe otherwise." **Kim:** "Oh, that is so true." **Qwark:** "Hey! I heard that!" **Talwyn:** "This has become even more suspicious. Now, I'm really starting to question the true nature of this accusation." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I feel the same way. Why would they still pin this crime on Kimberly if the Polaris Defense Force were able to prove her innocence?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Guys, I've been doing an analysis on the robots that you've been fighting. I felt that something was off about them. When I looked into them, I was right. The robots themselves are defective models that were once used for Zordoom, but they were discontinued for a lot of legal reasons." **Ratchet:** "Are you saying that the city boards are using an illegal model of robots for their security?" **Wade:** "Fraid so. Records indicate that the robots were just installed a few weeks ago." **Clank:** "Hm…this is really suspicious." **Kim:** "Yeah, I think so, too, Clank. I'm not sure why the city boards would use a defective and illegal model of robots, but it obviously can't be for anything good. The list continues to pile up." **Talwyn:** "Well, at the moment, the Polaris Defense Force is looking into the city boards due to the shady nature of all of this. I don't like this one bit." **Kim:** "Neither do we, Tal."

They kept on going, more and more robots came at them, but they were able to fight back, as they were willing to make it through the city in order to pursue Camille. They were even able to manage better with Qwark helping them out. A few times, they have tracked her down. As soon as they did, they would use the disrupter on her to morph her back to her true form from whatever disguise she was taking. However, due to the constant interference from the robots, they couldn't catch her and she would seize every opportunity to run away.

Along the way, Kim noticed something that stopped her dead on her tracks; something that greatly startled her. The others stopped almost immediately afterwards. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, what is it?"

Kim stood by, speechless for a bit. **Kim:** "I…don't believe it…!"

They looked out at exactly what she was seeing and noticed it, too. They were also shocked by what they just saw. There was a large monitor displaying an image of 3 human beings that Kim was all too familiar with. **Qwark:** "Are those other humans?" **Kim:** "Not just any humans. Those are the Fashionistas." **Clank:** "The…what?" **Kim:** "Chino, Espadrille and Hoodie. They're an underground syndicate that steal fashion ideas and designs from fashion companies and sell them for their own profit." **Ratchet:** "Huh, a criminal syndicate in the fashion industry. Humans really are funny creatures. But what are they doing here?" **Kim:** "Hm…they have worked with Camille before, so it really isn't too much of surprise that they are here." **Ratchet:** "Let's have Wade look into this." **Kim:** "My thoughts exactly."

Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "I know, the Fashionistas are here in Polaris. I'll look into what they're doing here." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade."

She turned off the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Let's keep going."

They kept going further through the city. As they rushed through some more, the attacks continued. A lot of robots had shown up everywhere. Qwark chose to stay behind to fight against them. He punched the bots one by one as he spoke. **Qwark:** "Go-after-that-human! I'll-handle-these-bots!"

Ratchet and Kim had to keep going; fighting through more robots and continued on through without hesitating. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, we are still able to pinpoint Miss Camille Leon's location. However…something does not seem right." **Ratchet:** "Huh? What do you mean, pal?" **Clank:** "It is atop a massive landing strip elevated high within the middle of the city." **Kim:** "What could Camille be doing over there?" **Ratchet:** "Don't know, but we need to find a way there."

Just then, the infobot's antennas flashed as did Clank's. Kim and Ratchet were somewhat startled by this. **Ratchet:** "Hey, you OK there, pal?" **Clank:** "Hm, it seems that the infobot and I have just received another program upload from Wade."

Shortly afterwards, the Kimmunicator went off, Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, I've just uploaded a very advanced program that will enable both Clank and the infobot to function like jet-packs." **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Kim:** "You were able to make robots work like jet-packs?" **Wade:** "Well…not exactly. The program itself is still incomplete, I'm still working on it since it's so advanced, so…they won't function…as well, but they will work. You just need to be creative." **Kim:** "No problem. Ratchet and I happen to be really good at that. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Of course, Kimberly can do anything and so can I. So not the drama."

Kim giggled a little.

Within very little time, they were able to arrive near a massive stream of traffic. There were a lot of cars rushing through. **Kim:** "Huh, never thought I'd be happy to chase a super villain during rush hour." **Ratchet:** "I'd say we take advantage of this while we still can." **Kim:** "Shall we?" **Ratchet:** "Ladies first."

Kim jumped out towards the traffic, Ratchet followed after her. With the use of the semi-operational jet-pack programs as well as the traffic, the duo navigated through the traffic. It was a complex and perilous trek through, but they could make it through with the use of their wits as well as their skills, aside from their equipment, that is. Ratchet relied on his equipment a lot more than his skills while for Kim, it was the other way around.

Soon enough, they came across the very landing platform where they found Camille; she was clearly waiting for them. She had a sly smile on her face as they stopped in front of her. **Camille:** "I have no idea how you were able to find me so many times, but I have admit that I'm impressed." **Ratchet:** "It's over, Camille! There's no where left for you to hide." **Clank:** "Miss Camille, your time of committing one theft after another while taking on Miss Possible's appearance must cease. The Polaris Defense Force has more than enough evidence to convict you of the crimes." **Kim:** "We also have reason to believe that the city boards are working with you to ensure that all of these crimes were to be pinned on me regardless of how obvious it is that I couldn't have possibly committed them." **Camille:** "Hmph! I never liked law enforcers that are so dedicated to their jobs; while the more…fun varieties are so easy to manipulate; like taking candy from a baby." **Ratchet:** "You know something? I knew from the get-go just how terrible of a person you really are. You waste away too much of your own time and money to satiate your ongoing addiction to buying clothes that you really don't need, but when your father decided to disinherit you, thereby cutting you off from any money to continue your shopping addiction, you resort to stealing as a means to compensate for that. And if that wasn't bad enough, you had yourself genetically modified to change your appearance at will so that you can continue your crime spree while taking on other people's appearances, that way, you can pin your crimes on whomever you want while getting away scot-free." **Clank:** "Words alone do not describe how unbelievably terrible you really are, Miss Camille." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure, but if I had to be sure about just one thing, it would have to be that you give freaks of nature a bad name; with that being an incredibly massive understatement. I never met anyone so vile and despicable!"

At that moment, Camille became greatly enraged. **Camille:** "Such big talk coming from such a short cat alien thing! But whatever, let me tell you something, when I began my life of crime, I have found stealing to be a lot of fun; almost as much fun as shopping." **Clank:** "But thievery is a crime. It is not an ethical means of acquiring more money and it should also be essential to acknowledge when you do not need any more attires, especially when you have too much or even before you reach that point." **Camille:** "Oh, blah, blah, blah. Do I need to put up any more of that chatty toaster's annoying chittering? It is soooo boring." **Ratchet:** "Actually, I agree with him. You wouldn't have put yourself in this position if you would have just gotten a job or maybe…oh, I don't know, stop buying too many clothes?" **Camille:** "Pft! Jobs are for lamos; I'm too cool for that kind of stuff." **Ratchet:** "Well, then, if that's how it's going to be, then we're just going to have to make you pay for your crimes, the hard way! Kimberly, let's bring down this obnoxious, self-entitled brat!" **Kim:** "Oh, I have so been looking forward to this."

They began their fight against Camille. They started out with fighting her in her regular form. She seemed to be quite skilled in combat as she had brought out a lot of fighting moves. She was putting up a good fight, but Kim and Ratchet were more than a match against her. Overtime, they were able to subdue her. **Ratchet:** "Give it up, Camille! You can't win!"

Despite having been easily beat, Camille didn't seem fazed at all. She stood back up with a nasty sneer on her face. **Camille:** "Not bad, you guys. And I can see that you have gotten stronger since the last time we met, Kim Possible." **Kim:** "And I can see that you have learned a few new tricks since then." **Camille:** "Oh, that would be an understatement." **Kim:** "What do you mean?" **Camille:** "Well, to put it lightly, I have been doing a lot of traveling and from all of them, I have found out that I am able to do so much more with my morphing abilities and in ways in which even I didn't know." **Ratchet:** "What are you getting at?" **Camille:** "Well, let's just say the changes that I am able to make are…massive. Tell me, are any of you familiar with a…Blargian Snagglebeast?"

Both Ratchet and Clank were startled from what they heard. **Clank:** "It…it cannot be…!" **Ratchet:** "You don't mean…!?" **Camille:** "That's right. I can do so much more than just change my appearance to look like anyone; I can also transform into some of the most vicious creatures to have ever existed! I have yet to even show you at my worst!"

And from there, she transformed herself into the massive behemoth that is the Blargian Snagglebeast. Ratchet and Kim stood by and watched in horror as this was taking place. **Clank:** "This does not look good." **Kim:** "Oh, crud." **Ratchet:** "Hm! I have to admit to something, you were always a monster, Camille. It's just that this time, the ugly is on the outside, so taking on a form as hideous as this does suit you perfectly."

Camille let out a loud roar and the duo began their battle against her massive Snagglebeast-like appearance. Her massive size made her very difficult to chip down. However, she was much easier to take down than a real Snagglebeast. Overtime, they were able to defeat her, but it wasn't a very long fight at all.

After she was subdued, she reverted to her normal form and lied on the floor. She was groaning in pain. Ratchet, Kim and their robots looked down on her. **Clank:** "Hm…I must confess to something, I believe that you have indeed taken on the appearance of a Blargian Snagglebeast perfectly." **Kim:** "Yeah, that may be true, Clank, but it's a real shame that it did very little to help her out." **Clank:** "Hm, true, she did lack much of its strength, so it indeed did not help out in the end." **Ratchet:** "Heh! What a fitting loss for someone like you, Camille. You are just all around pathetic. Through all of your greed, selfishness and vanity, not to mention that you make people take the fall for all of your crimes, you deserve nothing!"

Camille looked up, she then stood back up, bent over a little while holding her arm and glared at them. **Camille:** "Don't think this is over. I will have my way. At least I played my role perfectly." **Kim:** "What? What are you talking abou-wait! You don't mean…?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim held her wrist up to look at it then looked at Ratchet as he looked at her. They then glanced over towards Camille. **Camille:** "Well, go ahead. Answer it."

Kim and Ratchet looked at each other again. Kim then went on to answering the Kimmunicator. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, I just picked up on another one of those mysterious towers within Opal City."

They were both startled, but they didn't seem too surprised. **Ratchet:** "Of course, this slipped our minds, but we had a feeling that this planet was also targeted as another location for one of those bizarre towers." **Camille:** "Exactly. I can see that you have encountered these towers before." **Kim:** "Yeah, we know about them and we know that you and the rest of my old foes are connected to them." **Ratchet:** "Alright, fess up! What is it that you and all of Kimberly's old foes are up to?"

Camille chuckled conceitedly for a bit. **Camille:** "That's something for us to know and for you to find out; eventually. But I will tell you this much; once we finish up what we've been planning, I will return to reclaim this city and this planet."

Soon enough, a shuttle arrived for Camille. **Camille:** "And this time, you can't stop us, but you're more than welcome to try. We would be happy to invite you to do so. But for now, I should be going."

She hopped into the shuttle. **Camille:** "Later, losers."

The shuttle closed and she took off. The group stood by and watched as she left the planet. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I sincerely doubt this will be the last we'll see of her."

Kim placed on hand on her cheek and she placed the other under her elbow as she let out a dejected sigh. **Kim:** "Well…at least the crime sprees have finally stopped and Polaris Defense Force are…dealing with cleaning up her mess." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, but…the worst of it hasn't even started, yet."

Kim looked to her side as her eye lids dropped even more. **Kim:** "I know…"

Meanwhile, Camille was leaving the planet. She pressed a button on the dashboard of the shuttle. **Camille:** "Hey, guys. It's me. I just finished playing my role; it's time for you to move on to your part of the master plan." **Hoodie:** "Certainly, Camille. We'll leave for that major city on that other planet." **Camille:** "Excellent, oh and guys? Thanks for looking after Debutante for me. I'll come by to pick her up." **Espadrille:** "Of course. We'll be waiting for you."

Later on, the group reunited with Qwark as they were making their way back towards Aphelion. **Kim:** "Thanks for helping us out during this mission, Qwark. I never thought that I would be thrilled to have you around." **Qwark:** "No problem, young miss; always happy to help whenever I can. It's as you would always say: so not the…uh…eh, drama?"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged looks before they glanced back towards Qwark. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Qwark: so not the drama."

Clank let out another giggle as Ratchet looked back at Kim and smiled; she smiled back at him. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Are you there?" **Kim:** "Yeah, we're here. How did things go with the Polaris Defense Force?" **Talwyn:** "I say they couldn't have gone better. We were able to fix the mess involved with the accusations towards you. The city boards, as it turns out, were bribed by Camille to pin all of her own crimes on you. The Polaris Defense Force had them arrested for their conspiring against justice and we were able to clear your name with their help. Everyone in the city now knows that you're innocent." **Kim:** "Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad that's over with." **Ratchet:** "Thank you, Tal. You have no idea have much this means to us." **Talwyn:** "It was no trouble at all. But…it's all so strange…the only thing that the boards received from her were those new sets of guard bots and were clearly illegal, which makes it all the more strange. It's almost as though…they had their own agenda for wanting to pin all of these crimes on Kim. I wonder what it was."

Ratchet thought for a brief moment. He then remembered something that Camille had mentioned to them; **Camille:** "We're not the only ones who greatly despise you being in a relationship with that alien, Kim Possible."

A tense look grew on his face after Camille's words echoed in her head.

The group eventually broke off from Qwark as he returned to his ship. They then returned to Aphelion where Kim had the infobot transported back to Wade. They got back into their ship, took off and flew away.


	18. Chapter 18

They made the long flight back to Igliak. They didn't stay silent for very long during the flight as Ratchet began to show a slight emotional look on his face. Kim took notice of this. **Kim:** "Ratchet? Are you OK?" **Ratchet:** "You know, I have been thinking about Lilo. I've heard that she had been…very difficult to understand by other humans."

Kim also began to show some emotion. **Kim:** "Yeah, I've known that, too. Ever since she was younger, she's had a very difficult time making friends because she's so eccentric. She doesn't seem fazed about traveling through space and meeting alien species, that's for sure." **Clank:** "But, of course. She seems quite happy with being amongst a lot of them, not to mention that she has made plenty of friends with the many of them. That as well as other humans who are different, much like you, Miss Possible." **Kim:** "Oh, absolutely. And she most certainly deserved a lot better than Myrtle and her evil posse of shallow and vain brats." **Clank:** "Oh, I could not agree more, Miss Possible. Those girls are just terrible." **Ratchet:** "Heh, tell me about it. They flew all the way to Middleton from Hawaii just to insult and ridicule Kimberly about being romantically involved with me. Good thing their parents got involved and gave them the worst scolding that they had, could have and will ever receive in their lives. They pretty much asked for it." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure." **Clank:** "Yes; it is a shame that it did very little to change their attitudes or behavior." **Ratchet:** "I know; if anything, it made them worse. They started hating Kimberly and Lilo more than ever. Just when I thought they couldn't possibly be any worse when they were so apathetic towards Lilo about her losing her parents, which their parents scolded them about, too."

Ratchet dropped his head and sulked as he sighed. **Ratchet:** "She really does deserve better." **Clank:** "It is hard to imagine how Miss Lilo could ever call those girls her friends. Most troublesome, indeed." **Kim:** "Hm…I was thinking, maybe we should convince the plumber to hire those girls as his assistants; so they could have something to teach them some discipline and respect, plus it would be a very fitting punishment for them." **Clank:** "Are you certain of that? I do not wish to inflict any more annoyances on him." **Ratchet:** "I wouldn't worry about that; if that guy can handle Bonnie, then I'm sure he can put up with a few more spoiled and snobbish brats." **Kim:** "Well, perhaps we can look into it once they get a little older." **Ratchet:** "Nah, why wait a few years; I'm pretty sure that they're old enough to work and I would think that their parents will agree to this." **Kim:** "Well…OK, I'll need to talk to him and see if he would be interested in making that arrangement. I don't know how he would feel about it, but it is worth a shot."

Ratchet had a sly smile on his face over the thought of it.

They arrived back in Meridian City. They reunited with their friends back within mission control. Talwyn soon noticed their arrival. **Talwyn:** "Oh! Back already?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we are. You just got back, too?" **Talwyn:** "Uh, yeah, we did, but…there's someone here who wanted to see you guys again."

She looked towards the direction in front of Kim and Ratchet as they looked out a little further. They then spotted Monique standing nearby. Both Kim and Ratchet were startled to see her. **Kim:** "Monique!"

She ran over to her as did Ratchet. **Monique:** "Hey, girl! What's happening?" **Kim:** "I can't believe it! What are you doing all the way out here in Polaris?" **Monique:** "I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

Soon enough, she looked over towards Ratchet. **Monique:** "Hey! Ratchet! How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while!" **Ratchet:** "It's good to see you again, Monique."

She then grabbed on to Ratchet and held him real close to her. **Monique:** "Oh! You're just as cute as I remembered you to be!" **Ratchet:** "Uh! Great…to see… that you still…are so…" **Kim:** "Alright, break it up, you 2."

Kim went over and pulled Ratchet away from Monique. **Monique:** "Oh, sorry, Kim, but I just can't help it; he's just too adorable for me to keep my hands off of him."

A somewhat distinctive smile appeared on Ratchet's face. Monique looked over towards Clank afterwards. **Monique:** "Oh! Clank! Someone else that I wanted to see."

She ran over to Clank while Kim and Ratchet watched. Kim then looked at Ratchet in a discontent manner. He looked towards her; his smiled faded a little. **Ratchet:** "What? It's not my fault that other girls think I'm cute."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, almost as though she was about to crack up. She walked up towards Monique with Ratchet as she stood near Clank. **Monique:** "How's it going? How has our favorite robot been doing?" **Clank:** "I am well, Monique. I am also glad to see you in such high spirits as always." **Monique:** "But of course; with so many awesome people around, I could I not be? So, Kim, you and your adorable alien beau are on another mission?" **Kim:** "Yeah, we are. You could say that we've been…very busy." **Monique:** "Hm, ain't that the truth? By the way, I heard that there is this new trendy outlet mall within downtown Meridian City that just opened up a while back. Maybe you guys would like to tag along as I head over there?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, thanks for the offer, Monique, but I don't think we should…" **Talwyn:** "You guys can accompany her to that mall."

Kim, Ratchet and Clank looked at Talwyn, they seemed a bit startled. **Ratchet:** "Huh? Are you sure about that, Tal?" **Talwyn:** "Absolutely. You guys had been through a lot, so you've earned a break." **Ratchet:** "But…but what about…the mission? What about Kimberly's other foes that are still out there messing around on other planets?" **Talwyn:** "Wade told me during my return to the city that he just found out something and he needed some time to look it to confirm what he was speculating." **Ratchet:** "I don't know…" **Talwyn:** "We'll call you as soon as he finds out anything. Don't worry about it."

Ratchet stood by with the others for a bit as he thought for that brief moment. **Ratchet:** "Well…alright. I guess we can…go back to that mall. I've been wanting to revisit that Grummelnet storefront, anyway. Kimberly? Clank? Are you OK with this?" **Kim:** "Um…sure, it's been a while since I've spent some time with Monique." **Clank:** "Ah, yes, perhaps this would be a good time to catch up with your friend considering that you both have been very busy with your jobs." **Monique:** "Alright! Let's go!"

She walked out, Kim, Ratchet and Clank walked out with her.

Soon enough, they arrived back at the mall, this time with Monique. They stood alongside each other. **Ratchet:** "Alright, you girls go check out the clothing stores; I'll head over the Grummelnet storefront to…remodify my weapons."

Ratchet walked off. **Clank:** "I will be going, too; my sprockets could use some lubing."

Clank walked off as well. Kim and Monique stood by for a bit. **Monique:** "Eh…what does that mean? Is that a form of disturbing their...private parts?" **Kim:** "It's a robot thing and no, it's not."

They walked off together and made their way to one of the clothing stores.

As soon as they arrived, they looked around. As Monique was looking as a lot of the different clothes, she had a mild scowl on her face. Kim looked at her and took notice of this. **Kim:** "Monique? You OK? Are you not seeing what you like around here?" **Monique:** "Hm? Oh! Um, no, everything around here looks great; amazing even. As a matter of fact, I don't even think I'll be able to walk out of here without a boat load of clothes that I want to get. It's just…I've been doing a lot of thinking and…"

She let out a gloomy sigh before continuing. **Monique:** "I've decided that I'm going to walk out on Club Banana."

Kim was somewhat surprised to hear this. **Kim:** "What? But…you…you've known so much about that store! In fact, a lot more than I do! I was cut off of so much that you know! You've been building a career in that company!" **Monique:** "I know that, the thing is…things have not been going well lately with the job and I have not been happy about them. Club Banana's CEO, Coco Banana, had been coming up with questionable and senseless means of keeping the company alive. But…he…he's just as…he's just as unreasonable as his "brilliant" methods. Not only that, but a lot of the higher ups have been going along with it. I'm the only one who's been objective of them, but…no one wants to listen to me. I feel that he's dragging down the company with these methods despite all of the warning signs that are right in front of us. I'm not going down with them, so, I need to get out of there before I end up in that hole with them."

Kim stood by, spellbound for a bit. **Kim:** "Wow, I had no idea that's been happening." **Monique:** "Of course you didn't; I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, not even you, as always; as of the other shady things that the company has done." **Kim:** "Um…all of that sounds…understandable, still, I can't believe the storefront is in so much trouble; I thought they bounced back from that previous slump." **Monique:** "Oh, no, it wasn't that easy. He had to pull out several loans to "bounce back" from that. Turned out, he dug himself far deeper in the hole for not paying them back. I tried to warn him that making that decision was a terrible mistake, but he felt desperate to even listen to me. He's pretty much running out of "bright ideas" and now the company is suffering because of it." **Kim:** "Well, sure, that much isn't so hard to comprehend, but that doesn't mean he should resort to tactics that are open to doubt, or even place the company in even more trouble." **Monique:** "I told the exact same thing! But Mister know-it-all CEO insisted on believing that this had to be done and it could pull them out of the hole even though decisions like that placed in this position in the first place! So, I told him that I didn't want any part in this anymore. I've made up my mind about this, Kim. I'm done with putting up with any more of his stupid mistakes!"

Kim stood by, she seemed very concerned with everything that she's heard. **Kim:** "Um…yeah…of course...it's probably better for you if you do walk out on him, but…will you be able to find another job?" **Monique:** "Oh, don't worry about me, girl. I'm a fighter and survivor; so I'll find another place to work. Besides, I've already been looking into a few other places, so after I write out my letter of resignation to Club Banana, I'll get started on filling out some applications and looking into some of these other places." **Kim:** "Well, good on you to do that. I'm sure you'll find something out there that will really make you happy. I know Ratchet would be more than overjoyed to hear about this." **Monique:** "Oh, I know that; he's always complained about the storefront. I wasn't happy about it at first, but after what I've been through, I can understand now why he has." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. I can't believe that much of what he said about the company was true. I guess I was just too stubborn to see it." **Monique:** "Well, he did think that we were the only things about Club Banana that wasn't stupid." **Kim:** "Oh, yeah, he did say that."

Both girls began laughing. **Talwyn:** "Kim, we need you and Ratchet back at mission control. Wade just found out something that he would like share with you." **Kim:** "Oh, that's Talwyn. Sorry, Monique, but we'll need to cut this conversation short." **Monique:** "No problem, girl. Just go, you and your alien friends still have stuff that you need to have done." **Kim:** "Yeah, of course. Well, it was great seeing you again." **Monique:** "Same here. Let's catch up again sometime." **Kim:** "Certainly. See you later, Monique." **Monique:** "OK, bye."

Kim walked out of the store. He reunited with Ratchet and Clank then made their way back to mission control. Monique watched as they left. **Monique:** "Kim, Ratchet, good luck. I'll always support you guys with anything you'll decide on doing with each other and for each other. I wish both of you nothing but the best."

Later on, they arrived back at mission control. There, they stood before an image of Wade on the holo-screen. **Kim:** "We're here, Wade. What's up?" **Wade:** "I've been looking into the signals being sent out and received by those mysterious towers. I've just found out that each of them are receiving a transmission from a common source. I believe that this is their main receiver." **Kim:** "Sounds like it to me." **Ratchet:** "Any ideas on where that main receiver is coming from?" **Wade:** "That I couldn't find. I am able to gather that the towers are picking up a signal from a main access point, but I haven't been able to pinpoint where exactly." **Clank:** "That main transmitter must be using the same signal disrupter as the towers." **Wade:** "There is some good news, however. For each tower that we have been able to locate, the signal from that main receiver is becoming more accessible and easier to distinguish." **Ratchet:** "So, once we're able to locate all of these towers, we can pinpoint the exact location of this main receiver." **Wade:** "Exactly. On a related note, I was able to confirm readings of human on another planet called Bercota." **Talwyn:** "Hm…that name sounds familiar for some reason, but I don't know why." **Wade:** "There's something else. I have also picked up on readings of other life forms from Earth on that planet." **Ratchet:** "Other life forms from Earth? You mean someone has brought animals that are native to that planet?" **Wade:** "Not exactly…I've looked into this and found readings of at least 2 species of animal per life form." **Kim:** "Oh, no." **Clank:** "Hm…that is odd…do you know of any human that is capable of this phenomenon?" **Kim:** "Yes. DNAmy." **Clank:** "DN-Amy?" **Kim:** "Come on, you guys. Let's head over to that planet now. I'll tell you everything along the way."

They returned to their ship, took off and left the city. Talwyn continued to ponder about the aforementioned planet.


	19. Chapter 19

The spent another long flight to the next planet. They spent some time talking during the flight. **Ratchet:** "So…DNAmy, huh? Another…unique human that you've faced off against in the past." **Kim:** "Yeah, to put it lightly. She's a geneticist." **Clank:** "A geneticist? One who specializes in the study of genetics?" **Kim:** "Exactly. Before then, she was a glorified and excessive fanatic of the Cuddle Buddies; she was even the president of the Cuddle Buddy fan club." **Ratchet:** "Ohhhh! Cuddle Buddies! I remember seeing and hearing about those things!" **Clank:** "Ah, yes, that exceedingly popular set of toys consisting of fusing 2 animals together based on their names." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, like Sea lion, Otterfly…" **Kim:** "Yeah, that." **Ratchet:** "You're still into those weird stuffed animals, aren't you, Kimberly? I remember seeing that Pandaroo you love so much sitting on your bed." **Kim:** "Ratchet." **Clank:** "Hm, yes, you are indeed still fond of those toys. One of them even played a key role in the start of your Earth-trotting, crime fighting career." **Ratchet:** "Right! That was your first mission! That was when that billionaire dude accidentally got himself tangled in that wired laser beam system is his own home." **Clank:** "Yes, the very laser system that he had installed to guard over his prized Flamingoat." **Kim:** "Guys." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Yeah, the Cuddle Buddy that is so exceedingly rare since they only made 10 of those." **Clank:** "That was indeed a major highlight in your life, Miss Possible." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure. Although…I can't tell if it's because it was your first mission or it was because you had the chance to see an extremely rare Flamingoat up close and personal."

As Ratchet glanced over towards Kim, he noticed her staring down at him with a discontent look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Eh, sorry. Now then, back to the subject on DNAmy." **Kim:** "Right. So, the huge Cuddle Buddy fanatic that she is, dedicated herself to collecting every single one ever made. But…even after she did, she still wasn't satisfied, so went into the field of genetics to create life-sized "Cuddle Buddies" from real animals."

Ratchet became greatly startled to hear that. **Ratchet:** "Are you serious!? I mean I know it was obvious, but geez! That's just…well…uh…" **Kim:** "Sickening? Go ahead; I know you want to say it." **Ratchet:** "Well…yeah, but…it may be a little too mild to describe how messed up that is." **Kim:** "Doesn't matter. She was given the nickname that she has now and was thrown out of her career for her sick experimentation. The first time I faced off against her, Ron and Mr. Barken were looking for a mysterious snow creature during a ski trip. That "snow creature" turned out to be one of her creations. She then fused Mr. Barken with Rufus to create a massive and furious naked mole rat creature." **Clank:** "Oh, no! Poor Rufus." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, poor Rufus indeed. Getting infused with Barken must have been the worst thing ever! But…they were eventually changed back from what I can tell." **Kim:** "There's something else about her that you guys should know. Remember when I told you about Monkey Fist having his hands and feet genetically modified into becoming monkey hands and feet."

Both Ratchet and Clank exchanged glances across Kim from both sides, they then looked back towards her and nodded. **Clank:** "But of course." **Ratchet:** "Kind of hard to forget." **Kim:** "Well…she was the one that did it."

Both Ratchet and Clank were very startled to hear this. **Ratchet:** "No way! DNAmy had Monkey Fist's hands and feet genetically modified!?" **Kim:** "Yep, that started a…very…unusual relationship between them. In fact, last I saw them together; he was running from her screaming." **Ratchet:** "Yeesh! This woman must really be terrifying if even Monkey Fist is afraid of her!" **Clank:** "Oh, dear, what a most unsettling human." **Ratchet:** "Hm, something tells me that where she is now must have become one heck of a nightmarish landscape."

Kim's face took on another serious look.

They were eventually able to arrive at the Planet Bercota. They landed their ship and got out. Kim had the infobot transported to her. Both the infobot and Clank attached themselves to Kim and Ratchet respectfully. They duo then rushed off.

The entire planet consisted of a massive forest; tree everywhere. Despite its lovely and natural serene appearance, it was anything but peaceful. There have been many of the native wildlife attacking them from everywhere. They fought through everything that came at them with ease. This kept on going throughout the entire trek within the dense forest. Thankfully, the trek through didn't take too long.

Soon enough, they came across a vast, wide open area. There, they looked down towards a large valley. There was a massive facility that looked as though it had not been used for a long time. Nearby, there were lots of bizarre looking animals that were very similar to those from Earth. They were no doubt animals that were fused together. **Ratchet:** "Hm, I'm guessing that they're…DNAmy's creations." **Kim:** "Yep, looks like em." **Ratchet:** "This is disgusting. I can't believe she would want to do this." **Kim:** "I know. It's awful."

Just then, Clank looked towards the building and spotted something that startled him. **Clank:** "Ratchet. Miss Possible. Look."

They looked over and spotted something that also startled them. The massive building contained an insignia that they have seen before; a symbol of something that is of great importance to Ratchet. **Kim:** "No way…is that…?" **Ratchet:** "That's the…that the symbol of the Lombax Institute of Research and Technology!" **Kim:** "Unbelievable! This is another abandoned Lombax research facility!"

Ratchet clenched his fists as he continued to stare out at the facility. He was indeed very angry. **Ratchet:** "I won't let her get away with this!"

He jumped down towards the valley. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She jumped down after him. As they got down, Ratchet fought viciously against a lot of the bizarre animals as he made his way through the surrounding area. Kim could barely keep up with him; she was trying the best that she possibly could. **Kim:** "Ratchet! Wait! Slow down!" **Ratchet:** "Sorry, Kimberly! I can't! Not after what she's done with the place! That psychotic hag is going down!" **Kim:** "Ratchet…"

They continued through, making their way towards the actual facility and entered it. There, they encountered more of DNAmy's genetically infused creations. **Ratchet:** "Oh, great, there are more of these creatures!" **Kim:** "Figures." **Ratchet:** "Let's get through this and get to DNAmy!"

They rushed through the facility, fighting off more of these creatures. It was a massive facility, so the fight through was a very, very long trek, but they didn't stop, not even for a second.

They kept at this, fighting through one creature after another, regardless of how difficult it had been, until they arrived at what was pretty much the main room of the entire facility. There, they spotted DNAmy immediately. She turned around and noticed them immediately. **DNAmy:** "Oh, my…GOODNESS!"

When she ran over towards them, she grabbed on to Ratchet and squeezed him in her arms. **DNAmy:** "Oh! You are just the cutest little thing I have ever seen!"

Ratchet pushed himself away from her almost instantly. **Ratchet:** "Get your hands off of me, you psycho! How dare you contaminate a reminiscent place of my race with you genetically messed-up abominations!" **Clank:** "Quite right, you do not understand how much places like this means to Ratchet. To defile it the way you have is seen as a form of vandalism." **Kim:** "We're here to put a stop to your plans of turning this entire place into a breeding ground for your sick-twisted experiments." **DNAmy:** "Hmph! Must you always ruin my fun? I was given this secluded planet so that I can have a place to continue creating more of my life-sized Cuddle Buddies; a secluded, far-off planet that I can have all to myself!" **Kim:** "You don't get it. It's not something that you can just own; it's not yours to claim; nothing on this planet is." **Ratchet:** "She's right! No one can just come here and call dibs on it, even if it is empty. There are people that live in this galaxy; they're the ones that have rights to these planets! Further more, you can't pollute this or any other with creatures from Earth, especially messed-up ones like your abominable creations. It's just not right." **Clank:** "Indeed. How would you like it if some unknown alien personnel arrived on your planet and did whatever they wanted without consent from any human?" **Kim:** "I know I wouldn't like it, so we don't have the right to claim a planet. Only people from this galaxy have the authority to decide if doing something like that is allowed." **DNAmy:** "Well, if you think you can just come here and tell me to leave, then you have another thing coming. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me!"

She then made a loud whistling noise. **DNAmy:** "Fluffy! Come out here and deal with these intruders for mommy!"

There were loud stomping noises being heard. They looked over towards another direction and spotted something that greatly shocked them. There was a massive, 4-legged beast with pin needle-like fur, adorable paws and a cute kitten-like face, which can turn really terrifying as it made a roar/meow noise. The noise it made shook the entire place. It was indeed a creature that was a bizarre mixture of cute and scary. Kim and Ratchet still looked up at the monster with shocked and terrified looks on their faces. **Ratchet:** "I'm…guessing that's…Fluffy…" **Clank:** "What a terrifying creature." **Kim:** "You said it, Clank."

They began to fight against the massive beast called Fluffy. It attacked them with the use of its pin needle fur, using them as projectiles. Other times, it would try to stomp on them. Whenever it stomped, it would make squeaking noises. Sometimes, it would attack them with the use of sound waves coming from its roar/meow. It was a very tough fight against DNAmy's massive "pet" that lasted for a very long time. They would need to avoid a lot of the pin needle projectiles that it shot at them. Thankfully, that wasn't too hard for them to do.

It was a long battle and they were real close to bringing down Fluffy. At that time, DNAmy received a transmission via an unnoticeable earpiece she was wearing in her ear. **DNAmy:** "Hello?"

She listened in for a bit. She seemed startled by what she was hearing. **DNAmy:** "What? Do I have to? But I…"

She listened in for a bit more. **DNAmy:** "Oh! No fair! I was just getting myself and my lovely pets settled in!"

She listened in again. **DNAmy:** "Oh…alright. If you say that I can come back to reclaim this planet, then I'll leave here…for now."

She then walked off.

Soon enough, Kim and Ratchet were able to subdue Fluffy. They got in front of the beast and stood before it. **Ratchet:** "Well…that did it." **Kim:** "Thank goodness." **Ratchet:** "I couldn't believe that we were able to bring down that monster."

He then looked around for a bit. **Ratchet:** "Say…where's DNAmy?"

They then heard a strange noise coming from outside. They rushed out immediately.

As soon as they got outside, they noticed DNAmy was inside a shuttle. She blasted off and left the planet. **Kim:** "And there she goes." **Ratchet:** "Good riddance! That psychotic hag was just horrible!"

He then grabbed both of his upper arms as he trembled in fear. **Ratchet:** "Not to mention really terrifying! I've never felt so uneasy towards a female that thinks I'm cute!"

He trembled for a bit. Kim seemed concerned for him. She went over and placed her hand on his back. He looked up at her and calmed down a bit has he smiled at her. They then looked towards another direction and became startled after spotting something. Sure enough, there was another of the mysterious towers. **Kim:** "Of course; another one of those towers are here." **Ratchet:** "Which means that she'll be back to reclaim this planet. Let's make sure that never happens."

Kim nodded, they made their way back to their ship. Kim returned the infobot to Wade. They got back into the ship and left the planet.


	20. Chapter 20

Overtime, they arrived back at Meridian City. They then reunited with their friends back at mission control. **Talwyn:** "Oh, you're back. So, how did it go?" **Kim:** "We were able to find and chase out DNAmy." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…and good thing we did! That woman was callous and sadistic without a reasonable doubt! She turned one area that she was occupying into a psychotic breeding ground for her…sick and twisted creations!" **Talwyn:** "Hm, Wade informed me about this human and what she does. It was…disturbing to say the least." **Clank:** "Indeed, her creations are similar to that of chimeras. It was…most frightening." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, and as if that wasn't bad enough, that location contained an abandoned Lombax research facility."

All of their friends were shocked to hear this. Talwyn, on the other hand, didn't seem too shocked. **Talwyn:** "Of course. I…I…figured as much…I had thought that planet sounded familiar." **Zephyr:** "Ah, yes, that was one of several planets that Miss Apogee's missing father was looking into." **Cronk:** "But of course; he had a list of several planets that were somehow connected to the elusive Lombax species." **Ratchet:** "I've never encountered something as unsettling as what DNAmy did to that place! I'm still shaken from it! It was disgusting; how she defiled something that was left behind by my own race! It was just awful! Can't believe that she…she…"

As Ratchet was getting more and more riled up, Kim moved up closer to him. She dug her fingers into the side of his head and scratched him behind his left ear. He paused from this and made a deeply mesmerized look on his face that was somewhat derpy but also quite adorable. **Ratchet:** "Oh…oh, yeah, that feels nice…uh, Kimberly? You wouldn't mind if you could…just little to the…?"

She moved her hand a little and continued scratching. **Ratchet:** "Oh…yeah, right there, that's the spot."

Everyone watched as this was taking place. **Talwyn:** "Hm, wow, his mood seemed to have changed awfully quick."

Clank let out another one of his signature giggles. **Clank:** "This is just a little thing that they like to do. He always loves it whenever she scratches him behind his left ear like that." **Qwark:** "Ohhhhhhh, so that's what they like to do behind closed doors? And here I though that they were…uh…doing that…much more personal…and up close thing, if you know what I mean. Rroowr!"

Everyone around gave Qwark a tense look.

Just then, everyone in the room took notice of the holo-screen in the center of the room starting to react for some reason. After a few moments of staring at it, they watched as an image of the Fashionistas appeared on the screen. They looked at the group with conceited smiles on their faces. **Kim:** "You guys! I should have known that I would see you again." **Hoodie:** "Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Kim Possible." **Ratchet:** "Wait a minute. We saw you guys in Opal City a while back when we were still chasing after Camille. Are you guys here in Meridian City right now?" **Espadrille:** "Yep, thought we might stop by, see the sight. Oh, and we just so happen to have picked a lovely souvenir along the way."

They soon reveal that they were holding Monique captive. She was being restrained by some very stylish belts. Kim and Ratchet were immediately startled to see this. **Kim:** "Oh, no! Monique!" **Monique:** "I told them the belt thing was too much and I stick by that, but this is seriously over the top!"

Espadrille slammed Monique on the back of her head with her hand as she shouted at her. **Espadrille:** "Shut up!" **Ratchet:** "They must have come here and snatched her while we were taking down DNAmy." **Kim:** "I can't believe it…! What do you plan to do with her!?" **Chino:** "Oh, don't worry, we're not going to do anything to her, not if you can reach us before we depart from this city." **Ratchet:** "Where are you guys right now!?" **Espadrille:** "We're currently camped out within a lovely skyscraper somewhere within this city that may or may not be far from where you guys are right now. Think you can find us before we decide to leave? We'll give you 10 minutes; nothing more. Be here or we'll be gone."

The screen deactivated, Kim was left devastated. Ratchet, concerned for her, placed his hand on her shoulder. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kimberly. We'll find her, I promise you that. I promise…"

Kim looked at him; her devastated demeanor seemed to have subsided a bit. **Talwyn:** "Alright, let's get moving, you guys; there isn't much time."

Talwyn rushed out with Cronk and Zephyr. Qwark rushed out a little afterwards. Kim, Ratchet and Clank stood by for a brief moment. **Clank:** "Ratchet…Miss Possible."

Kim was still distraught for a bit, but then a serious but calm look grew on her face. **Kim:** "Let's go."

She walked out. Ratchet and Clank stared at her for a bit before walking out with her.

The minute they stepped outside, they were immediately attacked by robots. **Ratchet:** "Dang it! We're already getting ambushed!" **Kim:** "Let's just get through! We don't time to mess around!"

Kim rushed out, Ratchet and Clank stood by, they exchanged looks with Clank holding his hands up and shrugging his shoulders. He then attached himself to Ratchet's harness, Ratchet rushed off after Kim.

Kim fought viciously against the robots, carrying out several fighting moves and acrobatic feats more fiercely than ever before. This time, Ratchet was the one having a hard time keeping up. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! Slow down! I can't…I can't keep up with you!" **Kim:** "Sorry, Ratchet! I can't; not when Monique is in danger! We have to get to her! We need to reach her before it's too late!" **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off, Kim answered it. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade!?" **Wade:** "Kim, Talwyn just briefed me on what just happened to Monique. I'm sending the infobot to help you guys out." **Kim:** "Oh…I forgot about that. Thank you, Wade."

Wade's vendor reappeared, transporting the infobot immediately afterwards. She latched herself to Kim's back. **Kim:** "Let's keep going!"

They continued on. As they made their way through the city, there were robots coming at them continuously. They fought against the robots without hesitation. However, Kim fought against them with incredible ferocity, much more than Ratchet; making him look like he was holding back too much. She was darting through the city at an incredibly fast and diligent pace; she navigated through almost as though she didn't need any help from the infobot. Ratchet, on the other hand, was still having a very tough time trying to keep up. If he didn't have Clank, he probably never could considering that he was using him more than he usually does. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! I know you want to get to Monique, but…I'm really having a very tough time just trying to keep up with you!"

She then grabbed on to his hand and rushed off with him. She continued through as she held on to his hand very tightly. Even with this, he was still a difficult effort to keep up and he seemed to have been slowing her down. Regardless, Kim didn't let go of him even once. They both eventually found a steady pace for each other as they fought through some more. Soon enough, Talwyn contacted them. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet, Kim, come in. We were able to track where those terrible humans are. I'll mark the location on your nav-unit." **Kim:** "Thanks, Tal, we'll be heading over there now. Let's go, guys." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…sure thing, Kimberly…"

They kept going, fighting off more and more robots. They were making their way to the marked location the best that they possibly could. Soon enough, they arrived at the location in question. Ratchet keeled over, panting while Kim stood and stared up at the skyscraper with a serious look on her face. **Ratchet:** "Good. We made it." **Kim:** "Thank goodness."

Just then, they heard a loud noise. They looked up and noticed a shuttle exit the skyscraper. They were able to peer into it and saw the Fashionistas along with Monique, still restrained. They were laughing in a conceited manner. **Ratchet:** "Hey! What gives!? We made it here in less than 10 minutes!" **Hoodie:** "Sorry, we got bored from waiting, so we decided to leave early." **Espadrille:** "Come and get us if you can."

They flew off, Kim stood by, clenching her fist; she was deeply enraged. **Ratchet:** "Something tells me that they were planning on leaving even if we didn't get here too late." **Kim:** "My thought exactly!" **Ratchet:** "Talwyn, come in, the Fashionistas are escaping with Monique! We have to stop them!" **Talwyn:** "Understood! We'll be right over." **Ratchet:** "Aphelion! We need you over here now! The Fashionistas are trying to get away with Kimberly's friend, Monique." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative. I'll be right there."

Shortly afterwards, Aphelion arrived. The group got into the ship, with Kim holding the infobot in front of her and they flew off after the Fashionistas. They were joined by Talwyn and Qwark's ships. **Ratchet:** "Good to see you guys. Alright, remember that Monique is still inside that shuttle along with those vile humans. We need to subdue the shuttle, not destroy it." **Talwyn:** "Yes, we know." **Qwark:** "You got it. Let's shoot it out of the sky without obliterating it. Uh…how do we do that?" **Ratchet:** "Just follow my lead. And whatever you do, don't do anything reckless." **Kim:** "Yeah, that I would strongly advise; very strongly."

They fought against the shuttle, blasting away at it as to be careful to damage it without the risk of blowing it up. They did so by chipping down at its exterior. They would shoot out explosives near it, which helped out. They would use lasers, but kept them at a low level.

The Fashionistas and their hostage, Monique, would watch from directly inside. **Espadrille:** "Those freaks are really coming at us!" **Chino:** "Hm…I don't know about you, but they seem to be holding back." **Hoodie:** "Yeah, I heard that they were a lot more vicious than this." **Chino:** "It's obvious that they don't want to destroy us." **Hoodie:** "No kidding, considering that they don't want to run the risk of destroying our cargo."

Monique looked out; she was very concerned for her friends. **Monique:** "Guys…"

Back outside, the group made every attempt they could to stall the shuttle. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, the shuttle has sustained heavy damage. We must cease fire if we are to prevent further risk of annihilating it." **Ratchet:** "We know, Clank, but…we have to make sure that they don't leave with Monique. We may not get a second chance if they do." **Kim:** "There must be something we can do."

Just then, Wade appeared on the screen on the dashboard. **Wade:** "Guys, I may have come up with something that will help you out." **Ratchet:** "I really hope that it does, Wade." **Wade:** "Well, it's now or never; I've spent a really long time constructing this. It's an EMP. I've built one of these a while back. I would have brought it up sooner, but I had to re-calibrate it to work on a space shuttle. I think I may have finalized it." **Kim:** "Well, bring it out now! We have to stop them at all costs!" **Wade:** "Alright, just let me upload the program into the infobot."

Soon enough, Wade got to work on doing just that. Within seconds, the infobot's antennas flashed. It then sent out a shock wave that greatly affected the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "It's working!" **Clank:** "But the shuttle's altitude is dropping at an alarming rate. It will crash!" **Kim:** "We can't let that happen!" **Wade:** "Not to worry, guys, I've prepared for this; another reason why I was taking so long. Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "I'm on it."

A tractor beam was projected from Talwyn's ship. Then one came out of Qwark's and soon enough, Aphelion. The tractor beams latched on to the shuttle, stopping it from falling. They gently lowered it on to a nearby skyscraper. The different groups landed their ships, got out and rushed towards the wrecked shuttle. It began to fall apart as they were approaching it. Cronk and Zephyr blasted through the damaged interior, Qwark ripped through it and tossed aside any of the wrecked pieces he could get his hands on. The entire group was able to find Monique. She seemed somewhat annoyed but in tact. **Kim:** "Monique!"

She rushed over towards her along with Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn. They helped with removing the belts from her. She stood up afterwards. **Kim:** "Are you OK?" **Monique:** "This is NOT how I wanted to spend my visit in this city!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…sorry, Monique. If only things could have gone better for you…and us." **Monique:** "Eh, it can't be helped; at least I'm not dead. Thanks for bailing me out of that." **Clank:** "Anytime, Monique. It was…no…big."

Clank let another of his signature giggle. A little afterwards, Qwark, along with Cronk and Zephyr, retrieved each of the Fashionistas form the wreckage. **Qwark:** "Vile villains. You won't be getting off scot-free for your heinous deeds." **Zephyr:** "You are all under arrest for abduction and forceful incarceration." **Cronk:** "Come quietly so that we won't need to resort to…uh…uh…using force! That's it!" **Espadrille:** "Ugh, like we're going anywhere with you freaks!" **Kim:** "Well, that's too bad. You really don't have a choice after what you did." **Hoodie:** "Hmph! We so wanted to get back at you!" **Chino:** "Yeah, especially after you brought down our lovely empire." **Ratchet:** "Oh, please, your "empire" consisted of stealing from other fashion companies and profiting off of those stolen goods. It's people like you that make all humans look bad. At least some of them are no where near as pathetic as you." **Monique:** "You tell 'em, Lombax!" **Hoodie:** "And we almost got away. Well, at least we were able to divert your attention long enough." **Qwark:** "And just what do you evildoers mean by that?" **Espadrille:** "We've played our roles just fine even though we could have done more, but whatever." **Chino:** "Everything is falling into place perfectly." **Hoodie:** "And with that, we don't need our hostage anymore, so we'll just take our leave and meet back with the others."

All 3 of them reached into their pockets and toggled some sort of device from within them. From that, each of them was encased in a pod and they blasted off. The group watched as the pods left the planet. **Qwark:** "Huh, they could have left anytime they wanted." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true, this meant that they had an agenda to carry out, in which they needed to stay within this city."

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim! I just picked up on another tower; this time, it's in Meridian City." **Kim:** "What!?" **Ratchet:** "Gr! Figures!" **Wade:** "But…there's something…different about this one…" **Pollyx:** "Yes, I have noticed this, too, Wade. The technology of this one is more advanced than the others. This is so perplexing." **Kim:** "Any ideas on why this is?" **Pollyx:** "Well, silly girl, because the reason why it's so perplexing is obviously because it consists of different readings from the others for some reason. Don't you even use your…" **Ratchet:** "She meant why it's so different from the others." **Pollyx:** "Oh! Um…well…we're…not really sure, but we're looking into that. But don't you worry; we'll find the answers to this bewildering mystery, at least…I hope that we do." **Kim:** "That's not a good sign." **Wade:** "In the meantime, I'll need to have the infobot transported back. She needs some additional modifications." **Kim:** "Um, certainly, Wade."

Kim had the infobot transported back to Wade via his vendor. **Talwyn:** "Come on, let's get back to mission control."

They made their way back to mission control.

Soon enough, they arrived back. Monique stood with Kim, Ratchet and Clank. **Monique:** "Um…thank you…again…for rescuing me…you guys." **Clank:** "But, of course, Monique. You are a very important person, to us as well as Miss Possible, so we are always happy to help out a friend in need." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, it's what Clank said; you are just as much our friend as you are Kimberly's. You stuck by us when so many people wouldn't. Humans like you are special. You see me…us…as more than just aliens and robots; you see us as actual people." **Monique:** "Well, duh, of course I do; that's exactly what you guys are. You're awesome, all of you. Plus…"

She then grabbed on to Ratchet and held him close again. **Monique:** "You are just so cute! I always want to be around you all the time! How could I possibly resist such an adorable alien cat person? You are just…just sooooo cute!" **Ratchet:** "Uh! Monique! I…" **Kim:** "OK, that's enough."

She pulled Ratchet away from **Monique:** "Oh! Sorry, Kim, but I mean just look at him! He's just sooo…" **Kim:** "Yeah, I know." **Monique:** "And you, too, Clank! Can I give a big hug to our favorite adorable little robot?" **Clank:** "Uh, that will not be necessary, Monique, but I thank you kindly for your offer." **Monique:** "Aw…well, let me know when you've changed your mind." **Clank:** "Will do." **Talwyn:** "Guys, we have another mission for you. We need you to head for Kerchu City right now. There's a delivery job that is in need of some help." **Kim:** "Hm, a nice, easy mission. We actually get a break for a change." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, it'll be like a brief vacation for us." **Clank:** "Ah, yes, let us get to it, shall we?" **Kim:** "Sure, let's go, boys."

They make their way back to their ship, took off and left the planet.


	21. Chapter 21

They were flying through space on their way to their next destination. They had another chance to chat with each other. **Ratchet:** "So, Monique has decided to quit her job at Club Banana, huh?" **Clank:** "Hm, I would imagine that you perceive this as good news, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "You better believe it, pal! It's about time she walked out on Club Stupid!" **Kim:** "Yeah, we knew you would react that way." **Ratchet:** "Well, duh! I have told both and Monique over and over again just how messed up that chain store is. There were a few times when Monique gave me that tense stare; almost as though she wanted to strangle me. I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am that we're finally on the same page about those people." **Clank:** "Hm, I am sure that I can imagine, considering how frustrated you have been about that store in general since the day you first set foot into one, not to mention that you developed a deep revulsion and contempt towards banana stickers because of their logo." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure! I loathe banana stickers! But they really have done a lot to help improve my nearly impeccable marksmanship." **Kim:** "Well, of course; you use them for target practice, after all." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that I do, Kimberly, that I do." **Kim:** "So, any ideas on what this delivery mission could be all about?" **Ratchet:** "Hm, not really sure. We'll probably hear more about it once we arrive in Kerchu City."

Just then, Talwyn appeared on the screen. **Talwyn:** "Guys!" **Kim:** "Huh? Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "Change in plans! Cronk, Zephyr and I will handle the delivery mission. You guys need to head for another planet called Tenebrus. Wade just confirmed readings of another human on that planet: some whacko that goes by the alias Gemini."

Kim was immediately startled to hear this, but then a subtle tense look appeared on her face. **Kim:** "Let's go!" **Ratchet:** "Aphelion! Plot a course for Tenebrus!" **Aphelion:** "Affirmative. Changing course now."

The ship turned in another direction and flew off a great speed. **Kim:** "Before we arrive on Tenebrus, I'll need to brief you guys on Gemini." **Ratchet:** "We've already been told about this guy." **Clank:** "Yes, Dr. Director has informed us about her fraternal twin brother. We were requested by her to keep an eye out for him." **Ratchet:** "So, we already know about Sheldon aka Gemini as he was the leader of Worldwide Evil Empire, or WEE as he called it, but was shut down after you and Ron defeated him during a very unusual case."

Kim giggled under her breath a little. **Kim:** "Yeah, it was back when Global Justice was researching a key component of my successes to my missions known as "The Ron Factor"." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah! That's right! GJ believed that Ron had actually played a massive role in all of your successes. I remember hearing about that." **Clank:** "As do I, the whole thing sounded incredibly far-fetched and nonsensical." **Ratchet:** "You can say that again." **Kim:** "Gemini caught wind of this and attempted to entice Ron into joining his organization." **Clank:** "As well as to go so far as to threaten him." **Ratchet:** "But Gemini ended up thwarted and the rest was history." **Kim:** "Yeah, exactly." **Ratchet:** "Hm, as funny as it sounds, you actually saved Gemini from a global-scale humiliation." **Clank:** "But of course, considering that The Ron Factor was confirmed to be a non-factor." **Kim:** "Yeah, that does makes sense and I know that Gemini would be furious upon finding out." **Clank:** "But the project did not turn out to be in vain as Global Justice had found out about an untapped force that they had dubbed The Rufus Factor." **Ratchet:** "Heh, the little guy has shown to be very useful during a lot of your missions, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Yeah…he has…and so has Ron, to an extent." **Ratchet:** "Uh…strangely, I agree with you on that. So, any ideas on what Gemini could be doing on this planet?" **Kim:** "Most likely use it as a new base to reestablish his Worldwide Evil Empire." **Ratchet:** "You know what? I was thinking the same thing."

Soon enough, they arrived at the planet Tenebrus. They landed on the surface and got out of the ship. They had a chance to look around for a bit. **Ratchet:** "Hm, dark and gloomy; yeah, this looks like a perfect place to set up a new evil lair." **Kim:** "Is it too late to leave for Kerchu City and take on that delivery job?" **Ratchet:** "Most likely." **Kim:** "Of course; I thought as much. Oh, well, better to deal with this now than let it prolong and cause more problems later." **Clank:** "Well said, Miss Possible." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go find this Gemini human and kick him off of this planet."

Kim went back on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade? We were pulled off of the delivery mission and sent to another planet to deal with another one of my old foes." **Wade:** "I know, Talwyn already informed me on that. I've been working on getting the infobot fixed up before you arrived on that planet. She's not completely renovated but she'll function. Hang on for a sec."

Wade's vendor appeared again. Transported from it was the infobot. She attached herself to Kim's back again; Clank did the same with Ratchet's harness. They rushed outward through the dark and gloomy surroundings at great speed.

Meanwhile from within the building, several men in uniforms watched as the duo approached. One of the men turned around and looked behind him. **Agent:** "Sir, Kim Possible and that alien boyfriend of hers are approaching our base. Shall we dispatch of them before they enter?"

Further back in the room was Gemini sitting on his master chair. **Gemini:** "No, let them enter, just don't make it easy for them to arrive in this room. Remember: this is part of the master plan." **Agent:** "Yes, sir."

The duo approached the front door of the facility. Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade? You think you can hack this door?" **Wade:** "Let me give it a shot…"

Within a short amount of time, the door opened for them. **Wade:** "There, that should do it." **Ratchet:** "Way to go, Wade."

They entered the facility. **Wade:** "Hm…that was a little too easy. I don't like this, you guys." **Kim:** "Yeah, something just isn't right…I have a bad feeling about this." **Ratchet:** "So do I, Kimberly. Let's keep our guard up so that we don't fall into any…"

Just then, the alarm went off, startling them both. **Ratchet:** "Traps?"

They looked out in front of them and saw a whole hoard of robots before them. **Ratchet:** "Uh…I get the feeling that Gemini was...expecting us." **Kim:** "Yeah, that's a given." **Ratchet:** "No way we're letting that nutcase slow us down! Let's go!"

They rushed out towards the robots and began fighting them off. It was a long run through. With the entire place being massive and robots coming at them every step of the way, the fight through was extensive to say the least. As this was occurring, Gemini was watching from his master control room.

At one point during the long battle, Clank began to notice something. **Clank:** "Hm…how very peculiar." **Kim:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "My scanners have identified these robots to be very similar to the ones that we have fought against when we were taking down Drakken and Shego." **Ratchet:** "What? Are you serious, Clank?" **Clank:** "I am positive. I can also detect readings very similar to the robots we have fought in Opal City." **Kim:** "Back when we were chasing after Camille Leon?" **Clank:** "Precisely." **Ratchet:** "So, we've basically been fighting the same set of robots every single time we come across another of Kimberly's old foes." **Clank:** "Hm…more or less. They all consist of the same readings. Although, the designs and models are distinctively different; it took a while to find these common reading." **Kim:** "What could all of this mean?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…between this and the towers, it's apparent that we're dealing with an outside source that goes beyond anything from this galaxy and all of your old foes are involved in this." **Kim:** "Of course, as we perceived earlier. I can't believe this. Just exactly is going on here?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but we're going to find out sooner or later. Something tells me that we'll get to the bottom of this once we thwart all of your old foes."

They continued in further, fighting off more and more robots. It was indeed a massive so they had to climb floor after floor. For each floor that they climbed up to, the amount of robots that they had to fight increased. It was indeed a very tough battle through. This went on for a massive amount of time; it seemed almost as though there was no end in sight.

As they reached the final floor, they were faced with the most fierce, tough and bulky robots that they had ever faced at the time. Despite all of that, they were able to fight through; however, it took them a very long time. In fact, it was a lot longer than the previous floors. It was without a doubt their most brutal fight yet and there were times when they couldn't fight through. After they demolished all of the robots, they progressed further without any more interuptions.

Eventually, they made it towards a massive metal door and stood before it. **Ratchet:** "So…this is where Gemini is." **Kim:** "I would think so." **Ratchet:** "I really hope he didn't get too comfortable, because we're going to chase him out." **Kim:** "Oh, yeah. Let's do this!"

They made their way through the door. Inside, they noticed Gemini as he sat on his master chair. **Gemini:** "Ah, Kim Possible. Welcome, you have arrived at last, and you must be Kim Possible's special alien friend." **Ratchet:** "Well, well, Gemini, we meet at last, or should I say…Sheldon?"

Gemini stood up from his seat almost instantaneously. **Gemini:** "What!? You have spoken to my sister, haven't you!?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, your sister Betty called up me and Clank, suspecting that you've escaped into space. She wants you to come home…now!" **Gemini:** "Grr! No way am I returning home! My dear sister had me thrown in prison after our last ordeal!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, right; you must be referring to the time when you stole "The Ron Factor" and attempted to use him for your evil empire."

Gemini then became even more enraged. **Gemini:** "How dare you mention that to me! Do you know how humiliating it is that I attempted to obtain and use a non-factor!? I never want to hear anything about "The Ron Factor" ever again!"

Clank let out another of his signature giggles. **Clank:** "You know, The Ron Factor may not have been any super special untapped force of the Universe, but it is special in its own unique way, none the less." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you can say that again, pal. Although not exactly anything that's incredibly powerful, he still plays a very important role in all of our lives."

Kim grabbed placed her left elbow on to her right hand and placed her other hand on her face as she tilted her head and looked to her left. **Kim:** "Yeah…he does…" **Ratchet:** "But let's forget about that for a minute. It's like I mentioned before, Dr. Director gave us a very special request to keep an eye out for you and then force you to return to Earth so that we'll have your rear end hauled back to prison, where you belong!" **Kim:** "Oh, for sure. Don't think for a second that we'll allow you to stay here any longer!" **Gemini:** "Oh, we'll see about that."

He snapped his fingers, which summoned many robots at once to attack the group. **Ratchet:** "Oh, boy, here we go again." **Kim:** "And so it begins."

They fought against the robots as they came at them. They were the same as the ones that they have fought just earlier only much tougher more vicious. This fight was indeed a lot tougher than the ones that they have faced throughout the entire way through; including the one they had just earlier. It seemed to have gone on for a very long time, but they eventually managed against them and brought all of them down.

Despite this defeat, Gemini was still had another trick up his sleeve. **Gemini:** "The time is now! Bring out the Evil Death-bot!" **Kim:** "The what?"

Soon enough, a massive metal door nearby opened up; emerging from behind it was a gigantic and very sturdy looking robot. Kim and Ratchet stood before it as it approached them. It was about to attack. **Ratchet:** "Well…uh…we're…going to be…in for one really tough fight." **Kim:** "Uh, no kidding."

They were just getting themselves ready for a very tough battle. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible! The readings of that massive robot are very similar to that of the one we have faced off against back when we were still dealing with Monkey Fist." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, it's pretty much like that; except it's not a massive monkey robot!" **Kim:** "That doesn't make it any less lethal." **Ratchet:** "No…it doesn't."

The fought against the massive bot, chipping it down bit by bit continuously. It was without any doubt a really long fight; perhaps their longest one yet, as it was very, very bulky and extremely hard to bring down. Gemini continued watching as this fight was occurring. As the fight was coming near the end, he signaled his agents, then walked out with them.

Within much time, the robot was finally destroyed. The whole group stood before the wreckage for a bit. **Kim:** "Ugh! Finally! Thought we'd never bring it down!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah! Thank goodness! Now let's go after…"

They looked directly towards the back of the room and immediately noticed that Gemini was gone as well as his agents. **Ratchet:** "Huh? Where did he go?"

Kim let out an annoyed grunt. **Kim:** "Must have taken off and left while we were still fighting that robot." **Ratchet:** "Guess there's nothing left for us here. Come on, let's get back to Meridian City."

They rushed back to their ship, took off and left the planet. Soon enough, another of the mysterious towers appeared near the base.

At that time, Gemini was seen flying off aboard another ship. Gemini sat on another master chair; he had a sinister sneer on his face while pressing the tips of his fingers together. **Gemini:** "Yes, everything is falling into place perfectly. All we need is one more massive distraction for our meddlesome friends and then the final part of the Master Plan will be ready."


	22. Chapter 22

After another long flight, they arrived back in Meridian City. They soon reunited with their friends. **Ratchet:** "Hey, guys, we're back. So, how did…"

Soon enough, they spotted Ron and Yori within the room. They were very surprised to see them again. **Ratchet:** "Ron! Yori!"

They ran towards the two. **Ron:** "Hey! KP! Ratchet! Clank! How's it going?" **Kim:** "Ron! Yori! What are you guys doing here?" **Yori:** "We have come to check up on you both to see how you have been fairing. Stoppable-San and I have been most concerned for you ever since we last parted." **Clank:** "Well, that is awfully nice of you, Ron and Miss Yori, but we are doing very well, so there is no need to worry about us." **Ron:** "Oh, um, OK. Well, we thought we would stop by anyway. We really wanted to see you guys again." **Yori:** "Indeed, we have missed you so much, so we have been anticipating another encounter with you and we have indeed been awaiting for another such moment." **Kim:** "Well, we have been looking forward to seeing you guys again, too." **Ron:** "And we also know how much Rufus has been missing Clank."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Clank!"

He jumped out of Ron's pocket and directly on to the palms of Clank's hands. **Clank:** "It is so good to see you again, Rufus." **Rufus:** "Yay, Clank!" **Ron:** "So, did you find and thwart more of our old foes since we last met?" **Ratchet:** "Sure did. We just got back from bringing down Gemini." **Ron:** "Gemini? Oh, not that guy again!" **Kim:** "Yeah, I feel the same way, so thank goodness that we were able to finish up with that, although…something very strange has been going on." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we've noticed a few things that have connected all of these old foes of yours; almost as though…they're working together on something, but we don't exactly know what." **Yori:** "Hm, yes, from what Talwyn has been informing us, you and Ratchet-San have been encountering some unusual towers on each of these planets where you have faced off against each of your foes." **Ron:** "There was even one of those bizarre tower thingies on that other planet where we took down Monkey Fist. I'm not sure if you guys saw that one." **Ratchet:** "No, we didn't, but we already know that there is one there, Ron." **Ron:** "Oh, well, in that case, I hear that Wade has been looking into them. How much has he been able to find out?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…not much." **Kim:** "But we are able to find out that all of them consist of some very advanced technology beyond anything we have ever seen before." **Ratchet:** "Even the Terachnoids are puzzled by this and they're one of the most intelligent species in the galaxy." **Yori:** "Hm, all of these alien species are beyond what I could understand, but to hear about something like this very troubling." **Clank:** "Yes, indeed."

Just then, Wade appeared on the holo-screen within the center of the room. **Wade:** "Hey, guys." **Ron:** "Hey! Wade! How's it going, pal?" **Wade:** "Oh, hey, Ron. I heard that you and Yori were on a mission on Florana." **Ron:** "Yep, sure was." **Wade:** "I can't believe you were on Florana and all the way in the Solana Galaxy! That's incredible!" **Yori:** "Yes, it was truly an experience like none other. It was quite exciting." **Kim:** "So, Wade, did you find out anything else about those towers?" **Wade:** "Um…no…not me specifically. Pollyx wanted to share some things that he just recently found out."

Soon enough, an image of Pollyx appeared on the screen alongside Wade. **Pollyx:** "Greetings, everyone…plus, a few new faces." **Wade:** "Ron, Yori, this is Pollyx; he's a Terachnoid. He's been helping us out with analyzing these towers after we encountered him during one of our missions. Pollyx, that's Ron and Yori; they're good friend of Kim and Ratchet." **Pollyx:** "Ah, yes, hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, primitive monkeys." **Talwyn:** "Pollyx!"

Everyone in the room gave Pollyx a tense look. **Wade:** "Alright, go ahead and tell them what you just found out." **Pollyx:** "Yes, well, the towers themselves consist of a highly advanced and incredibly powerful electrostatic discharge, a type of EMP." **Talwyn:** "You mean an electromagnetic pulse?" **Pollyx:** "Correct." **Ron:** "That…doesn't sound good." **Pollyx:** "Yes, it is a very concentrated discharge that can affect all forms of technology that it comes in contact with. From what I have been able to find out from analyzing these towers, they also have the ability to control all forms of technology." **Kim:** "All form of technology!? Including Terachnoid machinery!?" **Pollyx:** "As infuriating as that is, yes." **Wade:** "With that kind of influence over all of these planets, there's no telling what could happen." **Ratchet:** "But these towers were placed on only several planets within the galaxy, not all of them. Correct?" **Wade:** "Yeah and these towers will only effect the planets that they're on." **Kim:** "But that doesn't explain why all of them need to be connected to one another." **Ratchet:** "Maybe they need to connect to each other in order to retrieve signals from the main receiver?" **Wade:** "I don't think so. They can receive those signals on their own just fine. Something tells me that there's another purpose behind this. I've looked into the data and found out that the towers need to connect to each other in order to carry out a specific purpose, but I still haven't found out that what that is, not yet." **Talwyn:** "But what of the planets that these towers are on? Is there any specific reason why they have each of them?" **Wade:** "I think so…but again, I haven't found that out, yet. Rest assured, I will." **Ratchet:** "Of course, we'll hold to that, Wade." **Pollyx:** "And while he does that, I'll continue analyzing the towers so that I'll find a way to disable them." **Talwyn:** "No dirty tricks, Pollyx; don't forget that you're on thin ice!" **Pollyx:** "Uh, yes, of course; think nothing of it." **Wade:** "I did manage to look up all of the planets that these towers were placed on and I'm so close to finding out what they do. There's still 1 planet that you guys have yet to visit. It's named Yerek."

Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr immediately became surprised from hearing this. **Talwyn:** "Yerek!? But…that planet is within a forbidden sector!" **Wade:** "Yeah, I know, I did read about the rumors that the entire sector is under the control of an evil witch. There have been records of bizarre phenomena occurring in that sector as well as the planets within it. Inexplicable incidents of levitation, unusual earthquakes, unnatural weather, machines shutting down without any known cause; the list just goes on and on." **Ron:** "There's NO way I'm going anywhere near THAT spooky sector! All of that sounds really creepy!" **Ratchet:** "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Ron. I'll be going with Kimberly and Clank." **Kim:** "Yes, considering that we still have one more of our old enemies that we need to deal with." **Ratchet:** "So, who are we going up against this time, Wade?" **Wade:** "It's someone that we haven't seen in a very long time; someone that Ron took part in foiling when he wrote that article about her." **Ron:** "Oh! Yeah! I remember that!" **Kim:** "Hm, yeah, it has been a while since we've dealt with her. This will be one very interesting homecoming." **Clank:** "Uh, just who are you guys referring to?" **Ratchet:** "I think I have a good idea who they're talking about; the fake stunt woman, herself: Adrena Lynn." **Kim:** "Yes, exactly."

Clank thought for a moment. **Clank:** "Hm…" **Ratchet:** "Come on, pal, we'll tell you about it on the way there."

Ratchet walked off along with Kim. Clank stood by and continued thinking for a bit. **Clank:** "Hm…Adrena…Lynn. Adrena…Lynn. Adrena-Lynn? Oh! I get it now."

Clank let out another giggled, then rushed off after Kim and Ratchet. **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! Wait up!"

They got back into their ship, took off and left for Yerek.

They were flying through space yet again. Clank looked over towards his friends. **Clank:** "So, let us talk about this…Adrena Lynn. Oh! That is indeed clever."

Clank let out another giggle. **Ratchet:** "Well, from what I've heard, Adrena Lynn was a very famous stunt woman who performed a lot of death-defying stunts; she even had her own TV show, which was very popular among the younger humans, such as Kimberly's twin brothers." **Clank:** "So, your brothers used to have watched this show of hers, Miss Possible?" **Kim:** "Yeah, you could say that they're…into that kind of extreme stuff." **Clank:** "Ah, yes, they are indeed quite a rambunctious pair; so it is no surprise that they would be fanatics of her show." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, but it didn't last; turned out, she was actually faking all of her stunts."

Clank was a little surprised and somewhat disappointed to hear this. **Clank:** "Oh, so she was fraudulent." **Kim:** "The first time Ron and I got involved with her, I made an attempt to save her life when a bungee stunt she was doing went horribly wrong. Turned out she never made that stunt and was using a dummy in her place." **Clank:** "Oh, how terrible." **Kim:** "It was then and there we found out that she had been faking all of her stunts." **Ratchet:** "Hm…I take it Ron was also a fan of her show, too, right?" **Kim:** "Oh, yeah, he was…and I'm sure you guys are well aware of just how disappointed he was when he found out." **Ratchet:** "Oh, of course; he did write that article that exposed her as a fraud." **Clank:** "And that was around the time that he became part of the Middleton High newspaper." **Ratchet:** "In which he managed to get himself into after he lied about Kimberly being in a relationship with the High School quarterback Brick Flack." **Kim:** "Yeah, that. The article on Adrena Lynn was posted on the Middleton Post since it was such huge news, which resulted in her show being cancelled." **Ratchet:** "Heh, serves her right." **Clank:** "But it did not end there for her, right?" **Kim:** "No, it didn't. After her show was cancelled, she hijacked the TV satellite receivers, disrupting it so that she would display a live broadcast of whatever she wanted on every channel. From there, she carried out her revenge plot against me and Ron by kidnapping Brick Flack and used him to lure me out, then made every stride to humiliate me." **Ratchet:** "But her little revenge scheme didn't work and you ended up humiliating her." **Kim:** "Oh, yes I did; I exposed her as a coward by enforcing her to experience real danger."

Ratchet and Clank seemed surprised as they both looked at Kim at the same time. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Kimberly! I had no idea that you could be so wicked! You didn't try to kill her, did you?" **Kim:** "Oh, no, of course not. I just flew her all over the place, like really high in the sky. Very, very high up, just to give her a taste of real danger and…quite frankly, she didn't like it at all." **Ratchet:** "Eh, no, I wouldn't think so and I'm pretty sure that she didn't like being exposed as a spineless coward." **Kim:** "Oh, that is so true, but it was very gratifying to humiliate her like that." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I bet it was with the way that she annoyed you like that. Way to go, Kimberly!" **Kim:** "Yeah, thanks."

Her smiled then dissipated to a dejected frown as she pulled her legs up and huddled her knees. **Kim:** "I thought that would be the last that I'd have to deal with her, but now…"

She paused as her eye lids dropped a bit as she became even more saddened. Clank seemed very concerned for her. **Clank:** "Now…she is currently on Yerek doing who knows what." **Kim:** Right…"

She let out a dejected sigh. **Kim:** "I know I'm not going to like what she's planning to do, but…we have to get to her and stop her before she does anything horrible…"

Ratchet looked at Kim with a sad look on his face; he also seemed very concerned for her. **Ratchet:** "Yeah…let's get to it."

Still concerned for her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kimberly...no matter what happens, I will help you through this. I promise..."

She looked back towards him. She still looked sad, but was touched by his words.


	23. Chapter 23

After the long flight, they arrived on the planet Yerek. They landed on a large cliff with consisted of an abandoned settlement, then they got out. Just then, Ratchet looked up and spotted something. **Ratchet:** "Guys, look!"

Kim and Clank looked up and saw exactly what he did: there was an incredibly massive monitor high up and near where they stood. The screen displayed an image of Adrena Lynn, herself. She had a nasty sneer on her face. **Adrena Lynn:** "Well, if it isn't Kim Possible? And you must be Kim Possible's alien friends." **Kim:** "Alright, just what are you doing here, Adrena Lynn?"

Adrena Lynn chortled gleefully a little. **Adrena Lynn:** "If you guys really want to know, then come find me; I'll be waiting."

The screen shut itself off. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go after her."

Kim had the infobot transferred to her and attached to her back. Clank attached himself to Ratchet's harness, then the duo rushed off.

They made their way through the deserted area. Everywhere they went, they would come across one bizarre occurrence after another. There unusual earthquakes taking place, machinery everywhere inexplicably switched on and off, strange creatures materialized in front of them, which they were forced to fight, there were even lots of deactivated robots everywhere that were switched on mysteriously, as well as some that were in pieces and then reassembled, which they also had to fight off. It was indeed their most bizarre fight through yet. **Ratchet:** "Geez! There are a lot of freakish things going on around here! This must be one powerful witch running this sector!" **Kim:** "Yeah, assuming the rumors are true. But still, with all of this happening, it's no wonder why this place is deserted. Seems almost like a perfect place for someone like Adrena Lynn." **Clank:** "But Adrena Lynn is cowardly, is she not?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, she actually is. I'm guessing this is another one of her attempts to make herself seem more fearless than she really is; most likely a pathetic attempt at that." **Kim:** "Oh, that sounds so much like her; she is pathetic, after all." **Ratchet:** "Yep." **Adrena** **Lynn:** "Hey! Who are you calling cowardly and pathetic?"

Soon enough, they spotted another screen near by. Appearing on it was Adrena Lynn's image. **Ratchet:** "Well, look who decided to show her face again? Or rather hide behind a monitor since hiding behind a fake image is what you do best." **Adrena Lynn:** "Oh, well, aren't you a funny one? Your compatibility is so apparent, it's sickening!" **Kim:** "Alright, just what are you up to?" **Adrena Lynn:** "Hm! I was thinking of bringing forth something very dangerous and thrilling, and what better place to do it than on a planet that's rumored to have been completely taken over by an evil witch? It's so fr-EAKY!" **Clank:** "Uh, is that a catchphrase of hers?" **Kim:** "More or less." **Ratchet:** "That's so obnoxious. Your catchphrases are better, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Oh, it's nothing, really. Coming up with trendy catchphrases is so effortless; it's no big." **Ratchet:** "So not the drama?" **Kim:** "Yes, precisely."

Kim and Ratchet did a high-5 with each other. **Adrena Lynn:** "Hmph! Well, let's see how smug and overconfident you guys will be once you come across my challenge. It is without a doubt massive, dangerous, death-defying and so fr-EAKY!"

The screen shut off. **Ratchet:** "I would love to tear that arrogant sneer off of her face." **Kim:** "So do I. I may have faced off against her once, but that was more than I would ever want to deal with." **Ratchet:** "I can see why; she's really annoying." **Kim:** "Hm, the worst is still yet to come. I'm not looking forward to what she has in store for us, but we don't have a choice in the matter." **Ratchet:** "No, we don't. We need to find out what she's up to."

Kim looked at Ratchet and nodded once, then rushed out and continued on through the chaos.

They fought through more bizarre enemies and encountered even more bizarre occurrences, such as large objects, buildings, even landmasses all around them levitating. **Kim:** "Whoa! What is what's with this freaky place!?" **Ratchet:** "Huh, this witch must have some really strong powers to do this!" **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! I am detecting a massive amount of an unknown force at work. I am not familiar with these energy readings." **Kim:** "Hm…could we really be dealing with a magical witch?" **Clank:** "It is possible, Miss, uh, Possible." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I believe so, too. Heh! Several years back, I wouldn't have thought that such a thing would be real, that is until we encountered the Zoni." **Kim:** "I know, right? They were awfully mysterious." **Clank:** "Yes, there is much about them that even I do not comprehend fully." **Ratchet:** "Who does?" **Kim:** "Well, we can't let this get in the way of finding Adrena Lynn." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree with you on that, Kimberly. Let's keep going."

After a long and painstaking search through the massive and eerily bizarre area, they were finally able to find Adrena Lynn. She had situated herself at an abandoned orphanage that was clearly falling apart. She stared down at them with a nasty sneer on her face. **Ratchet:** "Adrena Lynn! So, we finally meet face to face!" **Adrena** **Lynn:** "Well, hello there. You must be the alien thing that Kim Possible has taken a seriously gross liking to. That is just fr-EAKY! Never had I thought that you would be involved in a relationship with an alien! An alien! You've made yourself out to be the biggest fr-EAK of nature that anyone has ever come to know, Kim Possible. It's so disgusting and absolutely repulsive that it makes me sick to my stomach just looking at you!"

Ratchet stepped forward a bit. **Ratchet:** "At least she's not a spineless coward who fakes her own stunts just to make herself look more spectacle than she really is. Even if what you say about her is true, she still is and always will be a lot better than you!" **Clank:** "Quite right. Miss Adrena Lynn, you are a charlatan and a con artist, fabricating many dangerous feats while claiming to be that incredibly amazing stunt woman when you clearly are not. You have indeed failed to live up to your nickname." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure! And the only other thing that find about you that could possibly be worse than all of that is that you encourage kids to mimic your stunts, regardless of their safety. You are just about one of the worst and most pathetic human beings ever!" **Clank:** "I concur!" **Kim:** "Well said, guys!"

Adrena Lynn growled very loudly. **Adrena Lynn:** "Well, aren't you 2 quite mouthy? Hmph! Let's see how confident you guys will be one you attempt my most spectacular and death-defying stunt imaginable!"

She then pulled out a remote and pressed 2 buttons on it. From there, 2 monitors were brought up. As the group looked at the screens, they became shocked with what they saw. **Kim:** "What…what is that!?"

On both of the screen were images of 2 buses; one on each screen. **Adrena Lynn:** "What you guys see here are buses carrying 2 sets of innocent civilians: one bus is full of orphaned alien children, the other contains regular humans; many of which I invited to be the first ever to take a lovely little tour into space. As you can see, they are both suspended high above a massive valley that sits below these cliffs. If I were to flip this switch on this remote, then I will have the power on both of these buses shut off, thereby sending all of these people to fall to their doom!"

Kim was greatly shocked by this. **Kim:** "No…! You…you can't be serious!" **Ratchet:** "There aren't really civilians on those buses, are there?" **Adrena Lynn:** "Are you willing to risk the lives of all those people to find out if I'm bluffing?"

Ratchet glared at Adrena Lynn without saying anything. **Adrena Lynn:** "Now then, here's my little challenge: both buses will be set to drop unless you are able to reach them in time. But here's the catch: they are both several minutes away from this spot at the same distance from here in different locations, so there is no way that you guys will be able to reach both of them in time. So, you can only save one of them. Oh, and one other thing: since the 2 of you are so lovey-dovey with one another, neither of you will ever be allowed to part from each other. That's right, no splitting up, otherwise I will cut off the power and have both buses fall to their doom." **Ratchet:** "You're sick!" **Clank:** "This is immoral and a blatant disregard towards humans and other life forms alike." **Adrena** **Lynn:** "Aw, what's the matter? Is this challenge too much for any of you to handle? This is merely a test to see if Kim Possible values humans or aliens. If she would choose to save the humans, then she would be hated by aliens everywhere and never be allowed to visit another alien world ever again, but if she were to save the aliens, then she would be deemed a traitor to humans and be hated amongst her own kind. Either way, it would be a tremendous loss on her part. Although, I would be certain that you aliens would encourage her to choose alien lives over humans." **Ratchet:** "I would never do that to her!" **Adrena Lynn:** "Oh, we'll see about that."

She flipped the switch on the remote. **Ratchet:** "NO!"

From there, a timer appeared on both screen, then they started to count down. **Adrena** **Lynn:** "You guys have 10 minutes. Who shall fall to their doom, the humans or the aliens? Oh, and one more catch: no outside help from your friends, especially your computer whiz kid or both buses will fall."

Ratchet glared at Adrena Lynn once more. Kim, distraught, rushed off immediately. Ratchet took notice of this. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly!"

He ran off after her as Clank attached himself to Ratchet's harness.

Kim continued to rush off as fast as she possibly could. Ratchet ran after her, struggling greatly to keep up with her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly!"

A lot of the bizarre phenomena made the run through really tough for Kim, but she kept going regardless. It was clear that she was panicking, terrified, with no idea of what to do, but she felt that she had to do something. Ratchet was very much concerned about her as he continued trying the best he could to keep up. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! Slow down! I know lives are in danger, but we need to calm down!" **Kim:** "But…but…I…we…we have to…I don't know what…we have to…"

He was able finally got close enough to her to get right in front of her. He grabbed her and held her by her shoulders as he looked directly her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, get a hold of yourself! I know this looks bad, but we can't just rush into this! We need to think our way through this!" **Kim:** "But…but I…we…we don't…have… a lot of…we have to…we have to…keep going…" **Ratchet:** "I know that! But we can't let this get to us! This is clearly Adrena Lynn's way of messing with you! Whatever happens is not your fault! Don't ever think otherwise! We will find a way around her twisted game. There is a way to save them both; we just have to figure out what that is, but you need to calm down. Don't forget that I'm here and I will never let you handle this alone! I made that promise to you, after all, didn't I?"

Kim stood by for a brief moment, taking in everything that Ratchet said to her. **Kim:** "Yeah…you did…" **Ratchet:** "That's right, you may be Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything, but that doesn't mean that you have to handle everything by yourself. I won't let you."

Kim smiled for a bit. **Kim:** "Of course…thank you…Ratchet."

He smiled as well. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I just received an encrypted transmission. We must make our way due North." **Ratchet:** "What? But why?" **Clank:** "We do not have the time for that. We must hurry; Adrena Lynn could be on to us." **Ratchet:** "But what does that even…"

Suddenly, Kim grabbed Ratchet by the hand. **Kim:** "Let's go!"

She ran off as she kept a tight grip on his hand. **Ratchet:** "Hey! Kimberly! Wait!"

They rushed through the area at great speed. The phenomena everywhere became even worse as a lot of the floating objects and debris came at them continuously as well as the earthquakes becoming more frequent, but that didn't stop Kim. She kept going and never let go of Ratchet's hand, not even once. The stakes were really high, so she just kept on going. She seemed more serious than she had ever been.

They continued on through until they stopped and stared out at something that made them awestruck: they were able to reach one of the buses. **Ratchet:** "That…that's the bus that carries the humans!" **Kim:** "Come on! We have to rescue them!"

Just then, the bus took off and flew away. They were confused as they watched this happen. **Ratchet:** "Wha-? What the…?" **Clank:** "My sensors indicate that bus was never in any real danger." **Kim:** "What!?" **Adrena Lynn:** "Oh, sorry, that was the wrong answer."

Soon enough, they noticed a small monitor nearby, displayed on it was an image of Adrena Lynn. **Adrena Lynn:** "And now all of those orphaned aliens shall meet their doom. Say good bye."

She was about to flip a switch. **Kim:** "NOOOOO!"

And with that, they watched on another monitor as the other bus dropped like a rock. The group stood by, devastated by this. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off again, Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Wade! We have a problem! A bus carrying some young alien orphans is falling to the valley very far below us! None of them will be able to survive that fall!" **Wade:** "Not to worry, Kim; I'm already a step ahead. I've just sent Aphelion to your location right now."

Shortly afterwards, Aphelion arrived and opened its cockpit window. **Aphelion:** "Hop in! I'll take you to that bus right this second!"

They got into the ship, it closed its window and they flew off. **Ratchet:** "I get the feeling that it didn't matter which one we would go for; she would have made either decision seem like the wrong one." **Kim:** "Yeah…I think so, too…" **Clank:** "Hm…curious…my sensors were able to confirm readings of humans on that bus, but…the other readings that I have been trying to pick up on were scrambled. I could not ascertain anything else; even who these humans are." **Ratchet:** "Huh, that's strange. I wonder why that is. Could Adrena Lynn be hiding something about who they are?" **Kim:** "Hm…that is possible…what didn't she want us to find out?"

Within little time, they were able to reach the bus. **Ratchet:** "There it is! Let's get to it, you guys." **Kim:** "Right!" **Clank:** "Certainly."

They approached the bus at great speed. Often times, the strange phenomena, such as materialized flying creatures (the least annoying kind) and large pieces of floating landmasses would attack them constantly, but they fought through them with ease. Thankfully, they were very, very high up, so it would have taken a really, really long time for the bus to fall.

They finally got close to the bus. **Ratchet:** "Clank, activate the tracker beam. Kimberly, send a transmission to that bus, tell them…"

Just then, a tracker beam shot out of the bus and attached to their ship. They were very surprised to see this. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Those must be some really smart orphans!" **Wade:** "Um…it's much more complicated than that. Just make sure that bus gets to safety. I'll tell you guys everything once you do."

They flew towards a cliff and gently landed the bus on to it. They landed their ship near the bus and got out. **Wade:** "Good thing I took action when I did, otherwise things could have gotten a lot worse." **Kim:** "I don't know what it is you did, but you really have saved all of those alien orphans." **Wade:** "Well…I wouldn't exactly call those aliens orphans. Actually, there's only 1 orphan in that bus who you guys would surprisingly find is not an alien." **Kim:** "There only 1 orphan that's not an alien in a bus full of aliens…? Wait, you don't mean…" **Lilo:** "Hi, guys."

They looked over and spotted Lilo and Stitch standing outside the bus, waving at them. Soon enough, some of Stitch's cousins stepped out and waved at the group with them. **Stitch:** "Hi!" **Kim:** "Lilo! Stitch!"

They ran towards them. **Ratchet:** "What are you guys doing here?" **Lilo:** "Wade asked us to help him out with something that he felt didn't seem right." **Stitch:** "Ih! And good thing we did!" **Ratchet:** "No way! Is this really true!?" **Wade:** "Yep, that's right, a while back, I picked up on some data that seemed very weird. There was a bus scheduled to send some orphans to that sector. Considering that it was a very dangerous and forbidden sector, I knew that it involved something bad, so I intercepted the data and had the orphans switched out for Lilo, Stitch and the other experiments. All of those orphans were kept safe." **Kim:** "Oh, thank goodness." **Ratchet:** "You've had this set up for quite some time, haven't you?" **Wade:** "You've got it. Sorry I didn't tell you guys about it. I couldn't risk my plan being found out and then have things get even worse." **Ratchet:** "That's OK, Wade. If anything, you were able to protect innocent civilians; that's worth keeping us in the dark." **Kim:** "And we've found out what Adrena Lynn was up to, so this is a successful mission as far as we're concerned."

Ratchet and Clank both nodded. Just then, there was a loud noise being heard. They looked up and saw a leaving the planet on a shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Huh, that must be Adrena Lynn leaving the planet." **Kim:** "Yep, there she goes." **Clank:** "I am guessing that she has fulfilled what she needed to have done."

Ratchet turned his head towards another direction and spotted something else. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, she did. Look."

Kim and Clank turned their heads as well and spotted exactly what he saw. **Clank:** "Oh."

There was another of the mysterious towers and no doubt the last one. **Kim:** "Well, surprise, surprise." **Wade:** "All of this was nothing more than just another distraction." **Kim:** "Yeah, we already knew that before we came here."

Ratchet folded his arms a little and sighed as he hung his head down a little. **Ratchet:** "It was a ruthless one at that."

Kim placed one hand below her elbow and the other on her face as she tilted her head down. **Kim:** "Yes…it was…at least no one was in any real danger." **Clank:** "Yes, that is true." **Ratchet:** "Hey, thanks for helping us out again, Lilo." **Lilo:** "Certainly, you know that we're always happy to help you guys out. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih, always happy to help." **Lilo:** "OK, we need to get going, but call us again if you need us." **Stitch:** "Bye."

Lilo, Stitch and Stitch's cousins got back into the bus, the bus then took off and flew away. **Kim:** "We should get going, too. I want off of this planet! Now!" **Ratchet:** "So do I." **Clank:** "Same here."

The infobot was returned to Wade, then the group got back into the ship, took off and left the planet.


	24. Chapter 24

After another long flight, they returned to Meridian City. They reunited with their friends back in mission control. Ron and Yori were also still there. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys, good to see you back." **Kim:** "Yeah, can't even begin to tell you how glad we are to be completely over with that." **Qwark:** "Uh, yeah, we heard that you kids were involved in a seriously horrible hostage situation." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, for sure. That terrible human had us caught in an unbelievably bad dilemma that pretty much forced us to allow either a group of humans or a group of aliens to fall to their deaths." **Zephyr:** "Yes, we have heard all about it from that Wade feller. It was just awful." **Cronk:** "It was a good thing that kid was a step ahead of that wretched woman, otherwise innocent lives could have been in a whole lot of peril." **Kim:** "Yeah…that is so true…"

Kim sulked, everyone in the room looked at her, they were very concerned for her. Ron and Yori exchanged looks with each other, then walked up to Kim and tended to her. **Ron:** "I take it this took a huge toll on you, didn't it, KP?"

Kim sulked even more. **Kim:** "It was the worst thing I have ever been involved in. I had to choose to save one group and allow another to perish. Whatever decision that we made would leave a horribly dreadful outcome and I would responsible for…whomever ended up dead would be on my hands."

Ron and Yori were appalled to hear this. **Ron:** "Is…is that really true?" **Ratchet:** "Well, that's how Adrena Lynn arranged the whole situation, so…it was…something like that."

Ron became greatly infuriated. **Ron:** "Grr! What is with people constantly doing this to you, KP? How much longer are they going to keep this up before they realize that they're going too far?" **Clank:** "Yes, this has truly been absurd and it must stop."

Kim still continued to sulk. Yori was saddened by Kim as she sulked; she then walked up in front of her and grabbed her by the sides of her shoulders as she looked at her. **Yori:** "Kim Possible, you must not blame yourself for these horrible atrocities despite how it may seem. You would not in any way have been responsible for any of those deaths, should they occur, human or otherwise." **Clank:** "She is right. There would have been no way for you to have rescued both groups in time with the kind of circumstances that we were in. If anything, it was merely set up as a way to make you look bad. The one that truly would have been responsible for those casualties would be the very person that has set all of that up; always had been, always will be and those who think otherwise would be foolish." **Yori:** "Your robot friend does speak the truth. You must never feel at fault for these other people's wrongdoings. They are merely doing this to spite you just because of your relationship with Ratchet-San. No one should have a right to do that. You and Ratchet-San share a special bond with each other; it is such that must never be seen as spiteful. It is not right and there is no reason for you to put up it all of it."

Kim looked at Yori and smiled. **Talwyn:** "So, from what Wade has told us, you guys have managed to locate the last of those towers." **Kim:** "Yeah, we have. So…what does this mean?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…well…other than the fact that we're done villain hunting for all of your old foes, I have no idea." **Clank:** "Hm…I would presume that Wade has finished up with looking over all of the data that he has acquired from that laboratory." **Talwyn:** "Well, I spoke with him a while ago and he said that he was almost done, so we should be hearing from him by now."

Just then, Wade appeared on the holo-screen. **Wade:** "Guys, we have a major problem!" **Ratchet:** "What's wrong, Wade? Did your computers crashed from all that complex data?" **Wade:** "No, I've finished analyzing all of it and it looks really bad! I know what those towers are and I know why they were implanted on all of those different planets." **Cronk:** "Well, out with it, young man! What are those dang towers being used for?" **Wade:** "Those towers, although have the capability to control all forms of technology on each of the planets that they're on, have another function. When a specific number of them are placed a particular distance from one another, they operate as a network chain that can be used as a massive power source for an extremely powerful EMP projectile that can target any planet, enabling all forms of technology on that planet to be controlled at will."

Everyone in the room became startled. **Kim:** "What!? You can't be serious!" **Ratchet:** "Are you saying that these people will be able to control all forms of machinery on any planet they choose?" **Wade:** "Yes, exactly!" **Clank:** "That would be catastrophic!" **Talwyn:** "I agree, Clank, with that kind of technology, they would be able to do whatever they want!" **Kim:** "So, if those towers are merely a massive chain link, then where is the main outlet?" **Wade:** "The answer to that will surprise you: it's Meridian City!" **Kim:** "What!? Here!?" **Talwyn:** "You must be referring to that tower we discovered that was more advanced than the others." **Wade:** "Exactly!" **Talwyn:** "At this rate, the entire galaxy will be at the mercy of whoever is planning to use that EMP projector." **Wade:** "Um…I don't think they plan on limiting their control to Polaris. They intend to go beyond that." **Talwyn:** "What? What do you mean? Do they plan on extending their reach to other place outside of Polaris?" **Wade:** "Yes, I was able to find that all of these towers are providing the projectile with more than enough power to target any planet within the entire Universe." **Kim:** "What!?" **Ratchet:** "So, pretty much every planet in the Universe will fall under the mercy of this thing?" **Wade:** "Right and guess what their first target is." **Ratchet:** "Earth!" **Wade:** "Correct."

Everyone in the room was very surprised to hear this. Ratchet, however, had a serious look on his face. Kim, Ron and Yori were greatly distraught from this. **Zephyr:** "But…that's the…the…the…uh…why is that planet so important again?" **Cronk:** "That's the home planet of the humans, you cheap, outdated machine!" **Zephyr:** "What did you just call me!? Why you…!" **Qwark:** "Well…it was nice knowing your home planet, humans."

Kim, Ron and Yori glared at Qwark as did Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn. **Qwark:** "Uh…sorry, this is apparently a very delicate situation for you guys." **Kim:** "Gee, you really think so, Qwark?" **Ratchet:** "At this rate, all of Kimberly and Ron's foes will be able to easily conquer Earth and do whatever they want to it." **Kim:** "And we know for certain that they won't stop at Earth. Before long, the entire Universe will fall under their complete control!" **Ratchet:** "We've got to put a stop to them! Now!" **Clank:** "But how will we be able to do that?" **Ratchet:** "Well, we know where those towers are, right? We'll just go back to those planets and then bring down each of those towers, that way, the weapon won't be able to…" **Wade:** "Sorry, I wouldn't recommend that, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "What? Why not?" **Wade:** "You'll never be able to destroy all of them in time. As soon as that weapon is powered up, each of the towers will be surrounded by an impenetrable field. It's already too late for that." **Ratchet:** "So, what do you expect us to do? We can't sit here and wait for some miracle to fix all of this!" **Wade:** "Don't worry about that. I have something that will help. Pollyx and I have been scanning the towers and we were able to find the signal they're receiving from the main outlet coming from another far off planet called Loberance. That would be a good place to look for a way to shut them down." **Kim:** "Alright. Let's get going."

Kim walked back towards Aphelion. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, let's hope that we will be able to put an end to all of this."

Ratchet then walked off after Kim. **Clank:** "Yes, we must. I only hope that it is not too late to put a stop to this horrid nightmare."

Clank went after his friends. They got back into their ship, took off and left the planet. Everyone else watched as they left; each of them had concerned looks on their faces. **Wade:** "Hm…something about all of this is…really odd. That signal seemed to have been…a little too easy to trace. I expected it to be more elusive than that." **Talwyn:** "Hm, is that so?" **Yori:** "But, what could this mean? Has the enemy become careless?" **Ron:** "Eh, that's just how it is; when the bad guy think that they're about to win, they usually let their guard down, which eventually leads to getting their butts kicked." **Qwark:** "Well, then, if that's the case, then Ratchet and Miss Prosperity are on their way to an easy victory!" **Cronk:** "Prosperity? I thought the young lady's last name was Possible!" **Zephyr:** "Of course her last name is Possible, ya durn fool! Eh…I think?"

Talwyn looked up towards the sky; she still seemed very concerned. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet…Kim…be careful…"


	25. Chapter 25

After another long flight, they arrived on the planet Loberance. They landed near a massive facility and got out of their ship. They then looked out towards the facility. **Ratchet:** "So, that must be the signal is coming from." **Wade:** "Based on my scanners, I would say yes." **Ratchet:** "This is it, Kimberly. Let's shut down this operation once and for all." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so there." **Wade:** "Sorry to tell you this, Kim, but I won't be able to send the infobot this time. I'm currently doing some work on her." **Kim:** "That's fine, Wade, I think I can manage without her for now." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's go." **Wade:** "Proceed with caution, you guys. I have a bad feeling about this." **Ratchet:** "Sure thing."

They made their way towards the facility.

It was a short trek; no more than just a few minutes. After that, they approached the large building and stood before it as they looked up at it. The facility itself looked very much like a warehouse. **Ratchet:** "Hm, it seems like an awfully large place for a base of operations. I wonder what they do here." **Kim:** "Hm…yeah, it does seem huge. Guess we're gonna have to find bust in and find out what exactly is going on in there." **Ratchet:** "Sure, let's get to it, but where to start?"

Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade? Any ideas on how to crack open this massive place?" **Wade:** "Well, the front door is locked and…it seems to be encrypted. I can crack the code on the door, but…I wouldn't recommend it." **Ratchet:** "No, of course not, not after what we've been through with Gemini." **Wade:** "I would say the window's your best bet."

They looked up and saw the roof which consisted of windows arranged in an arch shape. **Kim:** "Well, it would take us into the heart of the matter a lot faster." **Ratchet:** "Right, and we're pretty much short on time. Let's go for it." **Clank:** "I say we access the situation before making our way inside." **Wade:** "I agree with Clank on this one. We have no idea what to expect. There's a lot about this that's shrouded in mystery. There has been a lot of encrypted data that I'm currently struggling to encode. We're getting ourselves involved in something far more advanced than anything that we have ever encountered." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we know, Wade. There's no telling what sort of outside influence we're dealing with." **Kim:** "No doubt about that." **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps I should find a way inside and have a look around." **Wade:** "That sounds like a good idea. I'll keep a channel open with you so that we can communicate with each other." **Clank:** "Certainly, I will be happy to allow it."

Clank walked off. **Kim:** "Be careful in there, Clank."

Clank stopped and looked back towards his friends. **Clank:** "Do not worry, Miss Possible. I will be alright."

Clank then continued on. **Ratchet:** "Good luck in there, pal."

Soon enough, Clank went towards another side of the building. **Ratchet:** "Well, then, let's get climbing, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Sure thing. No use standing around here."

And so, they went off.

Clank kept going until he found a small opening. He made his way towards it. **Clank:** "Ah, here we are."

He made strides to breach it. **Clank:** "Wade, I have managed to find an opening, I am making my way inside now." **Wade:** "Alright, try to find as much data and intel as you possibly can but make sure no one sees you." **Clank:** "But, of course. I will keep out of sight. I can understand that this is a very delicate situation."

Clank continued his way through the interior, moving from one room to another. As he traveled through, he noticed that each of them were empty. **Clank:** "Hm…this is very strange. I see nothing in here other than computers and other machinery." **Wade:** "I can see that. I would expect to see at least a few people around, but these rooms are eerily vacant. It's almost like there's no one here."

Clank entered one of the rooms and looked at one of the computers. After a brief moment of looking at it, he became startled with what he spotted on it. **Clank:** "It seems as though all of this machinery is doing a lot of the hard work." **Wade:** "All of the machinery? Including the computers?" **Clank:** "Yes, especially the computers. It has been processing and transmitting data all on its own." **Wade:** "Hm, this is indeed some very impressive technology. There isn't even a single person doing one task in this place; it's all being done by the AI. I'm intrigued and worried. If the machines are doing a lot of the work, then what are the people doing?"

Clank stood by and thought for a bit. **Clank:** "Hm…I am also very curious about that; I have not seen any of your old foes, and yet, each of them have played a role in this operation." **Wade:** "Yeah, that's true. I'll look into trying to find their whereabouts. This has been worrying me more and more." **Clank:** "I feel the same way."

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Kim were scaling the massive building. **Ratchet:** "So, any ideas on what we're going to do once we manage to break in?" **Kim:** "Hm…not really sure…I have no idea what we're going to find in there, so I don't have a plan." **Ratchet:** "Hm, guess we'll be playing this by ear." **Kim:** "Don't we always?"

After having spent some time climbing, they made it to the windows. Kim went back on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how is Clank doing with his search?" **Wade:** "He was able to get inside, although…all that he could find in there were machines. Even stranger than that, all of the machines have been doing all of the work." **Ratchet:** "Really? All of the machines? Not even a single person?" **Wade:** "No! None! We can't seem to find anyone within the building." **Ratchet:** "So, there's pretty much no one in there?" **Wade:** "Apparently, but I wouldn't be too sure about that. I still can't find where anyone is. There's still much that we haven't found, yet." **Kim:** "Guess we're going to have to find those answers, ourselves." **Ratchet:** "Alright, shall we get started on breaking in?" **Kim:** "I say we go for it." **Kim:** "OK, then, let's do it!"

While Ratchet and Kim got on to breaking in, Clank continued searching the place. He soon stopped when he noticed something truly unexpected. He stared at it in awe, greatly surprised by what he was seeing. **Clank:** "Wade, tell me something, are my optical receptors functioning properly?" **Wade:** "You're asking me in an automotive way of saying if what you're seeing is real." **Clank:** "Precisely." **Wade:** "Well, I would have to say that what you're seeing is in fact the real deal."

Before Clank was one of the buses that he, Ratchet and Kim had seen during their visit on Yerek. **Clank:** "This…this is the same bus that carried all of those humans." **Wade:** "I know! This is unbelievable! What's it doing here!?" **Clank:** "Hm…I was able to confirm that there were humans on this bus, but…that was all that I could verify." **Wade:** "Yeah, I noticed that, too. It was almost as though someone didn't want us to know anything else." **Clank:** "Hm…could…could those humans…could they have been…"

Clank was speechless for a bit, he then became astonished by something that he was thinking. **Clank:** "Oh, no!"

Meanwhile, Kim and Ratchet, within very little time, broke through the window. They landed on the scaffolding that was directly below the window. **Ratchet:** "Alright, we're finally inside." **Kim:** "Thank goodness. I can't believe we got ourselves in so easily."

They looked down at a large, dark, empty room below them. **Ratchet:** "Huh, this place looks like an incredibly huge, empty room." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, but why is it so dark in here? Plus, is there anyone even here?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…something about this doesn't seem right…"

Suddenly, metal bars appeared on the windows. They were startled by this as they looked back towards them. **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

Then, without warning, 2 large metal hands grabbed both of them, pulling them off of the scaffolding, towards a wall below. They were turned to face the massive room before them as they struggled to break free. The metal hands were then locked in place on a mechanism. Ratchet and Kim were held in place beside each other, suspended a little above the floor, with no way to break free from their bondage. Just then, a blinding light shined on them from above. With both of their arms pinned down to their sides by the grips that held them, they were forced to endure the intensely bright light. **Kim:** "What…what is going on?"

Shortly afterwards, they could hear a very familiar sinister chuckle from someone they hadn't seen since the beginning of the entire mission. When they able to overcome the blinding light, they could see Dr. Drakken as well as Shego and all of the other foes standing before them. All of them had evil grins on their faces. They were surprised and greatly appalled by this. **Ratchet:** "Oh, this isn't good." **Drakken:** "Kim Possible! And cat alien boyfriend! So good of you to fall right into our trap!" **Kim:** "What is this!?" **Shego:** "Oh, just a little something that we had prepared for the 2 of you; it's our way of welcoming you to our humble abode." **Kim:** "Alright! Enough games! We know what's been going on here! We saw those towers on all of the planets that we have encountered you on!" **Ratchet:** "And we know that none of you are smart enough to come up with this convoluted scheme, or could possibly even understand the advanced technology that those towers consist of. Who's really pulling the strings in this operation?" **Voice:** "That would be me." **Ratchet:** "Huh? Who said that?"

They then heard another evil chuckle as a screen dropped down in front of them. Displayed on the screen was a mysterious figure hiding within a dark silhouette. **Figure:** "Well, if it isn't the most famed heroic couple in the Universe. I'm so glad to finally get the chance to meet you both." **Kim:** "Well, hello there, ominous shadowy villain. I take it you're the one who's behind all of this, considering that you're the only one who could possibly understand all of the advanced technology we've come across several times." **Figure:** "Well, so good of you to have recognized my handiwork, young lady." **Ratchet:** "So, who are you exactly?" **Figure:** "Oh, just someone who is far too complex for you to understand from a far off place that not many familiar with, much less know about." **Ratchet:** "So…you're just another nutcase who doesn't really have much of a social life. Yeah, that sociopathic demeanor of yours was a major dead giveaway." **Kim:** "Oh, I was also able to pick up on that." **Figure:** "Hmph! Well, you both most certainly have that infamously witty sense of humor that hardly diminishes even in circumstances such as this."

Kim let out a conceited sneer. **Kim:** "Thanks, it's one of our best qualities." **Figure:** "Enough of this! I won't put up with any more of your snarky remarks! So, let's just cut to the chase! You're probably wondering has been going on here in your cozy little galaxy." **Ratchet:** "We already know what's been going on: you've gathered all of Kimberly's old foes here to take part in massively complex scheme to take over the entire Universe." **Kim:** "You had towers implanted on different planets throughout the entire galaxy so they could be used as a chain link generator to power up your incredibly powerful EMP machine." **Ratchet:** "You then intend on using that machine on any planet you want throughout the entire galaxy as well as the whole Universe so that you'll be able to gain control of all forms of technology on every planet in the Universe." **Drakken:** "Yes! That's exactly right…eh…Kim's Possible's…cat alien boyfriend!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, Lombax! How many times do I have to go over this with you, Drakken?" **Drakken:** "Um…right…eh…"

He then turned around and faced the other villains. **Drakken:** "Eh…do…uh…do we have any animals similar to him back on Earth? Does anyone know what animal could be comparable to him or even if there is a cat creature that's similar to this…um…cat creature? Ah, Nevermind! I'll just do a molecular scan on him later and then compare him to cat creatures back on Earth." **Computer** **voice:** "Perhaps if you can't compare him to a feline on Earth, then why not compare him to a dog afterwards?" **Drakken:** "AH! Keep quiet, you!"

All of the other villains laughed as Shego placed her hand on her forehead, annoyed. Drakken folded his arms and mumbled a bit. **Drakken:** "Lousy smart-mouthed computer!"

Shego held her hand out in front of Drakken as she stepped forwards a bit. **Shego:** "Better let me do the talking from here on out, Drakken."

Meanwhile, Clank was still looking into the bus, along with Wade. **Wade:** "There's still a lot that's being blocked out, but the molecular scan that I did on the bus did confirm that each of the humans on boards match the individual age groups of each of our old foes perfectly." **Clank:** "Then it is as I have deduced: all of those humans were indeed your old foes." **Wade:** "It was all a ruse. There really wasn't anyone in danger during that stunt, but it seems like it was more than that." **Clank:** "Hm…this entire mission had been more than what could have been seen. All of these schemes carried out by these old foes of yours were furtively part of a massive and convoluted plan. I fear that there is something else hidden within the surface." **Wade:** "I would think so, too, Clank. I expected finding this planet to be a lot harder; it was almost like…someone wanted us to find this place." **Clank:** "Hm…I feel that may be the case, as well. I am worried about Ratchet and Miss Possible. If someone intended on having this place be found, then there is a chance that this could be a trap." **Wade:** "Yeah, and they most likely have fallen into it. I wouldn't be surprised considering that something about this didn't seem right." **Clank:** "I must find them; I need to make sure that they are alright."

And with that, Clank ran off.

Back where Kim and Ratchet were being held, Shego was walking up to them as she paced around them somewhat as she spoke to them. **Shego:** "So, it really sounds as though you and your adorable Lombax boyfriend have a real good grasp of our master plan, huh, Kimmie? I bet the 2 of you are wondering what our individual schemes on each of those planets have to do with this scheme of ours." **Kim:** "I would guess that they were diversions of sorts, having us foil each of your individual agendas just to keep us away from your elaborate scheme." **Shego:** "Yes, that and a means of getting what we needed and to give us all the time we needed to carry them out." **Bebe** **1:** "There were indeed multiple steps to this massive plan." **Bebe** **2:** "It required much plotting and the involvement of each of many." **Bebe** **3:** "For such that is so elaborate, it needed an extensive amount of time in order to complete it." **Bebes:** "Which is why we were brought in to play a role in this." **Dementor:** "And in the process, collecting all the materials needed for this grand scheme. Even Pollyx of the Terachnoids could not have seen this coming and his entire race claimed to be smart enough to know everything." **Duff:** "Oy! Ya sure showed those arrogant, egg-headed blokers what's what. Betcha that Pollyx fella's brains be cookin' in that steamin' head of his."

Both Duff and Dementor did a high-5 with each other. **Gemini:** "But we knew that the both of you would attempt to foil this massive plan and it was only a matter of time before you would find out, so we made certain to…speed up that process and have you and your friends work on figuring out what we were really doing; it did save us the hassle of figuring out how to hide away those massive towers." **Ratchet:** "Hm, for all those times that we were able to spot each of them, they were all part of the plan, weren't they?" **Senior:** "Precisely, my fine furry foe. It was to entice you to come after us and attempt to derail all of our hard work." **Junior:** "When all this time, we have been many steps ahead of you." **Shego:** "And had the 2 of you fall right into our trap." **Camille:** "I have to admit that we really didn't need to try too hard to "invite" you to our base and then get caught in the middle of all this. Too bad you can't do anything to stop us now."

All of the villains laughed as Kim and Ratchet glared at them. **Kim:** "Just what do you plan to do with us?" **Drakken:** "Well, for now, you both are receiving front row seats to watch our plan unfold and soon, all of the Universe will be helpless to stop us!" **Figure:** "Yes, get started, all of you. I want to have the entire Universe in my-uh-our grasp."

The screen shut off and lifted up. **Shego:** "Alright, you heard the head honcho! Let's move it, people."

Some of the villains walked off in different directions. **Motor** **Ed:** "Alright, everyone! Let's do this! Rock 'n' Roll! Seriously!"

Both Kim and Ratchet were startled by the extremely aggressive shouting as well as appalled. **Ratchet:** "Oh, terrific, it's like having our own personal headache fest." **Kim:** "Yeah, this alone is all around extreme torture." **Ratchet:** "So, I take it none of you are going to turn away from each of your individual agendas, right?" **Monkey** **Fist:** "Oh, but of course we wouldn't. Despite all of your meddling, we intend on receiving our cut of this deal by gaining that which each of us truly desire." **DNAmy:** "That's right! After all of this of over, we plan to go back to the planets that we have set up each of our new humble abodes on so that we continue to do whatever we want."

Ratchet became even more enraged. **Ratchet:** "We won't let you get away with this!" **Kim:** "Yeah, we will put a stop to your evil plans!" **Adrena** **Lynn:** "Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that? In case you haven't noticed, you're our captives now, so you guys can't do anything."

Ratchet and Kim glared at the villains. Shego: "So, you both should might as well make yourselves comfy, not that you have a choice."

The last few walked off, Kim and Ratchet watched helplessly as all of it was taking place before them. They whispered to each other for a bit. **Ratchet:** "So, what's the plan, Kimberly?" **Kim:** "Uh…wait for someone to come and rescue us?" **Ratchet:** "So…basically…you've got nothing." **Kim:** "Yep, pretty much." **Ratchet:** "That's just great."

At that time, Clank was rushing through other parts of the facility. Suddenly, he noticed a lot of machines lighting up. He was bewildered by this. **Clank:** "Wade, what is happening here?" **Wade:** "I'm picking up on massive readings coming from all of these machines. The main control hub is already being activated. The EMP projector will be operational very soon." **Clank:** "This is not good. Something has happened to Ratchet and Miss Possible; I just know it. I must find them."

He continued to run off.

Meanwhile, all of the villains got to work throughout the main control hub. Ratchet and Kim were watching all of operations take place; they were still very much helpless. Shego stood near them with a conceited smile on her face. **Shego:** "Take a good look, you guys. Isn't all of this just magnificent? All the planning, all the efforts, all of the individual minor schemes. Soon, everything will be ours to control and we will be able to do whatever we want."

Kim and Ratchet glared at her. **Drakken:** "So!"

Soon enough, they saw Drakken walking up to them. **Drakken:** "Kim Possible! And…cat alien boyfriend!"

Ratchet was even more irritated. **Drakken:** "How does it feel to not be able to do anything while we are this close to obtaining complete control over the entire Universe!?" **Ratchet:** "Well, I would feel a little less uncomfortable if you would stop addressing me as Kimberly's "cat alien boyfriend"; I have a name, you know." **Drakken:** "Eh! Don't rush me; I'm already working on that!"

At that time, Clank was seen making his way towards a room real close to him. **Drakken:** "Computer! How is that scan on this…this…alien going?" **Clank:** "That is…Dr. Drakken." **Computer** **voice:** "Scan complete. There is no known Earth feline that is comparable to this particular alien species." **Drakken:** "Drat! There's nothing that's related to this…this…cat alien thing!?"

Clank darted towards the room at great speed.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego were still standing near Ratchet and Kim. **Kim:** "Ratchet is not some cat alien thing!" **Drakken:** "But what is he!? I don't have any idea what kind of animal he is or what to relate him to!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, as if humans are comparable to any animal from Earth!" **Kim:** "He's not from a species that's relatable to any animal; no species ever was. That's just how the Universe works." **Drakken:** "But I need some way to classify him. Cat alien thing is the only thing that I can identify him as. What kind of animal is his species? I have no idea what you are! I…" **Shego:** "OK, no talkie to the Lombax until you can either address him by name or by his species." Drakken: "Gr! Fine! I'll just…get back to work then."

Drakken walked off. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, that's probably the first time that Shego's ever done me any favors." **Shego:** "Don't get use to it, Lombax. I'm not one to become so accommodating to anyone." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I wouldn't consider it, Shego; your bedside manners are worse than his intelligence. Oh, by the way, why are you still with him?"

Shego then became very agitated. **Shego:** "Drakken! Where did you put that device!?" Drakken: "How should I know!? I didn't even touch the dang thing!" Shego: "I just saw you holding it 2 minutes ago!" **Drakken:** "Wait, what device are we talking about?" **Shego:** "Gr! Drakken!"

She walked up to Ratchet and stared down at him while pointing really close to him. **Shego:** "I'll deal with you later, Lombax!"

She then rushed off. Kim and Ratchet reached out to each other as hard as they could and held each other's hands.

Eventually, Clank was able to reach the main control room. Inside, he spotted several of Kim's old foes, so he crept in quietly and stayed hidden. Within little time, he spotted Kim and Ratchet being held. **Clank:** "Oh, no…! Wade, are you there?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Clank, I'm here. What do you see?" **Clank:** "It is just as we have feared: they have Ratchet and Miss Possible held captive." **Wade:** "So, it WAS all a setup. I'll have to look into this and figure out how we can break them free." **Clank:** "We need to hurry. We must save them." **Wade:** "I know how you feel, Clank, but you mustn't try going out there yourself. If you end up getting caught, too, then it could be all over." **Clank:** "I am very well aware of that, Wade, but I must do something."

He crept a little further into the room but remained cautious as to not be spotted. A little afterwards, he watched as Camille approached Kim and Ratchet. She stood near them as she looked at them with a conceited smile on her face and her hands on her hips. **Camille:** "Well, if it isn't Polaris' most infamous couple?" **Kim:** "What do you mean by that, Camille?"

Camille chuckled under her breath a little. **Camille:** "You 2 look absolutely vile and disgusting together. Just the thought of you guys dating makes me sick!"

Clank made an intense glare as he clenched his fist. **Camille:** "I have to say that it is such a delight to know that I'm not the only one who thinks that way." **Ratchet:** "And I would believe that humans aren't the only people that despise our relationship. You did mention something like that a while back, right?"

Her conceited smile seemed a bit more sinister. **Camille:** "When we arrived in this galaxy, I was told that there were so many people that greatly detest humans, but they hated the thought of an alien such as you being in an intimate relationship with one. The first of those people that I have come across were the city boards of Opal City."

Kim and Ratchet were both shocked. **Kim:** "So, that was their motive for wanting to pin all of your crimes on me!" **Camille:** "That's right and out of all of those people that hate humans, they despise you most of all, Kim Possible."

Clank's glaring and fist clenching intensified. **Kim:** "But…but…why?" **Camille:** "Well, because you're pretty much paving the way for all humans who want to date aliens and making it seem like it's so not a bad thing." **Ratchet:** "Well, it isn't a bad thing! Just because we're different species from humans, that doesn't mean we're not allowed to have feeling for each other." **Camille:** "Shut you mouth, you repulsive alien thing!" **DNAmy:** "Oh! Repulsive? Don't say that about him!"

Just then, DNAmy rushed over towards Ratchet and placed her arms around him as she nuzzled him. **DNAmy:** "I think he is just about the cutest little alien creature that I have ever seen! Ever! I just can't keep my hands off of him, he is soooooo cute!" **Ratchet:** "Someone, anyone, please help me…"

Monkey Fist looked over as he noticed this occurring. He then trembled from the sight of it. **Monkey** **Fist:** "Oh…that poor creature. Aw, well, better him than me."

DNAmy then threw herself off of Ratchet. **DNAmy:** "Well, that's enough of that for now. Better get back to work!"

She rushes off a little afterwards. **Camille:** "Awwww, she seems to like you. Hm…how about after we take over the Universe, she can take you in as her new pet?"

Ratchet was very shocked and appalled by this. **Ratchet:** "No! Anything but that!" **Camille:** "Too late! It's already been decided. But, hey, if it makes you feel any better, it's no where near as horrible as what we'll be doing to Kim Possible."

Ratchet's glare intensified. **Ratchet:** "No! It doesn't!" **Camille:** "Hm, oh, well, that's just how it goes. Oh, and just to let you know, we're not the only ones who are looking forward to seeing the 2 of you suffer, terribly!"

Camille cackled as she walked off. Kim and Ratchet glared at her. Clank was also intensely outraged. **Drakken:** "Ha ha!"

Suddenly, Drakken quickly approached them while holding up a remote device of sorts. **Drakken:** "I'm pretty sure you would love to get your hands on this." **Shego:** "That's not the device I'm looking for, Drakken!" Drakken: "I know that, Shego! I'm just taunting these 2 with the device that can release them from their bondage!"

Clank took notice of that immediately. **Drakken:** "Ahem! Now then, as I was saying, this device is the main control for that restraining machine that currently holding you 2! I'm sure you would love to get your hands on this so that you can free yourselves."

Drakken held the device close to them, but at a distance where they're not able to so much as even touch it. Knowing that, they glared at him. **Drakken:** "Well, too bad!"

He flicked the remote towards the floor and slid underneath one of the control consoles. Clank was able to see this occur. **Clank:** "Hm…if I could get my hands on that device, I can use it to release Ratchet and Miss Possible from their confinements."

He then slowly and quietly crept towards that specific control console.

Soon enough, Shego walked back up towards Kim and Ratchet with another device in her hand. **Shego:** "Alright, I finally found it." **Drakken:** "Eh, is that the torture device?" **Shego:** "You know it, Drakken!"

She pushed down on the dial on the device and twisted it; this enabled the grips that held Kim and Ratchet to squeeze them, which caused them extreme pain. All of the villains in the room could not resist the chance to watch and relish in this. Clank, however, was horrified to watch this. Shego pulled her hand off of the dial which retracted the grips' squeezing. Kim and Ratchet had the chance to recover from the torment. **Shego:** "That should teach either of you to make smug and witty comments."

Ratchet glared at Shego through his cringing. Clank stood by, still appalled for a bit, but then a determined look grew on his face as he edged closer the console, willing to rescue his friends. **Drakken:** "Um…hm…for some reason, I feel like we're missing something, but…I don't have any clue as to what that is…"

Just then, Duff Killigan then turned his head and spotted something that startled him. **Duff:** "Oy! Intruder!"

Everyone else looked over and spotted it as well. **Drakken:** "Gah! It's that robot!"

Clank was immediately startled from the sudden response, realizing that he had just been spotted. **Ratchet:** "CLANK! RUN!"

Clank turned the other way and ran as fast as he could. **Drakken:** "Gr! After that robot! If he is to be allowed to roam free, our plans could be ruined!" **Kim:** "Clank…"

Kim and Ratchet held each other's hands.

Clank rushed out of the room and ran through the halls. **Clank:** "Wade, the villains have spotted me. They will stop at nothing until I have been apprehended." **Wade:** "Oh, man and here I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse." **Clank:** "We are short on options. At this rate, those vile villains will succeed in dominating the Universe. There must be something we can do." **Wade:** "Well, I've been working persistently on another project that could help with this. It's not finished, yet, so I need more time." **Clank:** "Oh, dear, this is not good."

Just then, he spotted dozens of sentry bots blocking his way. **Clank:** Wade, it seems as though I am at a major disadvantage here, so I have no other choice but to buy you all the time that you need. Can you navigate me through this place and aid me in avoiding this sentry bots?" **Wade:** "I can try, it doesn't look good, still, it's all we can do at the moment." **Clank:** "Then we must; the fate of the Universe is depending on us." **Wade:** "I know, Clank, I know."

Wade proceeded to navigate Clank through the entire facility as he made a huge stride to avoid all of the sentry bots. From this, he was able to find a few crawl spaces that made it very difficult for the sentry bots to reach him, but that wasn't going to stop them. Clank kept going all over the place without stopping, even in these crawl spaces; places where he would be safe. This kept on going for extensive period, never slowing down for even a second.

After much time, Clank was eventually cornered. With no where else to run, Clank was feeling a sense of dread and hopelessness fill up within him. **Clank:** "Wade, I am afraid that I can no longer elude these sentry bots. Please hurry with that project of yours." **Wade:** "Hang on, Clank, just a few more seconds…done! I've uploaded the new program into the infobot; I'm transporting her over to you now."

Soon enough, Wade's vendor appeared near Clank, transporting from it was the infobot. At that time, Wade was examining his monitor. After a brief period of time, a ping went off; he seemed really excited from this. **Wade:** "Yes! I did it! This evil plot is as good as foiled." **Clank:** "That is great to hear, Wade…"

Clank and the infobot were shown to be encased in a containment field. **Clank:** "Because we…have been…caught."

A little afterwards, they were brought into the main control hub. Kim and Ratchet were greatly startled to see both of their robots caught within a containment field. **Kim:** "Oh, no! Clank! And…the infobot?" **Ratchet:** "What's she doing here?" **Clank:** "I do not know. I am unsure of what Wade is planning to do with her." **Adrena** **Lynn:** "Aw, what's the matter? Is your computer whiz-kid fresh out of bright ideas on how to defeat us?" **Clank:** "I do not believe so; he did seem confident that he has a way to shut down this extremely complex operation." **Monkey** **Fist:** "And how do you suppose he plans on doing that? All he managed to send out was some female robot." **Duff:** "Ya! She dusn't seem to look as though she could doo much!" **Dementor:** "Oh, ya, even Drakken could come up with something much more impressive." **Drakken:** "Hey!"

Just then, the mouth of the infobot opened up, displaying a screen. An image of Wade appeared on it. **Wade:** "Oh, I assure you guys that I have found a way to shut down this operation…for good."

All of the villains became startled. **Ratchet,** **Kim:** "You have?" **Wade:** "Oh, yeah, it took me a really long time to figure out this technology, but after spending all of that time studying these machines and equipment, I was able to construct my own EMP and then installed the program into the infobot."

The villains became even more startled. **Shego:** "You don't mean…?" **Wade:** "That's right, the second that I had the infobot transported over to your current location, she's been sending out untraceable sound waves that are gradually shutting down the systems within the facility. It'll take a while before all of the computers and other machinery shut down, but I'm not worried because I've already called up the rest of our friends. They should be arriving just about…now!"

Just then, they noticed a lot of Kim and Ratchet's friends, Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr, Qwark, Ron and Yori came crashing through the glass ceiling. The villains were startled and greatly appalled, Kim and Ratchet, however, were elated to see their friends again. **Kim:** "Guys! You're here!" **Cronk:** "Of course we're here, youngsters!" **Zephyr:** "You didn't think we would just sit around and let you tackle this threat by yourselves, would you?"

Yori brought the palms of her hands together in front of her as she closed her eyes and bowed. **Yori:** "It would indeed be an honor to help you out in your time of need."

Kim and Ratchet smiled at their friends. **Drakken:** "Ha! You guys think you can stop us? Even with your backup, you're still outnumbered!" **Talwyn:** "Oh, the rest of the back up is still on their way." **Drakken:** "Um…rest?"

Suddenly, they heard the glass ceiling shattering again. They looked up and noticed Stitch and a lot of his cousins come crashing down. **Stitch:** "Geronimo!"

Lilo was brought down with the help of Newton. Each of Stitch's cousins went after the different villains. Stitch latched on to Drakken as he landed and crawled all over him as he attacked him. **Drakken:** "Gah! Get off of me, you miserable, blue monster!" **Stitch:** "Naga! Bad! Bad Drakken!" **Talwyn:** "Cronk! Zephyr! Take care of the sentry bots."

Cronk and Zephyr rushed off. **Talwyn:** "Qwark, deal with busting out Clank and the infobot." **Qwark:** "You've got it."

Qwark also went off. **Talwyn:** "Ron! Yori! Let's go help out our friends."

They went off and tended to Kim and Ratchet. They made an attempt to try breaking them out of the grips that held them, but it was no use. **Ron:** "Man! How do you break things!?" **Kim:** "There's a remote that controls this machine!" **Ratchet:** "You guys need to get that remote! It's the only thing that can release us!" **Ron:** "But how can we find it in all of this chaos!?"

Just then, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Hi!" **Ron:** "Rufus! Oh! Rufus!"

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket. **Ron:** "Perhaps you can help us out!" **Yori:** "Rufus-San, we need you to search this place for a remote so that we can free our friends. Do you believe that you are up to it?" **Rufus:** "Hm…Oh, yeah!"

Ron then placed Rufus on the floor, he scampered off. **Ron:** "Go for it, buddy!" **Kim:** "We're counting on you, Rufus!"

Clank took notice of Rufus rushing off. **Clank:** "Rufus! The remote that you need to find is underneath one of the control consoles. Hurry!"

Rufus continued to scamper through all of the chaos. He kept going and rushed towards one of one of the consoles, then crawled under it. There, he looked around a bit until he found the remote. **Rufus:** "Bingo!"

He grabbed it and rushed out with it. He hurried back towards the group as fast as he could. He was going much slower than before since he had to run on his hind legs.

Qwark smashed the machine generating the containment field that encased Clank and the infobot, freeing them both. They fell into Qwark's arms. **Clank:** "Thank you for getting us out of there, Qwark." **Qwark:** "No problemo, my little robot compadre."

Clank then noticed Rufus struggling to rush through the chaos on just his feet. Clank jumped down from Qwark's arms and rushed towards Rufus. He snatched the little guys and held him in the palm of his hand. **Clank:** "Rufus, are you alright?" **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Phew!" **Clank:** "Do not worry, Rufus, I will take it from here." **Rufus:** "Yeah!"

Clank rushed off with Rufus. He reunited with the others. **Ron:** "Clank!" **Clank:** "It is good to see everyone again." **Yori:** "It is good to see you, too, Clank. And I can see that Rufus-san has found the remote." **Ron:** "Way to go, Rufus!" **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Mm-hm! Thank you!"

Clank snatched the remote from Rufus and flipped a switch on it. From there, the grips that held Ratchet and Kim retracted from place and opened up, releasing them both. **Ratchet:** "Ah…Thank you, thought we would never get out of that." **Ron:** "No problem, you know we would always be there for you and KP." **Kim:** "Now that we're no longer prisoners, let's get to exactly why we came here." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, let's shut down this operation, permanently!"

Qwark then rejoined the group and stood with them. **Qwark:** "Rightio! It's time to dispatch some justice!"

Hey rushed out into the chaos. In the middle of the chaos, Drakken became greatly shocked after noticing something immediately. **Drakken:** "What!? Kim Possible!? And…her cat alien boyfriend are free!?"

Ratchet rushed towards Drakken and punched him in the face. **Ratchet:** "There's plenty more where that came from, Drakken!"

Ron ran up to Ratchet. **Ron:** "Good punch, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Ron, I'm so looking forward to striking more blows on him."

Drakken had his hand placed on his face where Ratchet punched him as he glared back at the Lombax with a furious look on his face. **Drakken:** "Grr! SHEGO!" **Shego:** "I know, Dr. D. Alright, everyone, listen up. We've got an evil agenda to prolong, so let's do everything we can to keep this operation from shutting down for good!"

All of the villains broke off from the fight and ran out of the control room. They rushed through the hallways in different directions. **Ratchet:** "Don't let them get away!"

They rushed out after them. When they got into the hall, they couldn't find any of the villains. **Ratchet:** "Huh? Where did they go?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim, I just received multiple readings that indicate all of your old foes went in different areas throughout the entire facility." **Ratchet:** "Dang! Those humans are awfully crafty." **Zephyr:** "Don't forget about the android women!" **Cronk:** "Oh, sure; those women are as deadly as they are feisty." **Clank:** "Wade did mention that the EMP project he had installed into the infobot will gradually shut down the system of this place, but those vile Earth people would be willing to find a way to bypass that and continue with this evil scheme of theirs." **Kim:** "Then there's no time to waste; we have to find and stop all of them before they get the chance." **Talwyn:** "We'll need to split up and hunt down each of them." **Ratchet:** "Good idea, Tal. We can find them and catch all of them faster if we do that." **Kim:** "Agreed. Ratchet and I will stay together. Everyone else can split up however they choose." **Ratchet:** "Let's do this, everyone!"

Each of them split up and ran in different directions.


	26. Chapter 26

Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr rushed through the halls. They soon arrived within a massive garage. There, they stood before Motor Ed. **Motor Ed:** "Whoa! I was expecting red and her little alien boyfriend, but instead, I get a totally hot alien babe and 2 run-down, cruddy old robots. I did NOT see this coming! Seriously!" **Cronk:** "Hey! Who are you calling run-down and cruddy, you unruly whippersnapper?" **Zephyr:** "Yeah! We may not be at our prime, but that doesn't mean we don't got no fight in us!" **Motor Ed:** "Tch! Whatevs, dudes. Like I care about some old machinery; I'm only interested in the alien babe. I mean, never thought that there were such hot aliens out here! That is like totally rad! Seriously!" **Talwyn:** "I'm not even in here for a minute and already, he's making my skin crawl." **Cronk:** "I can understand why, Miss Apogee." **Talwyn:** "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be Motor Ed, right?" **Motor Ed:** "Whoo-wee! The hot alien babe knows my name! I think I'm in love!"

He got into another one of his air guitar moments. **Talwyn:** "I think I'm going to be sick." **Motor Ed:** "Hey! How's about after all of this is over, we can go out! It would be so rad to go on a date with an alien hottie! Seriously!" **Talwyn:** "Sorry, but I have this thing about dating primitive monkeys!" **Zephyr:** "Oh, her father would not approve of her going out with a Neanderthal." **Talwyn:** "Not so hard to understand why." **Motor Ed:** "Oh, we've got ourselves a feisty alien babe! Not too shabby! I like 'em feisty!" **Talwyn:** "So glad I never went with Ratchet and Kim when they had to deal with this guy; he really is annoying." **Motor Ed:** "Well, let's see if you can back up that sharp tongue of yours with some action!"

Talwyn readied her weapon. **Talwyn:** "Fine by me; I've been itching to crack the skull of another bad human!"

Motor Ed called upon his crew to fight alongside him. They then began to fight against Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. The 3 of them fought viciously as Motor Ed and his crew came at them continuously. The old robots have indeed shown to have a lot of fight in them as they took on the marauding crew. Talwyn took on Motor Ed and has shown to be an incredible match against him. He made many attempts to…advance towards her, but she rejected he every attempt and beat him down hard.

Soon enough, Motor Ed and his entire crew were brought down. Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr stood before them with content looks on their faces. **Motor Ed:** "Wow! Babe! You really are a fierce alien hottie! Are you sure you don't want to go out to dinner with me? I can show you a rousing good time." **Talwyn:** "No, thanks. I'd rather become Cragmite chow than go out with a stupid monkey like you. My ideal man is someone who is not a complete and total idiot and is also someone who is very well groomed. Tell you what: change your attitude and your…everything else and maybe we'll talk."

She attached a small device on to Motor Ed then walked off with Cronk and Zephyr. **Cronk:** "Well done, Miss Apogee." **Zephyr:** "Yeah! You showed that primordial brute what's what." **Talwyn:** "It was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing that moron get what was coming to him." **Zephyr:** "Your father would be so proud of you!" **Cronk:** "Yeah, we would be."

Motor Ed and his crew were left alone. **Motor Ed:** "Wow! What a woman! She is SO awesome! Seriously!"

At that time, Qwark was still running through the halls. From there, he ran into a massive chamber filled with many different types of weapon-based machinery. **Qwark:** "Whoa…just look at all these weapons." **Duff:** "Oy!"

On the other side of the room stood Duff Killigan. **Duff:** "You'd be that yammerin' space ijit that foiled me golf course!" **Qwark:** "Hey, I know you; you're that…that golf loving nutcase that built that extremely dangerous golf course. I have to say that no one in their right minds would ever…EVER play in that golf course! You, sir, are one seriously deranged individual! So, perhaps, it's now time for me to dispatch some justice!" **Duff:** "Well, eef ye think yor up to it, then cum and git me!"

Duff then flipped a switch, which activated a lot of the machinery. Qwark stood by and stared out towards the machinery in horror. A stern and agitated look grew on his face. **Qwark:** "If that's how it's going to be, then have at it, vile villain! I can take on anything you throw at me!"

He then ran towards Duff at great speed while shouting. He fought through a lot of the hostile machines as they attacked him relentlessly. He displayed a lot of exaggerated and overly dramatic fighting moves as he fought through. There were a few times when he got into some hilarious mishaps, which is very typical of him.

After a very long time of fighting off the machines and destroying a lot of them, he was able to reach Duff Killigan. Duff pulled out his golf clubs and spun them around. **Duff:** "Ready fer a rematch, ye blubberin' bildrat?"

Qwark readied himself for another battle. **Qwark:** "Bring it on, evildoer!"

The 2 of them began their fight.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ratchet continued on through. They arrived within another large chamber. It was very dark. **Ratchet:** "What is this? Another trap?" **Adrena Lynn:** "Oh, you could say that."

Soon enough, the light went on. Standing before them was a massive robot. They looked up and immediately spotted Adrena Lynn, who was inside a cockpit, which was the head of the robot. She stared down at them with a nasty sneer on her face. **Kim:** "Wha-!? You!?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, great! Didn't we just deal with you a while ago?" **Adrena Lynn:** "Aw, now don't say that. I've missed you guys so much that I was just hoping that we would meet again so soon." **Ratchet:** "Hah! After that horrible stunt that you pulled on Yerek, which by the way, brought out a tremendous about of emotional turmoil towards Kimberly, seeing you again would be way too soon!" **Kim:** "That's right! Forcing me to choose between saving humans and saving aliens was inconceivably heinous and unthinkable, without any reasonable doubts!" **Clank:** "Not to mention that all of the humans on board that bus were all of Miss Possible's old foes." **Kim:** "What!?" **Ratchet:** "You can't be serious!" **Clank:** "I wish I could say otherwise, however, I was able to find the bus that contained the humans within this facility."

Kim and Ratchet were both startled to hear this. **Clank:** "After Wade and I analyzed that bus, we were both able to confirm that from that analysis, along with the process of eliminations, that the humans that were occupying that bus were in fact all of Miss Possible's old foes."

Kim became very distraught from hearing that. Ratchet also seemed very shocked and appalled. **Kim:** "I…I don't believe it…" **Ratchet:** "So…it was all just a…a horrible trick…just to…torment Kimberly…"

Soon enough, a small, conceited smile appeared on his face. **Ratchet:** "Well…jokes on you; Wade managed to pull a trick of his own. You know that bus that contained all of those alien orphans? Turned out they were actually a little girl named Lilo and her alien friend Stitch, along with a lot of his cousins." **Adrena Lynn:** "What!? You mean…but…but what about the alien orphans that were supposed to fall to their doom!?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah, Wade had the bus schedules switched so that those orphans would be swapped out with the other group. Even we didn't know about that until after the horrible epidemic."

From there, Adrena Lynn became furious. **Adrena Lynn:** "Why, that…that…that…computer geek! He…ruined my plan!" **Ratchet:** "Heh! Serves you right for placing Kimberly in an emotional state of disarray with your evil scheme." **Adrena Lynn:** "Grr! No one makes a fool out of me! No one!" **Ratchet:** "Hm! I don't think you'd need any help with that from anyone."

Kim did a fist bump with Ratchet, Clank let out another giggle. Adrena Lynn became even more enraged. **Adrena Lynn:** "You guys are SO dead!"

Adrena Lynn switched on the giant robot and began fighting the duo. During the fight, the duo did everything they could to chip down the massive bot, but it was shown to be very, very sturdy. Adrena Lynn came at them with everything she's got, trying to destroy them, but they weren't so easy to decimate. However, they were being worn down from all the fighting, which greatly pleased the maniacal woman.

Within the middle of the battle, things were looking very bleak for the duo and Adrena Lynn was about to finish them off, but then, there was a blast from nowhere. They looked over and spotted Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr nearby. **Kim:** "Guys! You're here!"

Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr ran to their side. **Talwyn:** "Thought you could use some help." **Ratchet:** "And not a moment too soon!" **Cronk:** "I can see that you kids have one incredibly massive problem on your hands." **Kim:** "That would be an understatement, Cronk." **Zephyr:** "What say we bring we bring down this colossal behemoth of a robot?"

Ratchet smiled. **Ratchet:** "Thought you'd never ask, Zeph!" **Kim:** "Let's do this, guys!"

While Ratchet, Kim, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr were dealing with Adrena Lynn, Ron and Yori arrived with another chamber. It was a somewhat dark room, adorned with all sorts of relics and other décor consisting of monkeys. Ron and Yori were disturbed by this. **Ron:** "This…is creepy…" **Yori:** "It is also apparent of whom we are to face here." **Ron:** "Uh, no duh! Creepy, ominous chamber containing bizarre monkey would mean one obvious person!"

Just then, a light switched on, revealing Monkey Fist before them, meditating. **Ron:** "Yep, like I said; obvious." **Rufus:** "Oh, so obvious."

Monkey Fist opened his eyes and looked towards them. **Monkey Fist:** "Stoppable! I knew you would come."

He then stood up. **Ron:** "So, Monkey Fist? You ready for another rematch?"

Monkey Fist stretched his neck in both directions and did another fighting stance. **Monkey Fist:** "As I will ever be. Bring it!"

Ron also did a fighting stance. **Monkey Fist:** "And while we perform our usual tango, I'll have my monkey ninjas play with that annoying ninja girl so that she isn't bored from being left out of the dance."

Soon enough, the monkey ninjas emerged from secret compartments all over the chamber. Some of them revealed to have been posing as the monkey relics. The sight of it really did weird out Ron and Yori. **Ron:** "OK, that is just freaky and bizarre, even for you, Monkey Fist."

The monkey ninjas rushed past Ron and went for Yori. She fought against the monkey ninjas as they approached her. Ron then went on to begin his fight with Monkey Fist.

The fights went on for a while. Ron fought Monkey Fist as he viciously and primordially attacked Ron without hesitation. Ron seemed to have been having a very, very hard time against him.

Yori fought off the monkey ninjas the best to her abilities. They were shown to be much more aggressive towards her, but she fought them the best to her ability and was doing quite well against them despite how difficult the fight had been.

As for Ron, his fight dragged on. There were time when he fared well against Monkey Fist, but the mad man was as ferocious and merciless as always. **Monkey Fist:** "What's the master, Stoppable? Can't handle the true master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar?" **Ron:** "This coming from the same mad…monkey man who wasn't chosen by the monkey relic thingie on that jungle planet?"

From there, Monkey Fist became even more enraged. **Monkey Fist:** "Those artifacts belong to me! ME! Me and me alone! No one else is worthy of those mystical monkey artifacts! Especially not the LIKES OF YOU!"

He then fought even more viciously against Ron and their battle continued on.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, Kim and their group was just about finishing up their fight against Adrena Lynn. Within much time, they were able to bring it down. Adrena Lynn, terrified by the robot exploding, slammed on the eject button and jettisoned herself out of the robot before it blew up. She landed on a nearby scaffolding and ran off. **Kim:** "There she goes!" **Ratchet:** "She's getting away!" **Talwyn:** "We'll go after her, you guys search for the other villains." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's go, Kimberly."

Kim nodded once, she and Ratchet split from Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr, both groups ran out of the room in different directions.

At that time, Ron was still battling Monkey Fist. Yori still fought against the monkey ninjas. Both fights seemed to have dragged on for a long time. Ron, however, with a little help from Rufus, was able to bring down Monkey Fist. Yori had just finished off the last of the monkey ninjas. From being defeated by Ron, Monkey Fist got himself up. **DNAmy:** "Monty!"

Just then, DNAmy came rushing in, she grabbed on to Monkey Fist and embraced him closely, squeezing him tightly. **DNAmy:** "Oh! Monkey pudding and pie! Are you OK?"

Monkey Fist pushed himself away from her. **Monkey Fist:** "Unhand me, woman! I will not have any more of your smothering." **DNAmy:** "Oh…but honey muffin…is there anything I can do for you?" **Monkey Fist:** "Well, if you really wish to help out, do away with those 2, I need to fall back and regain my strength." **DNAmy:** "Okie-dokie, hun! I'll send my lovely pets to deal with these troublemakers." **Ron:** "Oh, no, this isn't good."

Soon enough, Monkey Fist ran out of the room, the monkey ninjas retreated back into their compartments. From there, DNAmy called out to her creations. Ron and Yori stood by as the monstrous creatures were stepping out. They were horrified.

Elsewhere, Ratchet and Kim rushed through the hallways. Just then, they heard Ron screaming very loudly. **Kim:** "That sounded like Ron!" **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's hurry over to him."

They ran through and kept on going until they made it to where Ron and Yori were. **Kim:** "Ron! Yori!"

Ron and Yori noticed them immediately. Ratchet and Kim stood beside them. Just then, Ratchet spotted DNAmy and became greatly startled. **Ratchet:** "Ah! You!" **DNAmy:** "Oh, goodie! You're just in time. Now my lovely pets get to have even more playmates!"

They stood by in horror as DNAmy's "pets" approached them. There were 3 terrifyingly looking animal creations: one was a massive polar bear looking animal with a bunny head and bunny paws that came with bear claws, another was a half deer/half wolverine creature with a deer's head and body, sharp teeth, sharp claws and antlers that are like the beast's second set of claws, the last one was a sloth/rodent creature with the leg that was very much like the tail of a snake. All 3 creatures were very, very terrifying, the looks on the group's faces demonstrated that fear very well. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly? I'm scared…!" **Kim:** "So am I, Ratchet, so am I."

The group was left with fighting off the vicious and terrifying chimeras. It was a very, very difficult fight as the beasts were ferocious fighters and very difficult to chip down. They were just as difficult as they were vicious and terrifying. The group was indeed terrified, with Ratchet and Ron being even more terrified. **Ron:** "These creatures are really, really scary, like beyond Camp Wannaweep terrifying!" **Ratchet:** "You said it, Ron!"

It took them a while, but they were eventually able to bring down the vicious chimeras. DNAmy stood by in shock of her creations being subdued. **Ratchet:** "Finally! Thought we would never bring them down!" **Clank:** "The readings that I received from those poor creatures were most disturbing. I can not bring into words just how troublesome this is. I did not like it one bit." **Ratchet:** "You and me both, pal. No doubt in my mind that the human who made these is more horrifying than the chimeras." **Clank:** "I concur." **DNAmy:** "Oh…! My poor babies! I can't believe they would do this to you!"

DNAmy ran off. **Kim:** "Hey! Wait!"

Yori tossed a small device towards DNAmy, it attached to her back without her noticing. **Yori:** "Let us not worry about her. Right now, we must find the other villains." **Clank:** "Yes, I agree with Miss Yori on this. We must seek out all of them." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's take different directions so that we can find them faster."

Ron, Kim and Yori nodded once. Ratchet and Kim broke off from Ron and Yori, both groups ran in different directions.

At that time, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr were still chasing after Adrena Lynn. **Talwyn:** "Come back here!"

They chased her into another room, which was dark, with the exception of a few red lights. **Talwyn:** "What the…?"

Just then, the lights went on, revealing the Bebes standing before them. **Cronk:** Hey, it's those incredibly feisty and attractive fem-bots." **Zephyr:** "Cronk! What did I tell you about swoonin' over the enemy ya durn fool?" **Cronk:** "But you've got to admit, they're stunning." **Zephyr:** "Well, yes, but…that's not the point! Don't go wonderin' away from the matter at hand!" **Talwyn:** "Guys!" **Bebe 1:** "Analysis confirmed. Enemies identified." **Bebe 2:** "Readings confirm 1 organic annoyance along with 2 worn-down and outdated robot fogies." **Bebe 3:** "Both robots confirmed to be traitorous for their standing along side a squishie." **Bebes:** "Just as much as they are revolting." **Cronk:** "What did you just say?" **Zephyr:** "Who are you calling worn-down, outdated and revolting, you ill-mannered broken models?" **Bebe 1:** "Unable to comprehend how such old models have yet to become obsolete." **Bebe 2:** "Such old machinery are an eye sore; no where near the same standard of the Bebes." **Bebe 3:** "Bebes are perfect, unlike the old robot fogies that stand before us. Bebes must eradicate all flaws." **Bebes:** "Conclusion: Bebes must undergo the long overdo eradication of the repulsive old models before us, along with the squishie."

From there, Cronk was greatly infuriated. **Cronk:** "That does it! Attractive or not, you fem-bots are going down!" **Zephyr:** "Finally! We're on the same page regarding these Earth bots!'

Talwyn readied her weapon. **Talwyn:** "Let's blast them!"

And so, the vicious fight against the Bebes has begun. The incredibly dangerous robots were shown to be very lethal. The group was fighting back with everything they could. They kept at this for as long as they could. Soon enough, they were coming near being on their last legs. **Cronk:** "It's no use! These…fem-bots are just…too…strong!" **Talwyn:** "No kidding! These robots are as tough as Wade say they are, and then some." **Bebe 1:** "We have been received new upgrades after our shameful defeat on that industrial, magma-filled planet." **Bebe 2:** "Bebes are now stronger than ever before." **Bebe 3:** "Bebes have achieved true perfection!" **Bebes:** "Bebes are now perfect." **Zephyr:** "There must be something we can do! Uh…what was it that Wade feller said they used against these deadly robots?"

Just then, they could hear what sounded like a high-pitched sonic pitch. Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr stood by for a bit, confused by this. They soon noticed that the Bebes were being affected by this noise, which confused them even more. **Talwyn:** "What the…? What's going on?" **Lilo:** "Hey!" **Talwyn:** "Huh?"

She looked up and noticed Lilo and Stitch, along with another of Stitch's cousins, Sample, who was acting as the emitter for the sonic wave. **Talwyn:** "Lilo! Stitch!"

Stitch grabbed on to Lilo and jumped down while Sample climbed down. They stood in another part of the room. **Lilo:** "Thought you guys could use some help." **Crank:** "And not a moment too soon, young lady. These crazy fem-bots are vicious and merciless like you wouldn't believe!" **Zephyr:** "And there was no way for us to beat em." **Lilo:** "Well, thankfully, Wade sent us this exact sonic wave that these robots are weak to and had Sample emit the sound wave for us." **Talwyn:** "We can't thank you and these experiments enough, Lilo." **Stitch:** "Ih! No problem. Now, no more talking, let's smash some bad bots!" **Talwyn:** "I'm with you all the way, Stitch."

The fight against the Bebes continued on, this time, with Lilo, Stitch and Sample helping out. The Bebes were gradually breaking down from the sonic emitter. **Bebe 1:** "Warning! Warning! Massive sonic wave emitted." **Bebe 2:** "Source of sonic wave emanating from that alien entity." **Bebe 3:** "That most troublesome squishie will ruin our new upgrades and our perfection." **Bebes:** "Conclusion: We must do away with that noise making squishie."

The Bebes approached Sample. **Talwyn:** "Guys! We can't let them anywhere near that experiment!" **Cronk:** "We here ya, loud and clear, Miss Apogee." **Zephyr:** "Let's go after those horrid fem-bots."

As the Bebes went after Sample, the group fought back against them in an attempt to keep them away from him. **Talwyn:** "Lilo, get that experiment to safety while we handle these robots!" **Lilo:** "You've got it! Let's go, Sample!"

She grabbed Sample and pulled him out of the way, the group continued fighting the robots. As the fight persisted on, the Bebes continued getting worse; little by little, they were breaking down. **Bebe 1:** "Warning! Warning! New up-gr-gr-grades failing." **Bebe 2:** "Internal-ternal-ternal connnnnections shutting-shutting down." **Bebe 3:** "All sys-sys-sys-sys-systems f-f-f-failing."

At that moment, the group was able to finish them off. The robots were then blown to bits. The group stood by, greatly content with defeating the Bebes. **Cronk:** "Sorry, ladies, but you had it coming! No one calls us out-dated and obsolete!" **Zephyr:** "You tell em, Cronk!" **Talwyn:** "Glad that's over with; thought we would never make it through that. Lilo? Stitch? Thank you…again, and you, too…Sample."

Sample made a few brief cheering and celebratory noises. **Talwyn:** "Come on, guys, we finished up what we needed to do here. Let's go find the others."

They all left the room and continued on their way.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ratchet were rushing through the halls and ran into another massive chamber. There, Camille Leon stood before them; she had a conceited smile on her face. **Ratchet:** "You again!"

Without saying anything, she morphed herself into another massive alien beast and let out a ferocious growl. **Kim:** "Uh…this just got ugly fast…!"

Ratchet nodded. From there, Camille lashed out towards them.

They then began the fight against another of Camille's monstrous form. It was a tough battle as she was wailing on them hard. She seemed much more ferocious than the last time they fought against her. **Ratchet:** "Uh…since when did Camille become…more vicious?" **Clank:** "Hm…I am detecting a slight alteration in Miss Camille Leon's DNA. It seems to somewhat match that with the form of the monster that she has taken on." **Kim:** "So, what are you saying? Has she actually become that monster in a way, rather than just taking on its form?" **Clank:** "Yes, although, it is merely subtle, but I feel as though it will increase overtime." **Ratchet:** "Oh, great, Camille is gradually turning into a monster, as if she wasn't bad enough." **Kim:** "Yeah, just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse." **Ratchet:** "I know; I'm not liking this one bit, Kimberly."

As the fight continued on, Camille grew more and more vicious. Little by little, she was truly becoming the beast that she had taken the form of. From that, the fight was becoming more and more difficult. Kim and Ratchet were barely hanging on. But just as things were looking very grim, Qwark came rushing in and punched Camille directly in the face. Ratchet and Kim were shocked by this. **Kim:** "Qwark?"  
Qwark turned himself around and looked directly towards the duo. **Qwark:** "Hey, guys. Thought you could use some extra muscle." **Ratchet:** "Where did you come from?" **Qwark:** "Well, I was originally from the Solana Galaxy, but ever since we started our crazy adventure in this galaxy, I thought…" **Ratchet:** "No! I meant where were you just a while ago?" **Qwark:** "Oh! That! Well, I just recently ran into that guy who made that dangerous golf course on that other planet not too long ago and I just finished up an incredibly epic fight against him, after dodging some of the most vicious and dangerous weaponry imaginable, that is." **Ratchet:** "You just ran into Duff Killigan again?" **Qwark:** "Oh, you betcha, and what an epic fight it was. So, there I was, locked in combat against the unbelievably violent golf-loving felon. I was throwing jabs at his left and right while he…" **Camille:** "You…big…stupid…BRUTE!"

They looked over and noticed Camille standing back up; she was in her regular form. As she looked at the group, she had a big, red mark on the side of her face where Qwark had punched her. She was extremely agitated. **Qwark:** "Hey, you're that…that young human girl who was causing all sorts of trouble on that metropolis planet." **Camille:** "You ruined my perfect COMPLEXTION!" **Ratchet:** "Aw, it doesn't that bad, Camille, but…if worse comes to worse, you could always use those transformation powers of yours to hide away that hideous mark, as you always do with all of your ugly features."

She was soon able to get back on her feet. **Camille:** "So, you want ugly, don't you? I haven't even begun to shown you ugly!"

And from there, she transformed into another terrifying monster; perhaps the most frightening kind that they have seen or will ever see. The group stood by and looked towards this form, they seemed terrified but none more terrified than Qwark. **Kim:** "Uh…yeah. That is…ugly…"

They began with yet another fight against Camille, this time with Qwark helping out…sort of. As they fought against her, she was shown to be even more vicious than before. Qwark would sometimes do his part, but as Camille ferocity would often chase him away, much to Kim and Ratchet's annoyance. However, there was a major concern during the fight. **Clank:** "Ratchet. Miss Possible. I am sensing a little more of the DNA of the monster that she has taken the form of infusing with her own genetic makeup." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, she's becoming even more of a monster!" **Kim:** "We have to take her down before it gets any worse!" **Qwark:** "I'm right behind you on this…"

Qwark was seen to be as far away from Camille as he possibly could. **Qwark:** "Waaaaaay behind you." **Kim:** "Qwark! Get over here and make yourself useful in this kind of fight for once."

Qwark, hesitant at first, rushed back into the fight. He was still very scared, but he mustered whatever courage he could, which wasn't very much, and helped out, if you could believe that. With the extra set of muscles from Qwark, the group managed to bring down Camille. From there, her monstrous form was greatly reduced and she changed back into her normal form. She sat on the ground before them, tattered and bruised. She then looked up and glared at the group. **Camille:** "This isn't over!"

She got up and ran off. **Ratchet:** "Yeah! We got em on the run now!" **Kim:** "Phew. Glad that's over with, thought I'd never see Camille so vicious, well, except for at a shopping center featuring a limited amount of special deals."

Ratchet nodded. **Qwark:** "Eh…what was I supposed to do again? Oh! That's right! I was supposed to…Hey!"

Qwark ran off after Camille. **Qwark:** "Wait! Come back here, young miss!" **Kim:** "Should we…go after him?" **Ratchet:** "Nah, I think he's got this handled. We need to go after the rest of those villains." **Kim:** "Uh, right, of course."

They both then ran off. **Kim:** "I just hope that our friends were able to find some of them." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so do I, Kimberly, so do I."

At that time, Ron and Yori were seen rushing through the halls. At one point, Yori noticed something and made certain to grab Ron's attention before she did anything else. **Yori:** "This way, Stoppable-san."

They both ran into a room just nearby. Within that room, Gemini stood before them. **Ron:** "Wha-! Gemini!" **Gemini** : "Well, if it isn't the Ron Factor, or should I say a non-factor?" **Ron:** "Hmph! Well, isn't this an extremely unpleasant surprise? You're definitely someone that I was so not looking forward to seeing again." **Gemini:** "Oh, I feel the same way about you. Do you know how humiliating it is to find out that I nearly had a non-factor in my possession? I thought I had before me an untapped force that could bring about absolute domination of the world in my hands and all I got was some insignificant imbecile. Completely worthless!" **Ron:** "Hey! I'm not worthless! I happen to be capable of a lot more things than you give me credit for." **Yori:** "That is right. Stoppable-san may not be this untapped force that you have expected him to be, but he does not need to be in order to help out those that he cares about. He is indeed incredible in so many ways; ways that you clearly do not understand, from being a good friend to helping them out however he can, he is truly a force of pure good." **Talwyn:** "Oh, I couldn't agree more, Yori."

Ron and Yori turned their heads and spotted Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. They walked up to the duo and stood beside them. **Talwyn:** "We heard all about the whole "Ron Factor" incident from Wade. So, what if this human is not this incredibly powerful untapped force?"

She turned her head and faced Ron with a smile on her face. **Talwyn:** "In all honesty, I think he's something a lot better."

Ron smiled at her; she then turned her head back and faced Gemini with a serious look on her face. **Talwyn:** "And you have no right to berate him just because he's hardly anything you wanted him to be." **Zephyr:** "Ah, yes, he has demonstrated just how much of a good person he really is and that's a lot more than what is said about some untapped force in the Universe." **Cronk:** "But, of course, the things that he has done for his friends, especially the young missy and the Lombax were truly extraordinary. He is truly one valiant and very noble kid."

Ron felt touched from everything he was hearing from them. **Gemini:** "Bah! You people and your talk of friendship bore me to tears. I only care for power, that as well as absolute domination and nothing else matters more to me, especially your colorful words about that useless boy. I will not have any of it!" **Talwyn:** "You know something, Gemini? You are just about one of the saddest, most pathetic humans that I have ever laid eyes on. I can hardly understand how your sister Betty could ever put up with you."

She then readied her weapon. **Talwyn:** "Well, I would gladly force you to return to her so that she will give you exactly what you have coming to you, Sheldon." **Gemini:** "Oh, we'll see about that."

He snapped his fingers; a massive robot appeared before them. They stood by, startled by what they were seeing. **Gemini:** "Let's see if your devotion to this non-factor will get you out of this." **Ron:** "Oh, man! This isn't good!" **Yori:** "You must compose yourself, Stoppable-San, we can not allow this most dishonorable madman to have his way." **Talwyn:** "I'm with Yori on this, Ron. Let's bring down this bozo." **Ron:** "Uh…alright…let's do this!" **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah!"

And so, Ron did battle against Gemini's dangerous robot, which terrified him at first, but the group stayed by his side and fought the massive bot with him. It was an extensive battle that really dragged on, with the group struggling for a while. Gemini seemed to be enjoying every minute of this. Soon enough, they began showing signs of weakening the robot. Gradually, it became more and more critical. Overtime, the robot was defeated, which startled Gemini immensely. **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! This that, evil killing machine! We just brought you down hard! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Yori:** "We have done it, Stoppable-San! That was most exquisite!" **Talwyn:** "I have to admit, I was worried for a minute, but you really hung in there." **Cronk:** "Yep, that's the Ron Factor for ya!" **Zephyr:** "No, ya durn fool! He ain't the Ron Factor; he's just a non-factor! No, wait! That didn't come out right!" **Gemini:** "Gr! I will not stand for any more of this humiliation!" **Talwyn:** "Well, too bad, Gemini, you had it coming for far too long." **Gemini:** "Gr! Why you…!" **Ratchet:** "Hey, guys."

Everyone in the room looked over and noticed Ratchet and Kim walk in. **Ratchet:** "What's going on?"

Ratchet looked over and noticed Gemini. **Ratchet:** "Gemini!" **Gemini:** "You think you and your friends have won this, but this isn't over!"

Gemini ran off. **Kim:** "Did you guys just beat Gemini?" **Ron:** "Yep, we sure did, but thanks in no small part with the help of these guys. Can I get a Booyah, everyone? Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!"

Everyone else just stood around in silence as they awkwardly stared at Ron. **Ratchet:** "Uh…thanks, but I'll pass." **Kim:** "Same here." **Talwyn:** "I'm…really not in the mood." **Zephyr:** "Oh, you young people and your whippersnapper slang." **Cronk:** "Uh…was it Booyah or…Zoomga? What was it you said, young man?"

Zephyr bashed Cronk on the head. **Zephyr:** "Nevermind that, ya durn fool! We need to go after the rest of them villains!" **Cronk:** "Gr! I know that, Zeph! I was saying…!" **Kim:** "Come on, guys, we need to get going." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly's right. There's not much time left." **Yori:** "Certainly, we must hurry."

They all ran off.

Meanwhile, Qwark ran into another room. **Qwark:** "Cowardly villains! Come out from wherever you hide so that I may dispatch some well deserved justice upon all of you!" **Senior:** "My, aren't you a dedicated and presumptuous young man?"

Qwark looked up and spotted Sr. Senior Sr along side his son, Sr. Senior Jr. **Qwark:** "Hey, aren't you those felonious humans that were doing bad things on that tropical planet?" **Senior:** "Hmph! Our domination of that beautiful tropical planet was merely set back. Once our plans here are finished, we shall return to it and control everything on it!" **Junior:** "And I shall begin my galaxy-wide tour throughout the cosmos and live out my dream as pop star amongst the stars." **Qwark:** "You won't be cruising through these stars and, uh…living…your dreams amongst the stars, but rather, you'll be living the rest of your days behind bars, along with your criminal pals once justice has been served here!" **Senior:** "Well, if you think you can subdue us, then you are more than welcome to, as the young people would say, bring it on!" **Qwark:** "Sure, I will bring it on, Senior felon, especially since I'm far more buff and good looking than your son."

Junior then let out a huge gasp. **Junior:** "No one is more buff and attractive than me, especially not some muscle bound alien! Father! Let us bring it hard on this offensive brute!" **Senior:** "Certainly, my son. He shall not get away with such vulgar affront towards my own flesh and blood!"

From there, Sr. Senior Sr let loose many robots at Qwark. **Qwark:** "Uh, oh! I've done it now! Where's Ratchet and that red-haired miss when you need em?"

He fought off as many of the robots as he possibly could. Soon enough, they became too much for him to handle and he was about to be overwhelmed. Suddenly, Stitch came in and plowed through a lot of the robots. **Senior:** "What the…?"

Stitch did a monstrous stance as he growled very loudly. Lilo came rushing in along with several of Stitch's cousins. **Lilo:** "You OK, big dummy-head?" **Qwark:** "Hey, you're that little girl that makes friends with all of these monsters. Thanks for saving my hide. I thought I was done fer-hey, wait a minute! Who are you calling a dummy-head?" **Lilo:** "Stitch and I still haven't let go of what you did in that other galaxy several years back. But…Ratchet and Kim seem to be OK with you, so I guess you're not all bad."

Lilo then looked up and spotted the Seniors. **Lilo:** "Hey! You're those bad men that tried to take over that tropical planet!" **Junior:** "Gah! Father! Look! It's that blue, furry monster that rudely interrupted my performance at the arena!" **Senior:** "Hm, that it is. You! Child! Tell me, that massive, green brute beside you just mentioned that you are affiliated with these monsters, including that blue creature. Is this true?" **Lilo:** "Yes, I am, so what of it, you bad man?" **Senior:** "My son and I still have a bone to pick this…animal for disrupting my son's spectacular performance and dismantling our glorious stadium." **Lilo:** "Yeah? Well, Stitch did a lot of good people a huge favor. You bad men were doing all sorts of bad things to that planet. And about that performance? I've never seen anything so horrible in all my life! What Stitch did was exactly how I felt about it!" **Stitch:** "Yeah! Very bad men and very bad performance! Blech!" **Senior:** "That does it! You're all going to pay for this insolent mockery! Junior! Ready the mega massive army of death bots!" **Junior:** "With pleasure, father!"

From there, they brought out several hundred robots. They all looked extremely tough and incredibly frightening. Qwark was scared out of his mind; a lot more than Lilo and Stitch. **Stitch:** "Blitznak! Not good!" **Lilo:** "You said it, Stitch."

Senior called out to his bots to attack the group. From there, the robots charged at them. **Stitch:** "Let's go, Ohana!"

Stitch rushed out and fought off a lot of the robots along with several of his cousins. Qwark stood beside Lilo, scared out of his mind. **Lilo:** "What do you think you're doing? Get out there and fight!" **Qwark:** "Eh…aren't you going to go out there and fight those things with your alien friends?" **Lilo:** "Do I look like someone who can easily take on dangerous robots like these?" **Qwark:** "Well, uh, no, but your friends are a lot tougher than they look, so I assumed that you…would…be…"

Lilo glared at Qwark with her hands on her hips. **Qwark:** "Oh, alright, I'm going."

He rushed out and fought alongside Stitch and the rest of the experiments. They were really giving their all out there; a lot more than Qwark. It took a lot of time to fight off as there were so many robots. Thankfully, Stitch and his cousins' incredible strength and special abilities were more than enough to handle them. Qwark was also giving it everything he's got…sort of. Lilo rooted for them throughout the fight. **Lilo:** "Go, Stitch! Go, Ohana! Go, dummy-head!" **Qwark:** "Hey, stop calling me dummy-head!"

At that time, Senior looked towards Lilo. **Senior:** "Hm…"

Suddenly, Senior ordered some of his robots to go for Lilo, to which they did just that. Lilo stood by as the robots went for her. **Lilo:** "STITCH!"

Stitch took notice of this immediately. **Stitch:** "Lilo!"

Qwark also took notice of this. **Qwark:** "Oh, no! Little girl!"

From there, he bulldozed through the robots as he went for Lilo. He then stood in front of her as he was doing a guarding stance. He slammed every bot that tried to go after her, which surprised her greatly. **Qwark:** "Worry not. I shall keep you safe."

Lilo stood by, spellbound by this. **Lilo:** "Wow, thanks, mister. I guess you're not such a dummy-head, after all." **Qwark:** "Don't mention it. I am a true hero, after all. I shall protect innocent civilians, including children."

Lilo smiled. Stitch glanced towards Qwark for a bit then turned towards the Seniors with a tense look on his face. He growled out loudly. **Stitch:** "Bad men try to do a bad thing to Lilo! Stitch very angry!"

He made his way towards the Seniors. **Junior:** "Father! That little blue monster is coming for us! Let's get out of here!" **Senior:** "Yes, I was thinking the same thing!"

Both men ran off as Stitch chased after them. Stitch's cousins took care of the last of the robots and ran after the Seniors with Lilo. **Qwark:** "Come back here, felons! No one attempts to do harm to a child and gets away with it!"

Qwark ran off after them. **Lilo:** "Guys! Wait up!"

Lilo went after them, as well.

Meanwhile, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr arrived within another chamber. There, they came face-to-face with Prof. Dementor. **Talwyn:** "What!? You again!?" **Dementor:** "Well, if it isn't those annoying alien friends of Kim Possible and her alien boyfriend?"

Soon enough, Kim and Ratchet arrived within the chamber. They noticed Dementor almost immediately. **Ratchet:** "Dementor?" **Dementor:** "Ah, so good of you to arrive, Kim Possible and Kim Possible's alien boyfriend. We were about to have a lovely chat about the 2 of you." **Kim:** "Not likely, Dementor." **Ratchet:** "You know something? The second that Pollyx realized that you tricked him, used him and kept him in the dark about your real agenda, he was so furious about it that he actually worked with us to get back at you; he analyzed these towers that you and the rest of Kimberly's lowlife enemies placed on the different planets." **Kim:** "And thanks to some of the help that he provided, we were able to find out what it was that you guys were really planning." **Dementor:** "Bah! Like I care about those freakish, egotistical, multi-brained chrome-domes. They had it coming, did they not? Always thinking that they're better and more superior than others beings and constantly belittling others just because they're smarter, but I sure showed those multi-brained know-it-alls what for, eh?" **Kim:** "Oh, I so would not agree on that. I mean, yeah, the Terachnoids can be just a bunch of pompous and arrogant eggheads and yes, they have a tendency to look down on others and belittle them constantly without any remorse, but this is not how I would get back at them." **Ratchet:** "I'm with Kimberly on this, especially since you've stolen their tech because they're a lot smarter than you. Doesn't that put you at the same level as Drakken?"

Hearing this greatly infuriated Dementor. **Dementor:** "How dare you…! Don't EVER compare me to that bumbling buffoon! Now you have really provoked my ire! I will make you pay for this!" **Cronk:** "Oh, no, I do not like where this going." **Zephyr:** "Hm, something tell me that this will be far worse than before."

Talwyn readied her weapon. **Talwyn:** "Get ready, you guys. Dementor is seriously bringing it this time."

From his intense rage, he sent out his robots after the group. **Kim:** "Here they come!" **Ratchet:** "Let's hope we don't need Wade to help us out, this time."

The robots were incredibly vicious as they fought against the group. They were excruciatingly brutal with their weaponry and they came at the group constantly. The constant onslaught was seriously overwhelming them. **Kim:** "Dang it! There's too many of them!" **Talwyn:** "This is really bad, you guys. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

Dementor was taking great pleasure in watching the group struggling against his robots.

More and more, the fight continued on, to which seemed as though there was no end in sight. The group was gradually getting tired and worn down. During the battle, Dementor, for some reason, walked out and left the chamber.

The battle still continued on and the group were about to collapse. Just then, Stitch and several of his cousins arrived and fought off a lot of the robots. The group stood by, startled by this. **Ratchet:** "Huh?" **Lilo:** "Guys!"

They looked over and noticed Lilo along with Yori, Ron and Qwark standing within a large doorway. **Yori:** "This way. You must come with us." **Kim:** "Huh? What are you…?" **Qwark:** "Hurry! There's not much time left!" **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's go." **Kim:** "Right."

They left with the rest of the group and rushed off as fast as they could.


	27. Chapter 27

Soon enough, the entire group arrived within a massive computer room. Above them, there was a huge balcony containing the master computer. From there, Drakken and Shego stood on the balcony and looked down at them with conceited grins on their faces. Kim and Ratchet stood before them with all of their friends standing behind them. They both had serious looks on their faces. **Drakken:** "Ah, Kim Possible! And…cat alien boyfriend!" **Ratchet:** "OK! I'm really getting sick of you calling me that, Drakken!" **Drakken:** "So, good of you and your alien friends to have arrived here!" **Lilo:** "Um…I'm not an alien." **Ron:** "Um, me neither." **Yori:** "I am also not an extra terrestrial." **Rufus:** "Ditto." **Drakken:** "Bah! Whatever! I'm just acknowledging the arrival of you and your friends, whether they be alien or otherwise!"

Shego slapped herself on the forehead. **Drakken:** "Now then, as I was saying, the final stage of our master plan will be complete and soon, the entire Universe will be ours to control." **Kim:** "We so won't let that happen, Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Wade has already been shutting down all of your systems." **Drakken:** "Hmph! That may be so, but we have a way to counteract that!" **Clank:** "And how do you intend to do that, Drakken?" **Drakken:** "I am sure you are aware that our EMP projector is capable of controlling any and all forms of technology." **Kim:** "Yeah, we already know that; that's why we're here: to put a stop to that before you would even have the chance to do that." **Drakken:** "And we can target any planet we want." **Ratchet:** "What are you getting at, Drakken?" **Drakken:** "Ah…!"

He paused for a moment. **Drakken:** "What…was I getting at, Shego?"

Shego slapped herself on the forehead again. **Shego:** "Let's just say that we have picked out another first target as opposed to our original plan." **Drakken:** "Ah, yes! That! And I am certain that you have already guessed that our original target was Earth!" **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "We know!" **Shego:** "Well, in spite of a lot of our machines shutting down, we still have enough time to target 1 planet; one that, if we could successfully aim our EMP at, will be able to turn all of this back into our favor." **Qwark:** "And that planet would be, vile villains?" **Shego:** "Well, it would be the one planet that contains technology so advanced and could not be found anywhere else in the galaxy."

Everyone stood silent for a bit. **Qwark:** "Terachnos!" **Shego:** "No, you idiot! I'm referring to technology that isn't from this galaxy!" **Qwark:** "Ohhhhhh! Earth!" **Talwyn:** "Uh, they just said that they're turning away from targeting that planet, remember?" Qwark: "Oh! Right! Well, of course, Earth technology is far too behind on the times that it's incredibly primitive! As if humans are capable of building anything massively advanced." **Kim,** **Ratchet,** **Clank,** **Ron,** **Yori,** **Talwyn:** "QWARK!" **Qwark:** "What? It's true, you know!"

Stitch growled at him. **Kim:** "Qwark? Just…please…stop." **Clank:** "Hm…the only other planet that I could think of that has incredibly advanced technology beyond any from this galaxy would be this one, but…oh, no! Could…could this be…?" **Drakken:** "That's right, metal man! This planet has become our new primary target! Um…I think? Shego, is that right? This planet is being targeted by the EMP projector?"

Shego placed her hand on her forehead as she grunted. **Shego:** "Yes, Drakken, that's what the Head Honcho of this operation told us to do!" **Drakken:** "Um…how does that work again? Gah! Why do these things have to be so dang complicated!? Oh, well, it doesn't matter. The point is that our master plan will continue and soon, the Universe will be ours!"

He let out another maniacal laughter. **Ratchet:** "We won't let that happen!" **Drakken:** "Oh, we'll see about that. I think everyone else has held all of you off long enough, so now, we are nearly ready!"

Soon enough, all of the machinery reacted at once. Computer voice: "EMP projector activate. First target confirmed: planet Loberance. EMP projector charging. 5 minutes till full charge."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade! They're charging the EMP projector and aiming directly towards this planet!" **Wade:** "I'm already aware of that, Kim. If the EMP were to come in contact with the planet, it could recharge the machines and reverse the shut down procedure." **Ratchet:** "Apparently, you didn't see this coming." **Wade:** "Of course no. It took me till just now to recognize this." **Kim:** "Is there anything you can do to stop this?" **Wade:** "I can hack into the system with the help of the transmitter that I've uploaded directly into the infobot, but I won't be able to shut down the EMP projector in time." **Ratchet:** "Well, that's just great." **Wade:** "I could, however, use this to our advantage. Hang on, let me work on something." **Clank:** "You must hurry, Wade; we do not have much time." **Wade:** "I'm working on it, Clank!" **Drakken:** "Give it up! You can't win against us this time!" **Ratchet:** "It's not over, yet, Drakken! We still have a chance to thwart you!" **Wade:** "Guys!" **Kim:** "What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "I've found a way to tip the scales back in our favor, but I need you guys to make sure they don't find out about what I plan on doing."

Drakken was heard cackling again. **Drakken:** "Still think you can foil our plans? You won't take us THAT easily!"

Just then, there was a massive tremble. **Ratchet:** "Wha-! What's going on!?"

From there, the entire chamber split in half. The group was separated from Drakken and Shego by a metallic wall. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a massive shuttle. **Kim:** "What the…?" **Ron:** "WHOA!" **Yori:** "Oh, my!" **Wade:** "Guys! I'm picking up a massive disruptor within that shuttle!" **Ratchet:** "That's not good. The master controls of the EMP projector are on that shuttle!"

The shuttle then lifted up and flew off. **Wade:** "You've got to bring down that massive ship before the EMP reaches the planet or we're finished!" **Ratchet:** "Right, then there's no time to lose. Talwyn! Qwark! Let's get back to our ships and bring down that thing!" **Ron:** "Hey! What about the rest of us!?" **Yori:** "Stoppable-San! Their downfall that is much too small for them to foresee…" **Ron:** "Oh, right, that." **Qwark:** "That's right, you kids know what to do." **Talwyn:** "We'll meet back with you guys as soon as we bring down that massive shuttle." **Kim:** "Let's go, you guys."

Ratchet, Kim, Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Qwark rushed off back to their ships, got back into them, took off and flew off after the shuttle.

As they flew through the sky, they approached the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "There it is, you guys. Let's bring them down!" **Qwark:** "Alright! It's time to dispatch the prolonged and well deserved JUSTICE!" **Talwyn:** "Let's be careful, you guys. There are humans on board that shuttle. We must bring it down without destroying it." **Kim:** "Yes, I know that." **Ratchet:** "OK, guys, let's do this!"

From there, they came at the shuttle. It was a tough battle and they kept at it the best they could, but they also knew that there wasn't a lot of time left. The shuttle shot back at them with full force, to which they took on a ton of damage, but they held. They pummeled the massive shuttle the best they could without taking the risk of blowing it up. They set off explosives close to it rather then in it, they have had their lasers set on a moderate setting. It was a tough endeavor but within that short amount of time, they were able to bring down the massive shuttle.

Soon afterwards, the 3 ships landed near the shuttle. They got out of their ships and ran into the massive cruiser.

Not long after they got inside, they were able to find Drakken and Shego, who were on the floor, trying to overcome the shock of the crash. Ratchet ran up to Drakken and punched him on the face. **Drakken:** "GWAHH!" **Ratchet:** "And I thought the first punch felt good; that was even more gratifying."

Just as Kim ran to Ratchet's side, Shego got herself up and grunted incredibly loud. **Shego:** "This is not over yet, you 2! I still got some fight left in me!" **Kim:** "That's fine with me! I was wondering when we were going to fight you again." **Ratchet:** "Bring it on, Shego!"

And with that, they fought against Shego once again. She was bringing forth her energy attacks and melee moves fiercer than she had ever been before. She was really giving her all against them, with a few points in which she was really holding her own against them. It took a very long time to finish her off, especially when they were very close to defeating her and her attacks increased some more. Soon enough, they were able to defeat her.

After she fell to the ground from being defeated, Drakken approached her and lifted her back up. **Drakken:** "Hmph! Don't think you've won just from bringing us down! Our plan can still succeed!" **Computer** **voice:** "EMP projector at full charger. Commencing firing in 3…2…" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no…!"

At that moment, the EMP projector fired at the planet Loberance. It was a direct hit. From there, the machinery within the shuttle was greatly affected as all of it began to restart, startling the group. Drakken let out an incredibly loud and maniacal laughter. **Drakken:** "THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IS UNDER OUR CONTROL!"

Suddenly, the machine reacted strangely. Everyone took notice of this and were surprised by this, especially Drakken and Shego. **Drakken:** "Wait, wha-? What's going on?" **Shego:** "Um…this isn't supposed to happen, is it?"

Shortly afterwards, Wade appeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Hey, guys."

Drakken and Shego were greatly shocked in an appalled manner. The group, however, smiled upon noticing him. **Kim:** "Wade!" **Wade:** "Surprised to see me again?" **Ratchet:** "I'm surprised to see you on that massive screen!" **Talwyn:** "How is it you are able to do this?" **Wade:** "I inserted a bug into the EMP projector which has enabled me to take control of the system." **Ratchet:** "Alright, Wade!" **Clank:** "Hm, quite the ingenuity you have there, Wade." **Wade:** "You would have Pollyx to thank for that. I'll fill you in on that later. Alright, now that I have control over the system, what shall I do first…? Oh! I know!"

With a few click of the keyboard, he displayed on the screen images of all of the towers, including the one in Meridian City. **Kim:** "Th-those are all of the towers!" **Wade:** "That's right, now what as these towers come crumbling down with just a few clicks."

Drakken and Shego stood by, greatly startled. **Shego:** "What!?" **Drakken:** "NOOOO!"

From there, he typed on his keyboard and with one tap, everyone watched as all of the towers collapsed one by one. With that, the evil plot was foiled completely. The group was greatly ecstatic as they celebrated, Drakken and Shego were mortified. **Shego:** "We…just…lost…"

Drakken let out a loud screech from the top of his lungs. **Drakken:** "CURSE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE! AND…uh…Kim…Possible's…a-le-in…"

Ratchet went out to Drakken with a very aggravated look on his face. He held up his fist, about to punch him again. **Ratchet:** "Say it!" **Drakken:** "Uh…um…" **Ratchet:** "Say-my-name!" **Drakken:** "Ummmmm…Rrrrr…Raaaatcheeeeet…!"

Ratchet dropped his fist; he seemed quite pleased. **Ratchet:** "Thank you."

He turned back around and was about to walk off, but then, he rushed back towards Drakken and punched him in the face again. **Drakken:** "GAAH!" **Ratchet:** "Sorry, couldn't resist!"

Kim walked up to Ratchet and stood beside him as they gave each other a high-5. Talwyn then approached them along side Qwark. They both held up small devices with conceited smiles on their faces. **Qwark:** "Time to put you villains away for good!"

They tossed the devices on to both Drakken and Shego and, with a push of a button on Talwyn's cuff-link, encased them force fields. Kim and Ratchet were startled by this. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" **Talwyn:** "We were given those devices before we arrived here, so that we could encase each of these super villains." **Ratchet:** "Let me guess, Wade built them, didn't he?" **Talwyn:** "Did you even need to ask?" **Kim:** "Come on, let's get back with the others."

They took off and left the shuttle.

Later on, they reunited with the rest of the group, who also had the rest of the other villains encased in force fields. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Hey, guys." **Yori:** "I can see that you have brought down that massive space cruiser." **Kim:** "Yep, the massive plot has been foiled, all the towers were brought down and the Universe has been saved again." **Yori:** "Yes! Exquisite!" **Talwyn:** "Now all that's left is sending all of these villains away to prison." **Wade:** "Already taken care of that. I just contacted the Polaris Defence Force. They'll have all of them sent to Zordoom Prison." **Ron:** "Alright! Wade is da man! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Kim:** "Well, that's another mission in the bag." **Ratchet:** "I'll say, we haven't had a mission this massive since, uh…well…" **Kim:** "Since the first one that we took on together?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…that. Those were some good times." **Qwark:** "Well, I think this calls for a celebration, everyone." **Lilo:** "I'm with the Dummy-head on this one; we should celebrate the monumental victory." **Stitch:** "Yeah! Let's celebrate!" **Qwark:** "Hey! I told before, don't call me that!" **Ratchet:** "Ignore him, Lilo. You can call him that as many times as you want." **Lilo:** "OK, will do, Ratchet."

Qwark slumped over and pouted as everyone else laughed.

Later on, after everything was taken care of, with the rubble from all of the collapsed towers, all of Kim's arch-foes sent to Zordoom and several other issues that had to be dealt with, everyone met back at the ISSF. There, everyone had a celebratory dinner together. Kim and Ratchet spent some time with their friends before they returned to Kim's apartment where they could be alone together. They both cozied up on the sofa with each other, enjoying their alone time. **Ratchet:** "Ah…this is nice." **Kim:** "I know. Finally, a chance for the 2 of us to be alone together." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, this is great. I have to admit, Kimberly, that was a great dinner. That meal we had was a lot better than the last one we had." **Kim:** "What!? Are you saying that my cooking wasn't anything special!?" **Ratchet:** "No! No! That's not what I mean! Your cooking WAS incredible, aside from it needing a little more salt. It's just that…victory meals are usually better than regular ones, you know?" **Kim:** "Oh! Well…when you put it that way, you…do make a good point."

They both sat quietly a bit as they were enjoying each other's company. **Kim:** "You know…that was quite a mission we took on." **Ratchet:** "I know, right? Taking on a lot of your old foes, saving the galaxy, not to mention the entire Universe, from their massive scheme; and then there was that mysterious dark figure that was the mastermind behind all of this. Who was that guy, anyway?" **Kim:** "Hm…I don't know…but…one thing is certain: there will be another mission that we'll need to take on, that is, if you're down with that."

Ratchet sat by and thought for a moment, but then, a petite smile appeared his face. **Ratchet:** "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kimberly."

From there, they shared another kiss.

At that time, Ron walked up to the door of Kim's apartment. He was about to knock on the door, but then Yuri grabbed him by his wrist. **Yori:** "Stoppable-San! Wait!" **Ron:** "What? I just want to invite KP and Ratchet back to the Possibles' place for some dessert." **Yori:** "But do you not think that perhaps they should have their alone time?" **Ron:** "What? And miss dessert? Are you sure they would rather do that?" **Cronk:** "Oh, the young ninja girl is right, young man. It's probably better if we would just let them be alone together." **Zephyr:** "That's right, those 2 have been through a lot to save Polaris from those horrible Earth people. We at least owe it to them to let them have their space." **Talwyn:** "I agree, Ron. They can always join us later if they want." **Ron:** "Well…alright. I would like for them to spend time with the rest of us, but…if they would prefer their "special time" over dessert, then…maybe we shouldn't interrupt them." **Clank:** "Even if they do not wish to join us later, we could always send some of Mrs. Possible's specialty desserts to them." **Ron:** "Yeah…you're right. OK, let's get back to the Possibles' place."

Ron walked off. Yori walked off with them. They were soon followed by Clank, Cronk, Zephyr and Talwyn. Talwyn, however, stopped and looked back towards Kim's apartment and smiled. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet? Kim? I wish for…nothing more than the best for the both of you. I always will…"

With that, she went back with the others to the Possibles' apartment. Kim and Ratchet remained alone together as they cuddled with each other on the sofa.

THE END


End file.
